the nine tails of fate
by jormander2012
Summary: what would happen if kyuubi wasn't the only demon in Konoha? What if Naruto found out that he was a full blooded demon kitsune. Watch as Naruto faces many hardships and challenges. He will face Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and worst of all...step fathers. Sasuke, Kakashi, and slight sakura bashing. Niceish Danzo, and tolerable (yet still bashed) council. lemons later,harem.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**(AN)**

**I decided to basically skip the whole explanation of what we all know already. I mean common how many times we read basically the same first chapter. I find it better to skip the obvious and get straight to the story. I also find that it is pointless to sit there and write out the whole thing out again and again unless you're changing something with how the show starts.**

**Disclamer: i do not own naruto and if i did hed be one badass mother ********

Chapter 1 the Meeting

"Eight years ago a great demon came to the land of Konoha. This demon, the Kyuubi, was a great fox with nine tails which was told to hold so much power that one swing could destroy mountains, tear a forest down with a swift swing, or burn a village down with a single breath.

When the fox attacked Konoha, the village leader, Minato Namikaze, tried all he could to repel the beast. When all else failed Minato took his new born son from his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. As he held his son for the first and last time Minato summoned the boss toad, Gamabunta, and ordered him to hold the beast while he sealed it within his son. Before hopping on the giant toads head The Yondaime Hokage turned to his elderly master, Jiraiya the toad sage, and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. He proclaimed to both men that he respected more than any other man, "My son, Naruto, shall be the jailor. He shall face many hardships, pains, and sufferings. I have faith in my heir, faith that he can put the power of the Kyuubi to good use. I ask for one thing, one small thing that will cost everyone in this village nothing. I ask for my son to be seen as the hero that he is. As the jailor not the prisoner."

With his speech made the beloved fourth Hokage jumped upon the summoned boss toad and jumped towards the Kyuubi already going through the hand seals needed for the forbidden jutsu needed to seal the great demon inside his son. Soon all ninja heard their great hero yell, "**Shiki Fuujin Jutsu**" and the Kyuubi was gone. No one saw the death god floating behind the dying kage as he handed his son to Jiraiya and said with his last breath, "a hero, he is a hero." With his last mission complete the greatest kage the hidden leaf village had ever seen to date died.

Sarutobi tried to explain things to the village council about the boy; sadly he messed up by telling them that the boy had the Kyuubi sealed within him before mentioning that he was Minato's son. In a last ditch effort to save the boy from the assassins that would shorly be coming for the boy if his heritage became known. To prevent this he named the boy Naruto Uzumaki after his mother until such time he was strong enough to take on his father's enemies.

8 years later

It had been eight years since the Kyuubi attack and the village had fully repaired itself. It was a bright and sunny day when a blond hair, blue eyed, orange jumpsuit wearing child exited the Konoha general hospital. This would make the twelfth time this week the boy had left this hospital.

Sadly the village respected the fourth as a kage. They did not however respect his last wishes and shunned Naruto, not knowing that he was his son. It was a daily routine for the boy to get beat by the villagers by breakfast, stabbed by a ninja by lunch, and poisoned by someone 'trying' to help out the orphan. The boy could not think of one time where he could walk down the street of his village without the villagers glaring, throwing things, pulling their children away from him in fear, or yelling things he did not understand at him. He had asked one of his only friends, the third Hokage, why they did these things but he continued to say that he did not know but that one day they would pay.

As Naruto walked the street again he saw the glares and heard the whispers of him. Finally having enough the boy ran to his friend to demand answers and this time I don't know was not an answer he was willing to except.

"Old man I want answers and I want them now!" yelled the distraught blond," why do they hate me! Answer me and no more of this I don't know crap…please Jiji I have to know."

Sarutobi sat behind his desk as his Surgut grandson had busted through his door and started screaming. He leaned back in his chair and said, "I am sorry Naruto-Kan I am not a liberty to tell you the answer to the question yet. I know you go through hard things each day because of this but you must understand that mentally you are not ready to handle the answer. When the day comes we will discuss many things but that day is not today."

The child was quiet for a moment but finally spoke. When he did his voice was defeated and had a dead feeling to it. "I understand Jiji I will wait."

"Raise your head my child. Today has meaning for a day of a great surprise." Said the old kage as the blonds eyes instantly lit up at the thought of a surprise. "You have been enrolled into the ninja academy, and will start there in two months from now."

The eight year old instantly lost his sadden look as he forgot about the pain temporarily as he yelled in excitement. It took the Hokage many minutes to calm him down to hand him a big sac of money.

"Now go Naruto and buy all the equipment you think you will need." Said the Kage noticing that his grandson's face fell as quickly as it had risen. "What is wrong Naruto-Kan?"

"Jiji, the stores will not sell me anything…" said the now depressed blond.

"Hmm… how about this then. Tomorrow I shall accompany you to help you pick your things. That way the stores cannot deny you service with me there. I'll meet you here at…noon?" asked the elder as the blond had tears in his eyes from joy.

"Ok Jiji! I'll see you tomorrow." Yelled the blond as he ran out yelling he would be the best ninja and become Hokage.

Naruto's Apartment Night Time

That night after a dinner of instant ramen and water, Naruto was ready for bed but could not figure out why he felt so weird. It had started when Naruto left the hospital that morning and gotten worse as the day continued. As Naruto contemplated what it could be, he felt a sudden tug in his gut and everything went black.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto was just coming to when he felt wetness on his back. His eyes shot open as he heard crying. As he looked around he saw what looked like a sewer all around him. As the child listened he heard the sound coming from deeper in the tunnel. Naruto walked for a few minutes and soon was in front of a large cage with a slip of paper on it with the word seal written on it.

'What is this place' thought the blond. All of a sudden he heard the crying again, this time coming from the inside of the cage. Naruto found that the sound was louder and knew he was getting closer so he ran past the bars of the cage and saw a sight of what he would later describe as seeing an angel.

Naruto saw a woman with waist length red hair; she had a black kimono with a blood red sash and red high heels. Her face was so enticing that Naruto almost…almost missed her most important feature; the nine tails swaying behind her. With further inspection Naruto found that the angel before him was the maker of the crying as he saw tears sliding down her perfect face.

"Excuse me miss are you ok" asked the blond as he came up to her and put his arms around her waist giving her a hug trying to help her. "Just tell me who did this to you and I'll make them pay. No one as beautiful deserves to be treated so badly they cry."

"Please do not say that" said the woman "I am not worth your words. Me, the being that has caused all your suffering and pain."

"But I have never met you before" said the confused blond "how can one as beautiful and sweet as you be so bad?"

"If you only knew who I was than you would not say such things. I am a monster to torment one as sweet, kind, forgiving, and cute child." Said the woman making the blond blush a deep shade of red.

"Try me what have you got to lose?" asked the blond "if your life is as bad as you say you have nothing to lose but everything to gain."

"A-alright I s-shall try you Naruto-san." Said the woman as she took a deep breath to calm herself "my name is Kyuubi no Kitsune. Otherwise known as the nine tailed fox, I was sealed inside of you at your birth by your father the Yondaime Hokage."

"o-ok wasn't expecting that" stammered the blond as Kyuubi started to cry again "one question though. Why did you attack my village?"

"I swear to Kami-Sama that it was not my fault" pleaded the fox demon "I was sleeping in one of my dens when something woke me up with a twig snapping. As I opened my eyes I saw red eyes and then nothing. The next thing that I know I am being sealed within you by your father. Sadly your mother died soon after from an illness unknown to most doctors except your godmother, Senju Tsunade. Your godfather Jiraiya and she are two of the three sannin of Konoha."

"So you did not mean to attack?" questioned the blond just to make sure.

"No and if your father were here he would tell you that I am mostly a calm and gentle spirit." Explained the demoness.

"Ok then see was that so hard?" asked the blond to the woman "can I call you something else though Kyuubi is a scary name you're not scary to me so I'd like to call you something that fits. How about Kyu, short, simple, and lovely."

"Kyu? Hmmm I like it. Can we not be friends Naruto-Kan? I would very much like to be your friend." Asked the frightened fox scared the blond would say no.

"I thought we already were friends to be honest" laughed the blond.

"Then as your new friend I have a few gifts for you" said the fox as she got ready to surprise her blond friend

"Gifts?" asked the curios blond" what kind of gifts?"

"My summoning contract for my clansmen." Kyuubi laughed, as she performed some hand seals and summoned a three tailed, blue fox. "Hello Sol-San, please bring me the summoning contract for our clan. Naruto-Kan here is going to become our first sommoner."

"Y-Yes Mistress Kyuubi-Sama." the fox hollered before making a hand signs and bringing forth a giant scroll.

With his new friends help Naruto signed the contract, and became the first kitsune sommoner.

"Thank you Sol-San. You may return to Makie now," informed the female fox.

"Thank you Kyu-Chan...But there is one thing that is bothering me. I really am glad that you allowed me your kinsman's summoning contract but I am not a ninja and am only starting the academy in two months. I don't think I am really. I don't want to be the dead last of my class...do you think you can help me Kyu-Chan?" rambled a worried blond.

"Well Naruto-Kan, your father did ask me to train you so that you can be the best ninja you can be." the fox demoness laughed, not realizing her mistake for the second time during the conversation.

"There it is again." the child shouted. "I was wondering why you said that before. That my "FATHER" told you to train me. If you know who he is please tell me. Jiji knows but he will not tell me. Please I must know who he is, if you know please, please tell me." By the time the boy was done there was a river of tears going down his whiskered face.

"Oh...well shit...Naruto I knew your father and mother." said a nervous female. "Your mother was...she was one of us Naruto. She was a kitsune Demon. When Kushina, your mother, decided to have a baby with her husband...she changed him into this thing we call demis. A half demon, half human crossbreed. She did this because she wanted her husband to live with her in our realm Makie, when they died."

"More about that later who was my father, Kyu-Chan, please tell me!" yelled the blond not even caring that his mother was a demon at the moment.

"Ok Naruto-Kun, your father was Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, and you're Yondaime Hokage." stated the fox queen.

Naruto immediately shut up and performed the deer in the headlights no jutsu.

"Oh shit I think I broke him..." joked the Kyuubi.

"Do you know if...did they ...love me, "whispered the blond.

"Are you kidding me Naruto" yelled the woman as she laughed "when Kushi-Chan found out she was pregnant she was so happy she passed out. They loved you so much that they were willing to die to protect you."

Finally the previous conversation topic donned on Naruto.

"M-My mom w-was a demon?" the scared blond asked 'so it's true. The things the villagers say are true. I am a demon.

"Yes your mother was a demon." responded the blonds new friend "Your mother was my best friend; I was even her bridesmaid in her wedding. She turned your father into, what we demons call a demi. The means he was half mortal, half demon. They did this so that you would not be a demi or mortal. You are actually a demon kitsune, fox."

"So I am a demon." announced the red heads jailor with a dead look to him.

"Yes, yes you are. But why is that a bad thing, you have met me and know that i am a demon. Why is it that you do not like that you are one? "Asked the confused woman.

"Because demons are supposed to be mean and dangerous." answered the still saddened blond.

"Naruto," Kyuubi yelled, "if that was true do you think that I would be here right now talking to you? No I would be trying to kill you, but I am not so that proves not all demons are bad. To be honest most demons are peaceful and fun loving only certain once like to fight."

"Really?" the shocked blond asked.

"Of course Naruto. Your mother was one and she was the most polite being I have ever met. Sure she pulled some pranks now and again but that is expected of a kitsune demon." Kyuubi laughed remembering her old friend.

"...oh...but...what now Kyu-Chan? I mean why aint I a fox or something?" The confused blond asked.

"Oh that's simple. When your father sealed me inside of you it was because I was being controlled and could not break the hold on myself. He sealed me inside you so that it would break the hold whoever was controlling me had. He chose you so I could meet his son and help train you later on in life. Which brings me to the next order of business; I want you to break the seal. Only the bottom right corner. This will allow me to talk to you through a mental connection and I can train you to be the best ninja you can be. "Answered the demon fox woman.

"Umm...you promise on your power that you are not tricking me." questioned the blond afraid the fox was trying to trick him into releasing her.

"I swear on my power that I am not trying to trick you Naruto. You will release just enough of your own demon chakra into your system to allow us to communicate outside the seal. Once you do this you will pass out. Probably for the rest of the night but afterword's you will notice you will have a slight physical appearance change and a little more muscle than you have now. You will also have a slightly larger chakra capacity. Other than that nothing will really change." explained the fox woman.

"Oh... ok." agreed the blond as he smiled and walked to the seal. He ripped the corner off and held it, "what now?"

That's where it all went dark.

(End)

(AN)

Well this is my first story ever and I don't really know if this hasn't been done before. Please review and tell me what you all think even if it is just to criticize, better to know what i did wrong than to not. Just so you know if you love Sasuke you may not want to continue this story because it has major bashing for him, and Kakashi along with slight Sakura. This is a harem and will feature lemons later on. The women have been decided already. I'll try updating as soon as I can but right now my computer is acting up so idk when I will be able to post it. in the beginning Naruto may seem a tad over powered but to be honest think about it ya he just found out about his demon heritage but with Kyuubi's training he'll be doing he's gona be able to justify it. Besides if you think about it what's more realistic a boy with a lot of power through a lot of training, or a boy that had his training sabotaged (spellings not my best attribute but I will try to get better) that can not only steal the forbidden scroll from anbu chunnin and the Hokage himself. Get away for hours and after training that whole time be able to run away from an instructor and then also defeat him. Well anyway please review and see ya when I can, and don't worry the chapters will get longer I just thought that would be a good place to stop for now.


	2. Chapter 2 shopping to be a ninja

**Well I am back for round two. Thank you all for favoring me and my story. Only one review but that's ok it was a helpful review. It showed that I had some grammar mistakes and such. I have edited it and hopefully it has been made better. Well enough with that here we go.**

_**Disclamer: i dont own naruto if i did every girl in the story would jump his bones.**_

_**The next morning**_

Naruto awoke the next morning with a splitting head ache. 'Was it all a dream?' Thought the blond.

'No Naruto it was not. Besides for me being able to talk to you why don't you go and look in the mirror.' Kyuubi said in the child's head. Naruto quickly ran to his small bathroom to look at himself and was surprised that a lot had changed. His eyes were now a darker blue with a hint of red in them. He had red highlights in his once pure blond hair. His canines had grown a good inch. Most importantly though was that the boy noticed that he had a slight tip to his ears.

"What happened to me?" yelled the scared boy.

'1. Just think it and I'll hear it. 2. What happened was what I said last night. You released some of your demonic chakra into your system and it has affected you physically. Once you decide to remove the seal I will be released but stuck in human form. Doing this will result in all of your demon chakra being returned to you and you will become a kitsune. Before you freak out I will say that I know a jutsu that will allow you to look like you do now and allow any changes you want to keep there. This is not just the henge they will teach you in the classroom at the academy. This is a demon henge that will fool anything even bloodlines.' Explained Kyu as the boy got confused but shrugged it off.

'So when should I remove the seal?' asked the boy.

'Well it doesn't matter when as long as it is before your tenth birthday. This seal was not made to hold me forever it is a seal made to hold me for a small portion of the jailors life. After the time is up we would basically fuse but trust me the one Bijuu that let that happen has never been the same.' Continued the fox woman.

'…I can do this at any time and you will be released?' questioned the blond.

'That's what I basically just told you.' Kyu said with a deadpan look.

'Ok then I choose to do it tonight. I will not have my first real friend stuck inside of me any longer than they have to be.' Proclaimed the eight year old.

'Are you sure Naru-Kan? Once it is done you cannot undo it.' Warned the woman as Naruto just nodded. 'Ok then tonight we'll take off the seal. Crap Naruto look at the time you need to hurry to go meet the Hokage.'

"Oh yea, talk to you latter Kyu-Chan. I'd talk to you while I was out but Jiji may notice me acting differently. I don't want to tell him till you're here to help. Ok?" begged the boy as he ran out the door and headed to the Hokage's office.

'Yes Naru-Kan I will help you tell the old man.' Laughed the fox at her jailors antics.

_**Hokage Office 10 minutes later**_

"Hey Jiji, ready to go?" yelled the blond as he ran into the old Kage's office.

"Just one moment Naruto and I will be. Why don't you sit and talk to Mrs. Tachi-San at her desk until I'm ready? "Asked the elder as he signed more paperwork.

Ten minutes later Sarutobi walked out in his Kage robes and saw Naruto talking with his secretary as he explained some of the pranks he had pulled that week.

"…and then the pervert got hit a lot of times by the woman in the bathhouse." Laughed the small child.

"…Naruto that was you? I had a man in here telling me that he was haunted because he never saw who was behind him. How did you not let a Jonnin see you?" Asked the kage as they left the building to go get the boy's equipment for the academy.

"Well from all the times I have had to run and hide from the villagers I guess I just got good at hiding myself." Explained the boy.

"Hmm…Oh here we are the Wolf Fangs Claw. Here we will be getting all your weapons." Explained the elder as they both entered the store.

"Hello si-"started the shop keeper until he looked up and saw Naruto. He did however fail to see the Hokage behind him before he stuck his nose in the air and shouted, "Out get out now. I will not sell weapons of any kind to the likes of you." Naruto ducked his head and was near tears when his Jiji came forward.

"That is enough" roared the old man, "You will sell to him or I will have all my shinobi buy their weapons elsewhere. And if I hear about you doing anything other than selling Naruto the items he requested at the exact price and with no defaults done to the items to make him get hurt or worse than I will personally send you to Ibiki for treason."

"Y-Yes, Hokage-Dono. Apologies young man I thought you were another child that has been stealing from my store. Please go about your business." Stammered the scared man.

Naruto quickly grabbed some shurikan, kunai, and some smoke bombs. He grabbed a pack of senbon needles just to see if he could learn from Kyu-Chan to use them. He grabbed a pouch that fit them all, along with some flash/exploding tags. At Kyu's insistence he also grabbed some chakra weights. As he walked back to the front to pay he caught a glimmer of something. Once he went over to where the sun was reflecting off of the item he saw to his utter amazement a pure black double bladed sword with a black sheath. Quick as lightning he grabbed the blade and rushed over to the two men who were talking in whispers.

"Here Jiji I got all the things I think I will need." Yelled Naruto with his hands full.

"Not just yet. I think that you may have a hand at sealing jutsu so I want you to also buy these books and this equipment to practice seals. It is a hard area to get into but I bet if you put your mind to it you would be great." Explained the old man as he put the items on the counter.

'He means that your father was well known for his seals so he is hoping that you inherited his skill in it.' Explained the small boy's tenant.

'Really? Hey Kyu-Kun do you think that you can teach me to do seals and use a sword?' asked the excited blond.

'Yes, yes I can. Where I come from I was an excellent swordsman and seal master so I would love to teach you what I know. Ok talk to you latter Sarutobi is looking at you weird.' Said the Kyuubi. It was true too for the past minute Sarutobi had been staring at the blond who looked deep in thought.

"Something the matter Naruto-Kun?" Questioned the elder.

"Umm…no Jiji it's just that…ninja's are supposed to blend in well?" asked the blond as he thought quickly for an excuse as to why he had been deep in thought.

"Yes hence the reason we are at the Iron Kimono, to get you a new wardrobe." Sarutobi laughed as they stopped in front of a clothing store.

As they walked in they were greeted by the polite store owner, "Hello sirs how may I help you today?" shocking the blond who was thinking he was going to get a repeat of last time but the woman just smiled and said, "let me guess new clothes?" as they both nodded, "ok then what is your size and I will make you the perfect ninja wear for you."

"Umm…I do not know what size I am."The blond admitted.

"That is ok child I can measure you but I will need you to strip down to your boxers so that I can get an accurate measurement." Stated the polite woman as he headed for the changing room. Once done with the measurements the lady made a few sets of clothes with a speed only experience could bring. The lady gave him the clothes to try on and he headed back to the room.

"Why are you being polite to Naruto?" questioned a cautious Sarutobi.

"That's simple," whispered the woman, "Because for starters I use sealing scrolls every day. I know the difference between the kunai and the scroll. Then there's the fact that I also respect his father's wishes and see him as a hero. Yes I know who his father is. Anyone with eyes not clouded by resentment can tell, he looks just like Minato."

"Thank you. Not many people treat him very good so when someone does he is even happier because he has someone else he can call a friend." Stated the Hokage as Naruto walked out in one of his new attires (for now they will be kept secret until he starts the academy). Once he got the thumbs up he returned to the room to try on the last outfit. "Could you quickly make something for me? One just like his Father?" asked the Kage in a whisper. The woman went and quickly did as requested and put it into a box. Just as Naruto came out of the room Sarutobi finished placing a date seal on each side of the box.

"Naruto this is for you. It is a present for the first day of school. You may have noticed that sign on the box. That Naruto is a seal, one made to only release its contents on the day I have made it for. On the first day of the academy you shall be able to open it. No if ands or butts about it." Explained Sarutobi to a pouting yet happy blond.

Sarutobi summoned one of his ape friends and had it grab all of Naruto's things. They stood there for a few minutes just talking and insuring that they would be welcomed back even without Sarutobi having to be there.

"Well madam we must be going now. Ape-San…Ape-San…APE-SAN," yelled the man as he turned to see the ape he had summoned asleep. At the yell it had awoke with a start glaring at his sommoner. "Now please go and take those bags to Naruto-Kun's house and Ape-san, no monkey business."

"Sarutobi, I am an Ape not a dang monkey." Growled the glaring ape.

"Of course Ape-San just what is your name so that I may remember that next time?" laughed the Kage

"Touché Sarutobi touché" whispered the ape as he ran off towards Naruto's house.

"Jiji," asked the blond, "what was that ape's name?"

"Oh that. Well Naruto that specific Ape had parents that were well for lack of a better term carefree. They were like you really. They loved to joke around and play pranks on the other apes. When their son was born they named him Mon. Even if that was not very bad it is his last name that gets everyone." answered the old man.

"What is it?" questioned the blond as he got more and more into the joke wanting to get to the end.

"Well" laughed sarutobi, "his first name is Mon and his last name is Key. So if you put it together his name makes monkey."

"...Wow ive had better jokes come from a nine day old tuna salad sandwich with so much mold on it that it litteraly growled at me." laughed the boy.

Sarutobi just looked at the child and laughed, "That was a good one Naruto where did you come up with that one?"

"What are you talking about that really happend...still tasted the same after i doused it with ketchup." commented the small boy.

"..." the rest of the walk was in silence after that.

**(end)**

**just so that you all know there was a mix up when i uploaded this chapter before and i axcidentally uploaded the unfinished chapter and did not realize it untill later and didnt get the chance to upload this version but it is now fixed. i will try to get the next chapter up today but in case i do not get the chance it will be up tomorow. thanks to all the favs. and follows.**


	3. Chapter 3 the Hokage Finds Out

**Disclamer: i dont own naruto because if i did than he would be like kratos from god of war, which i do not own either, and be able to kill everyone who pisses him off.**

As Naruto and the Hokage returned to his office and took their seats across from each other the Hokage decided to speak.

"Naruto I want to just get into this as it might take a little while." Stated Sarutobi. "You may find out that most kids that go to the academy are already trained well by their parents. As such I have decided to give you a tutor so that you can hopefully catch up to the children that come from a clan or had parents teach them what they could. Starting tomorrow please meet Mr. Ebisu at the front of the hot springs."

The whole time Naruto was listening to Sarutobi he was also having a conversation with his new friend. After talking with her for a few moments Naruto looked at his Jiji and promptly said, "Nah, sorry Jiji but I already have a new friend who is a very strong person who is willing to teach me how to be a great ninja. She said having this Ebisu would just hold me back from the better trainer."

"What are you talking about Naruto? Who is going to teach you and what makes you think that they are better than the man that teaches the elites of this village?" asked the frightened old man, fearing the child had met his tenant.

"Oh just a foxy lady that I met yesterday. She is a very strong woman who could probably even give you a run for your Ryo. She even taught my mother the sword style she used." Laughed the boy as he didn't realize his blunder.

"…Wait a moment Naruto." Exclaimed the old man as his fears grew bigger, "you said that she taught your mother her sword style. Who was your mother then?"

As the boy started to sweat finally noticing his blunder. As Naruto tried to find an excuse Sarutobi decided that if this woman was who he thought it was then things had gotten a lot more complicated.

'Just tell him the truth Naruto-Kun. You can't keep it a secret forever.' Rationalized the tenant.

'I guess you're right…well here it goes.' As the blond came out of his little doze off mode. "Well Jiji my mother was named Kushina Uzumaki, or The Red Death of Konoha. My father was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and before you ask yes I know who my tenant and friend is."

Sarutobi could only perform the fish out of water jutsu once more. Naruto finally snapped him out of it. Once the old kage quickly grabbed the boy and ushered him into his private room connected to his office and made his Anbu guard the door while he placed a silencing seal on the room for complete privacy. Once in Naruto explained everything to his grandfather figure.

"So tonight I am going to release the seal and allow Kyu-Chan out into the world so that she can better train me. Don't worry I have her word on her power that she will not harm the leaf and will actually defend it as long as I do as well. Also she told me to tell you not to tell anyone about her or my heritage until such time she tells us to. She says she knows she cannot order you but she has a good idea that she will explain it to you tomorrow before we go on a training trip. Before you say no I will tell you that we are just going into the woods to train in complete isolation till school starts." Finished the tired blond.

"…I…I guess I have no choice but I must ask. Will she allow one of my most trusted Anbu to go along with you?" questioned the elder.

'Hmm…tell him that that is an…understandable request. As such I will be glad to grant this as long as he is sure that the human will not inform anyone of this except the old man.' Stated the fox woman.

As Naruto repeated the answer to the old man nodded and stood before going to a picture of the fourth Hokage and beckoned to the boy. "Naruto please come over here and smear some blood onto this seal. It is a blood seal your father left for you to open when you found out about your heritage."

To say Naruto ran to the seal and made a cut appear from nowhere in no time flat would be a huge understatement. Once the excited blond child smeared the blood on the seal there was a pop and smoke covered the seal as three scrolls and a small wooden box fell out of the wall confusing the blond.

"How the hell did that happen?" Naruto yelled shocked at how they just appeared.

'By a blood seal. I will teach you how to do sealing later on in your training. That is what the scrolls and special ink I had you grab at the weapons store are for.' Stated the tenant.

As the smoke finally dispersed Naruto saw one more huge scroll sitting on the ground.

"Ok, now Naruto I want you to take these home with you," Sarutobi ordered, as he walked to the desk and wrote four seals onto four pieces of paper. "When you open them put these seals on your window and doors so that no one can come in or spy on you during that time."

"Ok Jiji I will but how am I to get them…wow I'm stupid **summoning jutsu" **as a medium sized two tailed blue fox appeared and bowed to her summoner.

"Hello, Naruto-Sama how may I be of service. My name is Solone, and I am a carrier fox." Explained the blue fox.

"Well first things is please not the Sama honorific. It is way to formal for my liking, just Naruto is fine. All I need is for you to take these scrolls and this wooden box to my home and guard them till I get there please." Requested the blond. Before he even saw the fox move all the scrolls and the box were on it or on its tails. The fox then bowed and disappeared once again.

"Ok Naruto now I am going to let you go for now but remember be at training ground…32 at 7 in the morning to start your training." Ordered his favorite blond.

"Yes Jiji. Trust me I'll be there because I have to get stronger so I can become Hokage." Yelled the boy as he ran from the room happier than could be as he raced home.

Once there Naruto thanked Solone with a quick scratch behind the ear and allowed him to dispel himself back to Makie. Naruto quickly placed the seals that Jiji gave him in the appointment areas.

'Ok, first thing first.' Thought the blond as he focused on the seal and was brought to his mindscape.

Naruto ran down the path he had taken to get to the cage last time, once he arrived he saw Kyu standing there waiting for him.

"Are you ready? You do know that it might hurt and we will both pass out." Warned the fox.

"I know and I don't care. My first real friend is not going to be stuck in a damn seal forever if I can help it." Was the blonds reply as he walked past his new friend and went straight to the paper seal on the cage. After a deep breath to steady himself he reached forward and ripped the seal off. "What now?"

"Quickly you have to eat the seal or your body will burst into flames." Yelled the red head, without thinking twice Naruto shoved the seal into his mouth and chewed.

"Oh this tastes like that tuna salad sandwich all over again." Said the grossed out blond.

"Oh my Kami, you really did it I thought you wouldn't believe me but you really fell for it oh that's priceless." Laughed a hysterical woman as she rolled on the floor laughing.

"You tricked me you ASS that was so nasty," yelled the blond as he spit out the seal and started scratching at his tong. As the blond tried to clean his mouth out he suddenly fell face forward along with Kyuubi as everything went dark…again.

Three hours later the passed out blond was finally waking up. He opened his eyes to the smell of strawberries and pine needles. Once his eyes were open he realized that his head was in a strange black pillow that he had never seen before. Deciding he was still tired he grabbed the large pillow and rubbed his head against it to get comfy. At that moment Naruto's eyes shot open one more time as he heard a small moan. The blond rose up and finally looked at the new pillow and saw a smaller version under him with his head resting right on her smaller, but still quite nice breasts.

"You make it you take it Naru-Kun." Laughed the female as she smiled and turned back over to sleep.

Soon Naruto followed her example as he just dropped his head back onto her breasts since he didn't have the energy to move.

**(End)**

**Ok people I just wana say that if the last chapter looked wrong at the end it is because it was. I messed up when I uploaded the chapter I didn't realize that I had uploaded the old one that wasn't done yet. There isn't much more to it but it does help understand a joke in this chapter. If you want go back and red the ending that has been redone. Now that that's done I must say out of the three reviews I have got it has come to my attention that some people are wanting certain girls in this story. The girls so far are picked I may add one or two latter but for now they are already chosen. If you have an idea than put it in a review or pm me and if I like the idea or if a lot of people want to see a certain person get with someone I might fit them in there. The only catch is that anko, Kushina, Mikoto, Kurinie, and Sasuke are most likely already taken for an idea of mine or already dead. If you have a really good idea for them I might use it and yes I will credit you for your idea. Well good day and have a ball.**


	4. Chapter 4 Letter from Dad

**Important notice at the bottom**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto because if i did akatsuki would be running like little pansies from naruto.**

It was early in the morning when Naruto woke up again. It was still dark outside but he couldn't tell. He had awoken yet again laying on a girl's moderate chest. He didn't recognize the girl but for some reason he felt like he should know her, like he had met her before but could not remember her name or where he had met her. Scared that the girl would wake up and yell at him he tried to get up but found that the small girl had raped her arms around him in her sleep. Surprising him with her strength in which she held him to her, he attempted to slowly break her grip around his waist. As he was thinking that he had succeeded, the girl stirred. Naruto instantly froze hopping that she would go back to sleep, sadly it was not to be as the small red headed girl opened her eyes to reveal beautiful red eyes that had their pupils split like a cats.

"Like a fox's Naruto-Kun." Said the female as she slightly giggled at his surprised look he had on his face asking the unmistaken question. "What you don't remember me Naru-Kun? Well I do look really different back in the seal. I forgot to tell you when I am released I would take the form of the person's age that I left. I am now an eight year old, demon kitsune. I have all the powers that I had just not as used to them inside this body." Explained the newly transformed Kyuubi.

"B-b-but why w-w-was I sleeping o-o-on t-t-top of you? Why do I feel so strange?" asked the confused child.

"Well that's simple really. When I came out of the seal I come out in front of it. When you passed out you fell forward so when I came out I formed under you. I then proceeded to pass out as well before I could move you." Said the fox woman as she thought 'like I would even if I had the strength hehehehe.' "You feel so strange right now because you have taken on your kitsune form and are not used to it yet. Go look in the mirror if you don't believe me."

As Naruto neared the bathroom to look in the mirror he noticed for the first time that he was moving more quickly even though he was not trying to go any faster than a brisk walk. Once he finally made it to the room with the mirror he looked at his reflection and was too shocked to speak. He knew that it was him by the whisker marks and half blond hair that the reflection also had. That, however, was the end to the things that did not physically change about him. He now had a blond/reddish fur covering his body, red eyes with slits of pupils, and his whiskers had become more defined. On closer inspection he also noticed that his usually pure blond hair he had on his head was now longer and had red highlights in it. He lifted his hand to run it through his hair but stopped as he noticed his nails were now three inch claws. He then opened his mouth and sure enough his canine teeth were now longer than even an Inuzukas and were twice as sharp. His physical appearance had also drastically changed. Instead of mostly baby fat still on his body from all the times of just eating ramen 24/7, he now had mostly muscle. It wasn't like body builder style but it was enough to start him out on a six pack. He also noticed that he was at least a good six inches taller and that he now had fox ears on top of his head. All this had just slipped out of his mind as he noticed nine blond/reddish colored tails flowing behind him. Finally having enough he yelled out, "What the fuck just happened to me? Why do I look like a fox/man thingy?"

"I told you Naruto-Kun you would have a physical appearance transformation when you took all your demon chakra out of the seal. Don't worry make these three hand seals and imagine your body how you want it and call out **demonic henge jutsu. **This henge will actually shape shift your body to how you imagine it. I suggest that you keep the muscles and reddened hair. That way if you beat someone up with more muscle than you won't get questioned about it." Explained the laughing friend as she saw how shocked he was.

"Ok that explains the muscles but why the hair?" asked the confused blond as he practiced the seals Kyuubi showed him.

"Well…it looks good on you…"replied the female as she started to blush.

"Well…it does look pretty cool…sure why not." Laughed the blond as he imagined himself as they had discussed and preformed the jutsu. There was a poof of smoke and Naruto stood before them like he had before except for the hair, muscles, and the growth in height that he had kept. "What time is it Kyu-Chan?"

"Hmm…about three in the morning why?" asked the confused woman.

"Well Jiji gave me some scrolls and a box from my parents yesterday that I wanted to look at before we left for that training trip later today. I just wanted to make sure that I had enough time to look over them all before I got started." Stated the happy blond as he went to retrieve the said items from his bed.

"Oh ok I'll go and make some breakfast if that's ok with you I just think that this is something that you would like to do on your own you know?" stated the red head as she got up and went to the kitchen to start cooking the last of the food that Naruto had since they were not going to be back for a little while.

"Thanks Kyu-Chan, holler when it is ready ok?" asked the hungry blond.

"Will do" replied the foxy woman with a chuckle.

As Naruto sat there with the three scrolls in front of him ho noticed that each had a marker on them to show in which order to read. Naruto picked up the first and opened it.

'Dear Naruto,'

'If you are reading this than your mother and I are dead and in the afterlife. We hate that we must leave you like this but there was no other option. Kyuubi, has for some reason no one can figure out attacked the villages around us. Hopefully she will not come here and attack but I have a feeling that someone is controlling her. In case Sarutobi has not informed you of this know, I am your father Naruto. My name is Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. I sealed Kyuubi into you because you were the only child strong enough to do so. I know that you probably hate me for what I have done to you but I want you to understand that Kyuubi is not a bad person. Your mother and I loved you dearly, it tore us apart when we found that neither of us were going to survive to see you more than a few days. Your mother died giving birth to you. Not because of you though, she was very ill from all the pollution going through the air in her old village. Whirlpool village was very toxic and it actually killed most, if not all, of your mothers friends and family. The only reason she survived was because she was the strongest in the village. Your godmother Tsunade Senju had made a once in a lifetime cure but being pregnant dissolved the antidote to her curse and she was told that she would die on the table when she had you. This is something that she knows and accepts.

Now to business, I have four scrolls here for you. One from myself and one from your mother. The other small scroll contains thousands of my special kunai and instructions on how to perform the **Flying Thunder god technique**. It also contains a scroll on how to perform the other jutsu I was famous for called the Rasengan. If you need help with that one search out Jiraiya, the toad sage and your godfather. He knows how to perfume the jutsu and can allow you to sign the toad summoning contract. If you have signed the fox that is ok you can talk to the boss toad, Gamabunta, and if he finds you worthy he will allow you to sign both. It will help if you tell him you are my son; we were very close to each other and were great friends. Lastly the big scroll contains the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan library within it(not the whole thing just the most important ones to be on the safe side). It also has the keys to the house in them. Do not worry about anything missing from the house there are seals all over it to stop any non-Namikaze, or non-Uzumaki into the grounds. The only ones that do not fit this requirement are your godparents, Sarutobi, and anyone you register (explained inside the scroll) to be allowed entrance.

Well son I must go now. I am sorry that I do not get to spend any time with you but what is done is done and nothing can change that. Trust me one day when your time comes we will meet each other. Your mothers scroll will explain everything else better than I can. I love you son and I hope you lead a happy life with your wives and kids.

Your father,

Minato Namikaze

Naruto dropped the letter and started to cry as the only thing he could think about was that his parents truly loved him. Kyuubi came in as she had heard him crying on her way to get him for breakfast. Kyu quickly ran to him and wraped him into her arms as the distraught child whispered father. It would be hours before Naruto stopped crying, and Kyu would be there through it all for her favorite blond.

**(end)**

**Well everyone I got chapter four down but I still am stuck on only three reviews. Common guys how do I know if you even like the story or if I messed up big time if you all won't tell me I did. I check my work for mistakes as best as I can but sometimes they get passed me. Please guys start reviewing im getting the idea that not many people care about the story which if that is the case then please inform me on how I can make it better for you. Also I have decided to take ideas for who one of the girls should be. If they get enough votes the girl will be included into the harem. Again only Kushina and Mikoto that I am aware of now are a absolute no. if another turns up that way I will pm the person asking for that girl and inform them of it and why it is that way. I will look into making a pole but I have no idea how to bc I am fairly new at this so for now no poll but you can pm me or leave it n a review or whatever. Right now I have hinata fu yugito fem. Haku Kyuubi sakura tenten tayuya ino and karotsuchi. I am looking for at least 15 maybe more depends really. Please tell me what you think so far or what you don't like about it. These girls arnt set in stone but will likely be put in if I cannot find a reason to nt have them. I have ideas for all the girls and boys of not only the rookie 9 but their sensei and all the other main characters. Pls review and vote-Jormander2012**


	5. Chapter 5 Letters From Mom

**Disclaimer: I realize I have not done this yet and will fix it soon but anyway I do not own Naruto, if I did than Sasuke would have the substitution log shoved up his ass every damn day.**

Naruto finally calmed down after about an hour of just being held by his friend. The shock of what all his father said and what all they left behind for him was just too much of a shock to him. This being the case he was a mental wreck, but with the help of Kyuubi he finally was able to sit without her holding him.

"You know that you're going to need to read your mothers letter before we leave so that you can get it all out of the way instead of going through all this again." Stated the intelligent red head.

"I'm fine it's just that all my life I have wandered if my parents really loved me. I know that you told me they did but there was always a part of me that didn't know if you truly knew that they did. I should have trusted you more Kyu-Chan." said a saddened blond/redhead.

"Well I'll go and re-cook breakfast while you read your mom's letter." Insisted the foxy woman.

"I will, Kyu-Chan. Be down in a minute this should be easier than before now that I've got the initial shock over with." Finished the boy as he grabbed his mother's letter, as Kyuubi went to the kitchen once more.

'Dearest Naruto,

This is your mother just in case your bone-head of a father forgets to mention that. Most likely by the time that you read this I will be dead because of my illness. Do not worry it was from breathing all the toxins in the air of my home village of whirlpool country during the war, it is not contagious or will it affect you. Your godmother, Tsunade Senju, made a onetime cure for it but sadly being pregnant lowered my immunity to the toxins and the illness came back. I do not wish to leave you Naruto but I can already feel my life slipping away from me with each passing moment. I love you son, and if there was another way I would have Minato take it instead of making you carry the burden of being a jinchuriki. The only good thing about this is that it is my good friend Kyuubi that will be sealed within you, and not someone like the Ichibi or Yonbi sealed within you. You should hear this from me but Kyu-Chan probably has told you already that I am a demon. Not all demons are bad trust me most of the foxes are nice and polite if not a little bit unorthodox. I came with the other demons from our world called Makie, but when I tried to use the demon henge I messed up on a sign and it became my permanent body. I turned your father into what we call a demi (half demon/half mortal) so that when he died he will be turned into a fox summons and be taken to Makie instead of going to the afterlife. You my son are a full-blooded demon and will have the same done to you as was done to me. Your appearance will change when the seal dissolves or you release the seal. One of these choices has to be done before your fourteenth birthday or you will lose your demon powers. Kyu-Chan will teach you the henge so that you may blend. Do not worry about things like sensors or things like the Byakugan as they cannot see through this as it is in all actuality a shape shift instead of an illusion. Once you do it for the first time you will be able to just do the shift with nothing more than a thought and chakra. Anyway at the bottom of this scroll is a seal. That seal contains my sword that made me so famous because it is a demon sword so it can cut almost anything made from humans. Please use it well and don't abuse it or I will haunt you. The blade is un-named so if you could name it for me that would be great. The first child that you have will get it passed down to them when you "die" or in other words come to Makie when you're ready. Know this though; if you come here you must wait three years before you can return. If you marry a mortal Kyuubi can teach you the ritual needed to turn the woman into a demi so that they will come here as well. I suggest turning them before children so there is no way you will get a mortal child that will not come to Makie when they die. Also make a scroll detailing the ritual and put the best seal you can onto it so that no one but our family knows how to do it.

Now as Sarutobi may have told you, depending on your age, you come from a clan. Too be honest you come from two clans actually. With that being the case you will probably be forced to undergo the CRA (Clan Restoration Act). When this happens you will have to find 10 wives at the minimum. If you are like your father at all this should be no problem as I had to beat half the woman away from him when we were dating. Just promise your mother that you will only marry people who truly care about you and not just your clan and name. Well I must stop now and go as my water just broke (your about to be born, look below for a water stain as some spilled on the page hahahaha). I love you son and cannot wait to see you, but that doesn't mean die for no reason.

Love your mother,

Kushina Uzumaki,

Konoha's Red Death

P.S. Kyuubi, no seducing my son!'

As Naruto finished reading he dropped the letter and called to Kyuubi. As she walked in she saw Naruto smiling sadly at her and he pointed saying "she left a message for you."

As Kyuubi picked up the letter and read she blushed and giggled so bad that a certain silver haired ninja would be jealous.

(Elsewhere)

"Oh ya…oh ya…oh yaaaachoooo" sneezed a certain Cyclops.

"What the hell Kakashi? Why the fuck did you sneeze on me?" yelled a fuming purple haired chunin. She quickly got up and cleaned herself off and got dressed to leave. "By the way if you ever want a woman to actually come around after doing that thing you try to call sex, then there are two words you need to take under consideration. Penis Pump, you fucking pencil dick." She yelled as she stormed out.

"Wait Anko," the man yelled as he ran to the door as she stopped and looked at him expecting at least an apology, "…they make those?" said the jonin with his one visible ye sparkling with joy and hope.

(Back with Naruto)

"Holly crap, Kyu-Chan, have you saw this scroll?" yelled an excited 8 year old.

"Which one Naruto-Kun?" yelled the red head as she finished up breakfast yet again.

"The really big one, it has over 3000 scrolls sealed into it. Each with jutsus written in them. They have all different kinds like elemental types and just normal ones and this is apparently just the more important scrolls. I can't wait to see what is in the library at the estate."

"Naruto-Kun calm down, did you forget that you also have one last thing to look at?" inquired the woman from the kitchen.

"Umm…no I am going to look at it right now actually." Yelled back the child as he picked up the box. Naruto bit his finger and smeared blood onto the seal and heard a small click. Once the box was opened he saw another note along with a key, a picture, and two rings.

'Dear Naruto,

This box contains the key to the family vault in the basement at the house. In it contains many things for you to do with as you please. This sadly will be the only picture of us as a family that you will ever see.'

Naruto quickly picked up the picture to reveal his parents standing facing one another with their hands on the woman's stomach which was slightly protruding to show she was pregnant. His father looked like he did in all the pictures he had saw of him. Blond hair, blue eyes, and masculine. He wore his normal Hokage attire which consisted of his white cloak with red flames at the bottom with 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' in a circle on his back. He wore green ninja pants and had a dark blue muscle shirt on. His mother was beautiful. She had red hair, red eyes, and was wearing a dark blue kimono. She had a nice figure even though she was pregnant, and had enough muscle to show she was a true ninja and not just some fangirl. Naruto sat the picture back down with tears in his eyes and picked the note back up.

'Also there are two rings in this box, these are our wedding rings. Each has a hirashin seal placed on it along with a storage seal inside the stone. In the seal is a sample of our blood and your birth certificate. That way when you are a genin you can come out and say who you are. If Sarutobi thinks you are ready that is. I made many enemies so I don't want to reveal your heritage until you can defend yourself. These items will prove without a daught that you are our son. We love you son and hope that you can find happiness even with all the burdens you will have to shoulder. Take care and try not to visit us to soon that way you don't get stuck here.

Love Minato & Kushina

Dad & Mom'

"I promise mom…and dad only when I'm ready will I come." Whispered the boy as he picked up everything and put it back. He looked at his mother's seal at the bottom of her letter. Channeling some chakra into the seal made it release with a poof of smoke. Once the smoke had cleared Naruto looked at the most beautiful blade he had ever seen.

The sheath was a black cherry leather color, with a fox shaped cross guard. The handle was made from a weird looking wood but upon greater inspection saw that there were kanji for strength, weight, and sharp engraved into the wood and seemed to be reinforced with this demon steel his mother talked about. Finally knew why the sword felt like it was weightless. This flew from his mind as he drew the blade and saw that it was amazing. It was a double edged, 3ft. long blade. The entire blade was blood red as if it had just stabbed someone."It's amazing" was all the shell shocked boy could say.

He soon remembered his mother's last request and stared at the blade for a moment before saying "I name thee…Red Death". Once the name had been uttered the blade glowed a dark red and at the base of the blade I AM THE RED DEATH became etched into it, in black kanji.

"Naruto-Kun bring me your sword that Sarutobi got you." Requested Kyuubi as she had entered to see the blade and the writing. Naruto quickly got up and got the blade and laid the both in front of her. Once done Kyu started a long chant in a different language that Naruto somehow understood.

"I call upon the forces of my realm, to make these swords equal to my helm. Make one two, and make two one so that the connection can be lost. This Kyuubi commands no matter the cost." After she had finished her chant there was a flash of light and Naruto saw his mother's sword and his new sword still in front of his new friend. Now instead of an all black sword and sheath, in its place laid a dark blue sword with an even darker blue sheath. The cross guard had changed to match his mother's with a fox engraving on it.

"Here now both are demon metal swords" stated Kyuubi as she handed both blades to her ex-jailor. "Name it and draw blood with both blades so that they will recognize no other master but you or your descendants."

Naruto put both blades on his back and strapped them on so that they made an 'X' shape. The boy thought for a moment and drew the blue sword. As he drug the blade across the palm of his hand he proclaimed, "I name thee…Riptide, from the tales of legend Jiji told me about when I was younger. The same happened with Riptide as it did with Red Death. As he repeated what he did with his mother's old blade he looked at the clock, and realized that he only had 35 more minutes before he had to go to meet Jij and his Anbu. Once he finished the ritual he ran to the kitchen with Kyu and quickly ate before taking off with her too the designated training field to meet the Hokage and Anbu agent.

(45 minutes later)

"Where is that boy?" asked an angry kage as he paced back and forth. "He should have been here by-"

"NOW" yelled an 8-year old as he dropped from a tree along with a red head the old man had never before seen.

"Hello Naruto, nice of you to 'drop' in. and who is this lovely young lady?" asked the old kage, as he sipped some tea he had.

"This is Kyu-Chan" said the happy child as the old man just nodded before he remembered who that was surpassed to be. Needless to say Sarutobi spit out all his tea…all over the now angry Anbu agent.

"How…when…where…what…NARUTO!" yelled the red faced kage.

"Ok one second Jiji. Well how is complicated. When was yesterday. Where was my house. And finally ill say it again this is Kyu-Chan. You know Kyuubi no Yoko, I told you yesterday that I was going to release her remember duh." Laughed the blond redhead at the fish out of water look his Jiji had on his face.

Deciding to just get it out of the way Naruto explained everything to both older men as Kyu just kind of stayed in the background making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. After he was done he showed all the letters, birth certificate, and what he now looked like underneath the shape shift he was using. Needless to say…the two older men feinted on the spot.

"Well that went better than I expected it to go." Laughed the blond.

(30 minutes later)

"Ow my head…ugh what a weird dream. I swore I saw Naruto say that he was a demon then grew nine tails, after telling me that he released the Kyuubi who is actually a nice 8 year old girl." Said the kage as he looked around.

"Me too." Yamato said as he slowly rose to a sitting up position.

"Me three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…yep nine tails," laughed a voice behind them as they turned to see both children giggling behind them as they had their tails released and were sparring.

"…You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm too old to deal with all this fucked up shit. Yamato, please go oversee them both in their training. Remember 1 month, 3 weeks, and 5 days before they must return so that Naruto can attend the academy." Reminded the grandfather figure.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Was all that the stunned man could get out before the old man body flickered away. He quickly entered to training grounds with a face that seemed to be trying to comprehend all the new information he had just received. He stopped long enough to activate the seals that would make spying all but impossible by even the greatest of ninja.

"OK Naruto, we don't have a lot of time to get you ready so the first thing I am going to teach you is called the shadow clone jutsu." Explained the new red headed 8 year old sensei once they were done with their spar almost 4 hours later as a bloody and beaten (but slowly healing) blond got excited, as both children smiled wickedly.

No one would hear of them for almost 2 months.

**(End)**

**I just want to say thanks to all the people that reviewed. All of them were helpful and very well appreciated. Two especially by nicszilla and blackplant who informed me of a very embarrassing typo I had where I typed raped instead of wrapped. Just to clarify I do not like rape or wish it upon even my worst enemy. I only say this bc I got a pm saying that I apparently like it. I am not mentioning names but I hope this cleares things up. The word has been changed and that's realy the only thing I think I changed so those who feel like it would be a waist of time to go back and read well I would agree since most seemed to understand what I ment. Please people review so I can better my writing and better this story. Ps there is a poll now up on my page that anyone who wishes to vote on the last people to be added to the harem. If the person u want aint on there pm or leave a review and I might add it into the poll or ill send a reply stating y it cannot be put on poll will close after a few days and after that I will just leave it at who all I have already picked and any girl who has a good amount of votes. If there are request for someone else I will add them and give a few more days to see how people react to it. Well that's all other than a thank you to all who have favorite me or are now following me all I got to say is thank you and I will do my best to keep updates quick and good. goodbye**


	6. Chapter 6 First Day

**Disclamer: i do not own Naruto because if i did than sakura would have been begging Naruto to take her and he would be the one walking away sayen no.**

It had been 1 month, 3 weeks, and 5 days since Naruto, Kyu, and Yamato had entered the Hokage's personal training grounds for complete isolation. As all three headed into the office Naruto took the time to look back at all that had been done in the past 2 months.

He had met his tenant, befriended her, and released her from her seal. He found out who his parents had been and could not be happier that his father turned out to be his idol. Yes he had been mad at first that his father had sealed the female demon into him and caused him to be the village pariah for something out of his control. Finally thinking it over he came to the conclusion that his father had very good reasons for doing so and found that he could not blame his father for what he had done since he realized that he would probably do the same thing if the tables had been turned.

Not to mention the fact that he was also a son of a demon, making him one as well. It took a little while for the eight year old to finally come to terms with that. Sure he pretended that what was revealed did not really affect him but on the inside he was torn between love and hate for his mother. Love for the fact that she was his mother and loved him deeply. He felt hate for her because he had always been told that demons were evil in everything that they did. As he got to know the true history of demons from his new friend, Kyuubi, and learned of his mother's past, he came to realize just how different the truth really was.

(Flashback)

"Naru-Kun what is wrong you have been sitting here for over an hour just looking at the moon?" asked a worried red head.

"Nothing Kyu-Chan. Well it's…it's just that the more I think about how I'm a demon and my mother was one as well, the more I realize how bad demons are supposed to be. No offence Kyu-Chan it's just that my whole life I have been taught that demons are supposed to be some great evil being that would devour you if given the chance." Replied the blond.

"Well Naruto-Kun…maybe if you understood who your mother was you would realize just how good we demons can be." Insisted the female as she sat down beside her blond/redheaded companion. "It all starts out with how your mother came to this world. It all started about 40 years ago when all the tailed beasts, as the humans call us, returned to our realm for a family reunion. We waited the three years to be able to return to this world as we found coming here was quite fun. In that time I found your mother and we became great friends. In her tailed form she was a red fox with the most beautiful red eyes. She only possessed five tails though so she was just a minor demon. Basically she would be a…civilian council member or maybe jonin level. She was a great swordsman; she was even able to beat me in a battle of kinjutsu. When it was time for us to go back to the mortal world she begged the council and me to come with us. Right before we left the council finally cleared her to go along. The trip takes a good 3 minutes and in that time Kushina could not be more excited. Once there all the other demons used their chakra and mind power to transform to human shape. I showed your mother how to do it but as she did her first attempt at it she sneezed and messed up the jutsu and instead of just shape shifting into a human she accidentally turned her body into one permanently. She was heartbroken to lose her fox form. When this happened she ran to the nearest village to cope with the new change. During this time Whirlpool village was still standing, and was only a few miles from where we appeared. She quickly became a ninja there to make a living as a new human. Sadly not long after that war broke out and destroyed the village with many fatal toxins. This is when your father was just a genin and brought to the village on a mission to help any survivors. Kushina was soon found half dead as her healing powers had been greatly diminished when turned human. They quickly got her back to Konoha and healed. At this time Tsunade was there and made a cure that would make her completely immune to the toxins as long as she did not contract it again she would be safe. This is when she met your father as he had become stricken with her beauty and would not leave her side for even a moment. When she woke up from her coma that they had had to put her into, the first sight she saw was one that she later described as an angel with fear and hope in his eyes. After that Minato and Kushina were inseparable. Even after she told him of who and what she truly was, he still stayed by her side. Kushina made sure that she looked like a genin when she became human because in our world she would have been about genin age. With that she was able to join a team and go on missions as a leaf member. A few months after she revealed herself to Minato they started to date. This continued until they were both 19 years old. At that point Minato purposed to her. They held the wedding almost a month later in a secluded place as Minato had become well known to the ninjas of Rock country. He did this that way they would not attack her to get to him. Anyway, the night of their wedding Kushina turned Minato into a demi. They then mated and before they knew it Kushina-Chan turned up pregnant. Minato had already become the fourth Hokage and since Kushina was ill again with her past curse he did not want anyone hurting her to get to him. With this in mind they kept you and their wedding secret until such time that it would be safe. Sadly that was where I got controlled by those red eyes and forced to attack the village. Your father tried everything he could to stop me but his heart was already breaking with the death of Kushina on his mind. Well you know the rest of what happened."

After the story ended Naruto just remained silent for a few minutes before finally asking "How many times do demons willingly attack a village?"

"Well I cannot say for sure but in the history of the foxes there have only been two attacks on any village and one of them was me. Demons are more likely to hide in a village than attack it. We are truly peaceful creatures. Sure some of the less kind demons like to torture humans for fun but we out number them by a very large margin." Explained the woman.

"So what you're saying is that most of what I have heard about demons is all false?" asked the boy.

"No, some of what you have heard is true. We do enjoy fighting but it is more along the lines of sport rather than just to kill. We are slightly more bloodthirsty than humans are but we keep it in check for the most part." Finished the woman looking into the cerulean eyes of her companion.

"Thank you Kyu-Chan, you really helped me realize that it shouldn't matter if my mother or I am a demon. It only matters that she used her powers for good and not to prove the stories of old right." Explained the blond/redhead as he slowly drifted to sleep with Kyuubi lying against his shoulder.

(End flashback)

Naruto smiled as he remembered that night. It had been one of the first nights where he felt safe with someone near him as he slept.

Sadly his thoughts were interrupted by Yamato as he bacons for Naruto to enter the Hokage's office. Naruto looked around to find that sure enough he finds himself in the Hokage tower with the door to his sirgot grandfather's office right in front of him not realizing that he had been standing there for a few moments.

"Sorry I got lost on the trail of life." Exclaimed the boy as Yamato groaned at the reference to his old friend Kakashi Hatake.

(Elsewhere)

"Achoo" yelled a silver haired Cyclops as he sneezed and was quickly slammed in the face with a right hook, effectively knocking him through several trees and rocks before stopping.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SEEM TO HAVE DIED DOWN GREATLY TODAY. COME HUG YOUR RIVAL AND I SHALL REJUVINATE YOUR FLAMES TO EVEN GREATER HIGHTS THAN BEFORE!" Yelled a green spandex wearing abomination. He quickly ran to his downed "rival" and attempted to hug him. To the man's horror his rival ran from him with more speed than even he could use without his weights and all 7 celestial gates opened.

Around the village all could here both men yelling and running for the rest of the day.

(Back in the Hokage's office)

Naruto had just finished saying hello to his Jiji as he ran into the office with his usual happy manner. Once done he, Kyu, and Yamato stood at attention to give their report to their village leader.

"Report Yamato, tell me how long will it take Naruto to be able to catch up with all the others once in the academy?" ordered the old man as he gained a confused look when all three laughed (although Yamato's sounded mega creepy with a smile that just did not look like it should ever be shown to anyone ever again).

"Hokage-Sama, with all due respect but at the rate this boy learned all that we could teach him in that little time, I would be shocked if he had not already caught up if not surpassed them. He is fluent in Chakra control, although that did take a while since he has massive chakra reserves. He also has gravity seals placed on him by Mrs. Kyu over here that are up to x3 already. His speed would be high chunin maybe low jonin, although it was already great to begin with. I am sure you can guess as to why that is though Hokage-Sama. With the help of the shadow clone jutsu that Kyu-san taught him he was able to learn Futon: great breakthrough, Katon: fire ball jutsu, Substitution, Henge, and to better his summoning abilities. He is actually a very quick learner at Fuinjutsu as was his father. I can only hope that he becomes even better than his father as he did amazing things with them. He has started on the Rasangan and will start the Hirashin once he has completely gotten the hang of that. He has read most of his father's notes on both and is greatly improving with it. I would say to give him one to two more weeks and I believe he will have completed the final stage. His strategizing skills are great as he can think of many unpredictable things that even made me stop to have to think about at times. If I didn't know anything about him and only knew his abilities at shogi than I would say you were talking about a Nara. I honestly would have to say that he could probably beat a Nara about his age at the game. He is still learning to be patient and calm along with manners but Kyu is still working on those. The real great steps he made though is the new fighting style Kyuubi taught him, called the dance of the demon fox. He has mastered the basic and some of the more advanced moves of the style. Give him a year maybe two and I believe he could defeat maybe a high chunin by using that style. His Kenjutsu though is what really surprised me. To be frank with you, I knew Kushina when I was but a child. I saw her in her sword style many times when I watched her practice. It was like she was dancing it was so intricate. Naruto-san here has mastered the beginning of this style and has even bettered it a little bit by adding in his other sword. He has been having trouble getting the more advance katas down but I believe once he is passed the things that are confusing him I believe he will rival if not surpass his mother with the sword." To say the Hokage was shocked would be like saying the Uchiha clan had a small stick up their pompous asses. It took all three of the people in his office to finally break him out of the fish out of water jutsu that for some reason became very popular when people were around Naruto.

"Yamato, how is all that possible? I do not see how one eight year old could learn all that in such a small amount of time." Sarutobi all but shouted once finally able to return to normal only to be shocked to much not to almost yell.

"Well Hokage-Sama," interrupted Kyu, as she stepped forward, "it is quite simple. Naruto has demon chakra in his system so his chakra is more potent and he also has high reserves. With both of these in thought I taught him the forbidden technique, the shadow clone jutsu. As you may know this jutsu allows the user to basically train themselves faster as long as they are not trying to physically train themselves. So each day I had Naruto make an army of clones to go out with an army of my own and they trained in multiple things at once. This allowed him to jump in leaps and bounds with his training. I would say that he is not at the least, a high genin low chunin. We are still going to train more but hopefully not as extreme as before."

'holly shit, he's going to be the best graduate we ever had if he gets any better.' Thought the old man as he just thought it over.

"Well then Naruto you may go. Kyu you may go as well. Don't forget 7 am tomorrow morning go to the academy for your first day." Yelled the man as they had both left already once they had heard that they could leave. Once they were gone and Sarutobi had seen them turn the corner in the street down below from his office window he turned to the still attention standing anbu agent. "Yamato report, what do you think about the Kyuubi? Can she be trusted not to attack the village?"

"Hokage-Sama, my findings are at a hard and very stern yes. She seems to have developed a slight crush on Naruto and I believe that with it she has come to be more defensive with the village since he is as well. I think that if the village attacked Naruto she would destroy the attackers to nothing but ash but if Naruto attacked another village under our orders I believe that she would help. Not only that but I also believe very strongly that she would also help defend the village if it were ever under attack." Finished the now masked man as he had replaced his mask over his face so that he could resume his anbu duties.

"Hmm…very well. I trust Naruto but I had to make sure. Well this is great news you may go now Tenzo.

(The next day)

Once Naruto and Kyu had gotten home it was about 5 in the afternoon. They decided to go train a little more after their meeting with the Hokage. Once done they had come home, ate, and showered (separately…for now). Finally they decided to get some sleep since Naruto had to get up early. Sure enough at 5:30 that morning his annoying alarm clock had went off and woke the both of them up since they had been sleeping together ever since that night Naruto had felt peaceful. They had both got up and got dressed for the day. Naruto now had on the new clothes that Sarutobi had gotten him. He now wore a dark black muscle shirt that showed off his moderate muscled body. He wore black anbu pants with his holsters for his smaller weapons around his right lower thigh. He was putting on his new black shinobi sandals when Kyu hollered into the room, "remember the gift Jiji got for you Naru-Kan? He said you got to open it today so why not see what he got you?"

Naruto, who had forgotten all about the gift, ran to his small closet and grabbed the forgotten box off the top shelf and read the note that had now taken shape over the seal.

"Naruto, I am not surpassed to tell you who he is but I can tell you that your father would want you to have this like he had when he was here. Love, your favorite clothing store owner."

Naruto quickly removed the box's lid and grabbed the item that was inside. Inside was a trench coat, quite like his father's but still different. Instead of white with orange flames at the bottom like his father's coat was. Naruto's was an all-black trench coat with no sleeves. Around the bottom trim were red flames. Naruto saw that on the tag on the inside there was a second note saying, "When you find out your father's name swipe blood on the seal below and say it and watch me work my greatness." Under the note was a seal that Naruto had never encountered before. Next to the seal was a small stick figure laughing which Naruto could only guess was the store owner's way of saying a joke. He quickly swiped blood on the seal and said "Minato Namikaze". After the words had been uttered the seal released but instead of smoke the coat shone with a very bright light. Once Naruto was able to uncover his eyes he looked at the jacket. There seemed to be nothing different other than then the fact that it now had a few seals on the inside. A few he recognized as sealing seals, but the others needed to be explained by Kyu, through their mind connection that still remained, that one was a repairing seal. This seal would repair almost any damage to the coat. The other seal beside it was apparently a cloth growth seal; this would allow the coat to grow to match Naruto's growth with just a little bit of chakra. Finally there was the seal that Kyuubi laughed at. She told Naruto that the seal he was looking at happened to be the most important one on it. It just so happened to be a machine washable seal that would allow it to be cleaned by a washing machine and still keep the seals and everything needed to the coat on the coat. As Naruto put the coat down his eyes spied one last difference on the back. Like his father he had titles on the back in a read circle with black lettering. On his right shoulder blade area it read "Konoha's Second Flash". On the other side was another title Naruto didn't expect to find "Konoha's Yellow Death" then in the center of his back stood a black fox with nine tails on the back, standing on its four legs in what Naruto assumed was a fighting style stance. 'How did she know?' thought the confused blond.

'Simple really, I broke the seal on it while you slept last night since I had a feeling of what was in it. I then tampered with the seal you released so that the fox would appear. Now you are titled with both parent's titles and now your own. You are now the black fox of death.' Explained the girl as she cooked breakfast.

'Wow thanks Kyu-Chan.' Exclaimed the blond as he quickly donned the new coat over his all-black attire.

He quickly ate his food and ran off to go to the academy since he just couldn't stand to wait anymore…or would have had Kyu not grabbed him at the door.

"First off you can say goodbye Naruto. And secondly I want you to make…56 clones today so that they can go train while you're in school." Ordered Kyu as Naruto quickly complied by making the clones and leaving them with her to get rallied to go train in the forest surrounding the village. Right before Naruto turned a corner he yelled at the top of his lungs back to his first true friend "goodbye Kyu-Chan" and continued to run.

Naruto reached the academy and noticed a lot of people there around his age. Realizing that they must have been just as excited as he had been and came early Naruto began to look around at all his new class mates. There was a group of girls fawning over some boy with a weird duck butted hairdo with an all blue shirt and white shorts. Surprisingly the boy looked like he didn't even notice two of the girls that seemed to be fused to his arm. One was a pink haired girl with a larger than normal forehead. She had on a tight red dress and black leggings on to not reveal to much from the sides that allowed her to run when needed. She looked pretty but for some reason got a very bad vibe from this girl. The other girl that was on his other arm trying to get the boy to come closer to her was a fellow blond with pretty blue eyes. She had her hair in a type of pony tail but had one piece defying gravity with it sticking out of her face before falling down in front. She had on a purple dress that was very nice and showed what little cleavage that she had already begun to grow (bug bites, so basically she had a slight hump with a nipple). She also seemed nice and had a bad vibe but hers wasn't as strong as the pink haired girls.

As he continued to look he saw many people there but most were just non mentionable. Finally coming to a group of boys sitting around joking. One had black hair in the shape of a pineapple. He wore a grey hoodie with fishnet armor underneath with black shorts to match.

The next boy also had on a grey hoodie but his however covered half of his face with the extremely high color that it had. He wore a pair of small sunglasses and had brown hair spiked up in the air. He had his hands in his coat pockets and didn't seem to be talking much.

Then there was another boy with a grey hoodie that had fur lining it. The boy had brown dirty looking hair with red lines in the shape of fangs going down his face. He had larger canine teeth like Naruto and seemed to be louder than all of the other boys.

Finally there was the boy without the hoodie. He was a heavy set boy with swirls on his cheeks. He was eating a bag of chips while listening to the others talk. He had on a red shirt and red pants that were just that, plain pants and shirt.

Deciding he had observed enough Naruto came up to the boys and decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," said the blond as he added his father's last name to the mix since Jiji and him planned to reveal it soon…very soon.

'Hmm…Namikaze…where have I heard that name before?' thought the pineapple boy as he introduced himself and the others. "Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimichi. Who are you? I know I have heard your name before but I cannot think of where."

"Probably from my father. Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage." Answered the boy as all the boys went silent. None of them noticed that a girl from over with the moody boy walk over. "Here look" said the blond/redhead as he swiped a little blood on his finger he had made onto the ring he had on his right hand. In an instant a piece of paper poofed out in a flash of smoke. Once it was all gone the boys all leaned forward to look at the paper. It was Naruto's Birth Certificate with the Hokage stamp of approval on it. Sure enough on the spot for father there was Minato Namikaze. Once they rose up the girl decided to voice her arrival.

"Hey Cutey, why don't you leave all these little rift raft alone and come hang out with me?" Asked the girl as she tried to stand seducingly.

Naruto, being clueless about woman, was unaffected. He turned to her and said, "no thanks I like these guys. They seem pretty cool." He answered as he was about to put the certificate back into the ring for his surprise later on. Just as he got it to the ring the girl quickly grabbed it and looked. She dropped the paper soon afterwards which Naruto swiftly snatched before it touched the ground. He quickly sealed it away before anyone else tried to take it, sadly as soon as he got it away from prying eyes and back into the ring the girl decided to voice her thoughts…very loudly.

"Y-y-you're the Fourth Hokage's Son!" she yelled as everyone turned to stare at Naruto. Even Mr. Broody over there. Soon almost everyone was surrounding Naruto and looking at him. Soon everyone that had appeared had come to the same conclusion 'Holy shit it is him, take away the whiskers and he's like I mini-fourth.' Finally The only three not over near the blond/redhead came over and announced their presence.

"Him? The Fourth's son wow, if that's true than the fourth was more pathetic than I thought. Why that old baster Hokage up there didn't choose an Uchiha to be the fourth and not that piece of Shi-." Proclaimed the emo boy…or at least tried to before he quickly met a fist in his gut. Everyone was shocked as they had not even seen Naruto move but there he was standing in front of the 'great' Uchiha with the boy gasping for breath as he fell to the ground and held onto his stomach. Everyone backed up to see the fight as Naruto just stood there looking at the boy on the ground anger clear in his eyes. "If I ever here you insult my father again I will make sure to break every bone I can until I am forced to stop or you are dead." Said in a voice that made three people shit themselves and twelve people piss themselves. At that moment the school bell rang and everyone ran inside. Once everyone was gone Naruto said out loud seemingly to no one, "Hello again seems like we are in the same class. Well see you there."

Once the boy was done he ran into the class and a few seconds later a dark blue haired girl with lavender eyes stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind with a heavy blush. 'He remembers me.' She quickly ran into the school so that she could get to class befopre she was late.

Once inside Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura all sat in a row with one girl on each side of the boy. "How dare that Namikaze ass hole hurt poor Sasuke-Kun. He is nothing he just caught him off guard. Had he been ready he would have mopped the floor with him. Right Ino?" yelled the pink banshee as said boy walked in and sat with his 4 guy friends.

Ino blushed as she saw the decent amount of muscle on the boy and faintly whispered so only Sakura, and Sasuke could here. "Well…maybe. What I mean is that we don't know how strong he really is. Maybe what you say is true or maybe he's as strong as Sasuke. The Namikaze clan was said to be just as strong if not stronger than the Uchiha clan." At this the two other children who were listening huffed and ignored Ino from then on for her betrayal.

As the whole class started to talk their teachers finally arrived and calmed them all down to listen. "Hello class. My name is Iruka Omino, and this is Mizuki Bakanata (this caused all the children to laugh as in Chinese it translated into idiot ass…so in other words his last name spelled out dumbass). From here on you will call us Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Now we will be taking roll call first and then we will get into what you all will be learning. Now…" said the brown haired man as he started roll. Naruto inspected his teachers while he waited for his name to be called to start his plan. Iruka was a tall brown haired man with a scar across his nose with the standard ninja clothes on. He wore his hair much in the same form as Shikamaru.

Mizuki had silver hair and an evil glint to his eyes and he looked at Naruto. He had two fuma Shuriken on his back. He too wore the standard ninja attire.

The roll call went on for a few minutes until plan 'suck it' began.

"Naruto Uzumaki-N-N-Namikaze…" stuttered the brown haired chunin.

"Present Iruka-sensei" yelled Naruto as he stood for them to see who they were addressing. Iruka looked like he was about to say something until Mizuki stepped in.

"Namikaze…hmm who is your father?" said the man with a scowl hoping upon everything that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Minato Namikaze, also known as the fourth Hokage." Proclaimed the boy as he laughed his ass off in his head.

"Quite lying boy the fourth did not have a son. Now as much as I love a good story I must-" yelled Mizuki until Shikamaru stood as well and yelled back.

"He's not lying he has proof!" soon all four boys were yelling the same.

"Oh? He has proof hu. Well why don't you come down here and show us this proof?" yelled the teacher.

"Fine I will just one moment please." yelled Naruto as he went to the door and opened it ushering in the Hokage and the whole council along with a doctor. "Hokage Jiji did you bring the doctor we talked about?"

"Yes Naruto, Now Mr. Uchita please come forward and preform your blood testing jutsu on this blood," as Naruto cut his hand with Riptide and let the blood fall into a test tube, "and this blood." Finished the old man as Naruto pulled his mother's ring from around his neck to show he had changed it into a necklace of sorts. He swiped some of the remaining blood on the stone and out popped two vials with blood in them. He handed the three vials to the man before the Hokage stopped him for one last message. "Also use the projection Jutsu so that everyone here can see the results."

"Yes Hokage-Sama," yelled the man as he did the first jutsu and showed a light come from his hands where everyone could see it. Next he did his blood test jutsu. Within seconds they had their results. The light now had letters coming into it '100% match Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Mother Kushina Uzumaki, Father: Minato Namikaze'.

Almost every civilian councilman was using their first jutsu ever…the fish out of water jutsu. Even Iruka and Mizuki were silent.

"Holy hell their finally silent." Joked the old man.

"Who said miracles don't happen?" laughed the blond as most of the ninjas there laughed…that is all but the boy with the log up his ass…guess who.

**(End)**

**Some people are thinking that I am going to fast with this story but I just want to say that I am thankful for the input but I sped through all that for a reason. All will be revealed sooner or later. Now just so I am clear I want to say that I will try to explane as much as possible when I can but some things just have to be kept in the dark until it's time to bring it out into the open. That being said I am happy that so many people have reviewed so far. Ya 16's not all that much but to me it's like a thousand. Almost all of them were helpful or just to say that they liked the story. I am slightly saddned though by the poll. So far only 8 people have voted. Samui is in the lead for now but if you all want the chance to put your own idea into the mix let me know. I'll leave the poll up for another 5days and after that the final cut will be made. Now some are saying that I need to cut back on the girls. Im not mad at them saying this but I must say if I decide to take some out I will let you know but right now the MAX is going to be 15 I will probably cut some woman out later down the road but as of right now I already have 5 deffinantly since I have gotten a little ahead of my writing than I am with my typing. Meaning I have more chap. Written than I do typed. Well ill try to update tomorrow but I make no promises Sunday there will b no update as Sunday is the day of rest lol jk the library's closed on Sunday and I don't have my computer right now as it crashed…hard…on the concrete lol. Laterz people plz review. Jormander2012**

**Ps. Holy hell my finger hurts 5,734 words in this one chapter yay longest chapter as of yet yay.**


	7. Chapter 7 First Day of School

An. I just want to inform everyone that voted that I have taken down that poll and redone it. I have added all the girls I can think of excluding Kyu Tayuya and Temari. These three will already be in there because out of all the girls in the show I believe they are the ones that get the worst end of the stick. Temari basically gets her life threatened by her psycho brother every single day until Naruto helps him. Tayuya got stuck with the nasty snake pedophile for most of her life. Then there is Kyuubi, yes it's the thing that gets Naruto screwed over quite a bit but in my story you will find she is very polite…as long as you don't piss her off. Well thanks and here's the seventh chapter. By the way I apologize for not getting this up faster but I had a funeral to take care of and I didn't get the time to do so. I will try to update asap from now on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did than I would make Sakura have a tattoo of a McDonald's logo on her forehead as advertisement.

"N-N-Namikaze?" whispered out a shocked councilman. He and the other councilmen had been standing there staring at the projection of the results for over ten minutes along with the part of the class who hadn't heard or didn't believe who he was. Then there was the sensei's, which sadly were doing the same thing. The only ones not freaking out right now were Shino, Shika, Naruto, Sarutobi, and Sasuke.

Shino and Shika had decided that it was either to troublesome or the most logical point of thinking at this moment. So both believed Naruto was the fourths son. Sasuke on the other hand was just brooding in his seat when he realized that he was not getting all the attention from the others in the class.

"Fourth Ho-Ho-Hokage?" whispered another shocked man.

"I-I-I can't believe it." Whispered an extremely old man who seemed like he was going to have a heart attack right there.

"I can't either…I can't believe it's not butter!" yelled out Naruto, as the class laughed seeing him over at the side eating toast. "What councilman? Can't believe that the boy you treated like shit, the boy you beat on a daily basis, the boy you had sent to the hospital twelve times in one week is actually the son of this village's greatest Hokage? No offence Jiji."

"None taken my dear boy. To be honest he is my favorite Hokage as well." Laughed out the old man as the rest of the class and even some clan heads as they started to realize that the likeness between the fourth Hokage and Naruto was unmistakenable. I mean hell take away the whiskers and have him grow his hair and you have basically a mini Minato.

"W-w-well if this is the truth than why were we not told about this already? Why is it just now coming out into the open? Why is it that the council at least has not been informed of this? If we had known we would have-"yelled an angry councilor, as most of the civilian side started to agree before being interrupted.

"You would have what? Not sent villagers and even sometimes ninja after me to kill me ya right. You more than likely would have done it even more just so that you all could try to control me more than you already do which I am glad to say is not very much." Yelled an enraged Naruto.

"I assure you Namikaze-san that we have done no such thing and we would never do this to one with such great lineage." Stated a male council member who seemed to be eyeing Naruto with a contemplating glare.

"Yes well as fun as this all is these children do have a class to get started and I am afraid that we have taken too much of their time already councilman please come with me to the council chambers and we will start the discussion that I know you all will want to have. Naruto as soon as school is done I want you and Miss Kyu, to come to the chambers. We will meet there to discuss much with you." Announced Sarutobi as he led all the councilmen in a body flicker out of the room.

"I have got to learn that one of these days…so much easier." Stated a intrigued blond as he went back to his desk. Roll was finished being called with Sakura saying she basically wanted to rape Sasuke and Sasuke saying he basically was god on earth. All in all just a regular day. At least it would have if everyone would quite whispering non-to silent about the newly proclaimed Namikaze.

The class basically covered what Iruka believed was how a ninja should act and how this portrayed all of the students. Finally when lunch came everyone ran outside after being told that after lunch was the jutsu portion of the day along with a tijutsu tournament to figure where they were at. Needless to say most of the class was excited. The whole class went out to the 'playground' to eat the food they brought from home. Naruto was busy eating his apple that Kyu-Chan had made sure to pack for him. At the moment he was alone because all his new friends lived nearby and decided to go home to eat.

Once done with the apple Naruto decided to train. He quickly unsheathed his two new swords and started on some of his katas that Kyuubi had taught him during their training trip. Once he was satisfied he sheathed his swords and found a training log. He instantly started to punch, kick, and even head butt one at least a few times. Naruto never realized that a lot of the class's female, and a few male, members were watching what he was doing. Finally he stopped with about 5 minutes until the bell rang. He was sweating heavily from his work out and decided to remove his dark blue muscle shirt, and his new cloak that his Jiji had given him that morning. Once they were off almost all the girls started to giggle and blush at seeing his muscle build. At his age the amount of muscle was just unfathomable. He was no Adonis or body builder but give him a few more years and he just might be. Naruto laid the articles of clothing over the log as he decided to cool down with his meditation techniques. He quickly walked to a tree and walked up to a branch until he was completely upside down. Once there he got into his lotus fox stance and started to meditate as he sent just the right amount of chakra to his feet to hold him there. Kyu-Chan was very adamant in him getting better control so that he didn't waste a lot of chakra during his attacks.

Naruto was so caught up in his meditations that he did not even here one of the girls approach him until they were right under him. "Naruto-Kan, can you come down here for one moment? I would like to talk to you for just a moment." Yelled a very red Ino Yamanaka as she looked up to the subject of all the girl's attention. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and smiled down at the girl as he let the chakra go that was holding him onto the tree. He instantly started to fall until Naruto twisted in midair to land on his feet. The on looking girls stared in awe and blushed even harder than ever before.

"Hello umm…Ino right?" questioned the boy as he walked with her over to the training post that held his jacket and shirt. He grabbed the jacket and unsealed two bottles of water from an inside seal for them as he sat down in the grass.

"Yes Naruto, I was wondering what you were doing?" asked the confused platinum blond as she just stared at the boys chest.

"Well you see Ino; I have very big Chakra reserves but very little control over it. What I was doing was something a friend of mine showed me so that I could not only help grow bigger chakra reserves but also help give me better control over my large capacity that I already have. This is only stage one though but I need a lot of water to practice stage two." Explained the boy as he sat talking to the girl.

"Oh…maybe you could show me how to do that one day?" asked the worried blond.

"Umm…sure Ino I don't see the harm in helping a fellow future ninja better themselves. So I got to ask. What was the real reason you came over here Ino? I know that it was not to see what I was doing. If it was more than just you would have come over here I am sure. Before you ask I will tell you. 1. I am a master in hiding so your attempts at them though good for an academy student were not good against me. 2. When I'm in my meditation state I enhance my hearing and almost all my other senses other than sight to the point that I could smell you all from here. I am not calling you all smelly or anything I am just saying that most people have a certain scent to them that will very rarely change. So I ask again what is the real reason you came over here? I am not mad, just curious." Rattled the boy as the girl looked surprised that she had been caught in the act.

"Well some girls over there were umm…wondering if you had a ugh…if you had a girlfriend." Yelled Ino as most of the girls now listened very intently for the answer.

"Well of course I do Ino-Chan." Exclaimed the blond male as he raised his voice to make sure all the girls heard him. "I have Kyu-Chan, Ayame Neechan, and-"

"That is not what I meant Naruto-Kan. I meant a girl you take on dates and hold hands with and k-k-kiss. Do you have a friend like that?"

Naruto adopted a thinking face as he began to really think about the question. Finally he opened his mouth to speak but right as the first word came out the bell to return to class rang making almost all the girls face plant into the ground as the boy they were stalking quickly jumped up and grabbed his clothing. As he ran inside he turned to the still down Ino as he through on his muscle shirt and yelled "we'll finish this conversation later Ino. Sorry but Kyu-Chan warned me that if I ever was late for class she'd make sure I would never forget it. See you all in class."

"Troublesome…" grumbled Ino as she began to walk into the class room. She stopped after what she said registered into her brain, "NOOOO I am not ever hanging out with that lazy ass any more. I don't care what daddy is hoping for."

(Classroom)

Naruto entered the class room as he noticed a pale eyed girl he remembered in the back row 'stealing' small glances at the blond boy when she thought he was not paying attention. Any time he would look her way she instantly blushed and hid her face. Naruto was about to go to her to make sure that she was ok when Ino and another girl named Ami appeared in his way as if they knew the body flicker technique that Sarutobi used earlier.

"Naruto-Kan come on sit with us please." Begged the females until Naruto finally caved and sat with Ino on his left and Ami on his right. Each were just staring at him as he decided to meditate more while he waited. They both watched as he sat in his chair and greeted everyone, other than Sasuke and his slightly decreased fan girl committee. This was not what surprised the girls the most though. What did surprise them though was that he called everyone by their name with his eyes closed. As if he had the Byakugan to see through his eye lids.

Finally Iruka and Mizuki entered into the room and quieted the class as Naruto opened his eyes. "Well class now is the time most of you all have been waiting for. We are going to be studying ninjutsu for the next hour and a half. Now before we begin do we have anyone here who can already preform a jutsu. You do not half to do anything if you do not want to but you will receive extra credit if you can already do a non-clan jutsu. Now anyone know some?" asked the brown haired man to the excited class. Naruto raised his hand as did Sasuke and Shikamaru, this made almost everyone fall out of their seats seeing a Nara actually offer to do something was one sign of the apocalypse.

"Ok then why don't we head out to the training grounds and we will have a demonstration of these jutsu those three know." Proclaimed Iruka as he eyed Naruto wondering what the boy may know already.

As the class got onto the field Shikamaru stepped forward obviously stating that he would go first. Naruto looked at him with a confused eye before he finally understood his reasoning. With a yell of "Bushin no jutsu" there were three Shikamaru's standing before the class. Some of the class were awed by the demonstration, but a few, Sasuke, were not impressed. Once Shika had gotten a good job for effort he went to sit by Choji so he could stare up at the clouds but still see the demonstrations taking place. Iruka stepped forward and yelled, "Ok class lets settle down before we all get detention for disturbing the other classes. Now would…Nar-"

"I'll go before the little dobe can go that way he knows what he's up against next time he decides to attack an elite." Proclaimed the Uchiha as he stepped forward and looked right at Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh I know what I am up against Sasuke. I just know that at the level you're at I have nothing to fear from you. You're beneath me." Said a very calm and smirking blond boy as Sasuke growled and Sakura shriked "Baka no one can do better than Sasuke he-"

"Sakura be quiet before I am forced to give you detention. Now Sasuke you may go since you seem very eager to do so. But If I ever catch you interrupting me again I will have you stand in the hallway holding buckets of water for a week." Proclaimed Iruka as Mizuke had already went over to the Tijutsu area to prepare it.

Sasuke smirked an evil smirk as he went through the hand signs for his jutsu. Once done he yelled out "fire ball jutsu" and shot a small fireball at Naruto. Expecting this Naruto quickly did two hand signs and used the substitution jutsu to trade places with the first thing he saw…Sasuke. The ball of fire flew right into his back side and lit his ass on fire…literally. As the boy screamed out in pain he quickly flopped onto the ground and began to rub it like a dog scratching its ass. Once the fire was out Sasuke looked to see Naruto bowing to a laughing class. With a growl of "Naruto" he charged at the blond but before he got two steps Iruka was there already catching him. "Sasuke you have a week's detention for that little stunt. You had no reason to do such a thing and could have seriously hurt a future comrade with that fireball. If you say or do anything I swear I will make it a damn month for each time you speak or do anything other than what you are told." Yelled Iruka as Sasuke began to open his mouth to speak. Once Sasuke got it through his head to shut up and sit down…for now anyway, Iruka turned to Naruto. "Naruto you may demonstrate your jutsu now."

Naruto stood but instead of going through hand signs he got into a thinking pose for a few minutes before he looked to his sensei and asked "if I know more than one can I preform them?" to a shocked Iruka.

"Umm…I guess since we do not regularly have new students that know more than just the basic jutsu that are used her. I guess that would be acceptable, but if you don't mind me asking what are the names of these jutsu?" questioned the teacher as the whole class decided to pay attention, even Sasuke was watching as he thought of being able to copy any jutsu that may be helpful to him to impress his father.

"Well I know a futon, katon, normal, and summoning jutsu. Here let me show you. **Futon: Great Breakthrough**." As soon as Naruto finished the hand signs for the jutsu and extended his hands to look like he had pushed something a decent gust of wind knocked over some of the students.

Next was his katon jutsu." **Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu"** and sent a fire ball twice the size of Sasuke's at a training post effectively incinerating it in one shot, thanks to him having demon chakra in his system he had found that fire attacks became stronger with less chakra.

Next came the shout with just one hand sign most students didn't even recognize "**Shadow Clone Jutsu"** and four Narutos came into existence beside the blond male. He ordered three of them to go start on the daily training. Once they had left he sent the last one to Iruka to tickle him and prove it was a solid bushin. 'How does he know these jutsu is he possibly talking with the demon? I must talk with the Hokage about this' thought Iruka.

Finally it was the jutsu Iruka was worried about thinking that this may prove his theory if it summoned what he thought it may summon. Naruto went through his hand signs once more and yelled **"summoning jutsu". **There was a puff of smoke and a medium sized yellow fox appeared with Naruto on its shoulders. It had yellow fur except for a large patch of fur on its chest that was white along with what looked to be purple tattoos on its legs and arms. **"Hello Naruto-Sama my name is Ramaton how may I be of service my lord?" **questioned the fox in a female's voice. Naruto laughed at all the fish out of water looks that most of his classmates had upon their face.

"Oh nothing Ramy. I just needed to summon one of the fox summons to show the jutsu that I know to the class that I'm in. Thank you very much for coming today Ramy but there is no need for you to call me Naruto-Sama, Naruto, or Naruto-San is just fine. Ok?" begged the blond. Ever since he had started summoning foxes, they had decided to call him Naruto-Sama and he hated being so formal with beings that he counted as friends and family.

"**Of course Naruto-Sama I will stop immediately Naruto-Sama. You have nothing to worry about Naruto-Sama. We will pass it around that you do not wish to be called this Naruto-Sama." **Laughed the fox as she could not hold it in any longer.

"Ugh…damn foxes with their trickster ways…they never learn do they? Now Ramy if you continue the path you are taking I will be forced to…teach you a lesson. You do remember what happened to the last fox summons that tried to play a joke on me? Did they ever get the hot neon pink hair dye out or are they still a fox version of pinky over there?" asked the blond as everyone looked where he was pointing. Oddly enough without looking he pointed straight at Sakura. The class laughed along with Naruto and Ramy. Even Iruka looked like he was about to bust a laugh as well but surprisingly he kept it down.

"**Touché Naruto touché. If that is all that you require milord"** laughed the fox as Naruto just groaned and yelled "get outa here Ramy that is all I needed you for."

"**Very well Naruto…-Sama." **Laughed the happy fox as he quickly dispersed into smoke effectively returning to Makie.

"Damn foxes I'll show them who they are messing with you don't prank the prankster." Grumbled the boy as he walked to the class.

"Iruka, as I am sure you have questions I will summon a clone that can explain this all to you during the tournament but I wish that you will place a privacy seal up that way no one else will hear things they do not need to hear. Is this ok with you?" asked the blond as everyone was looking at both of them questioningly.

"Yes, I will place one up but it may take a while. Ok class let's all head to the arena so that we can hold our tournament." Yelled Iruka as he lead the still confused class to the small area that the school had to train at. As the fights started Naruto summoned a few shadow clones to make the seals on the ground giving enough room for Iruka to move in slightly but not enough that people could get inside and hear without someone knowing. Once done they activated the seals and the remaining clones either guarded the circle they had made or went in to explain what was needed so that he could avoid a longer conversation with the Hokage later. While this was going on most of the fights took place. You could quickly see who had been taught already to fight and who had not. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and surprisingly Hinata were doing surprisingly well. By the time the semifinals took place all that was left was Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata. Hinata made quick work of Kiba with her Jyuken style. She quickly and efficiently took out all of his tenketsu and sent him down with little effort.

Finally the match almost everyone was waiting for came up. Sasuke versus Naruto.

Sasuke being Sasuke decided he had to try to taunt Naruto. "You cannot win dobe. I am an Uchiha, an elite. You may have gotten a lucky shot in but that was only because you tried to hit me when I wasn't aware. Fourth's son or not you are week compared to the Uchiha and as such you can never win." Naruto knew that he was trying to make him angry so that he would make a mistake instead of being calm and collected like he usually was. Sasuke got into his reversal fist fighting style. Naruto seeing this decided to go into his fox style of tijutsu. With his right leg forward and bent at the waist. His left arm came up to his sternum while his right became a fist out in front of him ready to attack or block whenever needed. This was only form one of a two part style but part two would just make it to easy to beat Sasuke with. With that in mind Naruto got ready.

"Begin" yelled Mizuki with an evil smirk, thinking that the great Uchiha Clan would be able to kick the shit out of the demon.

Sasuke ran forward aiming to give Naruto a right cross to the face. Sasuke smirked when the dobe didn't move. Naruto saw it coming and waited till the last possible moment like his style demanded. Once Sasuke got close enough Naruto jumped up and flipped over Sasuke. In midair Naruto spun around and power kicked him right in the back of the head, sending the great Uchiha to the ground. The fallen boy kicked up to get to his feet as he got back into his stance. He then rushed at the still waiting blond with a left cross this time. This made Naruto smirk as he decided to end this. He got down in a flash and started to dance of the black fox technicue. He kicked Sasuke's feet out from under the teme and while the ass was falling Naruto quickly rocketed him into the air. While the spoiled brat was rising higher and higher Naruto kicked himself up before jumping up. Finally he had caught up with the boy as he reached the peak of his flight. Naruto grabbed the boys arms and pinned them to his waist as he bear hugged him. Then Naruto began to spin much like an Akimichi would do during their human boulder technique. Once near the ground Naruto released the self-proclaimed god into the ground as Naruto slammed into him still spinning. Once he was done Naruto stumbled to the side and through up his lunch from being so dizzy. Luckily he did so on the Uchiha fan club, namely Sakura. Once he got done being dizzy he looked into the new hole he had made to find the battered Uchiha still in the hole nocked completely out. Mizuki was just about to call the match saying that Naruto must have cheated because there was no way that an eight year old orphan could learn to do something like that. This alone pissed a lot of the students off other than the Uchiha fan club even though they were covered in vile vomit. This went on for a few minutes until Iruka came up and yelled for them to be quiet. "Now I know what happened and I will rectify it right now so calm down. Mizuki as the head teacher here I am going to have to say that Naruto won the fight. The attack that he performed is indeed an attack. That being said I know for a fact he can pull it off because I know exactly who it was that taught it to him and I believe that the teacher could more than likely pull it off. As such I call this match in favor of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now Mizuki go and get the Uchiha to the nurse as I am sure he has some broken…well there are probably quite a few things broken in there. Now Hinata and Naruto please step forward." Yelled the brown haired man as Mizuki grabbed the Uchiha bitch and ran to the nurse's office as fast as his legs could carry him.

Hinata and Naruto looked at one another and just stared. "Iruka I forfeit" yelled the blond as he continues to stare at the now surprised Hyuga. "Hinata I remember that day with the bully's. I helped you that day because I didn't like it when those boys picked on me just like you didn't like it when they did it to you. I am not asking for thanks or anything along the same lines as that. All I am asking for is your friendship. That being said again I say I forfeit this match on the grounds that I will not fight a friend. That and I do not like to hit woman…especially beautiful woman with eyes like the moon." Proclaimed the blond as the Hyuga blushed heavily and nodded as she said "Yes, Naruto-Kan, I will be y-y-your friend. I-I-Iruka sensei I forfeit as well as I t-t-to will n-n-not fight a n-n-new f-f-friend. E-e-especially o-o-one a-a-as h-h-hands-some a-a-as N-n-naruto-Kan." Stammered the lavender eyed woman as her face just seemed to get redder and redder with each word spoken. Finally once Iruka called the match as a tie and that he was proud of them for being such good friends and doing the polite thing to not fight a possible comrade. After he said this Hinata done what Hinata does best…she feinted. Naruto worried for his new friend ran to Hinata and checked her pulse. With a sigh of relief he informed them all that she had just feinted and that he would take his new friend to the nurse to be safe. Creating a shadow clone to go back to class for him he picked up the heiress to the Hyuga Clan and carried her bridal style to the nurse. Once there the nurse took Hinata gently from the boy with a polite smile and laid her on the bed.

"Where is Sasuke I thought they brought him here after our match?" asked the blond politely as he looked around and found that sure enough the Uchiha was missing.

"Oh Mizuki-San took him to the hospital because I guess he fought an Akimichi and took one of their human boulders straight on without even flinching sadly his counter strike did not work and he got hit pretty hard.

"What? That's not what happened! Sasuke got that damage from me in the second to final round of our first tournament. I fought the only Akimichi in our class and he didn't even use the human boulder technique. Sasuke fell to my dance of the black fox level one technique." Informed the boy as the nurse just listened and nodded.

"I-i-it is t-t-true miss I w-w-was there to s-s-see it h-h-happen." Stammered the now awake Hyuga to the nurse's surprise. She knew the girl would awaken soon but she did not think she would here that. Yes she had heard that they now had a son of the Yondaime Hokage in their school. She also knew that this was the boy but to beat the Uchiha is something that few ever get the honor of doing. Even in the academy the Uchiha were formidable fighters and rarely lost to anyone. The last Uchiha to lose a fight to a non Uchiha was back when…then it clicked in the woman's head it had been the Yondaime and Fugaku Uchiha that had fought. The fathers of both boys were the ones that fought with the Namikaze coming out on top just like his son. "I believe you. You know Naruto was it?" questioned the nurse as she looked over Hinata one last time to be safe as Naruto nodded to confirm her question, "You know that the last time a person beat an Uchiha that was outside their clan was a long time ago. Do you know who the person was to beat them and who they beat?" this time Naruto shook his head wondering where this woman was going with these questions. "Well it was back when I first started working here. Fugaku Uchiha challenged a boy to a fight because he was dating the girl he liked. The boy accepted the challenge and thrashed Fugaku to pieces. To this day Fugaku hates that man and taught his son Sasuke to hate that man's son as well by the looks of it."

"Who was the boy that beat him Miss?" asked the blond as Hinata nodded showing she was curious as well.

"Fugaku challenged your father to a fight Naruto over a woman that came from another village when it was wiped completely off the map. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto that woman later on became your mother. I have walked around the town before and saw how you were treated before. I wanted to help but I could not without breaking the Hokage's Law about it. I beg you to understand that I hold no ill will towards you and hope that if you ever need a patch up or just want to talk about your parents when they were in school. I always stay after school till around five o'clock each day and will be honored to share some of my stories with you. I was good friends with both of your parents anyway so I feel like it is my duty to tell you what they were like back then if you want." Explained the elderly woman as Naruto quickly hugged her and told her it would be his honor to talk with her about his parents. Finally Hinata was ready to go back to class so they said there farewells and exited the room. As the nurse watched them go she smiled remembering back to all the times she had seen a blond hair boy and a red haired girl walking out that exact door.

As Naruto and Hinata made it to class he dispelled his clone getting the knowledge it had which he quickly wrote down on a piece of paper and handed to Hinata. "This is what they were talking about in class why we were away. That's so you don't miss out on anything you know. Well bye Hinata." Said the blond as he walked inside to see all the kids wondering where the clone went and finally saw Naruto enter the room. He walked up to the seat he had before and like earlier he was grabbed by Ino and Ami and forced to sit between them during class. Hinata quietly walked up to Naruto and gave a small and quiet thank you before returning to her seat.

The rest of class was uneventful for the class other than when Sasuke returned with Mizuki. He had some minor cuts and bruises from where Naruto had ran into him. All was fine until you saw him holding a bag of ice onto his private area. Apparently when Naruto threw him to the ground he had made him spread his legs on accident and had landed his spinning attack right on his private. This had made it where not even the doctors, with medical jutsu, make the swelling go down or the pain from coming. They were able to make sure that he was able to have a functioning penis but that was all they could do. As Sasuke waddled to his seat with his bag of ice still on his junk he heard some snickers even though most guys, even Naruto, covered their boyhoods in thought of the pain he must be suffering. That however did not stop the laughing that came. "NOT A DAMN WORD FROM ANY OF YOU" yelled the boy as he continued to his desk. He slowly lowered himself to the seat…or at least tried to. As he was trying to sit down a boy attempted to stand and help him out of pure pity. The boy tripped and fell into the back of the chair. This made the seat of the chair fly up and into his already hurt crotch "SWEET MOTHER OF GOD WHY ME" yelled Sasuke in a high pitch voice that only Kiba and Naruto could here.

The rest of the day was like any other. Nothing happened and once school was out Naruto would head for the Kage's tower with thoughts of Sasuke crying like a bitch in front of the whole class to parade around his mind.

**(End)**

**Sorry this is so late coming but it is here now. Now I know you all might think that I am over powering him but I believe anyone who got trained by the queen of demons with the help of shadow clones could do that stuff. Not to mention that Kushimoto didn't play by that when he made Sasuke go from Pussy ass bitch all the way up to unbeatable. I don't know maybe it is just me but I believe that he needs to tone down on Sasukes power levels because if he don't they might as well call it the Sasuke Show and not Naruto anymore.**

**Now remember people review and vote or I will pick the girls and some of you may not like who I pick. I will try to get an update either tomorrow or the next day. From now on besides for the weekends which I usually take off I will usually have a new chapter up every other day. The new poll will be taken down in a few chapters because if there are certain girls who are wanted than they will be excepted pretty early. **

**Well thank you all good night**


	8. Chapter 8 the Council Meating Part 1

An: I am sorry if this chapter does not get out soon but I am having personal problems at home and have other things on my mind other than this and for that if this chapter sounds bad or just down right sucks I am sorry. I promise this funk will not hopefully stick around but at the moment I just think typing will help me a little even if it is downright horrible.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto there would be no way in hell he would ever wear that horrid outfit ever again.

Naruto had just gotten out of the academy and was not looking forward to the meeting with the council he was headed to. Kyu would meet him there since he had sent her a mental message so that she would know about the outcome of his first day. Naruto still found it odd that Kyu and he still had the mental connection even though she had been released from the seal. Remembering what she had told him had just confused him more during their training trip.

(Flashback)

"Kyu-Chan I've been wondering. How is it that I still can talk with you in my mind even though you are outside the seal? I mean shouldn't it have stopped when I released you?" asked the confused boy as he dodged another kunai from his new trainer. They had been there for only three days and he was already tired as if he had been there for a month if not more. Kyu decided that the best way for her little student to get the most out of the new gravity seals that she had laid on him was to dodge flying weapons while having them active. This had been going on from day one as his clones were ordered to start the tree walking exercise.

"Well I cannot say for sure but if I had to guess…I would say that it is because you and I are so close. The mental connection usually dissolves when the jailor releases the bijuu. This is because after words they would go their separate ways. Never before had a bijuu and its jailor ever became friends. "Take the Ichibi for instance with its mind the way it is no one can befriend it because to be honest he is insane. If it were released from the seal it is in than it would probably kill the jailor. If for some magical reason it did not kill the jailor than it would probably go and run off away from the jail and with it the connection would be lost. If I had to assume than I would probably say that if we ever went extremely far apart from each other than we would probably lose the connection all together. Do you understand Naruto?"

"I think I do…so it would be like ice cream? The farther you walk with it the less you have until it melts all the way and your left with nothing right?" asked the boy as he once again showed his age with his ridiculous way of thinking.

"Well I guess that is one way of putting it. But enough of this you're not paying attention and I've managed to hit you at least twelve times. Get back to work or we go through the night again doing this." Yelled the woman as she laughed at the horrified face on the boy as he struggled to move away from the weapons she was throwing his way.

(End Flashback)

'Wow I never thought about it before but Kyu-Chan is a little insane when it comes to training. Well I can't say the results are not worth it but did she have to throw the damn things so hard…' thought the blond/redhead as he shuddered remembering all the cuts and bruises that he had acquired during their training trip.

'It is not like you don't have excellent healing abilities anyway Naru-Kan so don't complain' said Kyuubi inside his head as she reminded the boy of their mental connection once more. 'besides I went easy on you if you really want to see how hard I can through than just wait till later we can play dodge the kunai again and again and again. Wont that be fun?'

'You are trying to kill me aren't you? If that was you going easy I'm almost one hundred percent sure that if you went all out that I would either be dead or close enough to it.' Complained the child as his face went white from the thought.

"Well then that just means we need to hurry up and get this stupid shit over with so that you can get back to training that way I can prevent that from being so. Now look up and stop yourself from running into the poll your about to-" yelled a red head as she watched Naruto walk in a daze before running right into the poll in the ground to allow the flag of Konoha to fly in the wind on top of it.

"You know you could have warned me about that first!" yelled the blond/red head as he got up off the ground and rubbed the lump that was starting to come upon the top of his head, giving the woman that was now in front of him a glare showing that he was not amused. As he spoke though his healing abilities took effect and before the bruise even got fully formed was already beginning to heal.

"I would have but I thought it would be better to show you just how much you need to learn to multitask more. You have to be able to talk, think, and walk all at the same time. If you cannot do that than you will not be a very good ninja. I mean just look over their at that man with the silver hair and the mask. He is walking, giggling, and reading porn all at the same time.

Naruto got into a thinking pose and gave a dead expression to his friend. "So you want me to walk around a town with people who would jump at the chance to beat the crap out of me reading porn…ERO-FOX!" he yelled as he smacked his friend over her head.

"What? I just thought that maybe it would…well you know…help you with that problem you have…" whispered the woman with a sad face as she looked down at the ground.

"…Never…and I mean ever…bring that up again Kyuubi." The blond growled out in a whisper only loud enough for the female fox demon to hear. Hearing the dead sound and the pain in the small boys voice almost sent the woman to tears as she remembered just what it had cost the boy for having her sealed into him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kan I did not mean to bring it up…why don't you tell that Yamanaka who did it? I mean I understand not telling everyone about it but that man could at least go and arrest that monster for it. If you want I can-" started the woman trying to help as much as she could to get the boy back to normal. Little did she know that she was making it worse.

"No, I alone will tell those who I think need to know when I think they need to know about it. Inoichi Yamanaka does not need to know who did what tome…it is bad enough it happened let alone having to relive that moment with anyone. Kyuubi I swear if you tell anyone I will never speak to you again." Whispered the boy as he fought to rebuild his mask of calm and collected.

"I promise Naruto-Kan I will never tell anyone I just want to help you I mean it only happened six months ago. If I had not sealed off certain places from working at certain function they would have known anyway in three more. I just think that it would do you some good to know that that beast could never harm you again." Whispered the woman back as she desperately tried to get him to do as she suggested. Sadly by the time she got her sentence done with he had already replaced his mask and was calm and collected once more.

"I will not do anything about it at this moment. When I feel that justice would be done instead of being celebrated than I will do what I must but even with my new title and status I believe that they would probably congratulate that thing more than get her in trouble." Whispered the boy as they continued walking finally reaching their destination. "Now no more of this I do not want to hear another word about it again until I am ready to discuss such things Kyu."

"I will respect you wish Naruto-Kan but I will not allow it to harm you any more if the beast tries again I will end her." Whispered the woman as they reached to door to the council room. Naruto nodded with a still slightly saddened face as he knocked on the chambers door to announce their arrival. Kyu got ready knowing that she will probably be revealed and that would not end very well. The door was opened to reveal Sarutobi standing their giving his a sadden smile showing that it had been a long day with many headaches.

"Naruto Kyu please come in and take a seat. Naruto you are not technically a council member until you are either a jonin or reach 17 years of age. That being said I will allow you to sit in the Namikaze clan seat over their by the Nara clan seat. Kyu you may sit beside him or by the wall there in one of those seats." Explained the old man as he lead them into the chambers to a darkened room with just enough light to show the thirty or so members that made up the council. Most of them were giving the children a hard glare but were trying there hardest to hide it. Besides for the Uchiha who was openly glaring at the boy since he had been informed about his sons little visit to the hospital earlier.

"Hello Councilman," stated the slightly agitated boy. He was still a little uneven with himself since Kyu had brought up some bad memories. "To what do I owe this honor?" most but not all didn't catch the sarcasm in the young boys voice but everyone chose to ignore it since they had bigger matters to discuss.

"Naruto, it has come to our attention that earlier this morning it was revealed that you are the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Is this correct?" asked a council member. Everyone there were talking in whispers at that and made both the blond/red headed boy and his company very agitated that they would try to say that what they saw with their own eyes were false.

"Yes, yes I am. Why did you ask me that question if I may ask? If I remember right you all were there to see the jutsu and you all know that the likeliness of one of the doctors or anyone from this village lying for me is like asking a Hokage to abandon his village. So why are you asking such a thing?" asked the still agitated boy as he glared at most of the civilian side of the room.

"Oh I assure you the villagers are deeply sorry Namikaze-san. Had we known that-"started a man hidden in the shadows, before Naruto cut him off.

"Oh ok that makes it all clear right there with what you said. 'If they had known.' So what you are saying is that basically the only reason you all are even allowing me in this chamber without calling for my own death is basically because of who my father is?" yelled an irate Naruto as he glared dangerously at the man who had spoken. Kyuubi on the other hand was just sitting their glaring but allowed Naruto to talk as it was not her place.

"I am sorry if I offended you Namikaze-san. I meant no disrespect it is just-" tried the man again before he was thoroughly stomped a new one from the boy.

"Oh so now you don't mean to disrespect but you all were ok with doing just that not even three months ago before you knew who I was related to? That justifies the beatings, torture and countless other things that were done to me so that you all could 'kill the demon'. Sorry something there just seems like bullshit to me." Yelled the boy as most of the shinobi council tried their best not to laugh at seeing the civilians put in their place by an eight year old.

"I am sorry Namikaze-san. On behalf of all of Konoha, as the civilian side of this council I speak for the whole of Konoha's civilians sectors of the village, I Koharu Utatane, beg the forgiveness of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze for what we have all done to him. It does not excuse what all we have done to you but I hope that in the days to pass you will see that we shall make amends for our treatment of you." Stated the elderly lady next to the Hokage to show she was the Hokages personal advisor. Naruto looked at her with death spelled out in his eyes but with a touch from Kyu and a few whispered words that no one but a few there heard Naruto visibly calmed down by a great extent. Most were shocked as they had never seen the boy with his calm and collected face on. Most thought that the loud and happy go lucky mask he had worn was what he truly was.

"I…accept your apologies Mrs. Utatane. But know this I may accept them but I will never forget the crimes done to me. What has been done cannot be changed but for the greater good of Konoha I am willing to set aside all problems for the time being. Later tough if there are problems I hope you will realize that out of the years that I have suffered I have slowly gotten to the point that I will defend myself from any and all attackers. This being said I would like for you to spread the message to all civilians, if I am once more attacked, be it by civilian or by a ninja, my friend Kyu and myself will not hold back from attacking and killing all that try to harm us. This is my right as a civilian and possible shinobi of the future to protect myself from harm in any way I see fit. Well know you know how I will see fit. I give you two days to spread the word but if anything happens after those two days I will attack to kill." Naruto informed them as the ninja side just stared at the boy telling them of a law that allowed to kill if he had to.

"That is understandable Namikaze-san it will be spread around as will your heritage. Now to business announced the woman as she turned to the Hokage to see he was giving the boy a look like 'holy hell boy you did good'. This slightly annoyed her but she did not let it show. "Hokage-dono, if you will please tell us as to why you have called us here again this day?"

"Why yes I will." Laughed the man "You see I want you all to know that we now have two great power houses in this village that will protect us if the need arises. But for me to tell you this information would not be fair to Naruto so I wish that he will tell you EVERYTHING that you will need to know about this. So without further ado Naruto if you would be so kind as to tell us everything."

Naruto looked at his Jiji with a hard glare, knowing what he was wanting him to talk about. In return the Hokage gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. "Yes Hokage-Jiji, ladies and gentlemen I will now tell you the full truth of my heritage. But before I tell you my story I must tell you another's story." Explained the blond as everyone in the chamber sat up just a little straighter and made sure that they could see the boy from where they were sitting. "Before I begin though I ask that all of you remain silent and listen until the end. I will answer questions at the end.

Once Naruto got a nod of approval from every person in the meeting, Naruto started his story. "after the second great ninja war, the demons known as the bijuu, or tailed beasts, roamed the lands. Some attacked villages and some just wanted to be left to have fun. Right after the ninja war all the bijuu were called back to the demon world known as Makie. They were summoned for a festival that they held once every ten years. During the time that the nine demons were in their world another demon fox, whose name will be told later, was trying to get the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, to allow her to go to our world when they returned. At first the great demon told her no but the demon fox was very adamant on going with them. Finally when the day came that they were going to head back to this world the Kyuubi finally relented and allowed the young fox to come with them. They opened the dimension portal and came out around whirlpool village. Once there they used what they called an ultimate demonic henge. This henge was so powerful that it allowed the demons to actually shape shift into their human forms so that they could go and interact with the villagers. The small demon fox was doing the henge but messed up on the hand sign for it and made it where it did not shape shift her into a mortal form. No this jutsu she used actually trapped her inside a mortal body. Once she realized her mistake she was ashamed off herself. She still had her immense demon chakra and speed and all that. But sadly she could not go into her fox form. Ashamed and depressed, for she knew that until she died in the mortal realm she could not go back to her realm, she decided to go and die the honorable way. She ran from her friends she came with to a village that is no longer around. She went to the village known as whirlpool village and became a genin. Sadly she did not realize that yes she had her immense healing abilities still with her but they had decreased in power greatly. As whirlpool slowly died from the toxins in the air from the wars, she slowly began to get the curse as well. Finally when the last of the villagers were dead and she was all that was left she prepared to die to. At this time the Yondaime had his genin team and was on his way to whirlpool to look for survivors. What he found was a beautiful woman among the ash of the village. He brought the woman as quickly as he could to the village and to my godmother Tsunade Senju. My godmother made a once in a life time cure that would give the woman an immunity to the toxins. Sadly though she warned that if she ever got sick again than the curse could come back and the cure she had made would not work again. This was of no worry to the woman as she would never truly be sick. Her immune system worked that well with her demon powers. After she was released from the hospital she came to Jiji here and asked to become part of this village. She did not reveal what she was for fear of being thought of as only a demon. Jiji agreed to this and allowed her to become a jonin of the village. She may have been a genin in whirlpool but that was only because she had chosen to become that there. She quickly made a name for herself and was named one of the best Kunoichi in this village. It was actually debatable if she was better than Tsunade. Now is when I will tell you her name for those of you who have not figured it out. The name of the woman, the woman who was actually a demon in hiding, was none other than Kushina Uzumaki. My mother was the demon hidden as a woman of this village. She was known as the red death of Konoha and was almost as famous as my father. Now my mother and found that it was my father who had saved her from her poisonous home. With this knowledge she set out to find him. Once she had she thanked him in the way all demons do. When a demon is thankful for something that you did for them or another demon they bow and then kiss the person. Well since I really didn't want to know the full details the basics of it is that they fell in love. When Minato Namikaze found that he needed an heir to his clan he decided to wed my mother. On their wedding night she told him what she was and to her surprise he did not run but actually hold her closer to him. That night my mother underwent a ritual with my father. She turned him into what the demons call a demi, half demon half mortal. This was to ensure that any children that they had were at the very least a demi and that there was no way that they would ever have a mortal child. They did this because when a demi or a demon dies in the human realm there soul is not taken to the afterlife like mortal souls. They are actually taken to Makie where they are turned into at the very most a three tailed fox. Soon Kushina got pregnant with a child, she was so happy that she forgot Tsunade's warning. She had said that should Kushina ever get sick again she would more than likely die from the toxins return. Sadly this also meant that if she ever got her immune system to not work as well it could happen as well. This is true for becoming pregnant as well. Her immune system was then weekend due to her physical state. She held back the poison with all her might until the baby was born. This is around the time the nine tails attacked. Well from there you can all probably guess the rest. I was that baby and I am not a demi I am a full blooded demon. But before you grab the pitchforks and torches, I will ask you all to listen to the next story intently. Now as you all know the Kyuubi attacked the day that I was born and it was sealed inside of me by my father at the cost of his life. That is what you all have been told but there is more to it. The Kyuubi had become great friends with Kushina after they met again when she was on a mission to the sand village. When the nine tails found out that she was dying she was heartbroken. In the state of pain that she was in she was all but defenseless. The week before my birth a man with red eyes and an evil laugh came to the nine tails. He placed a powerful genjutsu on the demon and since she was in the state that she was in she could not fight it. This genjutsu made her see her friend in the leaf village being attacked by the villagers. She quickly rushed to the village in her confused state and was ordered under the genjutsu to destroy it. Once she got here my mother had just passed away so she was unable to pull the demon from its pain. My father rushed to stop it but knew that there was only one way to do so if he could not reach it in the state that it was in. he tried many times to get the Kyuubi to realize that it was under the control of someone but the demon would not listen. Finally he sealed the demon inside his new born son and died that day. From that day forward the boy was beaten, spit at, kicked out of stores, and kicked out of orphanages, and much, much more. One day the boy gets told that he will become a ninja and everything will be alright. The night he is told this he meets his tenant and comes to befriend it. After many hours of talking and hanging out the boy finally realizes that he has made the only true friend he has ever known. Now when the boy also finds out about what he is he decides to do the only thing that he can do for his new friend. He releases the demon from her jail. This had to be done before the boys fourteenth birthday or he would have lost his demon chakra and the only thing he has left to tie himself to his mother's memory. He then trains with his new friend for almost two full months so that he can become the best ninja that he can be. And now both demons are in this very room."

As Naruto finally finished he looked around the room and found that all the councilors of both sides of the room were immensely scared as they glanced at the red headed girl the blond/ red headed boy had brought with him. Kyu stood up and decided that this was now her turn to talk. "I know that you all will think that I am here to finish the job I was forced to do. I am only here to inform you of this: I mean this village no harm. Naruto for some reason can still call this village home even after all that you have done. And believe me I know everything that has been done because I was there to see it be done to him. I was there to heal the damage that was dealt to him. I give my word that I will not harm this village as long as it does not harm me or my new friend. Also I will defend this village alongside him if the time arises that I must do so. But should the day come that he can no longer call this place home because of anyone in this village. I will rib this village to shreds and burn the remains so that no one will ever be able to live in this area again. Should he be pushed out of here without him wanting to go I will personally skin the people who make it happen. And should this council think that they will order me or my friend around more than what any normal ninja would be ordered I WILL RIP THEM APART PIECE BY PIECE WITH MY OWN CLAWS!" yelled the woman as she dropped her henge and showed them her demon form. Yes it wasn't as intimidating as it would have been had she been given back her old body but it still had the desired effect on all the elders as almost all of them either shit or pissed themselves at the shear amount of killing intent that was being thrown around the room at this point. As the councilmen nodded their heads one who was minimally effected by the Killing intent stood to ask a question.

"Hello Kyuubi-san, my name is Danzo and I have one question for you. How do we know that you will not break that vow? I understand that a demons word is powerful but not out right. What is to stop you from destroying us once our guard is down?" asked the now revealed man with a cane and bandages over the left side of his body.

"Well Danzo-san because I have just made a blood pact with the whole of this village. If you did not notice that when I said that I swore on my power, I cut my hands with my claws to make blood fall onto the ground for it." Most of the councilors looked at the hand and realized that she was telling the truth.

"Well that seems well enough then." Stated the man from before as he sat back down looking pleased.

"Well then we shall now continue," shouted the Hokage as everyone calmed down. It was going to be a long day.

**(End)**

**I had more I wanted to add but I'm running out of time and I wanted to get this up today so I will make part two next week. Sorry it would have been finished yesterday but I lost electricity right as I was finishing up. That being said please review and please vote the poll will be taken down by the end of the next chapter that will hopefully be up by Monday or Tuesday.**

**-Jormander2012**


	9. Chapter 9 Council Meeting Part Two

AN. I am sorry for the long wait last chapter and I'm not 100% sure that I explained it but that would be pointless. Thank you all for reviewing and all that other fun stuff. I am now finished with the poll. The final girls have been picked. If the one you wanted is not in them I am sorry. I went for the ones that had a. the highest votes, b. that didn't completely screw me over on the whole story line wise. Without further ado the woman are: Kyuubi, Tayuyua, Temarie, Hinata, Yugito, Fu, Anko, Ino, Haku, and Kuenai. These girls are not going to be changed, nor will more girls be added. Some of them will not be let into the group till quite a bit down the road but do not worry they will be in there. Now some people think that I am going to focus only the relationships and things like that. I am here to say that I am not going to focus on all that. There will be fluff but not every single chapter. The most in some chapters may be a kiss and a hug but in the next few they could be doing the horizontal tango in the sheets. That being said I will now stop my ranting. Good bye and hope you like that chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would make Kakashi a buck toothed mustached weirdo that has a hard on for oranges. And no he will not be like that in my story.

Chapter 9: The Council Meeting Part 2.

Naruto sat in the council meeting after they had finished their long discussion of who was who and what was what. All he could think was 'thank Kami I'm not a jonin yet'. The whole entire time they had been inside the chamber the council members had done nothing but argue over who got what and what went where. He had only been in on one meeting and he already realized that the old man had given the civilians way too much power. They demanded things that even the Hokage was shocked about. The sad part about it all was that they had laws that allowed them to get the things that they wanted. Naruto knew that once he was Hokage that things would have to change one thing or another.

Kyuubi on the other hand was not paying attention to the proceedings; her mind was on other things. Kyuubi told Naruto that he could not hide things from her until the mental connection was removed. This was not true, she knew how to do it and to be honest it wasn't that hard, but she didn't want Naruto to know. If he knew than she would lose her connection to him and not be able to talk whenever she wanted to. At this moment though that was the farthest thing from her mind. She put up her mental barriers and started to think. 'If I am correct, and I usually am, Naruto is the last living member of a basically dead clan. If this is so than he will be put under the CRA where he must get ten wives at least. If I were to tell Naruto-Kun how I feel than maybe he will allow me to be one of the girls. I mean I have been his friend longer than anyone here. Hell I'm the one that took care of him his whole entire life. If that doesn't get me a spot in his little girl escapade than I do not know what will.' As the council continued to fight over some little trivial thing. After about an hour of sitting there listening to the constant bickering they finally decided to go to the next major topic on the to do list. The topic at hand was something that made the Kyuubi very happy and made Naruto very freaked out.

"Now, since Namikaze-San has come out into the open there is only one last thing that we must do today." Stated Koharu Utatane, as she stood up and addressed the other members of the village's council. "As we all know during the Shodai Hokage era there was a law passed that stated, and I quote, Should a member of a clan be found that they are the last living descendant of their clan will be forced to partake in polygamy. This is a type of relationship that makes the person take on more than one wife. In this case Naruto, being the last living descendant of the great Namikaze clan, will be made to partake in more than at the very least ten wives. There can be more and more will be ordered to be found if this council finds that he has not gotten the set amount of wives and at least two of them must be impregnated by the time he turns the age of twenty-three. If he finds that he is unable to acquire the proper amount of woman than this council will then take action and find the woman for him. This is to protect the great clans of Konoha that have bloodlines or jutsu that are only able to be used by family members. In this case it would be the Hiraishin no jutsu that the fourth Hokage was so famous for. We must keep this ability in the village because it is a deterrent to the land of stone, Iwa; they took heavily casualties in the third great ninja war. This will make them very hesitant to attack the village knowing that we may have another person who may be able to do this."

"One second councilor." Stated a fat councilman, who Naruto knew owned many of the grocery stores in the village. Many times Naruto had tried to buy food at his stores and had been thrown out because of the man's hate for him. "How are you sure that the boy can even learn the Hiraishin let alone preform the jutsu like his father. The way I see it is that since there is no record on how to do this technique than there is no way for him to learn it."

The other councilors thought about it for a minute and realized that the fat baster was right. None of them had ever seen a scroll say anything on how to perform the jutsu let alone how to make the seals on the kunai. This made a lot of people nod their heads as they realized that they could not have Naruto learn it. "Hell how is the boy even supposed to learn that jutsu when the fourth Hokage's other prized technique cannot even be learned. The rasengan was just as famous as the Hiraishin jutsu. If he cannot even learn that jutsu what makes you think he could learn the one that is even more difficult to learn."

"Why don't you let me talk and not act as if I am not here?" Naruto stated as he was getting more, and more angrier at the fat ass holes words. 'How dare he think that I am unable to learn my fathers prized techniques ill show them all' thought the blond as he stood and made his way to stand before them all. He then crossed his fingers in the right hand sign and called out his favorite jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" once done everyone was looking at two perfect looking Narutos. Finally the real Naruto stuck out his hand and concentrated chakra in it. The blue/red looking spiritual energy started to dance around his hand before the clone started to wave his hands into it. Slowly a ball was formed. The clone dissipated and there was Naruto holding the jutsu the fat ass hole had just proclaimed was impossible to do. Naruto had been working on this technique since he had first gotten the scroll. Every day he had sent out at the least six clones to work on it and this was what he had gotten for his efforts. Yes he had to use a clone to form it but after he was done forming it he could hold it on his own. Once he got better control over his chakra than he would be able to form the jutsu all by himself. As Naruto held the jutsu in front of him all the councilors stared. Here was a boy almost nine years old and he was sitting there holding the jutsu that had first made his father well known. Little by little the councilors started to change whose side they were on. If Naruto could perform the Rasengan then there was little doubt in their mind that he could also learn the Hiraishin with a little time.

"Naruto-Kun, if I may be so bold as to ask how you learned that jutsu? The only ones we know of that can actually do that technique, is Kakashi Hatake, your father's only remaining student, and Jiraiya of the Sannin, and even they cannot do it that often without going into chakra exhaustion from the effort. Kakashi himself can only do the technique once per day and even that makes it where he is almost completely wiped out afterwards. How is it that you, a boy of barely nine, can do it and just stand there like it is nothing to you?" Hiashi Hyuga asked as almost all of the ninja council nodded showing that they would like the question answered as well.

Naruto sighed as he got ready for that fallout from the thing he was about to say. Taking a deep breath he released the spiraling orb of energy and allowed for some of the chakra that was left over to come back into his system. "Well when I came to Jiji the day I found out about my parents, I was given the items he left me with him. In those items are the Namikaze-Uzumake libraries. Not all of them but 'all the important ones' is how dad put it. Inside another item though were the instructions on how to preform both the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin. That scroll also contained thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of the special kunai that he used to perform the later said jutsu." As the boy had guessed the councilmen and woman were shocked to hear this news. Once it had settled in they started shouting out things almost immediately.

"You have all that right now? You need to share these jutsu with the village so that we may better all our ninja." Stated the fat man that had spoken before about his doubts.

"Are you insane." Yelled another towards the fat man. "You are new ill give you that but even you should know that all the high ranked prisoners we tested the one Kunai that we had on, almost immediately died from absolutely no chakra left in their system. There is a seal on the kunai that will litteraly sap everything out of any person trying to use them other than Minato. Since Naruto has his blood inside his he should be able to use them. Although when you try them Naruto-Kun, I would suggest using a shadow clone to be safe." Stated Hiashi. This got a polite nod from the boy for the information that he was now given. The fat councilor instantly shut the hell up and sat back fuming that he could not get the jutsu for his family.

"We are getting off topic people." stated the Kage as everyone calmed down. Once everyone was silent the old man cleared his throat. Once he was done with that he announced, "Now we will vote on if Naruto here shall be made to partake in the Clan Restoration Act, or CRA for short. Those in favor of having this done," as the Hokage said this all the clan leaders and most of the civilians rose their hand, though the Uchiha did so begrudgingly, "since it is already over the needed amount for the CRA to be placed I will go ahead and pass this." With that the old man brought the paper towards him that he had been writing out the whole time, and stamped his seal on it making it official. "Motion carried. Now Naruto I would like for you to go. You have school tomorrow and I would hate for you to be to tired to get there on time."

With a smile Naruto said "yes Hokage-Jiji. Councilors I am sorry to say that I think you are going to be here for quite some time but I gladly take my leave." Naruto and Kyu then stood up and walked out the door as they saw more than one envious look at them being allowed to leave and them being forced to stay there. Some though were not so envious, but actually mad that he had basically not only slapped more than one person in the room across the face but also showed that he was not the dumbass they all took him for. Not to mention that he also had verbally stomped a new ass hole for most of the people in the room.

Finally Naruto and his red headed friend was out of the chamber and in the hall way that would lead them out of the Hokage tower. As they walked they walked in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other because neither of them wanted to say something before the other. Finally biting the kunai, Naruto decided to speak first. Sadly so did Kyuubi.

"Kyu-Chan I want-" yelled the boy.

"Naru-Kun, I love you" yelled the girl.

At that both went silent once more the only thing that was different was that they had both stopped walking. Neither of them knew what to say again. Finally Kyuubi decided to explain everything to him. "Naruto, I have been inside you for a long time. In that time I have seen you get beat up, thrown out of stores, glared at by villagers, and so much more. I have had to sit by and allow them to do that to you because of me, and all I could do was heal the damage. Through all that and more though you took it. Then when you found out the reason why it was all done to you, you sit there and hug me. No man has ever done that. My own father would not even hug me because he saw it as a sign of weakness. Yet you a small child that was hated because of me for something way out of your control still tried to comfort me. You gave me hope that one day i would be able to repay you for all the niceness you have shown me. I don't love you because you were nice to me but because you did not have to be but you were. Your good looking, even for an eight year old, you are nice, you think about everyone but yourself, and your dream is to protect those you care about. That is the reason why I love you Naruto-Kun."

When she was done the boy was confused. He didn't really understand what all had just happened. But what he did understand was that finding these ten girls may not be as hard as it looked. As he looked on he started walking again. Kyuubi saw this and looked sadden at the fact that he had said nothing, but did not press the subject. It was what he didn't say that hurt her the most. As they walked Naruto thought, Kyuubi didn't know that one night he used there link to find out how to block other people from his mind. He had not used this against her before because he had no reason too. As they walked though he had his defenses up and was thinking. 'hmm I wonder how long she would last? Judging by the look on her face not much longer, but I will ride this one out. I want to see what will happen when I continue to say nothing.'

Almost thirty minutes later the two children both arrived back at Naruto's apartment. He had not moved into his parents old house, he was going to wait until the two days were up now so that everyone knew who lived there and didn't start a load of bull shit. As both of them walked in Naruto turned from his friend to lock the door behind him, just a nervous tick thing that he had acquired from way back when he was still hunted like the Christmas feast. As he had just finished locking the door he felt a bad feeling wash over himself sending shivers down his spine. Slowly he turned around to face a hurt Kyuubi. She had guessed his answer had been the silence that had ensued after she had confessed her feelings for him. She wanted him to return them to her but now she just wanted him to tell her why.

As Naruto looked at her, he raised an eye brow. Never before had the young boy seen the Kyuubi look so hurt. This was the queen of demons, the strongest Bijuu in the world, and also the strongest female he had ever seen, but at this moment she looked like she had just been told her favorite goldfish had just died. "What?" was his suave response at seeing his first friend so hurt. In this state of mind she could not get up her mental shields and as such she couldn't stop Naruto from finding out why she looked so depressed. Sadly she picked the wrong day. Naruto already had a headache from the council meeting, was still a little thrown aback by her confession, and still had to do his homework tonight before he went to bed. Needless to say he was not going to make it easy on her just because she had that look on him. Yes he felt bad but he was just not in the mood to coddle a person, if they wanted answers they would have to find them he was not going to just give it to them.

"What?" stated Kyu in disbelief, "I tell you my feelings and you sit there and say: WHAT!" by the end of the sentence she was seething anger at him.

"No, no I did not. I am not sitting I am standing but I did say what. Now again I ask you what Kyu-Chan. What is it that you want from me? Is it love? I am eight years old I don't know the meaning of the word. Do you want companionship, until I am ready to give love? I am able to give you that but I am not sure exactly if I know how to truly do that. Do you want to be one of the ten girls I have to marry? You can be if you want since you just made the standards if you say yes. My stipulations are that all the girls choosing to do this CRA thing, they have only two stipulations that they must pass to get an ok from me. 1. They have to actually care about me and not just my name or who my parents were, or what bloodline I may have. You just proved that by saying that you love me. I have known for a while you have because you send messages in your sleep. But I decided not to say anything until you were ready to talk about it. 2. They willingly come to me and say that they want to be one of the ten. I will marry for nothing less than love and if they cannot give that then neither can I, nor will I marry them. All you have to do is say yes Kyu and later on down the road if you still feel the same way than I will give it a try. You cannot expect an eight year old boy to know how to love. Especially if that boy is me. I do care about you Kyu-Chan but I cannot love you till I know you more. I know very little about you at the moment, I know that will change given the right amount of time but at the moment I do not love you Kyu-Chan. I like you for sure, but love is just too foreign to me that I can just instantly know what it is and how to give it to someone. Now, what do you want from me?" finished the blond/ red head as he just stared blankly at the red headed female. She knew this look, all too well. She had seen this look before, when he had talked to the Hokage about 6 months ago about what had happened to him. The whole time he had talked and explained what he "remembered" from that night he had a face on himself that looked like nothing Kyuubi, and the old man hoped they never had to see on the boy again. It looked as if the shinigami had come to the earth and stole the happy and joyful face Naruto usually had and replaced it with the most opposite that he possessed.

"I do want to be one of the ten that you need. I understand more than anyone can, I understand why you cannot easily fall in love with someone. Naruto I do not want to make you mad but why don't-" she started again, now that she knew he at least cared a lot more than some of the people that he knew, she wanted to see if she could get him to talk to someone about…that night. Sadly she would have to try even harder than that.

"Kyuubi I suggest if you do not want my answer to change you no longer bring that up or try to bring that night up. It is bad enough that, that night happened. I do not need to relive it. I warned you once today about bringing that up. Now I will remind you one last time. Kyuubi if you ever bring that night up again I will personally tear you to shreds one way or the other. Now I have homework to do, I am hungry, and I am tired, not to mention I must wake up early again for tomorrow. I would like to be in bed by ten tonight, which is in two hours. I am going to the table I will do my work, eat and then shower. I suggest you stay away from me until it is time to sleep. I do not think you will like what you see if you continue to follow me around at the moment." Naruto said all this as he walked over to get his bag as he bent down to pick it up he looked back out to Kyuubi who was just standing there once again seeing the face she prayed to Kami that she would never have to see again. All she could do was nod her head. By the time she got to the second nod Naruto had already turned around without giving a second look towards her. She decided that since he was eating and doing homework she would get a bath. She quickly left the room so that Naruto would not see her if he had to come back in to get something. As she got the water ready she got undressed, she still missed her old body but felt good that she and Naruto would hopefully grow old together. Well that could happen if she learned to keep her mouth shut about nights like that. It had taken her almost three weeks to heal Naruto enough for him to wake up, and another week to actually allow him to go home. Of course he didn't want to talk about it. She would wait, he had told her that morning right before the meeting that he would tell someone what had truly happened when he thought that justice would be served. 'I just hope that will happen soon.' Thought Kyuubi as she just stood there letting the warm water pour down on her to relieve some tension.

As this was going on in Kyuubi's head Naruto's was spinning. He had already pushed the previous conversation out of his mind but now had a bigger problem. Math. 'If 12 kunai are thrown at twelve miles an hour and 13 shuriken at 17 miles an hour and one smoke bomb at 11 miles an hour which will hit the blast point first and which one traveled the most distance with the least amount of speed…how the fuck am I supposed to know that…how is anyone supposed to know that I mean come the heck on we have only been in the academy for a day and they are already giving us these kind of question. I will have to ask Iruka about that tomorrow.' Thought the blond as he read the next question, he never realized that he had gotten a paper that was meant for a higher classmen that had accidentally been dropped on his desk.

Naruto had finally had enough. It was almost 11 at night when he finally wrote the answer to the final question. It had taken him forever to find out how to solve the advanced paper's questions. Had it not been for Kyuubi finally waiting long enough before she walked in to get something to eat, he would still be on the first problem. She had walked in because she was finally hungry enough to actually take whatever came her way from the probably still pissed off Naruto. When she got in he was oddly quiet and she stole a glance at the blond/ red head. She had expected anger, but what she got almost made her laugh her ass off. He was staring at the page like he thought that if he stared at it long enough that it would disappear. Sadly for him it stayed there no matter how intently he stared. Kyuubi then took pity on the boy she loved and showed him how to work out the problems, but not before mentioning that this was advanced Jonin questions. Some of these things seemed like stuff even the Hokage might have trouble with. By the last question she had already deduced that one of Naruto's teachers wanted him to fail. That was why he had gotten such an advanced paper. Sadly for them Kyuubi had been a ninja at least 317 times in her 10,000 years of living. She was a jonin 139 times in all those times. The only reason she wasn't a jonin on the other times were because someone tried to say they had seen her before or that they had records that she lived like 100 years ago. Needless to say though that she could easily answer the questions. Most of them were jonin exam test questions so she had seen it almost 139 times. By the time they were done though both were immensely tired. As Naruto had been working on the problems and she had been explaining them to her blond/ red headed love, Kyuubi put on some instant ramen and started to cook it. Once done Naruto had finally finished and was sitting with his head in his hands. His idea was that he was going to go to bed at ten but that did not seem like it was going to happen tonight. As they both ate in silence Naruto was deep in thought, finally he decided to voice that thought. "Kyu-Chan, I am sorry. You are just trying to help but I know that if I tell someone now than the monster involved will not be brought to justice but praised. I cannot go through that again. Everyone staring at me for no reason. Besides you say you stopped her plans so its whatever, for now. One day I will tell Inoichi or the old man but right now is not the right time. I hope you understand u did not mean to be so rude to you earlier it is just that when people bring up that night I have to relive it over and over again and that is something that I cannot do right now. Please just do not bring it up again. You are my very first true real friend so I do not want you sad all the time because I am mad at you. I don't like being mad at you. Just…common no more talking let's just go to bed…please." Begged the boy as he stood up and waited for his friend to stand up and grab his hand with hers. Naruto tensed for a minute feeling her hand in his but he remembered who it was that was guiding him to the room. He finally snapped out of it as he got ready for bed. He took off everything but his boxers and his undershirt, and climbed into the bed. Kyuubi did the same but with her panties and her undershirt. This again caused him to tense but when she stopped and rose her hands up to show she would not hurt him he calmed once more. He turned on his side not looking her way and that broke her heart but the next moment he had grabbed one of her hands with his own and made her sleep right up against him with her hand resting between his hand and his pecks. The only thing separating her hand from his heart was his skin. Kyuubi smiled and snuggled closer to him as she felt his heart beat harder than normal but she knew that would pass in a little while. She instantly fell asleep with him beside her and didn't notice that in front of her was a boy forcing himself not to let go of her hand and had a look that screamed fear upon his face. He had blocked his memories and thoughts from hers so that she could not tell what he was thinking. Had she been able to see his face and was awake she would have known that it took him hours to finally fall asleep.

**(The next day)**

Naruto had awoken early that morning, but immediately he felt immensely proud of himself. He looked down and noticed that Kyu-Chan's hand had remained in his own the whole night. He was so happy that a big grin spread across his face. He had slept next to a female last night with her touching him in a nice manner and he did not let it get to him as much as it would have before. Was he ready for sex? No, but at least sleeping next to Kyu-Chan would not be as hard anymore now that he had done so with her touching him. He looked at the clock and noticed that he was awake about 5 minutes before his alarm went off. Deciding to get up and get ready, Naruto slowly tried to remove Kyuubi's hand from his own. The only thing that didn't work was getting her to let go of his hand. She had like a vice grip on it as if letting it go would kill her. It not only made Naruto very happy but also made him very mad. He was trying to get up without her waking up but she was not letting go that easily. Finally the mental light bulb up top flicked on and an Idea formed. Quickly doing the one handed hand seals Naruto performed the substitution jutsu. He replaced himself first with a cup on the ground, making sure to only put the bare minimum of chakra into the jutsu so that it would not release smoke. Before she even got to truly feel the cup he had already switched it out with his pillow. It was kind of cute to watch as she breathed in his scent and snuggled even deeper into it. Naruto slowly grabbed a black undershirt, along with black anbu pants, and his black ninja sandals. Once he had gotten the items he needed Naruto made his escape from the room. Finally he was out of the room and in the kitchen. He had just gotten dressed and was already getting breakfast made. Kyuubi and Naruto had gone Grocery shopping when they got back from the training trip. With almost two months of money that he got for being an orphan he was able to get just a little more than he usually got. With it he had gotten enough eggs so that the two children could have a large breakfast for a little while. He quickly made an omelet for himself and Kyuubi along with some bacon, and toast. He put it all on a side table that he had gotten out of the trash a while back. He had cleaned it thoroughly and made sure it was looking brand new before he even thought about using it. He then went and got a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. He set all the items for his friend onto the table and slowly made his way to his room. Once inside he sent a mental message to her to wake up. Kyuubi slowly opened her beautiful red eyes, Naruto could not help but stare at her eyes as she tried to blink herself awake.

"I made you breakfast Kyu-Chan." Stated the boy as he slowly laid the table down so that it laid just a little bit above her lap but high enough for her to sit up and eat. She was shocked for a minute and then smiled warmly.

"You didn't have to do this Naruto-Kun, but thank you." She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Well I have got to go or I will be late." Stated the boy as he quickly grabbed his bag and strapped on his shoes. As he exited the house he stopped and grabbed the last items he needed. He grabbed his cloak that the old man had given him and his two swords. In seconds all three things were strapped on him and he was ready to go. With one last goodbye he rushed up the little wall he had to the roof and started to jump from one to another. This made it very easy to make it to the academy on time. As he walked into the class room most people gave him a hello or a smile (although Shino gave him a nod). The only two not to do this was the once great and mighty Uchiha clan member, and his screaming banshee. They both glared at him but since the pink haired whore was too weak to even pose a threat to him she was no problem just to shrug off. The Uchiha's look might have worked a little bit better, but it was kind of thrown off with the black eye and the busted lip that was still healing. Not to mention that when he got up and started walking over to Naruto he was slightly bow legged and had a slight limp to it. He however forgot this as he jumped into the air and landed onto the desk that Naruto was in front of. They both just glared at each other until…Sasuke got hit in the back by another student and fell face forward. This would not be bad had there not been a surprised blond in front of him.

Everyone stopped and stared as the two boys eyes widened. Although Sasukes didn't near as much and he started to raise a hand to?touch Naruto's cheek. Just as Naruto was about to snap out of it. They heard a yell about something called the flames of youth. Finally after a few seconds of one person having a shocked kiss Naruto finally reeled back and rasenganed Sasuke right into the balls.

"What the hell you gay mother fuck-" started Naruto as Iruka walked in and saw Sasuke on the ground holding his tentacles . Naruto had lowered the lever so it was basically like getting hit in the balls with an aluminum bat.

"Enough Naruto take a seat. Kiba take Sasuke to the Nurse and possibly the hospital." Kiba groaned as he got his orders but still got up and grabbed the boy and lifted him into the air. Kiba then laid the hurt boy onto his shoulders and ran out the room down to the nurses office. Everyone in the class room was silent that day and no one would ever speak about that day for a long long time.

**(End)**

**Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of issues this week. Sorry not a lot of action but this is just a continuation to number eight. At least Sasuke got some action in but it came with a painful price. Now just so you know there will be a very dark part commin in like chapter…24 maybe idk what chap it truly will be in but it will happen in a latter chapter. Sorry but I will not tell you what happened to Naruto just yet but it will be explained later. Feel free to guess but I will not say if your right or wrong but I will through some fourtune cookie stupidity at you. Well review and keep reading please I love to read reviews and to see more and more people liking the story. Laters Jormander PS because of some pressing events I may be late on some of the updates. Like I said before I am not on a time schedual but I do try to get them out as fast as possible. Hopefully this will change soon and I hope you all will bear with me but I am not sure how long it will be before I can update. And if I update quick that does not mean I am going to keep that pace it just means that I found enough free time to type it all up. Well sorry and ttyl –Jormander2012**


	10. Chapter 10 Home Sweet Home

AN. Ok for all of you that think that I make no sense with something's know that things will be answered in due time. What makes no sense now will make more sense later. That being said I hope that you liked how I turned the tables on Sasuke's and Naruto's first kiss. But to explain one thing. Naruto created the rasengan without a clone because he went on auto pilot. He realizes this later and can then do it without the clones but other than that it was just pure disgust and fury (stupid spell check) that allowed him to do that. Now there will be no real fighting for the next few chapters but there will be a lot of information that may or may not be useful. I am sorry for that but it cannot be helped. Well on with the story.

It had been two days since the kiss had happened. Naruto and Sasuke had finally agreed on something. They both agreed to act as if it never happened. Sadly this was made hard to do by kiba, who kept bringing up the fact that they had both shared their first kiss together. It was then that Naruto was happy that he had found a little bit of good in the whole situation.

(Flashback)

Naruto had just come home from school and told Kyu what had happened. After she had laughed, even though she was sad that the Uchiha had gotten the first kiss, all had been quite for a moment. Then it had finally set in and Naruto shouted out happily.

"This is awesome." Yelled the excited boy as he turned to Kyu, who had a shocked look on her face.

"Naruto, how is kissing Sasuke awesome? I mean I have no problem if you feel that way towards men but common the Uchiha? Really?" said the fox/ girl as they sat down. Naruto started dry heaving at the thought.

"Kyu-Chan, I am not fricken gay! Thank you and even if I was gay I would defiantly not choose that ass hole. Sorry I am not a Sasuke Fan Club member." Shouted the grossed out boy as he finally realized just what she was talking about. Kyu laughed and nodded her head before speaking.

"Then what were you talking about Naruto-Kun, I mean what good could come out of kissing Sasuke?" said the girl as she got up to make dinner.

"Well when that incident happened I got angry and did the one thing I could think of. I made a low leveled Rasengan, and shoved it into his crotch. But I just realized that I did that without the use of a clone. Now all I have to do is go over what I did at that moment and I can probably pull it off again." Shouted the ecstatic blond/ red head.

"You are going to go over it again?" stated the girl to make sure she had everything right, after the question Naruto nodded "and after that you are going to try to recreate it?" again a nod, at this Kyu smiled having him trapped, " ok so you admit that your gay and are trying to get another kiss from Sasuke since you're thinking about it again, your trying to recreate it, and your excited about what happened today am I right?" stated the woman as Naruto nodded absent mindedly.

"That's rig-...hey wait just one minute. I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto yelled as he had a cold chill run down his spine.

"Oh you are, are you? What you just said would counter act that." Stated the woman as her love fell into her little traps she was playing him into.

"I AM NOT GAY! KAMI DAMMIT!" yelled the boy once more.

"Then prove it why don't you-" started the girl as she tried to get at least on more laugh out of him before she stopped. Later on in life she would look back and think about this day. This day where Naruto had, had enough of her jokes and finally decided to do something about them.

Naruto stopped her mid-sentence and grabbed the red heads neck and brought it close to his shocking her at his actions. "Fine I will prove it to you." Whispered the boy in a husky sounding voice. One that was filled with anger, and determination. The next thing that the blond/ red head did shocked both of the occupants in the house. Naruto had kept his hand on the back of Kyu's neck and smashed his lips to hers. Both just stood there for a moment as the shock settled over them. Kyu would never admit it but not many men had ever kissed her. Yes she had some boyfriends back in the demon realm, but no human had ever kissed her. She felt the butterfly's flutter in her stomach as she kissed him back.

Naruto on the other hand had to steal his nerve to stop himself from pulling back. He was a little startled at what he had done but now that he was already doing it he would not stop. She had challenged him and he was not one to walk away from a challenge. After a few minutes they both felt the tug from the need for air. They separated for a moment breathing heavily, though they did not separate their foreheads from the others. After a moment to catch their breath they let each other go to step back. Neither of them said anything about it for the rest of the night.

Once it was time for bed they again slept together with Naruto holding onto her hand while he pressed it into his chest. The only difference was that it did not take Naruto as long to fall asleep as it did the other night.

(End Flashback)

It had been two days since then but neither of them had spoken about the kiss. School had been normal, and Sasuke was now avoiding Naruto completely. This would have made Naruto happy but it seemed that he always seemed to run into him whenever Naruto turned the corner. Surprisingly though Sasuke did nothing but apologies and walk away. This happened quite often but did not freak the blond/red head near as much as the looks he kept giving Naruto when he thought Naruto wasn't looking. That was all the blond/ red headed demon child needed to start to feel weirded out by the Uchiha. Naruto remained at the top of his class and this seemed to attract the opposite sex quite a bit. Kiba had said that it was because Naruto was showing that he was the Alfa male in the class.

Today however was the day Naruto and Kyu had been awaiting. Today was the day that they had agreed to move into the Namikaze/ Uzumaki household. The old man had told them that he would take them there along with one other person that he said he trusted completely. While they waited outside the Hokage's office a man with weird close and spikey white hair that went down his back came up to them and sat down not very far away. As they sat their silently waiting, Naruto decided to check this man out. Not in the gay kind of way but in the who the hell is this guy kind of way.

The man looked to be about in his fifties, with pure white hair and a headband with the Kanji for oil inscribed on it. He had a wart on the left side of his nose with twin red streaks going down from the bottom of his eyes till they reached the end of his face. In a way he looked like an Inuzuka. Next Naruto looked at his outfit and saw that he wore what looked like a green robe top, with matching anbu pants. He had a Kunai holster on his right hip, and a large scroll sitting beside him against the wall. Naruto then took notice of his red over coat, and red wooden sandals. All in all he was a very weird looking man.

"If you are going to continue to observe me, than do I have the right to ask as to why you are doing it?" stated the man in a deep voice that sounded like it was deep with wisdom. The only thing unsettling Naruto was that the man had never even looked at him and had known that he was observing him.

"I was just curious as to who you are I have never seen you here in the village before, and since you seem to be a ninja, I was curious. So who are you?" asked the surprised blond as the man finally laid his dark, almost black, eyes on the startled boy.

"Well since you don't seem to know, I am-" started the man as he looked at the boy better this time. That was when he noticed the swords on his back in the usual 'x' shape. Once his eyes laid on Naruto's mother's sword his own eyes went wide. In an instant a kunai was at his throat and Naruto was pressed against the wall behind him. This shocked Naruto and his friend/ roommate, that was what had stopped the woman from stopping it. Had she been expecting it she would have stopped the man with her other worldly speed. Now though she was to shocked to move.

"Where in the hell did you get that sword boy? And do not think to lie to me that sword is legendary I know there is no other sword like it. I also know that it has been missing for almost nine years now so I will only ask once before I kill you. Where did you get it." Roared the man. Naruto was confused for a moment because he was just starting to get over his shock but that was quickly turning into adrenaline. Naruto grabbed the man's arm that had the kunai at his throat. This pulled it away a few inches but did not get the thing away from his neck.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you have no right to demand anything from me." Yelled the agitated boy. The white haired man just looked at him wearily. Inside though he was surprised, not only was this kid young but he was also strong. Yes he didn't push the kunai to far from him but it still had moved. Not many children could do that to the man.

"I have every right to ask you that question. You are in possession of one of my student's wife's sword. I know for a fact that Kushina did not will it out to anyone so I ask one last time where the hell did you get that Kami damn sword. Answer me!" the man screamed showing how serious he was. Kyuubi recognizing the man decided to let things be. From what she understood of the man, she knew he would not truly kill a kid. That and the fact that she knew he was the boys god father she had decided to wait it out.

"Wait who are you talking about?" asked the blond/ red headed boy. He knew exactly who he was talking about but just needed to be sure. If this was the man he was told about then this is not how he imagined he would meet that man.

"I am talking about my student, the forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. That sword belongs to her and her alone. Now you will hand it over so that it may be given to the Hokage for safe keeping till a suitable person can wield it." Stated the man as he reached for the sword with his free hand. He quickly drew the blade but that was when the whole idea went out the window. As soon as the blade was no longer in Naruto's possession the hidden defense mechanism kicked in. once the man had the blade in his possession the blade turned heavier than a mountain. Instantly the man was dropped to the ground releasing the boy. The only bad part was that the man's hand was caught beneath the handle, stuck there crushing his bones. Naruto stood just out of arms reach and spoke.

"Now that I have you stuck there I think I will ask the questions. Now this can be easy or very very hard. Now who the hell are you!" yelled the blond.

The man just looked at the boy for a moment before answering. "I am the man that makes all women swoon, the man that makes men envy, and jealous. I am the man that most boys look up to; I am the great sage of MT. Myoboku. The one the only, Jiraiya, the toad sage." The man yelled as he tried, and failed, to do a really stupid dance. Once he finished the man looked at the small boy and noticed that he was looking at his little girlfriend and this made him mad. "You will listen to me when I am talking to you gaki." Yelled the aggravated man.

"To be honest Ero-Sannin you're not really in a good position to order me around." Stated the boy that was when Jiraiya actually looked at the boy. Blond hair, blue eyes, Kushina's sword, it all added up to one thing. Once it actually hit him the light bulb finally clicked on.

"What is your name, Gaki?" stated the man as he had a fearful look on his face. If this is the boy that he thought that he was then this was going to get interesting.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."stated the boy with a grin, "Son of the fourth Hokage, and The Red Death of Konoha." The look on the old man's face was priceless. He had skipped the fish out of water technique, and went straight for the deer in the headlights technique. Kyu just stood back and watched the show as she forced herself not to laugh her ass off.

After a few moments, Jiraiya finally snapped out of it. He looked up at the boy and started to think. If this was the fourth's son than that means that he had just met his godson. "Well then…I…uh…can you let me up please? I would like to speak with you while I'm not pinned to the ground."Grumbled the old toad sage as Naruto took back the sword and the white haired man rose to his feet. He rubbed his hand as he nodded towards the seats and all three of them sat down. "Well since you know who your parents are I guess you also know who my teammate and I are. Right?" asked the man as he massaged his hand, never taking his eyes off of the boy.

"Ya I know who you and Tsunade Senju are. She is my godmother, and you are my perverted godfather." Stated the boy as bout Kyu and Naruto laughed at the man. Once he saw them laughing he looked angry and mumbled something about disrespecting brats not knowing to respect their elders.

"Well that helps then I would hate to have to explane to you who and what I was." Stated the still mad old man.

"No, I just want to know one thing." Stated the boy with a sickly sweet grin.

Jiraiya gulped as he had seen that grin more times than he dared to count. Most of the times that Kushina had caught him peeping on women she would give him that grin. Sadly to this day it scared the shit out of him because it usually came hand in hand with an ass kicking from hell right after he got that look. "W-what i-is t-t-that gaki?" said the white haired man in a quivering voice.

"Good now my one question is." Started the boy as he twisted and in a matter of seconds was in front of Jiraiya. "Where were you my whole damn life and what were you doing?" stated the boy as he cocked back a fist and was ready to swing if he tried to run away or something. He wanted to know what had been so important that he could not have at least came and looked in on him every once in a while.

Jiraiya gulped once more as fear slipped into him again. He knew that if he had the same strength as Kushina did back then than he would be dead or dying. Swallowing his fear he finally got ahold of his balls enough to stand like a man. "I was working the village's spy network. Without me we would not know of half the attacks that could have happened. With my help though we did and were able to stop most of them…well all really but the Hyuuga/ Kumo. But as you can see it is very important for this network to be ran so that the village is safe. Now I know that you are mad at me, as your godfather, I should have been here for you but I trusted my sensei to keep you safe. That is why I am here today. Usually I send a toad summons to relay information to the old man but today I decided to look in on some info I found out which brought me close to here so I decided to check in on you and the old man. Naruto, I am sorry just does not cut it with how I have ignored you, but it could not be helped. I was the only one that could do my spy network as well as it has been done. I look at you and I see my student once more alive. By the looks of you though it seems that you have been treated fairly well. The old man refused to give me details about you even when I asked because we both knew that it would destract me from my work and the village could not have something like that happen. We were just too weak from the Kyuubi attack to actually not be on guard 100%." the old white haired sage finished. By the time that the man was done Naruto had already lowered his hand. He knew that if he was in that position that he would choose the same path. "Which reminds me do you know about the five point conversion seal?" asked the man with a curious look on him.

"Yes I do and I know what it does and why I had it on my stomach." Stated the boy, he understood why he was not there but that did not mean that he was not going to make him freak out like a son of a bitch. Jiraiya looked shocked for a moment and stood a little straighter.

"Can I have a look at your seal then so that I can make sure that nothing is bad with it and that it is still in working order. Naruto nodded and raised his muscle shirt and focused his chakra, and once he had done that the seal appeared. Naruto had noticed a while back that he still had the seal but not the tenant. There were however differences in the seal now. Jiraiya looked worried as he scanned the seal and started to hyperventilate.

"Y-y-your seal i-i-it i-i-is emp-ty." Stated the white haired man. Naruto nodded and laughed as he saw the man go even paler than he already was. "b-b-b-but where t-t-the h-h-hell i-i-is i-i-it?" questioned the old man as he tried to keep his voice down so that others would not here him talking.

Naruto chuckled and spoke, "Well 'it' is not an 'it', and 'it' is a she. And she is right behind me." Stated the blond/ red haired boy as he took a step back and wrapped his left arm over her shoulders. It had taken a little while but Naruto had finally gotten to the point where he could touch other people on like the arm or something but he had to do it first and not them. "Also before you go and shit yourself purvey sage I would like to point out that she is a very nice friend of mine and if you try to harm, seal, or peek on her I will personally make a new scabbard out of your intestines and skin." Stated the boy as Jiraiya again got ahold of his balls and stood straighter and looked dead in to Naruto's eyes.

"Do you now know who she is? She is the thing that caused you to be an orphan, and I am sure that the village did not see you as your father had wanted them to do. Now if you do not mind I am going to seal her back into the fourths seal here and now." Stated the old man, as he walked towards the foxy red head. Once he had taken two steps however the Hokage walked out just in time to see Naruto draw his two demonic blades and get into a stance he had never seen before.

"Jiraiya, what in the hell is going on here?" stated the older man as he looked in between the boy and his own student who looked ready to kill.

"Sensei why have you not told me of this development? This beast needs to be sealed away." Jiraiya said. He looked at the older man as he was expecting an explanation. That was when Naruto moved. Jiraiya had failed to notice that Naruto's whole entire body had started to change when he started to turn. Naruto went into his fox form and noticed that his fur was now an even darker blond. That only registered in his mind for a moment though before he was already in front of his own godfather both demonic blades at the man's throat. The man stiffened and slowly turned back to look at a sight that literally made him shit his pants. His godson looked to be turning into the fox that was behind him…crying?

"**IF I EVER HERE YOU SAY SUCH THING ABOUT KYU-CHAN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU DYE THE MOST PAINFULL WAY I CAN THINK OF! THIS VILLAGE DID TREAT ME LIKE SHIT 24/ 7 AND THE ONLY PERSON I COULD TRUST WAS MY ONLY FRIEND. YES SHE IS THE KYUUBI NO YOKO BUT GUESS WHAT SHE HAS BEEN NICER TO ME THAN ANY OTHER PERSON IN THIS VILLAGE. AND SHE IS MORE OF A FRIEND THAN ANYONE I HAVE EVER HAD THE FORTUNE TO CALL THAT WORD."** Kyu had stopped crying at that moment and looked scared of Naruto. Yes she was stronger but she truly had never seen him so angry before and that was cause enough to be afraid of him at this moment. She had to act though because she could see that he was drawing blood from Jiraiya's neck with his blades. She quickly dropped her own demonic henge and used her own tails to rap around the boy's arms and slowly pulled them away from the white haired man's neck.

"**Naruto clam down please, he is not worth getting mad over. He does not understand you at the moment. First explain what all has happened and then if he wishes to still seal me inside than you have every right to kill him if you want. I suggest that you do not though because from what I understand he is greatly needed here."** Stated the worried woman. In this state Naruto was scarring her and since she loved him she wanted to make sure he didn't make a choice that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Slowly both of the demon's henges went back into being in place. Finally once both were back up Naruto turned from his godfather and put his arm around Kyu's shoulder and together they walked past the Hokage and entered his office. Jiraiya just stood there, with a trickle of blood falling down his neck. It took the Hokage to slap him in the face to finally get him back to normal. He pulled out a scroll unsealed some under clothing and went to the bathroom. When he came out he was cleaned up and had a new, but still same style, pants on and his old ones had been burned with a fire jutsu.

"Are you ready my student?" asked the old man as he looked into his white haired students green eyes.

"Yes sensei, I am ready and sorry for my earlier actions. I should have handled that a lot better." Stated the toad sage as he lowered his head and walked into the room. He looked inside to see Naruto and Kyuubi on the couch not far from the office desk. Kyuubi had her head on Naruto's shoulder but Naruto looked a little stiff. This became even more apparent as the boy saw who was coming into the office. He looked up and glared at his godfather who he had just about killed nearly five minutes ago. It had taken almost everything that he had not to kill the old man right then and there. Had Kyu not been sending him calming thoughts through the mental connection that they had he probably would have. The next thing though shocked even the Hokage as he entered the room.

Jiraiya had gotten on his knees in front of Kyu and Naruto and bowed deeply to them. "I am sorry for my rash behavior. I acted without thought and that can get a man killed in a heartbeat. I do not expect you to trust me but I promise as long as your friend does not harm this village I will not harm her."

Naruto looked down at the man before him and started to laugh, seconds later so did the female fox demon. Jiraiya looked up to see them laughing and got confused. "What is so funny if I may ask?" the man questioned as he started to get embarrassed by their laughing.

"Well I was about to apologies for me being too hard on you, and you come in and do it before I get the chance. I find that really funny to be completely honest. Seriously though I am very sorry for how I acted. I just got mad when Kyu-Chan here started to cry. She is not as evil as you think. To be completely honest she didn't even want to attack the village, she was forced to by a man with red eyes. But I guess I better tell you everything…" Naruto then started to tell his godfather everything that had happened since he had discovered his tenant. He told them about the training trip and the council meetings that they had been in and the promise that Kyu had made, and so much more. By the time he was finished it was an hour later in the day. Needless to say the great and powerful toad sage of MT. Myoboku, feinted in a second. After finally waking him up with a low level water jutsu they all just stared at one another.

Finally speaking Jiraiya was the first to break the silence. After hearing how he had been treated he finally gave the verdict. "I am extremely sorry Kyu. If I had known all that you have done for my godson than I would not have been so quick to jump to conclusions and try to seal you back into him. I also thank you from the bottom of my heart for the things you have done for my godson and I want you to know that if either of you ever need me than I will be there to help." Stated the man with sorrow on his face. Naruto and Kyu nodded as they just sat there quietly. The silence was then cut short by the one man that the other inhabitants had forgotten, the Hokage.

"Well that is all nice and everything but I do not have much time anymore to show you your new home Naruto-Kun." Stated the man with a saddened look.

"Well old man I guess I could show him where it is and stuff. I am in the village for a few days and would love to show the Gaki his father's home, and all the secrets inside of It that I am aware of." Stated Jiraiya as the Hokage thought about it. His student had been the Namikaze mansion millions of times and could probably show them more about the house than he could. With a nodded and a good luck all three of the visitors were up and out of the office. Once gone the Hokage grinned and shook his head before reaching into his hidden drawer and pulling out a brand new orange book. For the rest of the day his secretary would here perverted giggling and other perverted noises from the office.

(With Naruto, Kyu, and Jiraiya)

"Well Gaki, here we are!" announced the white haired man, as he stepped aside to show him the house. It had taken the better part of twenty minutes to get there and that had been filled with questions and answers. Now they stood in the middle section of the village, not rich but not poor either. This was where all the clans other than the Hyuga and the Uchiha lived. In the spot between the Nara and the Yamanaka clans head housing, was a big two story house. It was white with a little bit of red and black on it. It had a stone wall around the property line but Naruto could not see how far it went back from where it turned at the edge of the property on the left and right. The yard was large and the grass looked well taken care of. There was a terrace on the second floor but other than that it was just a normal two story building. The only thing stopping him now was a metal gate that was locked with an intricate seal that Naruto had not learned about yet.

"It's an advanced blood seal." Stated the toad sage from beside Naruto as he saw the boys confused face. "All you have to do is cut your finger and place some blood on the-"started the explanation from the old man until he was cut off by the boy.

"I know what a blood seal is I just wanted to study this seal for a moment. I haven't seen one like this before." Said the boy as he continued to stare at the seal for a few more minutes. Finally he reached behind him and pulled out a kunai and sliced his finger, he quickly swiped his blood on the seal and watched as the finger healed itself almost instantly. The next thing he knew he had heard a clunk in the metal before him and his gate to his new home opened. All three of them walked in together with Naruto in the lead. Behind them they heard the door close behind them but they had ignored it. They headed into the back yeard and stopped when it came into sight. Jiraiya smiled as he saw the shocked look on Naruto's face as he looked at the land. It was very large and had a training field, weights, weapons racks (now empty), and a small little building in the far back. Closer to the house was the family rose gardens, a decent sized pool, a decent sized indoor heated bath (think Jacuzzi), and a nice sized porch with netting to stop insects from coming in. It took both of the kids a good ten minutes of walking around to finally say something. In that time they had found that the little building was actually two small buildings. One was a storage shed for lawn care items. The other building however was a meditation dojo. Finally once they got done checking it all out Naruto spoke. "Well I can think of a lot of things to do here. But before we can think about that I got to ask how is it that it looks so nice."

Jiraiya laughed for a moment and looked at the blond, "Well the old man told me that once he found out that you knew who your parents were he activated some seals around the house that the fourth had set up especially for the old man to use. These seals cleaned the house, and the yard completely to the fourth's standards. The seals are able to be used by you at any time but I would not rely on them to much just so that you do not become to dependent on it. Which brings me to the next part of this conversation. I am going to give you this." Naruto looked down to see that the toad sage had pulled out seals for beginners. The blond/red head laughed as did the red headed female when they saw this. "What is it this time seals are very important and they-"

Naruto cut off the man before he could completely get into his rant and said "yes I know that but I have already read that book along with the beginners stage books up to level 5. If you have number six though I would love to read it. No store around here carries it." Jiraiya looked bug eyed for a moment but none the less pulled out the book the boy had asked about. Jiraiya was to stunned, the fourth had taken a year to read all those books, and it had taken him a half of that time to do it. Yet here was a boy almost 9 years old that had beaten there time in a mere few months. "how" was all he got out.

Naruto understood what he meant though. "Well I have a lot of chakra and all of it is now more potent thanks to the transformation to demonic chakra. That means that I can easily do hard jutsu that people my age would die from. One of the first I learned was the shadow clone jutsu. I am sure you understand how it works but I will tell you this. I can make hundreds right now so sending twenty to read the books while I trained physically was easy. So if you think about it, it would have taken me at the least two years without shadow clones to learn as much as I have from these books." Explained the boy to the happiness of the toad sage. That was until he remembered what he had said before, 'he can make hundreds of shadow clones…I will need to speak to the old man about this.' Thought the perverted old man as he just absentmindedly nodded.

Naruto and the two others finally reached the back door and slowly Naruto took a breath. This was his new home, the home he should have grew up in from the start. Kyuubi, who was beside him put her hand on his shoulder as he finally opened his eyes and reached for the door knob. With a quick twist all three of them entered the house, two for the first time in their life. They entered into what appeared to be the kitchen. There were pots and pans in cabinets and on the counter. The trash had been taken out at some point in time and the refrigerator was empty. There was a long hardwood table in the dining room. You could see it through the bar that they had that connected the two rooms. The kitchen had white paint and a nice wooden trim around the ceiling and the floor. On the counters there was an old style cooking stove, a kettle for tea, and a coffee pot of morning coffee.

Naruto did not have much to say about this room so he decided to just keep walking. He interred into the dining room and again saw the hardwood table. It was very nice in the room with brown paint and hardwood flooring. There was a book shelf in a corner with little trinkets on it, along with a couple of classic books. The table had 14 seats comfortly sitting around it. On the ceiling there was a nice chandelier that was about 2 feet in diameter and had little lights around a circle with a glass dome pointing down at the table.

Again Naruto had nothing to say about this room. He was holding it all in until the end as he did not want to stop till he had seen it all. The trio walked into the next room to find a small living room. It had burgundy colored walls and a nice burgundy carpet. In the center of the room there were two couches able to seat three people each. Both of them were a blackish color. Next came two lay-z boys they also were black and could seat two people in them if the need arose. Finally there was the fire place. It was not huge but it wasn't small either. It had brick covering with a glass door on it. The chimney went up through the wall and out. This room was especially inviting to everyone and seemed to just relax all the occupants. Naruto knew that he had to continue though if he was going to remain able to walk. He knew if he stopped he would not be able to begin again for a little while. Just like with the letters he had to continue to take the pain till the end or he would have to go through it twice, or more. Naruto walked out of the room and made it to the hallway. It was just a white room with nothing really in it but there was a door that lead to another room and then the stairs to go up to the second floor. Naruto looked at Jiraiya for a moment as he started to point at something. Once his hand was all the way risen both the other occupants saw that he was pointing at the door for them to go into. Naruto had a feeling that he was going to like, and hate this room all together.

Boy was he right. Naruto opened the door and walked in to see that the room contained his father's study. Inside it was a dark black room. It had a single desk in the center and there were counters and cabinets all throughout the room's walls. On the desk there were papers galore, along with pens, brushes, ink, and many other things. In one corner there was a shelf with stacks of books and other reading material on it. There was a light in the room but many small lamps littered the counters and desk. The chair that was at the desk though was a nice black leather chair. Naruto looked around at some of the things his father had been working on for a few moments. In that time he realized just what a genius his father had been when it had come to seals. Finally Naruto nodded and they exited the room. Kyu and Jiraiya knew what Naruto was doing and did not try to get him to do otherwise. They understood this would be hard on him. Jiraiya stepped forward and pointed down. This confused the two kids as they didn't know what he had meant. This was until they walked towards the stairs and saw that the spiraling staircase went downwards as well as upwards. They took the hint with a nod and started the descent. Once they were down there they were all looking at what Naruto's mother and father had left of the Uzumaki/Namikaze library. There were aproxamently 7 long shelves going from wall to about three feet from the other wall. The walls were stone with a window letting in sunlight on all four sides. The basement was a large as the whole house and tall enough that a 6'11 man could stand perfectly in the room. On the shelves was an assortment of different scrolls. From normal non elemental jutsu to all five elements, to even some clan scrolls. Naruto noticed some for the Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Aburame, Senju, and even Uchiha clan scrolls. Plus so many more that Naruto didn't even realize where they were from. There were tables that you could sit and read at if you wanted to with some comfortable chairs. Naruto looked at some of the scrolls but eventually nodded once more. The trio finally went back up the stairs as they climbed up the second flight to get to the second floor. Naruto looked down the hallway and saw a good fifteen rooms. He slowly walked down them all and looked into all but the first four. Either two on the sides as he knew as to what two of them would hold. He looked into all of them noting that they were fairly large rooms and were fully furnished with a bed, dresser, and a bathroom with a sink and shower, and toilet in each room.

Finally Naruto returned to the first four rooms and Jiraiya pointed to the first one on the left. Naruto understood as it being the room he would want to look at first. He opened the door and peered inside and had to stop for a moment and gain control of himself. He was standing in his parents room with a master bed, two large dressers, two walk in closets, and a king size bathroom which included a toilet, a big claw bath tub, and a large sink with a lot of room on it. Naruto looked into the closet and there it was. The exact copy of the cloak he wore. In the closet was his father's second flash trench coat in all its glory. Naruto stared at it for a moment and finally closed the closet door. He made a quick hand sign and made about 20 shadow clones. For the first time since entering the house Naruto spoke, but when he did it did not seem like his own voice but more of a hollowed out version of it. "Ok I want all of you to go get some of the scrolls from the study and seal up everything in this room. Mark everything and anything that you find. If something is an unknown than I want you to place it into a scroll for just the unknown. Now after you do that I want you to go out a bring all the items the clones from earlier packed up from the apartment and bring it here. Dismissed." Naruto's voice had sent shivers down the other two's spine but they passed it off as just being so unlike him. Jiraiya barely knew him but from what he did know, he knew that Naruto was usually always smiling. Naruto finally nodded once all the clones had went to the study to go and get the scrolls.

The trio exited and finally stood outside the room Naruto dreaded the most. This room would be the one to break him and he knew it. He had seen the door that made it where the two rooms were connected so that was all he needed to know what this room was. As he opened the door he could already feel the tears swimming in his eyes. He took a step into the room and saw his nightmare. A light blue room with the leaf symbol everywhere. There was a white dresser with little stuffed animals sitting on top of it. The carpet was a soft and plushy darker blue from the walls. There were two windows to the room that gave you a look out into the back of the house. From there you could see the Hokage monument. There was a nice little wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room with a little book named _**'The Ninja That Could'**_. Along with the book there was a teddy bear that red fur on it and orange stripes going down each tail. The teddy bear was a fox with 5 tails. There was a wooden toy chest next to the wall overflowing with toys. Naruto could just imagine himself sitting their day in and day out playing with those toys when he was younger. But Naruto was to old now to have any use for them. So he moved on. He was surprised with himself that he had lasted this long but sadly that was all coming to an end. On the wall across from the rocking chair, there was the crib. It was wooden with it being painted blue. In the crib there was a large stuffed fox with a heart in its mouth sticking out saying 'MOMMY LOVES YOU'. This was the moment that Naruto broke down. He had been told and read how his mother had loved him but this had been just too much. Naruto collapsed to his knees and started to cry as Jiraiya and Kyu just stood there until Kyu walked up and wrapped him into a tight hug as she rocked him back and forth saying repeatedly that it would be ok.

Naruto would not move from that spot for hours.

**(END)**

**Ok that kind of just bombed it a little bit with the introducing the house thing but you have to understand that Naruto tries to look strong no matter what so when he saw like his parents room he just looked and did his best to hold it in. it was his room that he dreaded because that would have been where his mother and father laid him down for bed, fed him, and changed him in. I think that would hurt people to see that so I had to try for that angle. Jiraiya is being introduced early for a reason and no Naruto is not more powerful. If you look back you will see that Naruto got him almost every time because he was not paying attention, he was to shocked to move, or he tricked him. It was not because an eight year old is stronger than one of the legendary sennin. Naruto knows sealing but not a lot about it. He can't seal a house or something like that, but he can make a small storage seal and things like that. Now as for that I think I have covered all bases of possible problems later on. If I missed something and you want to mention it leave it n a review or pm me. Either way is fine. Well new poll is up to see who will be Naruto's teammates. The chosen people will almost 100% be who is most voted for. The sensei though is already chosen and I don't think many have thought about him very much. Well vote review and/or pm me please. –Jormander2012**


	11. Chapter 11 Uchiha Gets His Ass Kicked

AN. Well here's the new chapter and I am just going to say I am surprised that a guest got what I was aiming at this whole time I am not going to outright say it just for the fact that some may not have figured it out yet and id like that to remain hidden for now. I will just say this though. I do not condone that and I truly hate that I will later wright about it but I know what it is like to feel that pain and I feel that Naruto, with who he is and how he was treated, is very likely to have had that done to him so I have decided to add that great pain into the story. I am sorry for all of you that will find that chapter disturbing or painful. I just think that it needs to be done. It will also help guide some areas into the story. I'm looking at around chunnin when this comes out in the open. May be sooner, but I do not want it later. Someone asked as a guest if Naruto had been Castrated. I will say this only once that is wrong on way to many levels. I would never castrate a child, now later in life when they are old enough to know to shut the hell up and they do not well then that is free game. Now that that is said hip hip cheerio now I'm done and now we go. Here's the beginning. Ps. Im hyped up on so many energy drinks right now that if some of this seems a little different than my normal chapters then I am sorry lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did he would have machine guns and cannons to blow the akatsuki and orochimaru away.

It had been two full hours since Naruto had fallen to his knees in his old baby room. Nothing though had snapped him out of it. Kyu tried everything that she could think of but all she succeeded in doing was making the blond/ red head boy fall over and stay there. Finally Kyu and Jiraiya decided to go and get the items from the old apartment that the clones Naruto made had already sealed it all into scrolls. All they had were about 2 boxes worth of scrolls but that would be enough. Jiraiya sealed both boxes into another scroll and handed it to the female fox demon.

"Kyuubi-san, I would just like to formally apologies to you. When I found out you were out of the seal I was scared. I saw how you were with Naruto back at the estate and I can see you truly do care for him. With that said I will give you this scroll and go groceries shopping for Naruto. I know his name is common knowledge around the village now but I bet you that some stores will not care. I will check it out and come over when I'm done. Hopefully I can find at least a few stores that will now sell him things at least at the same price as everyone else. Goodbye Kyu-san." Announced the white haired man as he through the scroll to Kyu and once finished he body flickered away. Kyu was so shocked that one of the greatest ninja in the world had sat there and apologized to the greatest demon lord this world knew, that she could not speak but just nod when appropriate.

Kyu had finally reached the fourth's mansion when a girl around Naruto's age came out of a flower store and walked over to her.

"Hello I am not sure I have seen you before. Are you a ninja student or something? I know this is kind of forward but you just seem like you are my age and I usually know all the girls my age. But I do not know you, are you knew?" asked the blond haired girl. She was talking so fast that Kyuubi just barely understood what she was asking. Once done she could already guess who this child was. Naruto had told her about his days in school and his friends. The one named Ino Yamanaka was supposedly the 'gossip-girl' around the village and always wanted to know who was who and what those who were doing.

Finally everything was done processing in Kyu's mind and she finally opened her mouth to speak, "Hello my name is Kyu Kitsune and I am-" started the woman before she looked at the Yamanaka's face and saw that she apparently recognized the name and cut her sentence off.

"YOU ARE KYU-CHAN?" asked the platinum Kyu nodded.

"Yes I am and you must be Ino Yamanaka. Naruto-Kun has spoken of you. I am very happy to have met you but I must go now. Naruto and I are moving today and I need to go check on him." Stated the worried red head. She had left Naruto lying on the floor so that so that she and the pervert could go and collect the items from the apartment. She was maybe a few feet from the door but she felt like she should at least finish the conversation first.

"Oh where are you all moving to?" asked the blond girl with her eyes lighting up. This was great Naruto never let them go home with him so maybe if she found out where he was at now he would have to allow her in.

"Well right here actually…Ino you and Naruto-Kun are good friends, correct?" asked the red headed woman as the platinum blond nodded. "Well you see Naruto, Jiraiya of the sennin, and I was going through his father's old house. Naruto-Kun was doing great and holding up the best he could but once he got to the nursery that they had made for him he kind of just collapsed. I cannot wake him up but maybe you can? Your clan is known for their mind jutsus but I would not suggest that. If I am correct on how you feel about him than I would definantly not do it. There are things you just do not need to know about him, do you understand Ino?" asked the demon woman as the human blond nodded and had her eyes wide. Her Naruto was in pain and she was at the very least be there to help him out. Kyuubi started towards the gate and opened it with a swipe of her hand. Jiraiya had placed a seal on the stone next to the gate that anyone who has permission can push some of their chakra into the seal and later Naruto can decide on if they should be allowed into the home. Since the seal is basically a doorknob at the moment there is nothing that was stopping the two from entering. Once inside they headed up to the second floor and to the room that the toad sage and Kyu had left him in to go get the items. Once Kyu opened the door she was shocked. Where they had left Naruto before was now empty. That was when she heard the water running in the main bathroom. She slowly went towards it and knocked. After a moment there was a voice they both had come to love to hear.

"Kyu-Chan? Is that you and-"they heard a big sniffing noise," Ino-Chan? Not to be rude or anything but why did you bring Ino-Chan here Kyu. Not that I'm not happy to see you, it is just that the house is kind of a mess right now. I mean hell I still have to go and get the items from the old-" started the blond male as they both heard the shower shut off. Kyu however already spoke to stop him.

"I have everything already. That is why Jiraiya and I was not here when you calmed down…Naruto-Kun are you ok?" asked the worried demon as she had rarely ever seen Naruto so shocked and upset that nothing could get him to move like that.

"…Yes Kyu-Chan I am all right. It was just a little bit of a shock to me that that room was to be mine." Said the blond in a hollow voice that cut into both female's hearts at the sound. Neither of them liked that sound and both vowed in their mind to never let him be hurt enough where he makes that sound again. At that moment the door opened and steam came out of the bathroom. Through the steam both woman saw Naruto step out of there and they both just stared. Naruto was in only a pair of black baggy shorts that came just a little lower than his knee caps…this was all that he had on. Ino was mesmerized by his chest and thought about how there was no way a nine/eight year old could have that kind of definition to their chest. It was just in humane. Oh how close she was hahaha. Kyu on the other hand had seen him shirtless countless times and knew what it looked like. That did not however stop her from staring for a few moments. Noticing the steam coming off his decently chiseled chest and legs. Both females had a cherry red blush on their face but they could easily push it off on the steam in the room. Naruto just pretended to not notice it and walked away from them and went to go to the kitchen. Both girls were following blindly as they were still watching the steam come from the boy's chest. Naruto had easily got the scroll away from his friend and was already unsealing things out of the scrolls and setting things down on shelves as he entered the kitchen. This shocked Kyuubi as she had still thought that she had the scroll. Naruto had already unsealed a few pans and his old table along with his chairs. This surprised Ino but she was still too busy staring at the back of the blond to notice it too much. After that Naruto had, had enough of the staring and finally turned and looked at both of them.

"Are either of you two going to stop staring at me, anytime soon?" asked the blond with a dead panned look on his face. They both shook their head for a moment and Ino wiped a little drool from her mouth as both females asked the same knowledgeable question at the same time.

"What?" both of them stuttered out together and Naruto could not help but laugh at the confused look on both of their faces.

"Well let's see, you both have been staring at my chest and back since I came out of the bathroom. I would have put a shirt on but I wanted to see how long this would go on. Kyu-Chan I actually got the scroll away from you without you even noticing it. That is just kind of sad." Laughed the happy boy with a devilish grin on his face. Ino and Kyu was looking at the ground so that he would not see that they didn't realize they had been caught.

Naruto at that point heard a knock on the door. He left the girls for a moment to get their bearings while he answered the door. As he opened the door he was greeted with the site of Jiraiya with bags of food on his arms. Not only that but he had about 12 scrolls that had some items in them but not all was for him he was sure. He held the door open for the white haired old man. As he came in he went straight to the kitchen and dropped all the bags into the floor with a huff. The girls jumped at the white haired man just barging into the room. Kyu's eyes then widened greatly. When he said he was going grocery shopping she had thought it would just be enough for like this month not like the rest of their lives.

Jiraiya sat down and through Naruto all 12 scrolls and said, "This should last you two for a while and those scrolls will keep the food inside from spoiling ever. 90 years from now that food should still be good. Now why don't you make some food for your favorite god father. And then you can introduce me to your little friend." Stated the man as he sat down and grabbed a bottle out of one lone bag and pulled the cork out of the bottle and started drinking the rich alcohol straight from the bottle. Ino then had the whole light bulb over the head and she shouted out "You're a sennin. Jiraiya the toad sage. My father mentions you very often. Oh um my name is Ino Yamanaka. Wow my dad is gona be happy that I got to meet you. He always said that if you meet a famous person be happy because you never know when that will ever happen again."

"Ok little one slow down just for a moment. Yes I know your father. We have both saved each other countless times. In the war your father saved mine by taking a hit for me as I was trying to set up the seal for the mission I was on. But enough of that, yes I am Jiraiya of the sennin and yes I am famous thinks to my books and history of my accomplishments."

Ino looked shocked that Naruto had just had one of the legendary Sennin go shopping for him and not actually be mad about it. To be honest the white haired old man looked to be very happy that he did it. "So umm Jiraiya-Sama why are you shopping for Naruto, no offence Naruto, it is just that this man is one of the legendary three. The best seal master in the village and-"

"Sensei to Minato Namakaze, Naruto's father I am Naruto's godfather and I have not been around at all till now. It was the least that I could do for him." Cut off the man. This made her mouth drop down, not only was this boy son of two of the best ninja from this village but also godson to one of the legendary three. This was just too weird for her.

"Ino-Chan, it is ok I understand that this is a shock you can freak out if you want." Joked the blond red head. Kyu and Jiraiya laughed alongside of him. The rest of the night would be great.

(Time Skip 2 Years)

It had been two years to that day when Naruto had moved into his parent's house. He had attended the academy every day and was still top of his class. In this time Sasuke had become the last loyal Uchiha in the village. Oddly enough this had actually cooled him down now. He kept running into Naruto a lot more and instead of getting mad he would laugh blush and apologies. This alone had freaked Naruto out way too much, but it was just the start of all that had happened in two years' time. Kyu had been added to the ninja ranks. She was placed in as a special jonin and that alone had caused an uproar. It was very unusual to have someone so 'young' at such a rank. Naruto had been getting treated better and better but he still acted the same towards people. He would shop in stores but he would not do so without remembering what they had acted like not even a few years ago to him just for his condition. Naruto and Kyu still slept in the same bed and both of them were hanging out to see if they could go farther. So far Naruto was able to kiss Kyu without freezing up like he used to. He slowly got used to it but he was deffinantly not ready to do anything more than that. Naruto knew it bothered Kyu but he could not bring himself to go any farther. He knew she wasn't mad at least it was that monster that she was mad at. Every time the two walked through the village and walked past the beast she would growl and snarl at the monster. This would make the thing run and hide from her rath and Naruto would have to calm her down once again so that she did not kill the thing. No matter how bad they were he had to allow her to live until the council wasn't in her pocket. They acted a lot nicer but Naruto knew why they did that. they just wanted to make sure he did not leave the village and take this 'ultimate kekkei genkai' that Kyu would still not tell him about. No matter how much he begged the girl to tell him she remained adamant on not having that conversation, she would just say that he would find out when he found out, not a minute sooner not a minute later.

Today everyone was in class sitting there listening to Iruka talk about all the battles that had happened back in the day. Naruto had made a clone to listen to everything he said and he fell asleep. This irked Iruka but he could not say anything. Since a student regularly does not do that jutsu there was no rule against using it in class to better learn. This is what Naruto had said the first day and apparently it was working since he had the highest test scores in the Iruka rattled on and on, the 'asleep' Naruto was actually reading his book on sealing. This seals had gotten way better. He was now able to make and use effectively all the seals in the books Jiraiya had given him all the way up to volume eight. He was now working on a new project of his but if it continued that way it was at the moment than it would not be ready for at least 20 years…well unless you could make thousands of clones of yourself to work on it. This however cut the years it would take greatly. It would still be a while but Naruto hopped that he would get it one day. His idea would be revolutionary. Finally the bell rang and the class went to lunch. As Naruto walked to the training log once more he took off his usual black muscle shirt and trench coat. And set them down for him to train. Sadly today was also interrupted by the one the only the great Uchiha. He slowly walked up in front of Naruto with Sakura on his arm again.

"Hello dobe, trying to get better I guess?" questioned the boy with a slight blush at seeing his muscles and Sakura blushing just a little less at them. "You do realize it is pointless right. I am the last Uchiha and as such I am already an elite so you cannot surpass me."

Of course when the great and mighty Sasuke talks his trained banshee has to speak as well, "Ya so why bother you baka you aren't in the same league as Sasuke-Kun. He at least had a family to teach him everything he needed to know before the accident. You on the other hand are not even smart enough to pay attention during class. But then again if I didn't have parents that actually gave a crap about me like you do then well maybe I'd be on your pathetic arm and not Sasuke-Kun's."

Oh bad thing to say. Naruto froze his kick half way to the training post. 'Did she really not learn anything from when Sasuke tried to make fun of my parents? She's supposed to be so smart but seems like that's only in class. Wow I am going to hate myself later for this.' As he started to continue his kick making sure to go around the training log, he thought about everything that she had said. By the time he got turned around where they could see his face a little of his demonic henge had already fallen. He now stared at Sakura and Sasuke with blood red fox eyes, and was giving an evil grin to the both of them and at that point Sakura and Sasuke learned that Naruto plus making fun of dead parents equal death to person that is talking. Naruto jumped into the air and snapped a kick into Sakura's gut, and knocked her back into the side of the school. A lot of people were out in the field and had ran up to watch the fight and saw as Naruto through her away so simply. Sasuke tried to do the same move to him knowing that it is very hard to move fast enough to block the move in the first place. He didn't realize that Naruto was ready for it. He ducked and rolled to the side then did a flip into a standing position.

"Well I guess that proves you are at least stronger than that weakling but then again who isn't. now why not the two homeless boys fight?" stated Sasuke as he got into his reversal fist style that his family were greatly known for. It was a very good stance when you had the Sharingan but without it the style would lose a lot of its power. Naruto had already looked into the files that his father had in the family library about the Uchiha clan to see what the great Uchiha's can do and found one important one, which had shown him all about the Uchiha fighting style. Inside the scroll it stated that with the shringan's help this style was almost unbeatable. It made sure that with a quick user they were able to dodge all the opponent's attacks and then throw them right back at them. But sadly Sasuke did not have the Sharingan. But that was not what was going through Naruto's mind at the moment. No at the moment he was thinking of his father's scribbled little note he had put at the bottom of the scroll. It stated 'With the Sharingan the use of this style is helpful and near impossible to beat but if one has speed then the advantage they get from it is then gone.' This is what had quickly spread to Naruto's brain and in almost a millisecond his gravity seals, which were at x 10 were dropped down to x 7 and Naruto disappeared.

Sasuke looked around trying with all his might to find where the blond red head had gone. He turned around in many circles but he could not see him anywhere. Then a punch came from nowhere and sent him skidding across the training field. Naruto then stepped back and got into the second stance of the demon fox taijutsu style. The right and left leg of the attacking boy spread to shoulder length area. He bent over at the waist and laid his hands onto the ground. He made some quick hand seals and yelled fox style release, the jutsu was fake and all Naruto really did was to release his henge on his hands, feet, and face along with a chakra covered tail to make it look like he had created the tail from chakra and not from actually having a tail. The only thing that Naruto stopped from being released was the fur and the ears. That was when he started his new style attack, the Black Fox of 1000 Deaths. Naruto ran forward and grabbed the stuck up Uchiha and threw him into the air. Then he jumped into the air and put a rasengan into each hand and one on his tail. They shot out and ran right into the great Uchiha's ass hole. The Uchiha shot forward and landed on the ground holding his bleeding ass.

"You are very lucky that I did you a favor and didn't use a full powered rasengan there because it would have torn through your ass and demolished whatever manhood you may have left after the last time you were dumb enough to insult my father and mother. Next time I will not hold back and I will kill you if you find it within your right to be stupid. Please and again I say please do not make me do it. I have nothing against you Sasuke except that you think that the world revolves around you and that you are the best thing since Swiss cheese. Well I am not getting on that band wagon, and I am not going to bow to someone has not earned the right to say that they are the best. Now class resumes in two minutes I suggest you and your banshee bitch get to the nurse and soon. Goodbye Sasuke, banshee." He said as he turned away and started to walk away. Had he not turned away as quickly as he did then he would have seen the Uchiha's look of pure heaven come across his face. Sakura limped over and tried to get them both to the nurse as fast as her week body could get them there. Naruto went back to class but forgot that he had his henge down in certain areas and forgot his shirt and coat in his anger. As he walked to his desk he sat next to Ino and Kiba. These two did not like each other but Ino liked Naruto and Kiba was Naruto's best friend along with Shikamaru and Choji. Hinata had some family business that she had to take care of today and so she was not in class so Kiba took her usual seat. Hinata had really came out of her shell in the two years she had known Naruto personally. She didn't stutter near as bad as she did when they had first met each other. Ino had really changed as well. She knew that Naruto liked Kyu, Hinata, and herself but he just didn't want a relationship at the moment since they were in the academy. She had calmed down greatly, and she had finally taken her training seriously and stopped caring so much about how she looked. She still cared but she didn't stress it as much.

Naruto sat down and rested his head in his hands as he finally calmed enough to hear the laughter coming from the room and some…giggling? Naruto opened his eyes as he looked around to see a lot of the class staring at him. That was when he realized that his eye sight had gotten better, like when he had his eyes not under the henge. He looked down and realized he was still half fox man. Quick as his fox hands let him he shouted fox style seal jutsu and reaplied the henge and everyone watched as Naruto returned to normal.

"Yo Naruto, you kind of looked like you could use my family style. How come?" asked the dog lover beside him, confusion written all over his face.

Naruto thought really quick and decided on the safest rout. Well my dad left a few family scrolls he had found so that should a family die out then he might be able to revive them with a civilian clan. When I read the Inuzuka clan scroll he had made it stated how to do the beast mimicry and I kinda changed it so that I did not steal it I made sure that I did not use it the exact same way. So now I can just grow claws, teeth, and if I really want to I can make a tail of chakra so that it truly looks like a transformation. Basically all it does is allow me to use my second form of the fox taijutsu stance.

The rest of the class listened and nodded buying the lie. Kiba nodded and looked like he was going to laugh, "Hey man don't worry about it so much. I will talk to my mom and get her to say that she allows it if it will make things easier for you. I know that she likes that I hang out with you so much because she always had a crush on your dad. So she likes the thought of you possibly coming around my sister and maybe something will happen."

This instantly freaked out the blond red headed boy as he thought about the CRA once more. Naruto was just about to say something to Kiba about how he liked his sister but not like that. He had met her when he went over to hang out with Kiba. She had walked out with her brown hair and brown eyes…only that. She had just came out of the shower and she had not realized that it was around the time they were to come home from school. This made it where Naruto got a good eyeful of the beautiful looking Inuzuka woman. That was until she saw them and screamed. For the next five hours Naruto would have the second strongest mental block he had ever created from ever remembering the torture she did to the both of them. Sadly before he could put that idea down Iruka walked into the class room.

"Where is Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha?" asked the man as Naruto stood up and explained what had happened. The whole class laughed and the only thing Iruka did was tell him to go get his clothes. Yep just another normal day.

**(END)**

**Don't have much that I can say right now so laters and I wll try to upload soon. JORMANDER2012**


	12. Chapter 12 The Genin Exams

AN. Well last chapter didn't end like I would have liked but it still seems like people liked the whole Sasuke getting a new ass whole…literally. Sorry for that time skip in the middle of the chap like that. I do not like doing that but I just kind of got tired of the really slow way that it was going. The next large time skip is this chap. But it will be at the start and it will be the last for a little while but enough of that your all not here to hear me rant so without further ado the 12th chapter.

(2 years later)

It had been two years since Sasuke had decided to try to be the big man. Since then Naruto's training had been greatly increased. He was now at X16 on his gravity seals, and was now proficient in the fox style of fighting. He had learned that there was one last step but that he was not ready yet to learn such advanced moves yet. This had disappointed greatly but he had to deal with it for now because no matter what the red headed blond tried he could not get Kyu to teach it to him yet. Naruto was still the best in his class in all aspects even though he slept through the classes almost constantly. No one knew that he made a shadow clone each day that he didn't feel like listening and had it henge into a fly or something, and have it stick on a wall or somewhere where it would not be discovered. This cleared Naruto up to use his now empty mindscape that Kyuubi was in when she was sealed inside of him, to train during class. He would work on mentally strengthening himself and working on his father's scrolls. He now knew over 13 jutsu and could execute them perfectly. He even learned one of the demonic jutsus that Kyuubi had taught him, sadly it was too destructive to use daily so he could not use it to show the class for fear of killing everyone. Other than that his life had made a complete 360. Almost every day the boy had at least one adult try to get him to marry their daughter or something. Ino and Hinata had been good sports about it but he could tell it bugged them. That would still be true had he not been taken to another council meeting not a few days after the whole Sasuke thing two years ago. He still laughed at the thought of what would be said after tomorrow. He was scheduled to be at their houses tomorrow at 6 and 7 so he had some time to kill. 'Well why don't I go take my genin test today' thought the boy as he continued to slowly walk to the academy…for the first real time in like three weeks. Those weeks had been spent finishing his surprise that he had waiting for the pompous Uchiha and his screaming banshee.

As he laughed he looked at a store outside clock and realized he needed to hurry if he was going to make it. One of his shadow clones had just popped and told him it was his turn to be tested in his jutsu and that the written exam was completed. Naruto grinned and muttered "Show time!" and disappeared.

(In the classroom)

Ino and Hinata along with all of Naruto's friends were all worried. When Naruto had been called forward to take the next part of the exam he had popped to show that he was just a shadow clone and that now there was no Naruto to take the next portion of the exam and with that he would surely fail. He only had 5 minutes to get there and so far almost 4 in a half of that had been used up. Just when Ino and Hinata were about to shit themselves with worry a flame burst out in front of the classroom and there stood Naruto. He was in his trench coat like usual, along with a pair of black sandals, black anbu pants, and a black and orange muscle shirt. On his back were his two swords that he was rarely seen without. His deep blue eyes looked out at all the other class members. Most were awed by his little stunt, well all but the Uchiha and his banshee. Had he been turned around he would have seen a smile on Iruka that replaced the worry that was there just a few minutes ago. He also would have noticed a certain silver haired Chunin silently snarl at him as this replaced the hopeful smile that was on his face not even a moment ago.

"Well hello Naruto," stated the happy Chunin instructor with a grin, "Nice of you to stop by. Oh and while you're here why don't you take the genin test?" the class laughed at that and Naruto grinned slightly sheepishly, and nodded. "Ok then why don't you start with the henge and transformation since we all know that you can make a clone. "

Mizuki looked at Iruka with a face of disbelief but knew that for his plan b to work he had to look like he had nothing against any of the children and look like he truly was happy with the demon child. He had never liked Naruto, and all the times he tried to sabotage the boys learning by giving him the wrong lessons or giving him a test that even he did not know the answers to without help from a Jonin friend that he had. Sadly every time that he did this it seemed like the boy just knew it already. Little did he know that Naruto had the brains of a high Chunin from all the time in his mindscape.

Naruto made a shadow clone anyway and performed a henge on it to make it look like Sasuke. He substituted it with himself and then punched the clone in the face and Sasuke looked a little angry that he had been used for a punching bag.

"Very good Naruto." Proclaimed the nice brown haired teacher as the class clapped and he joined in. he took a headband from the desk in front of him and handed it to Naruto. "You may go sit down and wait for the fighting tournament afterwords." Naruto nodded and took his clones spot that it had been sitting before he dispelled and informed him that it was time. Instantly Hinata and Ino grabbed his arms, but he slowly pulled them back and looked at the headband in his hands. With a small nod he ripped the metal plating off of the cloth and pulled out a black strip of cloth with red flames going around the bottom like his trench coat. He then proceeded to take out a kunai and scratch the Kanji for black fox into the metal under the leaf symbol. The two girls looked at him strangely but decided not to voice their thoughts, which Naruto was grateful for. He knew he was going to explain everything to them tomorrow and it would be easier for him to just wait until tomorrow.

After Naruto placed his newly redesigned headband on his forehead Naruto looked up to see that almost everyone was standing up and starting to file out of the classroom. Naruto stood and nodded towards the door and the girls understood. Today was not for talking, this was the last day that they would be children and they were going to make sure to make everyone know that they were ready to be adults. No today was not a day for talking, today was the final day to truly beat the Uchiha bitch down. Naruto was not going to pass up that opportunity.

Together the three new genin walked into the auditorium where the teachers had set up a temporary arena where they would be fighting. Everyone was looking at it with eagerness as they had never been allowed in an arena before to fight. This had already gotten everyone pumped but they then looked out to the grid that had the fights scheduled on them. This excitement quickly tripled as they all started to think of their fights. Naruto looked at his name and found that if he made it to the end than he would be facing his target once more. He had to go through about ten fights but he had easily done it before and he would do it easily again.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto was ready, his muscles were warm from his fights that he had already had and he had even surprised himself with how quickly he had paved a path through the obstacles. Everyone that had faced him was down in less than three hits. He had yet to use his jutsu arsenal but that would be changing. Naruto looked once more towards the judge's stand and nodded towards his grandfather figure. Sarutobi nodded with an evil grin on his face, he had been subjected to the banshee and her mother's shouting about Naruto's 'disrespect' for the Uchiha. He was looking forward to the ass kicking that he was about to see but knew that the fight would not be any competition from what he had seen from the opponent.

Naruto stared at his next opponent as he stood facing them with contempt deep in his glare. Mizuki walked up and was about to start the match when the opponent decided to open their mouth and throw one last remark at the blond red head.

"You are going down Baka!" was all that the opponent said before they got into the academy fighting style and Naruto just stood there. He knew that he would not need a style for this fight and knew that this opponent would go down in a heartbeat.

Mizuki yelled begin and Sakura attacked almost immediately. She went for an uppercut at first but showed that it was a feint and swung her right leg up at Naruto's head. This was a decent move but she had done it so sloppily that Naruto only had to bend at the waist and go under the kick and once it was over his head he lifted his arm and caught her leg. He rose quickly and she stumbled to the ground with a cry of pain when she hit the ground.

"You actually got hurt just by falling on your flat ass? That is just pathetic, I feel bad for your teammates since their going to have to protect you twenty four seven. Take the hint and quite using all of your time on the Uchiha teme and actually take your training seriously because the first time out of the village is going to kill you if you even meet a bandit. In other words your pathetic." Naruto said as he just stood over the downed girl with his hands in his pockets showing one of the biggest disrespects he could think of since he showed that he didn't even need his hands to beat her.

"Shut Up you baka! Sasuke-Kun is just shy he will defeat anything that comes at me! Now die!" the banshee yelled as she drew a Kunai and charged at the boy and attempted to stab him in his chest. Naruto kept his hands in his pockets and just flipped over her thrust, in the air he struck out with his foot and knocked the blade from her hand to the ground. He then spun in the air and landed facing Sakura's back. She tried to quickly turn around and grab another blade but was not quick enough. Naruto had already drawn both swords from his back and moved forward. When it was all over everyone saw that Naruto had his red sword at the back of her neck ready to sever her spine if she moved anywhere but forward. That however was not an option for the pink haired banshee since Naruto had his blue blade against her throat ready to slice it open if she moved an inch. Everyone stood there waiting to see what she would do about the predicament. As they all watched they saw as she looked towards the last Uchiha with hope in her eyes. This hope disappeared as she saw him not even looking at her but reading some scroll.

"Mizuki-sensei, I…I give up." Said the pink haired girl in a depressed voice. She had tried as much as she could to get to the finals so that she could show Sasuke that she was good enough. It had helped that she was up against easy fights up until Naruto. Hinata on the other hand had won all the matches she had been pitted against. She even beat Ino in the third round. Now the only ones remaining were Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and the Uchiha. The semi-finals would be Naruto against Shino and Sasuke versus Hinata. Naruto and Shino had just taken the stage when he rose his hand and spoke.

"Proctor I also give up. I know that I am no competition for Namikaze, Uzumaki-san. He has proven many times that he can defeat me and I know that I am not yet strong enough to pose a threat to one as strong as him. Besides he has proven before that he is faster than the bugs that I carry with me and that his fire style attacks are a lot better than my bugs. This being said the only logical choice is to walk away and to fight another day." Shino said as most of the class and most of the judges looked strange as no one had ever heard Shino say that much before. It had actually scared most of them to hear his unemotional voice come out from behind his coat.

Sarutobi on the other hand had a lot of experience at talking to the bug loving clan and decided to speak. "Very well Shino you may go and I will say that you made the right decision it is better to come back with a failed mission but everyone alive than it is to come and say that the mission was a success but that all your teammates are dead. Good job, Shino." Shino bowed in respect and walked away. Naruto just jumped over to his seat a few feet away, and sat down beside Ino as Hinata and Sasuke got up to go to the stage. They both arrived at almost the exact time and just silently got into their respected clan fighting styles. Hinata with her Jyuken and Sasuke with his reversal fist fighting style and Hinata with her Jyuken fighting style. It was no competition really. Hinata tried and did well enough by landing quite a few hits on him but the Uchiha eventually just threw a hit to her neck and knocked her out. Naruto would have just left it alone and fought and won quickly but Sasuke didn't seem to like just winning.

"Wow how pathetic. Although I guess she did make it this far. Maybe I can make the retarted council demand her to be one of my baby factories. Hmm… yes this will do fine." Iruka stood up to say something but was stopped by Sarutobi when the old man's hand clasped down on his shoulder and he shook his head and when no one was looking he quickly pointed to Naruto who no one had bothered to look at. Iruka looked and went white, at the sight he was now seeing. Naruto had already dropped most of his henge and stood there already on the stage in his second fox fighting style stance. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and his face showed cockiness. Mizuki did not look happy at what the Uchiha had said but he looked even less happy about the new look on the blond red head. None the less he started the match and Sasuke instantly made small talk.

"What is wrong dobe what is she yours or something. Well then you can have her I don't want any sloppy seconds." Stated the arrogant boy and to everyone's surprise Naruto laughed. "So you finally realize you cannot beat me and that I have been allowing you to beat me so that I do not have to be at the top. That's good since my new jutsu will decimate you."

"No that is not it at all. You see you talk way too much and I am laughing about the jutsu I will use to beat you. But since I know that you stand no chance against mine I will allow you a free shot at me. Now come at me with the intent to kill or you may just find that I will." Stated the boy as he got out of his stance and just stood there. Sasuke took the bait and went through the hand signs and yelled "DRAGON BLAZE JUTSU" and shot a giant fire dragon out of his mouth and it flew right into Naruto. Everyone yelled in surprise that he had not moved one inch.

Sasuke smirked but before he could do more he was kicked into the air and smashed into the ground with a small crash. There where Sasuke had been stood Naruto with his leg outstretched to show that he had kicked the arrogant baster. Sasuke stood up and tried to catch his breath. "You do realize from all the fights we have had that I am a shadow clone master right. The whole time you were talking to 'me' you were talking to my clone while everyone was focused on you and then used the head hunter jutsu to go underground until you used your jutsu like my clone promised you. You fell for it way to easy." Naruto said as Sasuke just snarled and lunged at him that was however stopped when Naruto drew a Kunai. Three people in the room knew what was going to happen but Sasuke didn't think about it too hard as he too drew a Kunai. Naruto threw his and it became lodged at Sasukes feet.

"That's the best you can do dobe? I'm like four feet from you and you missed. That's just pathet, no wonder your father died. If you got your genetics from him than he must have had the worst aim ever. Or maybe it was that bitch of a mother you had. Red death my ass she was no bett-" started the Uchiha until Naruto was mad enough to finally attack. He had not wanted to use anything but the Hirashin but now he was going half way on the Uchiha bitch. In a flash of red light Naruto appeared before the Uchiha effectively silencing the annoying baster. Naruto kicked him into the air like he had done so many times, everyone thought that it would just be the usual dance of the black fox technique but they were surprised as Naruto threw himself into the air and passed the flying Uchiha and yelled out "GRAND FOX FLAME WHEEL." And breathed out a large torrent of flame as he started to spin like an Akimichi's human boulder style. Naruto then met Sasuke as he was still rising and Naruto had started to fall. The two slammed into each other and Sasuke was slammed into the ground and Naruto continued to spin for a full minute. Finally it was over and Sasuke was rushed away to the hospital. Naruto stood there with a look of pure hatred on his face as he walked away. Sadly the effect of anger was thrown off as he stopped.

"Fuck to much chakra usage." And passed out with minor chakra depletion. The jutsu he had used to kick the hell out of the baster used almost every ounce of chakra that the boy had which is saying something. He had planned to just use the dance of the black fox again but the boy had just had to open his damn mouth. Ino and Hinata both got up and brought Naruto to the nurses office where he would be for a good hour.

(In the nurses office)

Ino had been sad since Naruto had hit the ground. Hinata was sad but she knew that he was ok since she had used her eyes and saw that his chakra was low slightly. She knew that this was the sign of chakra exertion they had decided to sit by his side the whole time since Sakura had already tried to go crazy lady when she had awoken in the bed next to his. It had taken Hinata flashing her Byakugan to calm/ scare the pink haired banshee off. Just as they were about to give up on Naruto waking up anytime soon the door to the nurses office opened.

Mizuki stepped into the room with a small smile that looked as if he was sad that Naruto was in the nurse's office. Had Ino used her family jutsu then she would know that he was happy that he was in there. Mizuki had spent around an hour to find them since he had assumed that they had gone home to celebrate. It had just been luck that he had spied them sitting there through the glass window in the Nurse's door. His plan was going to finally played correctly.

"Hello Ino, Hinata. I am sorry about what happened to Naruto, I know I seem hard on the boy but I just know that he has great potential in him that I wanted to get out. I can truly see that you two believe this as well. Which makes my news that much harder to tell you. I know that both of you want to be on his team but I am sorry to say that he will be placed on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. Iruka is the one to decide the ideas for them and with that the Hokage picks the teams. There is nothing that I can do." Stated the older man as he put the mask of sadness that he had been working on for days now. He had got so good at faking his emotions that both females believed that he was truly sorry and both looked devastated that they were not with their Naruto. Then the thought had finally hit them both at the same time.

Sakura and Sasuke! Why them they hate him there is no way that they can ever be a competent team. How can Iruka ever even think about putting them onto a team?" yelled both females as they looked towards there now ex-sensei.

"Well it is simple they are wanting a team for infiltration and with those three they can have one at that point. There is just no one else that has ever passed the test to become a ninja who I specialized in infiltration." Stated the man as he baited the hook for his little trick.

"What test? I will happily take it if that means I get to be on Naruto-kun's team. Please sensei tell us we will do it and pass I swear it." Stated Ino as Hinata nodded beside her to show her support.

Mizuki smiled as his plan started to fall into place and spoke in a cheerful face, "well it is really very simple, all you have to do is go and take a copy of the forbidden scroll to a safe house in the woods outside of Konoha. I will inform the Hokage who will then inform all the ninja who you will have a possibility of getting into your way. This will insure that they will not severely harm you but they will act as if they are ordered to do anything they can to stop you. Your job is to get to the scroll in the Hokage's office. You must get passed all the ninja and all the traps they have around the scroll. The Hokage will have already changed it out with a copy. Once you have it if you have gotten that far then you will need to escape with it and get to an old house in the middle of the forest right outside the right side of the village. There you will have one hour to learn one jutsu from the scroll. It will not have all the jutsu that the true one has but it will have a few. If one of you can learn a jutsu by the end of the hour mark than you will both pass as it shows that on a team you can work together. I will meet you there around 11 o'clock at night tonight and I will return the scroll to the Hokage so that he knows that the test is over. You will have to wait there for me to return for you though so that they can call off the 'hunt' for the scroll. After that then there will be nothing that stops you from being on the same team as Naruto and I believe that they will choose you two rather than the others because you have proven more than once that you work well together. So I must ask will you take the test?" asked the man as he saw the determination in their eyes and he knew that he would be getting what he truly had coming to him later on that night. As both the girls nodded he put a finger to his lips and pointed to Naruto and then to both of them and then finally to the door. Nodding once more they all left leaving a Naruto unconscious and alone. Well not really unconscious but he could play it off well enough. As the door shut Naruto frowned and instantly body flickered to the Hokage's office. He knew what he was going to do and he knew that tonight was not going to be as fun as he had thought it would be.

"Hours later Ino and Hinata were running to the meeting point so that they could get right into training. They knew that it would be hard but they would make sure that they got put on the same team as Naruto. Once they arrived they were shocked to see that Mizuki was already there. The only thing that they were not prepared for was that he had a pack on his back like he was leaving for something. This little tidbit took a back seat though as the two females saw that his headband had changed. Instead of having the normal leaf symbol on all ninja's headbands in the leaf, he had a sound note on his. Both were about to say something but they were instead silenced by Mizuki.

"Hello Hinata, Ino now, hand over the scroll now or I will kill you. I was planning to follow the plan to the dot but I am not going to wait for you two to try to learn a jutsu. Now hand it over!" yelled the silver haired man as he took out a Kunai and got into a fighting stance. Again the girls were about to speak until another voice that all three ninja's knew like the back of their hand.

"Hell girls, Mizuki-Teme , why not you try being oh I don't know maybe polite and these lovely girls would love to hand it over. At that point I will have to kill you but I guess beggars cannot be choosers. Now girls please just step back and let me take care of this little baster." Stated Naruto as he dropped an illusion and fell to the ground in a fighting style. At this moment though yet another person decided to drop in on the four people in the clearing.

"What the hell is going on why is Hinata, and Ino her? Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" asked a worried Iruka as he scanned the room. "Mizuki what are you doing why are you not getting the scroll from him."

"Well Iruka-sensei, what you are failing to see is that Mezuki-Teme here is trying to steal the scroll. He came into the nurse's office when I was 'passed out' and told the girls that you have me paired with Sakura and Sasuke in an infiltration team because the three of us were the only ones that passed a special test. He then explained how they had to pass it to be on a team with me. He explained the whole thing right there in front of me about how they had to sneak in, grab it, get to the forest safe spot, learn one jutsu from the 'fake' scroll, and then give him the scroll so he can return it to the Hokage. He planned to leave the village to go to whatever village has a sound note for a symbol. I do not know what or where it is but I do know that we need to capture this traitor. Do you not agree Iruka-sensei?" asked the blond as he finished his monologue towards the higher Chunin teacher. Mizuki looked frightened for a moment but then decided to use his ace in the whole.

"Well since you are going to die I guess there is no harm using this new ace in the hole." Said the silver haired man as little marks appeared to be spreading on his face. Naruto tensed as he could feel that whatever he was doing it was evil. Naruto and the others stood there and watched as Mizuki changed into what the two girls would then call a monster. His skin had turned a greyish color with a black cross on his face. He had yellow eyes and his silver hair had turned midnight black with claws to match the newly sprouted fangs. The truly horrifying thing though was that he seemed to make claws come out of his back to act as wings. He was a truly frightening thing to behold…unless you were a demon. As everyone, even Iruka, looked on in fear, Narutojust watched with a weird grin on his face.

"What is so funny demon brat?" asked the now floating Mizuki, "Yes I know all about you. You killed millions of people Kyuubi. And I will not live in the same village as you any longer. Girls did your friend ever tell you who he really was? Well then allow me to do so now." Stated the man as he did not even wait for the girls to answer. Naruto just smirked and nodded to him to continue. This did not even register in his brain as Mizuki was too into trying to fuck with Naruto. "Naruto here is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi the greatest demon known to man. Now though I get what I have always wanted though. Tonight I get to kill that demon. This new power I have obtained is twice as strong as any demons power. It makes me as powerful as any demon. With you being weekend by your 'father' I will easily destroy you." Finished the man as Naruto gave a calculating look. Ino and Hinata looked worried for their love interest. They did not care if he was Kyuubi or the world's smallest ant but they were just sadden that he had never told them about it. It was like he did not trust them enough with his secret. Iruka on the other hand looked like Naruto. He was trying to find the weakness to this new power his old friend was using. Sadly it was a blow to the man's pride when Naruto nodded and smiled first.

"Iruka-Sensei I am going to ask you to trust me and let me handle this it should not take long. I will ask you though to protect Hinata-Chan, and Ino-Chan." The boy asked as he started to walk towards the devilish looking man. Iruka nodded and jumped back to help protect the females as his ex-student had asked. Ino and Hinata looked shocked that Iruka would do such a thing but once Naruto started to speak again all eyes were on him. "Now then you think that you are a monster? Hahaha no you are not even being close to being called a monster. Stupid maybe but not monster. You see you have just a few things wrong. And sadly a few things right but more are wrong than right. Like how I am the Kyuubi. Well I am not the Kyuubi to be honest I am not even the jailor anymore. Kyuubi is actually at home waiting for me to return since I stopped long enough to tell Kyu-Chan what was going on." As Naruto said this both Hinata and Ino's mouths dropped. They were friends with the greatest demon known to man and never even realized it. It made them wonder what else the traitor knew that he had gotten wrong and just how much they would learn about their crush this day. "Secondly you said that I have killed millions of people and that is a lie. I have not killed anyone ever. That is going to change tonight though, you have betrayed this village and that is status of treason. This is punishable by death, and I choose that you are being uncooperative with me by summoning that power. And lastly I get to the last thing that you were wrong about and the only thing that you were right about. You said that you finally got to kill the demon. You are wrong you are not going to kill neither Kyu-Chan, nor anyone by the time I am done with you. Now for the one thing you got right. You see many times you called me a demon, let me show you just how much of a demon I can be." Yelled the boy as he completely dropped the henge. Naruto stood there with his nine tails, claws,fur, fangs, and everything. The only difference was that most of his fur was now black as midnight with a little bit of blond streaked into it.

"Oh shit" Iruka said as fear gripped him. He knew that Naruto had to be angrier than anything than he had ever been to lower the full demonic henge in front of non-demons. The girls just nodded their heads showing that they were thinking the same thing. Mizuki looked ready to shit himself any second with the killing intent that was floating around the boy. None of them knew that the whole time Naruto was speaking that he was actually thinking through everything that the traitorous baster had said. Now he was ready to kill the son of a bitch. In an instant both were in a fighting stance and dashing at each other.

**(END)**

**Yes I realize that you all will probably hate me for this but I am going to leave it at that for now. I do this because I realize that this fight gets rushed way to often. I notice that everyone I know on this site will sit there and get to the fight here in there story and then make it like 2 paragraphs. I on the other hand want to make it better. Now to answer some questions. Naruto did not get castrated, close but no monkey. Yes I will explain what the other council meeting is all about but I will do that next chapter after the fight scene. Sasuke is not a girl and to those of you that like his character I am sorry to say that this story is going to have major bashing of the teme the banshee and the Cyclops. I do not like the first two and I think Kakashi could use some bashing for how he ignored his master's son. He should have been the first to notice the connection between the two or at least after Jiraiya. But he didn't and that is just a slap in the balls to the fourth's memory. Naruto is not allowing anyone to get away with anything it is just that he wants to make sure that when he tells someone what happened the person who was involved will get their ass decimated in jail for a long time. I am not going to tell you what happened yet but know that it is coming up sooner than most of you think and later than what some are wanting. Well the next chap. should be up by the end of next week at the latest I am sorry for how long this is taking to get updates up but I am now working and it is getting harder to get to a com. To type, I hope you understand and I am hoping to get a com. With my paycheck so that I can type at home and update them on the library. Well till next time –Jormander2012**

**PS. The poll will be closed by the next chap. If you want to pick who is on Naruto's team I guess you hurry. So far Hinata and Shino are his teammates and a sensei that I chose for them. And no it is not Kurenai or kakashe or asuma it will be someone completely different that most I truly do not think to be a good sensei to Naruto until he is too old to really need one. Well laters and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you actually took the time to read the PS or the ending AN than give yourself a pat on the back a large cookie and a 24 oz of mountain dew and or orange soda bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 A Fight And A Surprise

AN. I know you all are probably mad that I cut off that last chap where I did but I wanted to get it up soon and I knew it would take a few days to at least add in the fight scene. I am sorry to those that want certain people in the harem but the poll I had has already been closed and they have been picked. In case some have forgotten who is in it this is the complete list: Anko, Kyuubi, Tayuya, Temarie, Hinata, Ino, Yugito, Fu, Haku, Kurenai. If someonehas a really good idea that has not been tried before than I will be more than willing to change out Kurenai with them but most will have to understand that this will not ever be an incest story. In my mind that includes godmothers and people he calls things like sister or things like that. I do not want to be rude I just thought I would also put that. Now without further ado let's see the fight between Naruto and Mizuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone not completely made by me. Hell i don't even know where to get an orange jumpsuit let alone owning all of them.

(In the woods right outside the walls of Konoha)

Mizuki and Naruto jumped into the air at the same time so that they met in the middle. Instantly Naruto blocked the evil enhanced punch but it still sent him flying backwards. Naruto landed with a flip and twist so that he hit the ground in a run. Naruto ran to the nearest tree and glanced behind him. Sure enough Mizuki was right behind him flying on those sickly looking wings. Naruto returned his attention to running and made a few hand signs. Once Naruto reached the tree he whispered the name and disappeared underground. Mizuki was so surprised that he had just disappeared that he forgot to stop until,

*WHAM*

Mizuki was thrust into the tree and there was a sickening crunch from his shoulder. Naruto however was not done. Naruto leapt from the ground as he used the head hunter jutsu right under Mizuki. Mizuki had already guessed that this would probably happen but what he did not think about was what Sasuke had forgotten so much earlier that same day. Naruto is a master of the shadow clones. Instead of one Naruto coming out of the ground three clones came out. One to kick the traitor into the air, and two to jump alongside him. As both of the clones came to the peak of their climb a foot jumped onto their shoulders and the real Naruto could be seen all but flying towards Mizuki who was still stunned by the hard kick that he had received. Naruto had already caught up with Mizuki and was already half way to the dance of the black fox when Mizuki snapped out of his shock of being hit. Sadly Naruto was not able to do his technique. It works almost always but not when your opponent moves before you can connect with the initial attack. This is brought to light to Naruto when Mizuki uses his devil wings to shoot forward just before Naruto could land the attack.

Naruto however was lucky that he was able to land on his feet and not on his head. Once he was once again on the ground the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the only warning. Mizuki then smashed into the new genin and took him into the air. As they started to get higher and higher Naruto started to use his tails claws and teeth to try and remove the man's grip from himself. It seemed though that with every cut or bite that he managed to land on the traitor's face, arms, and torso, just healed in a matter of seconds. Mizuki smiled as he started to fly in a circular pattern until he had built up enough speed so that it looked like a blur in the ski. Then as if on cue the blur shot down to the ground and in a big explosion landed. Once the cloud of dust settled down the three onlookers saw Naruto laying on the ground and Mizuki standing on him in a crater. The three shocked onlookers just stood there as Mizuki kicked Naruto through a tree and started to laugh.

"Looks like the little Kyuubi brat was not strong enough after all. No shock there since his week ass father was able to seal it. If that little pansy could do that to the 'great demon' then it must not be so great. I mean common what is a Hokage if he cannot even protect his deadbeat wife. Of course how can one deadbeat protect another." Yelled out the traitor as he started to laugh even harder. That was until he they all heard a snarl, one they had never heard before except for the two men who wished they had never even heard it before.

Out of nowhere a streak came over Mizuki and the next thing they saw was the streak flying from one end of the forest to the next. In between the steaks ending points they could barely see Mizuki's body as it was battered back and forth. Even with his wings he was unable to get out of the machine gun barrage of punches that were being thrown at him from every direction.

"Hinata" started the brown haired academy teacher as said girl turned to him. "Can you use your Byakugan, and see just what the hell is going on up there?"

"I will try Iruka-Sensei," stated the small girl who had barely moved since Naruto had dropped his henge. She activated her eyes special ability and the veins around her eyes started to stand out a lot more than normal. This was the tell tail sign that she was a Hyuga as no one that had this abilitywas from anything but the Hyuga clan. As soon as her eyes were activated though the girl screamed out and grabbed her eyes which had started to actually bleed. "They are moving too fast and are still leaving enough residue chakra behind them that by the time I get to the next changing point they are ready to move again. I only got to catch up once but that was enough. Naruto is putting off so much chakra that he is like looking into the sun when it is like five feet from you." Stated the girl as she took deep breaths and tried to stop her eyes from bleeding too much. They were not truly damaged, it was just too strong of chakra to actually stare at and had made her pain receptors in her eyes go haywire. It would be a few hours before she would b able to not see a large spot in her vision but other than that she was fine.

"I am sorry Hinata I didn't realize that it would hurt you like that. I didn't even know that, that could happen. Are you sure you are alright?" asked the worried as he turned his attention from the fight which was still very one sided in the blurs favor. Ino on the other hand remained completely focused on the fight. It was not that she did not like Hinata, they had become great friends. It was just that if she was correct in her thoughts than her love interest was angry on a whole new level. She had never seen Naruto move so fast even with his gravity seals turned all the way to level one. Now he was moving so fast that he had to be angrier than he had ever been in his life.

As Hinata nodded that she was fine Iruka turned in time to see a bloody and battered Mizuki fly into the ground from about thirty feet into the air. Iruka and the girls were shocked but not half as bad as when they saw Naruto falling from the same height but at twice the speed. He had slowed down by a large degree but he was still moving fast enough that they had to look at where he would be just to get a glance of him. What they saw they would later describe as hell in a human form. Naruto had what looked like a cloak of chakra all around his body sadly it was more than that. Naruto had unlocked his second fox stage. This is basically a teenage demon fox form, most fox demons do not come into this faze until they are around twenty human years of age. That would mean that they would be about three hundred in fox realm years. The only problem is that Naruto had great chakra reserves before the demonic chakra fusion so that his body was confused and thought Naruto was of the age for the change. This form was a lot better than the chakra cloak that he had used before. This actually allowed him to channel it at will and not just through his emotions. This was essentially the fox's version of sage mode without being a sage.

The pissed off Naruto slammed into the traitor with the same attack that Mizuki had used on him before where he slammed into the downed man. The only difference is that when he did the attack there was no way in hell that the man was getting up anytime soon. He was not dead but his curse mark had finally run out of juice and finally turned the traitor back into the weak man that he was. With that in mind Naruto had held back just enough so that he would not kill the man but anything even .01% before that was fine. The traitor would live if they got to a hospital soon but would probably be in there for a few…months at the very least. Naruto made his favorite hand sign and had it pick up the traitor after both of the original and the clone used some of the rope that Naruto had in a scroll and tied up the silver haired man. Once done the two hobbled over to the others who were still just staring open mouthed at the pure chaos that Naruto had just made.

Iruka-Sensei" I would say that we inform the other two about what has truly happened here, but sadly I do believe that this will have to wait as you can plainly see that if we do not get this bastard to a hospital soon he will die in a matter of…around thirty minutes. Trust me I wish I could kill him for trying to commit treason upon the village. Sadly I cannot make that call. So if you would be so kind as to body flicker all of us to the Hokage tower. I would just Hirashin us there but I find that I am almost near chakra exhaustion." Explained the sweating boy as he fell to one knee. Both girls ran up to him and the boy gave a yelp and a whimper that made both of them stop in their tracks.

"Naruto-Kun what is wrong? Are you hurt, do you need a doctor?" asked the Hyuga heiress. Both girls were afraid for his health as they did not understand what the hell had just happened.

"T-tail, I-ino You-r o-n m-my t-tail." Stuttered out the blond male as the only other blond around him looked down and saw that sure enough Naruto's tail was, as he had said, under her foot. She quickly jumped to remove herself from the tail and instantly grabbed it so that she could stroke it. Hinata had yelled at Ino to stop but Naruto did not even have the chakra to cover the true tail so that he could not fake it at the moment. Ino had ignored the other female in their little girl and grabbed the blond male's tail making the boy wince but did nothing to hurt Ino. The girl then started to rub the tail I her hand and then her eyes went wide and she started to rub the appendage against her face.

"Naruto, this is a real tail isn't it?" asked the blond female as Hinata's eyes shot open even more than they actually were. Naruto's eyes dropped though since he knew that there was no way out of telling them now and with that they would probably act just like the adults did. Things had just gotten better but there was still more people who would sooner kill him than help him or at the very least not harm him.

"We will discuss this with the Hokage since both of you will be needed to be debriefed on the traitor situation. Trust me a lot of questions will be answered." Started the man as both females nodded absentmindedly as Iruka and the clone holding the traitor joined them. Iruka placed his hand on Naruto who in turn wrapped a tail each around the girls and held them softly near them so that they could go. Iruka made three handsigns and in a swirl of leaves all five ninjas and a clone appeared in front of the Hokage.

Instantly Naruto replaced his henge and the girls dropped to their feet. Both of them looked sadden at the thought of losing their new play thing but they saw who was in the room. Sarutobi sat in his office with two other men that both sat in kage robes. One in a white robe with a yellow border to it. Next to him he sensed Hinata stiffen at the sight of him. Naruto thought about it and already realized that this must be Kumo's Raikage. Next to him he saw a man in a blue robe and an even darker blue border. The only thing that Naruto could tell about the man though was that he was not from a great ninja village but he was counted as their leader. He could also tell that he was from waterfall village from the headband that he had around his forehead. With the new disturbance both men turned to look at the new intrusion, once all three saw Naruto though both the stranger's eyes lit up like a thousand suns. The yellow colored Kage was well muscled, with a blond beard with hair to match, and large round yellow weights on his arms that looked like they weighed about Naruto's weight.

The other man however was a mystery. He looked like he was maybe 20 years old at the most, yet his robes clearly showed that he was the leader of his village. Yes he was not a part of a great nation but it was still rarely heard of. This man had brown hair and a small boyish look to his face. He had deep blue eyes like Naruto but he seemed to radiate power like crazy for some reason. He was truly uncharacteristic. He seemed to be like any other ninja in the world and so Naruto was curious asto what made him the leader of his village.

"Namikaze-San I presume?" started the fellow blond as Nauto instantly braced himself for the worst. "It is truly great to finally meet you. I have been requesting for an audience for three years now. I just want to say that you and I will one day have to fight so that I cansee if you add up to what your father was when he fought me."

"You fought my father and lived?" asked the boy as both men laughed. Iruka had a knowing look on his face as did Sarutobi and the other guest but the three youngest occupants did not seem to know what the hell was going on.

"Yes, yes I did and let me tell you this. He was the only man I ever truly respected more than myself. To tell the truth here I did not really fight him, it was more like he attacked me and I tried to block to the best of my abilities. The only real reason that I even lived through that was because he allowed me to. He told me as he walked away that one day I would be used to connect our two villages. At the time I thought he just didn't find me as a good enough opponent until he threw a scroll to me. That scroll contained the sealing jutsu he used on the nine tails that resides in you." The man stated as Naruto and the rest of the room's eyes went wide. Hinata and Ino had heard from Mizuki that he had been the reincarnate of the fox but they never truly believed that it was true. Now though they had a kage telling them that the fox was sealed by the fourth into his own son. This was funny yet scary at the same time as both females feinted right then and there from having too much info to process. Had Naruto not sensed that this was most likely going to happen then they would have hit the floor. Naruto in a split second made a clone and grabbed both girls right before they hit the ground. The clone and the original picked both girls up and took them to the couch that the old man had in his office then laid them down on opposite ends.

The two outsiders that had never seen Naruto move were shocked to see that this child was not just that quick but also able to make a solid clone with that much ease. The old man and Iruka on the other hand thought about a council meeting almost two years ago that revolved around the boy and those two that he had just picked up. Naruto laid them into a comfortable position and then walked back to stand at attention to his kage.

"Hokage-Jiji, I would suggest that you call someone to take Mizuki to the hospital as I do not believe that he will last the night if he does not get there soon. I would also request that I am present at his interrogation. I know that the field is very complex for even seasoned ninja but I believe with my background I can think of many ways to get people to talk when the need arises. That and my um private teacher and I have been working a little bit on that field as I believe it could be very useful in the field if you needed to get information quickly and do not have the time to do the traditional methods of threats. Also I believe that if I would be the one to enter the interrogation room when it comes time to do it that Mizuki will sing like a pig ready for slaughter if I was to use my special face on him. I would have him singing in less than thirty minutes if I truly tried hard. If not sooner." Stated the boy proving once again that he was forced to mature faster than any student that had probably ever graduated before him. Most of the men in the room, even the two that had known him probably better than most people other than the two females on the couch maybe. A few minutes had passed and the kage finally spoke.

"Naruto I will think longer on this request of yours and will get back to you and will ask Iruka to take Mizuki to take the traitor to the hospital and I will send for three anbu personnel to guard him so that he does not get any funny ideas when he awakens." Stated the old man as Iruka nodded and moved towards the man lying on the ground and body flickered away. Naruto nodded and was about to summon two new clones to pick up both girls so that he could leave the village leaders alone to talk. That was until the old man spoke once more.

"So Naruto how did the mission truly go." Said the man as Naruto turned back to his leader and got back at attention before sending a non to discrete look towards the other two kage asking the silent question. "You may not fear as they wish to know just how good the son of the yellow flash is. They had wanted to be present when I test you but this opportunity may sate their curiosity."

"Very well Hokage-Jiji, although I will ask the other occupants that they do not repeat all the details of this mission report to anyone else as I do not wish some of this information to become public knowledge." The boy said as the two other leaders nodded their heads and the old man waved a hand and Naruto could feel three small spikes of energy as the hidden anbu agents disappeared to probably go and guard the traitor. Naruto sighed and started the tail. "Well today was the day that we had the graduation exam at the academy and during this time I used a jutsu that put me at almost chakra depletion, during this time I was sent to the nurse's office where the two girls over there stayed with me as long as they could. Within a few hours I was in great shape as my tenant granted me with advanced healing. I pretended to be unconscious as I was trying to figure out how to explain why I needed to go to both of their houses tomorrow to speak with their parents and them. This turned out to be very helpful, since when I was about to stop pretending Mizuki came in. He told the girls that I was to be placed on a team with Sakura and Sasuke since they had taken and passed a test that they had not. This test entailed them to steal a copy of the forbidden scroll and take it to a safe house just outside of the village. There Mizuki would meet them and return the scroll to the Hokage. Hinata and Ino both believed them which is understandable since they are not well versed in these things and Mizuki was their teacher so it was understandable that they would fall for this. I knew he was lying as I had never partaken in this test as he had said I had. I immediately came here to the hokage once they had left to prepare. I explained what had happened and then explained my plan. I proposed that I replace the scroll with a clone in one of my ultimate henges. This would allow me to keep the true scroll safe and make Mizuki think that he had succeeded. Mizuki like expected though decided not to wait for the appointed time, and tried to get the girls to hand over the scroll. I was there already there and when he threatened them I sort of lost a little bit of killer intent so I knew that if Mizuki was even half of the Chunin he could possibly be then he would be able to sense it and that my hiding was now for nothing. I jumped down revealing my true form and got ready to attack. That was when Iruka showed up and I asked him to back off for a moment so that I could try against him. That was when Mizuki did something even I cannot explain. These weird marks covered his skin and changed his body to look demonic. He even grew wings that allowed him to fly. This also released a great evil power inside him where he matched me in my healing powers and had a great power boost in strength and speed. In my true form I attacked and things went downhill. He managed to catch me in a very strong attack that almost knocked me out. He kicked me farther into the woods and started to boast. He made the mistake though for insulting my parents and precious people. At that moment I unlocked my second true form in which would be like the teenage version of it. I am guessing that since I was so long with only my chakra and then when I fused the two different types it basically aged me in this sense about twelve years. I would technically be counted as around 24 right now so that is around teen years for what I am in this form. With the new power boost I made slow work on Mizuki. I hit him enough times that his healing abilities kicked him out of his power stage. With him out of that it was easy to beat him within an inch of his life. After that we immediately came here and you all can figure the rest." Finished the blond boy as he continued to just stand there, he knew what they would ask soon the question that he did not want to answer but knew that he would have to. Naruto had been warned that many nations would try to make a political marriage to better their own village, and that he would be the one everyone aimed for except for maybe the Uchiha. He knew in his mind why these men were here and hoped that he was wrong.

"Namikaze-san you-" started the leader of the village of lightning before a certain annoyed blond decided to nip that little formality in the ass.

"Please Raikage-Sama, I am not one for formalities, as I would rather just be called by my name and not by my father's. Naruto is fine with me." Cut in the annoyed blond showing that he was just that.

"Very well Naruto-San, as I was saying though, during the whole time you spoke you talked about a true form or something like that and I was just wondering what this is. Is the form we are looking at not what you truly look like, and what is this ultimate henge that you talked about if I may so bold as to ask about it. I will understand if you do not wish to tell us I just thought that I would also ask about that as I was already being bold enough asking about your true form. I am sure the leader of the village hidden in the waterfall would also care to know." Said the dark man as the blue robed man nodded beside him. Naruto again looked towards the Hokage as he asked the silent question in which he nodded showing that it was important that he did not lie to these two men. Naruto sighed and dropped his henge.

"This is my Ultimate henge, no one can pierce through it at all. Even the byakugan cannot pierce through it. No this is not a true henge but more of a shape shift. Also it cannot be duplicated. The Namikaze-Uzumaki clan are the only ones who will ever be able to do this technique. The reason that this is that my mother was a demon and my father was turned into a demi, this means that he was half human-half demon. Before you ask he was turned into a demi on the night of his secret wedding so he was still human when he fought you Raikage-sama. This makes me a full-fledged demon." Answered the blond as he held back a laugh from seeing their shocked faces at what he had just revealed.

Surprisingly they came out of it quickly. Finally the blue robbed man spoke since he had been silent for the whole conversation. "Naruto-San my name is Shibuki and as you can tell already I am the leader of the village hidden in the waterfall and have come here to talk to the Hokage about a possible alliance. You see my sister Fu Yakama, like you, is a Jinchuriki of the seven tailed Nanabi. She is treated poorly by my village and as the Hokage here must know, even we cannot stop the torment. That is the reason that I am asking if you would please help me. The council will not allow me to just send her here so that she can be treated better. They insist that we get the most out of her, as if she is just some type of toy a child can hand to whoever they want to be friends with more. I want Fu to be sent here since you are here and are around the same age. That and because you can protect her from the village if she needs it, as she is a great ninja but she refuses to defend herself from them. That is why I am here since I was asking the Hokage here if he would accept a political marriage proposal. I wish to have Fu marry you so that she can be happy for once in her life. I know you are young but you both possess the headband of your village so you are counted as an adult. I just want my sister safe as she is my only family I have left. Please Naruto-San just think about my offer. I have agreed to share the Hero's water which gives the drinker great power, with your village if you except. Not to mention that we may not be a great nation and have thousands of ninja but we do have about three hundred ninja all together that right now could take on a jonin if they had to. They are Konoha's if they are in need of them. Please except my offer Naruto-San so that my sister can be safe." Finished the blue robbed Shibuki as he spoke more than anyone had ever seen him do. Naruto looked at him for a few more minutes before he turned toward the Raikage and raised an eyebrow.

The strong man nodded as he took the opportunity to speak. "I am not one for great speeches but needless to say I am asking for the same thing. For my daughter though not for my sister as I do not have one. My best friend died in the last great ninja war and I adopted his daughter so that she could hopefully be happy. She too is a jinchuriki of our village, the two tailed cat Nibi is sealed inside her. She is a little older than you, around 15 or so. She is treated like the demon inside her and not like my brother Killer Bee. He is the jailor of the eight tails Hachibi, and is seen as a hero in my village since most seen how strong he was in the Iwagakura/ Kumogagura war. Yugito on the other hand is hated for her demon. I wish for a politically arranged marriage with you too as she will be safe. I know I am kind of asking you to choose here but I truly think that this would be best. So it is up to you." Finished the buff man as Naruto covered his grin as he wanted so bad to laugh so bad at the thought of them not realizing that he could technically marry both woman and keep his other promises. Of course the old man had not told them this as it would be fun to see them sweat it out. Naruto took on a thinking look as he continued to grin yet he remained silent…for about twenty minutes.

He continuously paced back and forth sometimes even throwing in a little mumbling here and say that the two kage were nervous was an understatement. When the Hokage tried to tell them that Naruto calculates everything he does that can effect someone else very carefully, they had not taken him seriously. They had thought that he was just trying to up one of his ninja but it seemed that he had spoken truthfully. They were so busy watching the boy that they did not see the old man silently laughing and shaking his head no at Naruto every time he cast a look his way. The old man wanted to wait this one out but what he did not realize was that Naruto was taking this time to truly think about it. Finally after about five more minutes the old man had, had enough of the joke and decided to finally nod his head for him to get it over with. By this time both of the other leaders were sweating profusely.

"I have decided." Announced the boy as both men tensed, "Neither of them will be married to me until I meet them. I know nothing about them so how can I truly pick one that I will be happy with. But I know that the old man over there will want me to not add this part since he had such a good time seeing me think about it." Said the blond as the Hokage smiled, and the other two men looked at him like they had forgotten he was there. "As you two may know I am the last of my two clans, and I will later on unlock some ultimate Kekkei Genkai. This will put me under the CRA or clan restoration act. Under this act, any clan member who finds that their clan is all but extinct are allowed to marry more than one girl so that they can restore their clan and keep their bloodline or special skill alive. I have already been placed under this act and as such I could choose to marry and help both or neither. I am not trying to sound like I am in love with this law as I do not wish to be under it but since I will at least have my three best friends as wives one day. Now I would suggest that I am allowed to see these woman first before I make a decision, as I do not think you all will like my decision that I would give you at this moment. I will however tell you this though, I will not marry for anything but love, or at least what I think can become love later on in life. I am not a womanizer and I will not force any woman into a marriage if they are to love another. I will also ask that should it turn out that they are in love with another that you both will give your blessing and not do anything to harm the man so that the woman are pushed into this marriage. I will then count this agreement in void if this happens. Is this ok with all that are here?" Asked the boy as both men thought for a moment and nodded. Both stood up and addressed the two Konoha ninja.

"As the Raikage I will be here in a month or so for the annual Great Nations Summit. I will bring Yugito with me to meet you then. Is this ok?" asked the dark skinned man, and Naruto nodded as his answer. "then I will take my leave so that I may be ready for the summit sense I have only now begun to prepare as sadly I have forgotten what day it was on until recently. Goodbye gentlemen and I cannot wait to see you again Naruto-san." With this said the well-muscled man left the room.

Next Shibuki spoke, "Well I am not going to be here for the summit as my village is not a great nation but I will be here with Fu in about a month and a half so that I can hopefully finalize everything. Until then gentlemen." Stated the quiet man as he to left the room. As soon as the door shut Naruto plopped down into the now vacant chair in front of the Hokage.

"Why are woman so damn troublesome…oh my troublesome god I now know why Shika says that word so much." Said the tired blond boy as he just sat there, and fell asleep to a laughing Sarutobi. The old man would leave them there all night and send a message to the parents saying everything and making sure everything was set up for tomorrow.

**(END)**

**Well I know I said I would explain 'tomorrow' this chapter but I am already behind as it is with this so I am just going to stop there and wait till next chapter hopefully to tell about it, although I am sure you all can guess what happened or at least the gist of it. You know listening to 50 ways to say goodbye can really make you wright some fucked up shit. I am so out of it for these last 4000 words or so, so if it doesn't make sense I am sorry I thought I would just through that out there. Now the reason that the two kage did not freak out about him dropping the henge is because they are kage. Yes Sarutobi did but that was more out of old age rather than from shock. Had he been younger he would not have feinted but since he is old he did. Trust me though in their heads they were freaking out I forgot to throw that part in there but I am way too tired right now to go back I may fix it later on like tomorrow or something. I have been up for about 37 hours now. Well I am going to go and try to catch some zzz's so until the next chapter in which the poll will be over with tomorrow or the next day so if you want tovote do it now so far only 20 people have voted. Just go to my page ppl it takes like 2 minutes and then you can say who Naruto is teamed with. Although if you are wanting Sasuke and Sakura on his team I think you aren't gona be happy because out of twenty people no one has voted for those two ass holes. Well bye –Jormander2012**


	14. Chapter 14 Will You Marry Me

**AN. Well the poll is now closed and the winners have been chosen. I am shocked at all the last minute votes. In over an hour of me saying the poll would close I had 12 new votes. The winners will be announced in this chapter hopefully if I do not get to it than I am sorry. To all the people that asked for a certain sensei, I am sorry but the sensei is chosen and will not be anko, Kurenai, or Kyuubi. The person I have in mind is funnier to go with because I do not think anyone will see it coming. Anyway here is the next chapter, there is little to no fighting in this one but it will explain the hidden council meeting. Laters. IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM**

(The next day)

Naruto awoke to two soft items on him. He had no clue what they were but he liked the feeling of whatever it was as he laid there. This was until he heard a pair of perverted giggles. He had heard that sound before and his eyes shot open. Once he looked down Naruto noticed that he had Ino and Hinata lying with their heads on his chiseled chest. The two men in the room, Sarutobi and Jiraiya, continued to giggle. That was until they looked at the boy's face and saw true unrivaled terror spread across his face. Both began to get confused as he quickly got up effectively waking the two girls as he ran out of the room at speeds even Jiraiya could not match. Both girls looked around as they had not known what had happened and what the two older men had done to them. While they had been asleep Sarutobi had sent a message through one of his summons, that the girls would be in his office with Naruto and him for the rest of the night since it would be hard to move them. After that Jiraiya had shown up and lifted both girls with a small wind jutsu and laid them on Naruto's chest. The sage had not known that the boy would become terrified at the sight that he would behold once he was awake. Sarutobi had known what had happened to him but he knew that Naruto acted normally around the girls of his class and had been four years ago when the incident had happened. He had just assumed that since the council meeting he had gotten over his fear. They had both been way to wrong.

(Naruto's hiding space)

Naruto had found a hidden area in the village a few years ago when the village still attacked him daily. It had been filled with science equipment and dead bodies along with so much more. Any grown ninja that had not lived the life Naruto had lived would have thrown up so many times in there it was not funny. He had not been in this little base in so long that he had forgotten what all was in it. He had taken out all the equipment and other things in scrolls once he taught himself how to make and use them. After he was done with that he had taken all the scrolls and placed them in a small metal box that he had found in the trash when he was looking for food one night, and buried them in one of the training grounds that was abandoned. No one ever used it because its training equipment was dangerous because it was so old and useless. Naruto had used this place as a hideout many times when he was being attacked or on the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. Those nights were always the worst and it was just better to be there rather than be at his home which was always attacked by villagers on that day. Even now there was always someone who deemed themselves god and attacked the mansion on Naruto's birthday but with the seals that he had placed on the stone wall, it was virtually impenetrable. He now used this place as a kind of storage unit, for things that he had found or collected.

Naruto had been discriminated against since he was born so more times than he would care to mention he had to dig into the trash just to find his next meal. Even for a while after his heritage was announced he found that it made little difference, he was still an outcast. It had taken at least a full year to finally start to get treated better. In that time he had learned that some of the scrolls and books that he had found in the trash actually had many different things in them. He now had his own small little library in his alcove. In it were scrolls on jutsu, tijutsu, genjutsu, and even some on clan jutsu. He had almost 3 scrolls on the Uchiha, Hyuga, and the Inuzuka. Inside them were the jutsu that he had learned by now. He could not use the Jyuken like a Hyuga but he could build defenses for it. With the help from the only one that had ever truly been invited to share in his hidden place, Kyuubi. With her help they had torn through almost all the scrolls and cataloged all the weapons so that if they need a specific one than they would know where it was at.

Now though Naruto was not reading or even training, he was hyperventilating. To many memories were surfacing at the moment and Naruto tried but could not hold them back. For the next hour Naruto would be subjugated to his true nightmare of reliving that night over and over again. Kyuubi was on border patrol but could still feel his distress and pain that he was feeling at that moment. Had she had the time to get there to him she would have but her team she was with would worry and she couldn't just say that she was a demon with a mental connection with Naruto. She tried to send calming thoughts to him but his mind was guarded so strongly at the moment that it would take all her strength and being right next to him to have any chance to break down his barriers.

After an hour though Naruto quickly stopped and jumped into a fighting position, he still had fear written on his face but it was more of an animal trapped and going to try to fight till the end. Finally out came the Hokage and Jiraiya from the hidden doorway.

"How did you find this place. Get out. This is my place no one but me and my chosen are allowed in here." Yelled the scared blond. Both men just looked at the boy as they had looks of sadness etched into their faces.

Finally Jiraiya decided to speak, "Naruto we are sorry about earlier. I had absolutely no idea what had happened and how you would react. Sarutobi thought that you were over that by now since you agreed with the council. I am sorry. I understand though that you won't talk about it…I understand but should you ever need to talk about it I am here or will get here in a heartbeat." The white haired sage whispered as he had a few tears coming down his face as he thought of what his godson had, had to go through with his absence.

"Naruto, I am sorry as well I should have known better that you were masking your pain. If I had actually used this old brain that everyone praises me for I would have known the truth. I want you to know that I understand the reasons you will not tell me her name. when you are ready though I hope that I will have the honor of being the one you inform of it. Naruto it is unhealthy for you to bottle this kind of pain up. If not me or my student than please just tell anyone." Stated the old man as both old men body flickered away leaving him alone to get a hold of himself. This he was grateful for as he needed to get ready for his meeting with two friends of his. In his mind the conversation he had after the council meeting that day was playing over and over again.

(Flashback)

"Naruto can you please stay back for just one moment?" stated a very uncomfortable Yamanaka and Hyuga. Today he had been asked to come to the council meeting that he was informed that they were going to be putting him on a special team so that he could be of better use to the village. Afterwards though he was wishing to talk to the old man but was held back by the two councilmen that wanted to talk to him. Inoichi and Hiashi were sitting near each other the whole time and was happy that at least one of them had gotten their way.

"Alright what do two of the most powerful men on the council need from me? I promise nothing happened the other night Hinata, Ino, and I was just at my house. Kyuubi was also there and she can tell you that all we did was organize the library as my father was orderly with everything but books. They offered and I just said sure the next thing I know it is like 4 in the morning. I know that is no excuse but it is the truth and I promise that it will never happen again." Stuttered the scared blond/red head as he thought of the things that both men could do to him was very terrifying.

"Naruto trust me Hiashi and I may look mad but we actually hope that LATER on in life both girls do that again. You see Naruto when Ino was younger, you know before the academy, she was 'in love' with Sasuke Uchiha. I did not approve of this boy and sadly that just pushed her that much closer to him. Now I believe she feels that way for you as every time I see her she is talking about you or things that you have done or shown her. That Is why my clan and I have decided to draw up a marriage contract between you and Ino. All it needs is your signature and when you two are ready you can get married. I have not informed Ino of this because I was afraid that it would hurt her to badly if she knew about it and you said no. This is why I am asking you first, if you agree to this than I will inform her the day after graduation from the academy. I would ask that you give your answer then, you may keep this contract as I have a copy with me. Now I shall leave as I am needed and I do not have time to honestly talk these things out. Should you need to discuss things with me than I will be at the flower shop just send a shadow clone there during the day while you're in school. But I must go now." Said the man stunning the poor boy into silence as the elder ran out of the room. Laughter could be heard coming from the other side of the door. It took Hiashi a good ten minutes for Naruto to snap out of his shock but Hiashi was patient.

"Naruto-San I to would like for you to sign a marriage contract for Hinata and you. I know that this is all very sudden to you but I know that Hinata would never forgive me if I did not at least ask you to do this. I know that Hinata cares deeply for you. As I cannot get her to shut the heck up about you when she gets home from school. I honestly do not know if I should thank or curse you for helping her get over her shyness. She is no longer afraid to tell me when she thinks I am wrong, not to mention how well her training has come along. She is no longer afraid that she shall hurt her younger sister in a spar and goes all out against her every time. I have not seen Hinabi win in over 3 years against Hinata. Please do as you are with Inoichi and wait until the day after the exams and then give me your answer. Good day Naruto-San." As the white eyed Hyuga walked out of the room with a swirl of his cloak, without another word. It would take Naruto a few minutes to process everything and once he had the whole village would here an outbreak of "WHAT THE HELL!" Two men at that time would be sitting with their families for dinner and start laughing once they heard the scream, much to the confusion of their families.

(End flashback)

Naruto looked at the clock he had set up in his hideaway and noticed that time had flown past him. Instead of having hours to get ready he had just one hour. He quickly looked over the place once more and sealed all the entrances and exits. Once done he Hiraishined to his family home and quickly got to his room. Once there he got into his closet and found the one piece of clothing he was not looking forward to wearing. With all the clothes set out he ran to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. He had a lot to clean as he had not taken a shower after the previous night's fighting. This in mind he cleaned himself until he shined and then quickly got out and dried off. When that phase of the plan was done he got step two in motion and got dressed. It took a little longer than he had expected but in the end he got it right. With one more look at the clock Naruto noticed that he was going to be late unless he could fly to his destination. He quickly formed a few hand signs and body flickered away, he would have used his father's jutsu had he placed a marker on his targets house but he had not so he would be forced to use the old teleportation jutsu.

(A few minutes before Naruto teleported on the other side of the village.)

Ino had been sitting at the counter now for three minutes, since her father had to go to the back and do inventory. He had asked her to watch the front which she did not mind as that would give her time to think about all that had happened the night before and all that she had learned. She now knew what Naruto was and that made her want to be with him even more, he had seen so many hard things in his life yet he was always so happy. She wanted to make sure that he stayed that way, although Hinata was her friend, she knew they were at war this very moment to get Naruto's attention.

Just then the door to the flower shop opened and the tell-tale sign of a customer arriving was heard. Ino looked up and not a moment later her jaw hit the ground. There was the object of her day dream in front of her with his grin that she had stared at so much in the academy. Although she barely noticed it now as she took in his appearance. He was in a silk pure black suit and tie, the weird thing though was that he had not one of his swords with him. Ino knew all too well that he never went anywhere without his swords so to see him without him was very odd.

Naruto just stood there as he had done in her dreams so many times and then finally walked forward. Naruto grabbed the platinum blonds chin and shut her gapping mouth. This was the point that he would kiss her in the girls dreams but sadly that was only in dreams. "Hello Ino-Chan I was wondering if you could help me. I am needing a bouquet of white lilies ready to go. I don't know if you have any and right now I honestly do not have time to look since in three minutes I am scheduled to go tell a very pretty girl that I like her very much. So if I could just get the flowers ill be out of your hair." Stated the blond/red head before the platinum blond just nodded with her broken heart and walked into the back room and grabbed the flowers. With precision from years of working at the flower shop, she cut trimmed and made the flowers into the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen herself make. With that in mind she thought for all of two seconds before she knew who the flowers were for. Hinata and Ino both shared the same favorite flower, the white lilies. He was going to give these flowers to Hinata, she knew it.

Sadly she had to tuck in her remaining pride and walk out into the front of the store and saw her father standing next to Naruto laughing like a maniac. The girl was too sad in her depression to even look mad at the boy and her traitorous father for talking and laughing with the boy who had chosen another. Again she swallowed the pain and said "Here you go Naruto" and handed him the flowers. Naruto smiled widely towards Ino and said.

"Think you Ino-Chan but I just need to get one more thing ready. Although I better hurry I only have two minutes left before I am late." With that said he sat the flowers on the counter and reached for a hidden scroll inside his jacket. Once he had it in his hand he popped out one of the contents. Out came a small box lined with velvet and Ino's heart nearly broke at the sight. She knew that the box inside carried a ring in it and that he was going to propose to Hinata. Now this may seem weird to civilians but to ninja it was completely normal to marry at a young age, as your life could be over on the first real mission that you go on.

Naruto took the bouquet off the shop counter and waved goodbye to both Yamanakas. Once Ino heard the bell ring from the door she knew he was gone and let her head drop. She had lost and there was nothing she could do about it. She was not really angry with either Naruto or Hinata because she knew deep down that they liked each other. But that did not mean that she had to like the outcome.

In her depression she failed to notice the bell above the door ringing once more as another customer entered the room. She never even realized that they were walking right up to her either. Or that they had placed a hand on her chin again. Finally she came out of it when a pair of lips met hers. Her eyes went d=wide and she could just make out the cerulean/ red tinted eyes that told her that her Naruto was kissing her. After a moment of shock she kissed him back, completely forgetting that her father was in the room. It was nothing more than passionate, as they did not have much if any experience in kissing someone. Finally they both felt the need for air and separated even though they kept there forehead protectors together. Then Naruto did one more thing that the girl had only ever dreamed of, and got down on one knee.

"Ino-Chan, I know that you now know just exactly what I am, and what I will be later on in life. What I think you do not know is that I was ordered two years ago by the village council to undergo the clan restoration act. Under this act I will have to marry ten women at the least by the time I am 23. I know this is a lot to process but the box with the ring in it that you saw before is for you…just as the other ring that I have in that scroll is for Hinata. Two years ago both your father and hers, came to me and asked me to sign a marriage contract with them to marry both of you. I know that this is a lot to ask but I do care about you very deeply. I also like Hinata as she has been my friend for just as long as you have. I am not going to force you into this or anything but I would ask that you think about it. I cannot say that I love you yet because I do not want to lie to you. I do not love you at the moment but that is because I do not understand the word. I have not had much love in the past and so I do not want to rope you into this with that just for you to find out that it is not what you want. I know though that I will love you someday. I know that that does not sound the best but I hope that you will at least give me a chance. This ring is nothing more than a promise ring. And with it I promise that when I can tell you that I love you then we will get married. Now Ino-Chan will you except this ring?" asked the boy as he saw Ino cover her mouth with her hand and start to cry. All the girl could do was nod frantically.

Naruto stood and took the ring out of the box for the first time showing Ino. It was a silver band as she had said that gold just did not match her complexion. In the center of the ring was a small sapphire with two triangular sapphires shooting out at the sides. It literally took her breath away, as it was extremely beautiful. And they kissed once more. When they separated Naruto had his evil smile on his face and knew that he had a prank ready.

"You want to play a prank on Hinata with me?" asked the devious blond as Ino saw the gears turning in his mind.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" asked the platinum blond as she got a grin that matched her now unofficial Fiancé. Naruto leaned in and whispered into her ear as her father silently listened nearby. He knew that his idea would be worth watching so when the two left holding hands Inoichi body flickered to the Hyuga Mansion, to have a fun little chat with the main head of house hold for the prestigious clan.

(A few Minutes Latter)

Ino and Naruto had just arrived at the Hyuga compound which isn't very far from the flower shop. Once the new couple was outside the gates a Hyuga in battle armor came forward. "State your name and business for being here."

Naruto stepped forward and bowed to the man, "My name is Naruto Uzumakie-Namikaze, and this is my Fiancé Ino Yamanaka. We are here to talk to Hinata Hyuga and Hiashi Hyuga. They should be expecting me in about two minutes. Just enough time to get to their household." Answered the boy as he stood there and waited while the guard went to look into the statement. A few moments later he returned and nodded before motioning for them to follow him to the Hyuga main house. Once there the Hyuga body flickered away which left the two new genin at the front door. As soon as he knocked though the door was thrown open to reveal Hiashi, and Hinata who looked at the new couple's hands which were still intertwined. One look and she was already depressed, Ino had won and she had always known that she would. Hinata greeted them like she knew she was supposed to since her father was right there.

"Hello Hiashi-San, Hinata-Chan, how are you this fine evening?" asked the blond towards the two family members. Hiashi looked like he was actually about to smile which would again make Naruto think that the apocalypse was coming.

"Very well thank you, Naruto-San. What do we have the honor of having you in our home for?" asked the elder male as he again tried to cover up his laughing side. Naruto and Ino were also trying not to ruin everything by laughing which was a lot harder than it had seemed a few minutes ago. Naruto felt bad that he would be making Hinata sad for the moment but he had done it to Ino so he couldn't honestly do it to her and not Hinata.

"Well you remember that marriage contract we had a few years ago, for me to marry your daughter, I have decided to accept." Stated the blond and Hinata's eyes lit up, now all Naruto had to do was the icing on the cake. "I was just wondering though, where is Hanabi, anyway?" asked the boy and Hinata's eyes just got a confused then understanding look on them. Then finally they stopped at depressed. "I would hate for her to miss her sister getting engaged…that is as long as she is ok with that." Finally it had donned on Hinata what had just happened and what had just been said, at that moment her head shot up and stared at the boy of her dreams. He was in a tux, in which she thought that she would never see him in, he had a bouquet of flowers that she had failed to see him summon from inside the scroll Naruto had gotten Ino's ring from. In one hand however was what had her rapt attention since it had a ring box in it.

"Maybe I should go and get her then?" stated the older man as he waved a hand and Hanabi walked into the room as she had already been near when she heard Naruto say her name. she was truly terrified that she was being engaged to Naruto, not that he was bad, but he was like three years older than her and she knew her sister loved him. As she walked into the room Naruto watched as she walked right to Hinata and gave a hug and congratulations. Naruto then thought it was time to finally give Hinata what she wanted by the look of it.

"Hinata-Chan I do care about you. You are one of my true friends that I have in the academy and not just someone who likes my name and not me. I know that you have feelings for me if your father's words are anything to think about. What were they again Hiashi-San? Oh yes 'As I cannot get her to shut the heck up about you when she gets home from school.' I do believe that those are the words that you used. There is something that I must ask though, not to mention to tell you. As you and Ino-Chan know, I am the last Uzumaki and Namikaze alive that the village knows about. With this title I have to undergo the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act, in which I am going to have to marry multiple wives. At the very least ten by the time I am 23 with at least 2 of them pregnant by that time. I know you like me but I must ask can you except this as I will not force you to marry me if you truly don't-" said the blond as a lavender eyed girl tackled the blond and had him on the ground in less than three seconds, with her lips attached to his. At this Naruto froze but not for the reason everyone else thought about. After a few minutes he kissed her back.

Ino watched this and only thought of one thing, 'I should have thought about doing that.' After a few awkward moments Hiashi finally cleared his throat loudly and the two kissing fools flew apart. Hinata who had reverted to her red tomato style that she was known for before Naruto had helped her over it. Naruto was a little breathless for a moment but nothing more than a small blush. Hanabi was giggling and Ino was cat calling towards Hinata.

"Sorry father, it will not happen again." Stated the lavender haired girl as she bowed low to her towering father.

Hiashi looked like he was about to have a heart attack before he finally got out words. "No that is fine it is just that I do not want to see your little kissing sessions, although if they go any farther until you are married than I will have to really hurt someone. Probably someone of the same sex, with blond/ red hair." Naruto heard this and paled as he shook his head so fast that Hinata and Ino thought his head would come off.

"No worries Hiashi-San, we are only twelve and I am not going to be doing that any time soon. You have my word that I will have her home before it is to late but right now I think we need to go out and have a ball." Stated the recovered boy as he grabbed both of the girls hands and let them towards the door, and outside. Once out Naruto used his Hiraishin Jutsu to appear at one of the places he had already tagged before so that he could get there early.

Ino and Hinata were not used to Naruto's Father's Jutsu and almost fell down had Naruto not caught them. When they finally looked up they saw that they were at the Golden Dragon restaurant, the most expensive place in Konoha. When they saw that their mouths dropped.

"Were here girls. Now do not worry about being underdressed," stated the boy as both of them knew that they were so both of them looked at him confused. Naruto just smiled while laughing "Henge duhh." Stated the blond as he shape shifted out of his tux and into his better clothes, in other words his clothes that matched his father's outfit except with a black silk shirt, black slacks, his forehead protector on his head, and his own cloak on. The two girls did the hand signs for the jutsu and in a puff of smoke Ino stood there in a purple dress. It started at her neck in a type of collar fashion; it had a strap to go down her moderate breasts which went down to her waist. There is connected with her skirt that went down to her mid-calf. There was a slit though to allow her legs to show some of the skin there. Under the skirt Naruto caught the glimpse of Fishnet stockings. (think from the Shipuden series)

Hinata was in a lavender dress that matched her eyes. It started kind of like Ino's with the collar. It flowed down her body hugging her moderate curves. Finally it went around her larger bust and down hugging her hips. Like Ino's she had a smaller slit for her legs to be able to move better and to show some skin. Hinata had seen something like this in a window once and thought that she would never be asked out for her to buy it. Now though she was one of the two best looking 12 year olds at the place…which isn't that hard to be honest since there was only three at the moment.

Naruto walked both girls to the front of the line towards the reservationist. Most of the people looked like they were going to holler about how kids should not be in an adult restaurant, that was until they saw the cloak and knew who was inside it. Everyone was hushed as they saw Naruto walk up with two girls on his arms. Naruto just ignored it and said "Reservation for three under Uzumaki-Namikaze." The waiter looked like he could not be happier that he was the lucky one to be the server of a prestigious clan.

For the rest of the night the three would eat, dance, and just have loads of fun. That was until one question was asked that Naruto had thought would come up sooner. Surprisingly it was Ino who remembered that Naruto had never given Hinata a ring like he did her.

"Naruto where is Hinata's ring? I know you have one for her." Stated the platinum blond before even looking at the hand of the girl that she was talking about.

Naruto laughed as he held up Hinata's hand to show a gold band with one purple stone in the center with two diamonds on either side of it. "I placed it on her while we were on the ground although I do not think that anyone realized it. Right Hinata?" stated the boy as he saw the girls face flush as she looked at the ring shocked that she had never noticed that it was on her finger. All of them laughed together before Naruto looked at the clock and realized that he was cutting it close. "Hinata-Chan, Ino-Chan I do believe that I need to get you both home since I know what Hiashi-San is going to do to me if I am any later than this and I am willing to bet that Ino-Chan's father will do the same." Stated the blond as he grabbed the girls' hands and Hiraishined to Hinata's house. Neither of them noticed that he had left the money for the bill on the table, with a decent sized tip.

At the door Naruto bid Hinata a goodnight after a hug and a kiss let her go. He then picked up Ino and teleported to her own house and repeated the process. Finally he teleported to his own house, right into the bedroom and fell without even changing into bed as he was exhausted from dancing and everything that he had, had to do that day. It was then that he realized that he had been awake for almost a full day and did little to no training. 'Tomorrow will have to make up for it.' Was the only thought as the boy passed completely out and would not awake until about three minutes before the final school bell rang to show that he was absent.

(The next day)

The whole ninja class of now graduated genin was all in their old homeroom classroom to get their teams. All but one though was there, as two now engaged girls were freaking out. Ino, and Hinata were in class early like they usually were with Naruto but for some reason he was not there today. Just as the last bell was about to ring there was a red and black flash and there stood the two females Fiancé. Naruto had his two blades in the usual 'x' pattern on his back, along with his normal outfit of his black muscle shirt and black anbu pants. Over all that was his black and red coat with his demonic henge down on his eyes to show off the darker shade of red. His muscles were showing quite well in both his legs and arms. His forehead protector was on his head with the red flames showing greatly against the red/blond hair.

All in all most of the girls in the classroom were drooling, minus one pink haired banshee, and even some of the men were jealous and or another type of staring at them *ahem Sasuke ahem*. Ino and Hinata looked at one another as they both nodded at the same time as they had already discussed staking their claim in front of everyone. Both girls got up and walked over to him. Once they reached him Hinata stepped forward getting all of their attentions, even Naruto's. She stood up on her tip toes and laid her lips on the boys. Everyone was silent until she let him go with a small "Hello". Ino on the other hand decided to make a much more claim as she ran at Naruto and jumped. Naruto instinctively grabbed her into a hug and had a small make out session with each other. This effectively got the attention of all the men and almost all of the girls as this was just funny to watch as Naruto's eyes went wide, although no one realized for a few moments that it was a look of terror in his eyes. After a few more moments though the newest occupant decided to end the game and cleared his throat very loudly. This however had no effect on the two kissing pre-teens. As they just continued making some of the guys start to whistle at them. Finally Iruka decided to end this game for sure and used his big head jutsu.

"Just how loud do I have to cough to get both of your attentions?" yelled the irritated brown haired instructor. It was not that he was really mad it was just that he wanted to just get done with the team placements and go home. He finally had a full day off tomorrow and he wanted to make the most of it. Both pre-teens finally got the message and split apart with a saddened grown. They were just getting into the fun that they were going to have until he interrupted.

"Sorry, Iruka-Sensei didn't here you cough." Stated the blond as he still held both girls with Hinata on his right arm and Ino on his left. Iruka looked at the sight and just gave in as it was not worth ruining his day over.

"Why were you so late today Naruto?" asked the older male as he was going to get started early had he been on time.

"Oh, yah sorry about that. I have a good reason for not showing up sensei. i…got lost on the road of life and had a black cat cross my path so I had to go a different way, but on my way an old lady needed me to help carry her bags to her home. I did that and started back on my way here but-"started the blond as both Ino and Hinata started to giggle at his antics. Ever since he had met that one eyed, silver haired jonin he had started things like that just to have some fun with it.

Iruka almost blew his top right then and there as he had already heard enough of his excuses for being late before and this one seemed like it would go on for quite a while as he seemed to be putting all the ones he had ever used into one excuse. "Naruto no bull crap just tell me why you were late and none of this fake excuses as I have already got a headache." Ordered the man as he held his head in his hand.

Naruto just smiled and finally nodded "Yes Iruka-sensei, you see last night I finally started working on my council order. I am to be part of the CRA and as such I must marry ten women, THAT I LOVE AND NOTHING LESS." Stated the boy as he got louder near the end to tell all the other girls that got hope into their eyes that only for love would he marry them. "So I asked Hinata-Chan, and Ino-Chan to marry me when we are older. We went out on a date and I got in late so I was really tired and forgot to set my clock to wake me up at the right time. Had my roommate not woken me up I probably would have been even later. But enough of that why don't we get this show on the road?" asked the blond.

"Yes lets." Started the man as he pulled a piece of paper out of his vest, but before he could even get the first team fully out an anbu unit member body flickered into the room and silently whispered into Iruka's ear and handed him a new piece of paper. Everyone but one boy was frowning in confusion as they saw this. Finally Iruka started to read the list from the new paper.

(The first few don't mean shit so il skip them.)

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno. Sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8 is Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Team nine is still an active genin team so we will go on to team ten."

"Team ten will consist of our Rookie of The Year Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame, sensei is…"

(The end…Nah I won't do that to you all.)

"…Yamato. There is no last name given." Stated the exhausted brown haired man. Sakura was still squealing that she got to be on Sasuke's team and Ino was still mad that she was not on Naruto's. Hinata almost feigned at the mention that her and Naruto would be on the same team. Kiba was mad that he was on Sasuke's team. Shika was nonchalant about his team since he had his best friend, who was eating chips, on his team. Shino was…well he was just Shino, there is no explaining him (Inbreeding? Just kidding.). Naruto was happy yet sad at the same time. Hinata was on his team but Ino wasn't. he had nothing against Shino as he had been the only person to really have a conversation with the boy. But he couldn't deny that he had wished that Ino had been on his team as well.

"Your sensei's will be here waiting for you after lunch. You all are free to do whatever until that time but please remember that there are other classes going on at this moment." Tried the brown haired man as the class stormed out in a load hurry. All but Naruto and his team along with a still sad Ino. Those four had decided to stay back and calmly walk to go get something to eat with each other's teams. Sadly when Choji had heard the word food he shouted and ran out of the room dragging Shikamaru with him. They had a little over two hours to just hang and get to know their teams. Naruto knew his team but Hinata and Shino didn't talk by themselves but put them together alone and it is a silent fest. Ino on the other hand was at least on speaking terms with her team since their fathers were old friends. With this in mind they all headed towards the bar-b-que grill on the main street of town.

**(Now it is the end)**

**Well that is it I do not know if there is many stories that have Yamato as the sensei but I thought it would be pretty neat to have him as their leader. Shino and Hinata are the winners of the poll with Ino trailing behind by one and Shikamaru by three. The rest were a lot farther back so I am not going to put them in there. Now I am going to say this once and only once. Some things may seem like other people's stories but I promise to my knowledge I have not stolen anything from other writers as I am very against things like that. If it seems like that I am sorry but I assure you that I am writing this all from my memory as I have found out that if I write first then type that I never follow what I wrote anyway so why bother. If you think that I have jacked your story write down the name and the chapter that it is and pm or leave it in a review and I will ask for permission if I believe that I wrote it subconsciously. If you are ok with me copying it though I will give a shout out to the story since it was good enough to make me want to add it to my story without truly thinking about it. I am sorry to put this in here since I do not believe that I have done this but someone has tried to say that I did it and when I checked it out there was nothing even close to what I was writing in the story they mentioned. I am not going to mention the name of it since I did read it and found that it was not good. Since it was only like four chapters with like 600 words in the damn thing. I am sorry but I do not like stories like that. Well I am going to go please review and continue to read. Next up is the team genin exam and the first couple of missions. One of them will be important but the others will be just pointless. Laters –Jormander2012**


	15. Chapter 15 New Teams and A Day To Fear

AN. I know that the last chapter had a bit of a decline on fighting but that was just how it had to be. This one might have some latter but I will not promise anything. This one will have an important mission that goes from D-rank to S-rank in less than a few moments. This I do believe has been copied and reverbed to fit my story from another one I have read since the idea came to me and ever since it did I have thought about some other story I have read. I do not know what the name of the story is but I will post it up later if I find it or someone can tell me the name. Just in case someone did not read the last important message on the last chapter I will say it again. If anything sounds like another story already written I am sorry and will give props and everything if you tell me the name and I will check it out. If it seems like I have copied it than I will make sure to ask permission before continuing. Well with that out of the way I am going to have to start typing so laters. –Jormander2012.

PS. I know that Kyuubi has not been in the recent chapters but there is a good reason as she had a special mission and that will be told about in later chapters.

(In the bar-b-que bar not far from the school)

Team ten and team eight were sitting around a large table with a small grill in the center filled with food that everyone was chowing down on. They had just arrived and when the owner saw that it was a Namikaze that was ordering he rushed the food out to them. Choji was happy but Naruto was slightly weirded out by this since he had always been run out of the restaurant even after he had been announced as a Namikaze. As he thought about it though he realized they also had a Hyuga heiress, a Yamanaka, Akamichi, and Nara heiress and heir and an Aburame heir so it was not likely that a store would insult that many honorable families just to spite one boy. Not to mention that they were now ninja and they had the right to arrest people for broken laws, so that would mean that if they did anything to them they could have them locked up. With this in mind Naruto relaxed.

Naruto sat on one side of the table with Ino on his left and Hinata on his right. Shikamaru sat across from him and had Shino on his left with Choji on his right. As they all chowed down on the delicious food no one spoke they were all trying to eat and think about what they could talk about for the time being. They were almost all worried because only one of them knew their team sensei.

"So Shika, Choji, Ino-Chan do you know who this Asuma is? I think I have seen him with the old man before but I cannot put a face to him." Naruto asked as they got done eating. They still had a little while to go before they had to be back in the classroom. This was a silent agreement that they had shared together, that they would just sit and talk for a little bit.

"All I know is that he is the Hokage's son and a jonin other than that I have absolutely no idea. I guess everyone is in the same boat though since we have not had many encounters with a lot of jonin. Do you know your sensei Naruto?" asked the lazy genius.

At this Naruto chuckled and surprised everyone, even his teammates, by nodding. "I met Yamato Sensei back 2 months before I started the academy. He was an anbu Captain at that time and he helped me get caught up before I started the academy since people like you guys had been taught since they could walk. For two months I hung out with him and Kyu-Chan learning everything that they could jam into me in two months. That was a fun time." Stated the boy laying the sarcasm heavily to show just how hard it was during that time.

"Naruto you keep talking about this Kyu-Chan but how come no one ever really sees her? I just don't get why you talk so much about her yet no one can even say that she exists." Stated the large boy without a hint of anything other than pure curiosity. It was this that stopped Naruto from getting mad as he realized that again Kyuubi had been called on a dangerous S-Rank mission. She had come home one day in a rush and grabbed the scroll marked for an S-Rank, and left with just a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek. This had been months ago, the cover story was that she was on border patrol but he knew the truth.

"Well she is a part of the special jonins and is usually on special missions. Like the one she is on right now, she has been gone for like 3 months now. Hell I don't even think that Hinata-Chan has met her before, although Ino-Chan met her on the day that I moved into my parents' old house. But other than that I do not think that anyone has ever met her in our class. Sasuke has spied on my training a few times and saw her but other than that no one else has met her." Finished the boy as he just sat back in the seat and threw his arms onto Hinata's and Ino's shoulders.

"Oh, that makes since then but just one last question Naruto-San. When did you, Hinata-San, and Ino-San start dating." Stated the monotone voice of Shino. Everyone besides for Naruto was shocked since that was the most that most of them had ever heard him speak. Hinata and Ino blushed when they processed his question since it was still strange for them since they had not heard of anyone else other than Naruto ever actually taking place under the CRA.

Naruto on the other hand just chuckled and answered. "Well firstly Shino, just Naruto is fine I do not desire to be called San or anything else like that. I am ok with being informal. Secondly we did not start dating I asked them to marry me yesterday since I was officially put under the CRA. I mentioned this in class this morning but with everything else going on I am almost one hundred percent sure that many people missed out on the explanation. Also I must add that I have nothing wrong with bugs as you already know, but should I find one on Ino, Hinata, myself, or Yamato there will be consequences. I understand more about your family than most outsiders understand about it, and for that reason I do not want any bugs to be placed on them. I know that you would never do anything to harm them or myself but I also know that it is extremely hard for anyone outside of the clan to tell who's bug is on them. I am not going to allow spy bugs into my home. I am not trying to be rude; I hope you know that since we have been friends for a while now. I am just cautious." Stated the boy as everyone just stared at Naruto and then to Shino as they could just barely see a smirk come from under the hood that covered the majority of his face. Then they all watched as a bug came from Naruto and Hinata, which made her squeak, and fly to Shino's outstretched hand. After that they just crawled into his jacket and mixed with the rest of his colony, never to be seen until they were needed.

"I understand what you are worried about Naruto and I promise that I will not mark anyone on our team unless we are already on a mission. That way you know that it is my bug and my bug only that is on any of you. I am sorry but that is the best I can do as I do not want anything to happen to you all. Now I believe that our time is at an end and that we should return to school before we are late." Stated the boy as he got up and laid a few Ryo onto the table to pay for his portion of the meal. The rest of them did the same with Naruto paying for Hinata, and Ino. The two teams walked back to the academy with one another as they rambled on about different things. Only once they got into the room did everything go silent.

Sasuke was standing there with Kiba arguing about who was the Alfa male in the group. Kiba tried to say that it was him but Sasuke and his little pink haired cheerleader announced that Sasuke was. Finally Naruto stepped forward with Ino and Hinata still on his arms.

"Sasuke-Teme, you really need to get over yourself, you are not a god so quite trying to be one. Kiba is the better choice for the team. He does not only think about himself and believes that everyone has a role to play on the team. You on the other hand would use your team as shields if that would help you in any way." Stated the bored blond he did not know how many times he would try to get the boy to understand that he was not the center of the world. He watched as pain shot across his face making Naruto's eyebrows rise in confusion.

Finally the Uchiha decided to grace Naruto with a reply, "What do you know about me dobe? You know nothing about me or my pain. I am an avenger and an elite, and as such I will be the leader of this team. Why does it matter to you anyway you have at least one of your whores on your team." Started the boy but before he could get any more out of his mouth Naruto already had his fist in it. In a split second Naruto had let go of his two Fiancé's shoulders and ran forward in a blinding flash of speed and anger, and slammed his fist right into the arrogant bustard's mouth. He hit him so hard that he literally had to use his demonic healing powers to heal his broken hand to mend the broken bones. Sasuke however was thrown into a wall with a mouth that looked like he would not be speaking for a while.

At this point though Iruka and two jonin walked into the room. One with spiky white hair and one with black hair . the silver haired man had his headband over his left eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face. The black haired man on the other hand had his headband on his forehead and a cigarette in his mouth but other than that both men were dressed as a normal jonin.

"Calm down you two, Kakashi I think you may want to do your introductions at the hospital to get the boy's jaw fixed by a medic ninja." Stated the black haired man, as the silver haired man nodded. Kakashi would have been late had the Hokage not tricked him and told him the wrong time. By the time he realized that it was not the normal thing for him to do, it was to late for him to get away from Asuma and Iruka.

"Team 7 follow me and will you carry the Uchiha with us as I am not looking forward to dealing with this shit right now." Stated the silver one eyed man as he rubbed his temples. He pointed towards Kiba and the boy nodded and picked up, non to lightly, Sasuke. They all exited the room and Asuma finally stepped forward, "I need team 8 to come with me." Ino walked over to Naruto and kissed him before she turned and followed her team out of the room.

After that everything seemed to quiet down. Nothing really happened for the most part until Naruto started to get bored and decided to train just a little bit. Naruto got out of his seat as everyone left in the room stared at him. He walked over to the closest wall and focused his chakra and then slowly walked up the wall to the ceiling and then he sat down to wait. Everyone had seen Naruto do things like this before but it always dumbfounded many of the classmates. They had asked how he did this before but Naruto would sprout something about channeling chakra to your feet and just walking up the wall. Everyone was to afraid of falling on their butts in front of everyone to even try it so everyone just decided to go about their business. One by one the teams were pulled from class by their sensei. Until finally only Naruto and his team was the only ones left. Hinata had taken to throwing small balls of paper at Naruto and with his eyes closed he would either catch it and then throw it to Shino who would pass it back to Hinata, or deflect it to him. Finally just before Hinata threw her last piece Naruto all of a sudden dropped to the floor, and landed on his feet. At that very moment though before either of the boy's teammates could say anything the door to the room opened to reveal a man with brown hair, a face plate much like the first Hokage's. He had blue ninja pants, and a blue ninja shirt on. On the outside of his shirt he had his green flak jacket. His shirt under the jacket was form fitting and rose to his chin. Other than that he looked like any other ninja. That was until Naruto ran up to him and tried to punch the man in the face. Hinata started to get worried and Shino was just confused. Just before Naruto was about to reach the man, the man ducked and made him miss. After Naruto had missed the jonin's arms flashed in the air as he quickly punched Naruto at least seven times. After he was done punching the boy the man struck out with his foot and kicked the genin across the room with a smirk.

"Stop, what the hell is going on?" asked a very scared female as everyone, even Shino, stopped and just stared at her. "What?" asked the confused girl as she started to turned red from all the eyes on her.

Naruto finally had come out of his shock finally said something, "Hinata-Chan did you just curse at us? I never even thought that you knew how to cuss." Laughed the boy as both men that were still silent nodded.

Hinata turned a darker shade of red that people only had nightmares about and was just about to feint, until Naruto laughed and hugged her. "Hinata it is nothing to be embarrassed about everyone does it we were just surprised that you even knew those words." Yamato was shocked because he had met up with Naruto to train every now and again. When they do this they usually have something to eat at the ramen stand as a treat afterwards and just talk about their days or whatever. Naruto had mentioned Hinata and Ino before so he knew that she was a quiet, and proper girl and to hear that she cussed was just shocking to him. Shino on the other hand knew Hinata and thought that she was too proper for that kind of talk. Naruto was just having fun with it.

"What the heck was that about Naruto-Kun? Why did you attack Sensei?" asked the girl as her face turned to at least a light blood color.

At this Naruto laughed once more and forgot to tell her of their deal. "When Yamato-Sensei and I were training he made me a promise that the day I beat him in a fight is the day that he would take me out to an all I can eat dinner at Ichiraku's ramen stand. Now every time I see him I try to get the jump on him so that I can win that bet." Explained the blond/red head. This just made the other two more confused but they put it to the side as they all just looked at their new sensei.

"Ok listen up. My name Is Yamato. Just Yamato, as I do not use my last name. My likes are training and the village. My dislikes are a certain snake that got away from the village, and weak ninja. My only dream is to see my students reach their twentieth birthday since ninja work is very hard and they can die at any moment. I will not coddle you all with simple D-Rank missions, we will start out with them at first but after 20 I will then bring us up to at least C-Rank as I know that at least one of you are ready for it. If you all can prove to me that you deserve a higher mission ranking I will allow you to do so but only if I think that you are ready not a moment sooner not a moment later. Now I want you all to introduce yourselves. Tell me your dislikes and likes. Your dreams and what you hope to accomplish as a ninja." Stated the man with no emotion in his voice. This put Shino, and Hinata on edge but Naruto had gotten used to it.

Naruto stood up and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are training, Hinata-Chan and Ino-Chan, Kyu-Chan, the Village, My Friends, and ramen. My dislikes are people that have everything handed to them and do not have to work for anything. I also hate fan girls since they do not even try to be good ninja but focus more on the person they are 'in love with' and usually end up dead sooner than most. My dream is to become Hokage and start a family. And as a ninja I want to help my village with everything that I am. If that means giving my life like my father did than I will gladly give it up."

Hinata then stepped forward and started to talk, "I am Hinata Hyuga and I am the heiress to the Hyuga clan. My likes are Naruto-Kun, training, and Cinnamon rolls. My dislikes are people that do not have to try for anything like Sasuke and my cousin Neji. They both think that they are gods and both would lose to my future husband Naruto. My dreams are to marry Naruto and make a family with him, and to destroy the wall between the main branch and the lower branch of the Hyuga clan. As a ninja I wish to show the village that women can be ninja too and not just be fan girls. I also want to get to know my teammate since I never really thought he could talk for a long time…sorry about that Shino-San."

Shino nodded and all three ninja saw that he had a small smirk under his hood. Finally he stood up and spoke in his monotone voice, "My name is Shino Aburame, and I too am the clan heir of my family. My likes are the bugs my families use in their jutsu, my teammates, and training. My dislikes are people that kill bugs for no reason, and stuck up people that will not give someone a chance just because they are different. My dream is to find more new species of bugs for my clan to use, and to be the best clan leader I can be. My hopes of being a ninja is to be useful to my team and to help them reach their dreams."

This was literally the most anyone had heard the quiet boy say so most were silent for a good few minutes.

Finally Yamato found his voice, "Very good, now I am supposed to give you some type of test to make sure you are competent enough to actually be a ninja. Most people fail this but seeing as you are all friends and seem to want to help each other out I can see that teamwork is not going to be a problem. Right?" asked the man before Naruto looked at him and answered.

"Yes sensei I have thought long about this and I think I know what will work best for us. I know that you are the sensei but I think that with my idea we will be perfect and cover almost all areas of the ninja world." With a nod from Yamato Naruto continued, "Well with Hinata's eyes she would be great for scouting and for any observing. I think that it would be best to let her be our Genjutsu type. As her eyes will amplify them ten times better. Kind of like the Sharingan. I think that with her on genjutsu that we will not have to guard her extremely hard because she also has the Hyuga fighting style. I believe that Hinata should also try Medic Jutsu since she has small Chakra coils but great if not perfect control. Shino on the other hand has better control than me but not anywhere near Hinata's level. I think that he should be taught a weapon, maybe the ball and chain with a scythe attachment on one end. I have one at my house with some scrolls for using it if you like. This will allow you to tangle up your enemy and then use your bugs to sap his chakra. They can travel even faster since they can then go to them through the chain." Again Shino nodded and Yamato smirked before Naruto continued. "Yamato-sensei you are just that, the sensei and I honestly do not think that I have seen even a half of your skills so I cannot say where you would be best at but I am betting it would be as a ninjutsu or tijutsu specialist." Again a nod and smirk from Yamato and finally, "And then there is me, I am good at getting right up close and personal with people in a fight so I think I would be best either as front guard when traveling or the front line when being attacked. I am also the sword user of the group and as such I think that it would be best for me to be up front with Yamato or Hinata. Shino your Tijutsu is good but I believe that if you fought anyone over ginin level than you would fail." Finished the boy as everyone just looked at him. Yamato was amazed since the boy had said the plan that he himself was probably going to do.

"For training though," started the boy, "I would recommend that Shino train mostly with the ball and chain, tijutsu and maybe even some seals. Hinata in some ninjutsu and genjutsu since I know that your family rarely uses them that might give you a little one up on them, as long as it is ok with you guys of course. I on the other hand should probably continue to train on Chakra control, as I am good but only at maybe low jonin level at best. Also I would probably better myself by strength and speed training and maybe more seals training. I have learned a lot about them when Kyu-Chan has been home but I have not had a teacher all that much since she became a ninja. I know that Yamato sensei is a decent seals user, so maybe he can help Shino and I out. That is all I can think of for now." Finished the boy as everyone just looked at him once more.

Then out of nowhere the three ninja heard clapping and all of them turned to see Yamato smiling and clapping behind them. "Congratulations Naruto I am appointing you team leader. When I am not able to make it to training or to a mission you are allowed to take over for me. Unless I allow it you are not allowed to take a C-Rank or anything above D-Rank without me though. Shino, Hinata I am not saying that he is better than you in any way shape or form. I am just saying that Naruto has the air of a leader around him. He took charge when he was allowed to and made sure to take the path that would best help not only him but the whole team. Now when I am here that does not mean he can boss you around or even when I am not here he cannot do that. He will explain what you all should do that day and then you all will do it. Unless I am instantly sick or something, I should always be able to give him instructions for you all. So when he tells you the instructions you are to act as if it is I who is telling them." Shino, Naruto, and Hinata all nodded at this. "Good I am going to go tell the Hokage that you have all 'passed' my test and tomorrow while everyone is being tested we will go on our first D-Rank mission, if we get done quick enough we may do more than that, but I promise nothing."

With that said the man body flickered away leaving all of them to just go home. Ino met up with them half way there to talk to them and the rest of the night was filled with talking and fun until they had to all go home. They all needed to rest for the coming day since they did not know what was going to happen or what they were going to see. For some it would change their lives forever for others though it will be like any other day from their past.

(The next Day)

The next day Naruto woke up and got ready for his first true day as a ninja. He got a shower and breakfast done before he went to get dressed. Once he was done he realized something…he had no idea what time or where at that he was supposed to meet his team today. Yamato had never given them a place to meet or a time to be there. With this in mind Naruto left his house and ran towards the Hyuga Mansion. There was a guard at the gate that let him through with no hassle since he was engaged to the heir of the clan he had that privilege. Naruto quickly came to the main house hold and knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments and then finally Hinata's sister, Hinabi, came and answered the door.

"Hello Naruto-San, I am guessing you are here for Hinata. I will go and get her please come in and have something to drink." Stated the girl without even giving him a chance to speak. I guess with eyes that can see through walls they could tell who was at the door and prepare themselves properly for them.

Naruto walked into the room and started to look around but was interrupted by one of his Fiancé's coming down the stairs a few at a time in her ninja outfit. Once she reached the last few stares she jumped and grabbed ahold of Naruto in a flying hug/kiss. Once there greeting was over Naruto finally got down to business.

"Hinata-Chan I was wondering do you know where Yamato-Sensei said to meet him today. I have tried to remember where it was but I just cannot remember him even telling us where to go." Stated the boy as Hinata got into a thinking pose. She was silent for a few moments and finally just shook her head with a shrug.

"I have no clue, but I would venture to guess that it would be at the mission hall since he said that we would be starting missions today." Stated the girl as Naruto mentally slapped his forehead and looked dejected.

"Wow I should have thought of that. Thanks Hinata-Chan, if you are ready to go we can go pick up Shino and head there. Unless you have not eaten then we can wait and do that first. I have already eaten and am fine but today we have no clue what to expect so you might want to fuel up." Offered the boy with his trade mark foxy grin. Hinata nodded and walked into the spacious kitchen and busied herself with cooking some eggs and bacon. After a quick silent breakfast they both got their shoes on and left the mansion. It did not take them long to find the Aburame clan house hold. All they had to do was find a place that looked like it was a giant insect nest. At first it unnerved Hinata but Naruto finally convinced her it was alright. As they knocked on the door they waited. Finally Shino came out and they explained their plan and he agreed to it as they started their way to the mission hall.

Once there they were shocked to find that the place was all but deserted. Only two figures at the end of the hall were present when team ten walked in. The old man and Iruka were sitting behind a long desk as they were in charge of handing out scrolls with missions in them for the day. When the three new genin showed up both men were shocked out of their minds. No one had ever heard of a team ever passing the test that quickly since it was only 7 in the morning. Once the young ninja's were in front of the grown men they just stood there as if they expected to get a mission without a sensei. Just as Iruka was about to say anything though the old man decided to speak.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, I am guessing that you are all here to tell us that you are ready to take the true genin exams?" asked the man with a small smirk, he was not getting one upped this time. Iruka just wanted to smack himself since he had not even thought about that.

"Old man are you that old that you forgot? Yamato-Sensei told us that we had already passed his test by showing that we could be a team. He then told us that he was going to go and inform you that he had passed us and that we would be taking a mission today. He forgot to tell us where and when to meet him so we thought about coming here to see if he was waiting. He gave me this letter when we had a moment alone to give to you. It tells you that I am the squad leader so I am allowed to take this team on D-Ranks and to oversee the training if he is ever absent. I believe that we can handle a village chore for the time being." Stated the boy as even Shino looked kind of unnerved by the maturity that Naruto showed here. Hinata was the only person in the room who was not fully shocked by this as she had seen his mature side so often during their training after school that they did. The old man knew he was more mature than he let on for the most part but he had not realized that he could follow protocol.

Sarutobi could not even process this new development, so all he chose to do was nod and point to the D-Rank box. On the table that they were sitting at there was different colored boxes. The one at the far end was the box that the old man pointed at which would indicate that these scrolls that were in the box were all the days D-Rank missions. It also happened to be one of the only boxes on the table that was literally overflowing. Naruto looked at it for a few moments without choosing anything exactly. Before he even touched a scroll he turned to his team and nodded to the side.

Once all three kids were out of ear shot of the old man and there old sensei Naruto explained his idea. "Ok guys we can do one of two things. We could either do one easy mission for the day and then go train for a while and be done with today, or we can take multiple average status missions that make us use a certain skill that we can find use for later on. With my clones we can all go on separate missions and that way Shino can work on building up his strength so that when he learns a Tijutsu style you will have the strength to back it up, no offence. Hinata I bet there is a scroll in there that will allow you to strengthen your own style. To be painfully honest I have no clue where your weakness lies and if there is a mission in there that will help you overcome it. I suggest that we each at the very least pick out one scroll a piece, so that we can get one that will help us all out in the areas that we would like to farther ourselves in. I, myself, am going to pick a few different ones. I do not suggest that, as I have Shadow clones to help me. Hinata doesn't have the chakra reserves to make a solid clone, and Shino I truly do not know where you are at but I believe that you too are not ready for shadow clones. Not many kids our age have ever been able to use this jutsu, I am only able to because I have massive chakra capacities. This came with the worst control though that I have ever seen. I only am good now because every day I sent shadow clones to work on it. Shino I am not going to order you to do anything, but I do suggest something like woodcutting or something like that. Woodcutting would be best for you though so that you can get better muscle definition, which will help in training to use the chain and scythe. Hinata it is up to you I would suggest something that has you using speed though. I believe that your techniques can be beaten easily if you are slower than the enemy so if you boost your speed up high then your techniques should also strengthen." Explained the team leader as both teammates shook their heads to show that what he had said sounded good.

As a team they all went through the scrolls, and one by one all three members of the team had the scrolls that they wanted. Shino and Hinata had taken Naruto's advise and gotten a mission for wood cutting and Hinata chose to do a mission where she helped teaching a dance class. It was a weird mission but Naruto knew that this would help her flexibility so that her movements in her family style tijutsu would increase. Not many dance classes ask for ninja help but they got one or two that would ask because they know that almost all worthy Kunoichi were both flexible and athletic. Naruto had taken multiple missions for the hell of it. He had a feeling that their sensei was watching them since he had still not shown up.

With a nod of their head and a wave from behind they all left the office leaving two men to look at all the scrolls that Naruto and his team (Mostly Naruto though) had chosen to do. Naruto on the other hand had already gotten ready. He had picked twelve missions for himself, and his clones. He started out with just making his teammates clones which were to help them if they asked for it, but only if they asked for it. After they had left though it was time for the demon child to get to work. He made twelve sets of three and for the hell of it, henged them all to look like they were 12 sets of his team. He knew the old man would get many questions today and laughed hard. Once they had all gotten their scrolls for their missions they left. This left Naruto to take on the one mission he wanted to do himself. A new farmer was cleaning out his yard from a storm a while back and hurt himself. Now he needed the work done so he could live, and had no way of doing it. Naruto knew that this would mean moving rocks, limbs, and possibly full blown trees.

Naruto quickly body flickered to the area that he was informed to go by the scroll and instantly knew which farm to go to. Most of the farms had small little problems but were still workable. Sadly the one farthest from the road, and biggest and size. Was the farm that the scroll mentioned. This farm was covered in huge tree limbs and rocks larger than he was standing up. Most genin would look at this and pass out. Naruto on the other hand rubbed his hands together and smiled a devilish smile.

Quick as a flash he arrived to the farmer's house and knocked on the door. A few moments later that door opened to reveal a very casted old man. From what Naruto could tell the old man was about 60 to mid-70. This is not a good estimate though since Naruto could only really see a portion of the man's face. It looked as if one of those trees had landed on the poor man.

"Hello son, what can I do for you?" asked the old man in a grandfatherly tone. This made Naruto want to throw up at seeing this sweet old man hurt so badly.

"Well sir I am the ninja that they sent to fix your land for you." Stated the boy as he started to stretch his muscles, in preparation to lift heavy things.

"Son, I thank you for the kind gesture but I do not believe you alone can do all this work. Them rocks over there are bigger than you and probably weigh more than you as well. I just do not see how you could clean this yard." Said the man in a sincerely saddened voice. Naruto knew he was not trying to be rude but just trying to be honest with him.

"Sir how long have you been in this village, if you don't mind me asking?" asked the blond/red head.

For a moment the old man thought and after a few minutes of thinking finally spoke, "Almost a year why?"

"Well then that explains it, you see I am the son of the fourth Hokage, the rookie of the year in my class, and also very strong. That is why I took this mission, as it will help me get even stronger. Here, watch me and then if you think that I am not capable of doing this job then I will go and get a jonin if necessary." Stated the boy as he went to the biggest rock that he could find that was still in the old man's line of sight. Once he had arrived there he prepared his father's jutsu, and with a yell of "RASENGAN" and a thrust of this arm the boulder was slowly broken apart into a much easier to carry size. The old man just looked shocked, he decided to nod and wobble back into his house with just a small "Carry on" that Naruto barely heard.

Naruto smiled and started to laugh as he saw the man's face just before the door closed. With a few hand signs and a shout of Shadow clone jutsu, there was about twenty clones in the man's yard. With the instructions that Naruto had given them they set to destroying the tree limbs and boulders with the Rasengan, and then carting them away to the edge of the farm where Naruto had set up about twenty clones to use the items and rasengan to make them fit together to make a wall. It was quick work with all these clones but Naruto was not going to sit by and let them do all the work. With a rasengan in each hand he started on the biggest boulders he could find. When a clone dispersed from lack of chakra he would stop for a half second and make a new one.

Within a few hours Najruto and his clones had almost a third of the work done. Most of the boulders and a few trees had been taken down along with a full side of the new wall being complete. Naruto was now picking up the supplies without a wheelbarrow and carrying it to the pile designated for it. At this point Shino showed up, sweating badly. With a nod to a tree that was to remain standing Shino got the message, "I got this go rest." To which he happily complied to. Within a few more minutes Hinata arrived as well. She was not as tired as Shino as she was well versed in dancing, but she was still tired so she sat next to Shino. Together they watched as their team leader worked rigorously.

As the two ninja sat under the shade to cool down, the injured old man came out with a tray of drinks and some snacks. When Hinata saw that the old man was badly injured she got up and ran to help him while Shino tried to go with her but could not find the energy to actually get up.

"Hello sir, can I help you with that?" asked the girl as she came up to the old man.

"Yes, please. Sorry but whom are you I thought that the young lad over there wouldn't need help with this job? Not that I am complaining." Asked the man as Hinata took the tray of drinks and snacks and started to walk with the old man towards Naruto.

"I am his teammate and I am not here to help him. We all took jobs by ourselves today while Naruto helped us by sending clones with us. Shino and I are done with ours since mine was just helping give dance lessons and Shino's was just cutting wood. Naruto wanted to work on building up his strength so he took this one." Stated the girl to the bemused man as they finally reached the boy stated in their conversation. They found that Naruto had a worried look on his face and was talking to one of his clones. Before the two could get anything out of their mouths they heard the end of the sentence the clone was saying.

"…just like the one that you found, if I am correct there will be more play things down there." The clone stated as Naruto just looked over to the tree that Shino was under to find that one of his Fiancés was missing. A quick look around showed that she was not far behind him with the old man. Both looked worried to see the strong young man looking so worried, which they had a right to be. If his clone was correct than he had found another place like his own secret hiding place. What he had found in there was freaky enough but this one was even better hidden than his, so Naruto guessed that it contained even worse secrets than the one he had unearthed.

"Sir I am going to need you to go inside and send a message to the Hokage. Tell him that he needs to get here fast. If you do not have a way to get a message to him than I will send a clone but I have a thought that I am going to need all the chakra that I can get for this. Hinata, I want you and Shino to leave. Go to the mission center and turn in your scrolls, I do not want either of you here right now." Stated the boy as he turned to each of them with a look that clearly stated that he was not going to take no for an answer.

Sadly Hinata did not pick up on the look as she stared straight at him and shook her head no, "I am not leaving if you are this worried Naruto-Kun. Besides Shino is too sore to move right now. I do not care if you get mad but I am not leaving this farm. Stated the stubborn girl.

Naruto knew that if he got truly mad at her she would give in but he was not in the mood to have someone afraid of him once more. "Fine, but both of you promise me that you will not come inside with me, and Shino has to promise no bugs will be sent down there. Hinata that goes double for your Byakugon. I am saying this for your own good. Please Hinata-Chan." Begged the boy as he gave in. Hinata heard this and decided that she had better comply as she nodded and left to go over to Shino. The old man just stated that he had no true way of getting the message anywhere near fast enough to the Hokage so Naruto left the shadow clones he had working to work and made around 30 more and sent one to the Hokage. The one that had made the discovery had all 30 Naruto's follow him to a hole in the ground about ten feet from them. The old man followed just to make sure that his land was safe. This would be counted as his worst mistake in his life as he would here things that he would never want to hear again.

Naruto stepped toward the hole and snapped his fingers at a clone. Instantly the clone opened the hidden door and in a heartbeat a fire ball came flying out of the doorway. This effectively destroyed the clone. Naruto just shook his head and made about 50 more clones and sent them all down there together, while the old man and himself stayed outside. Naruto knew that Shino and Hinata had disobeyed him and came close enough to see and hear. He could not truly blame them as his own curiosity would get the better of him as well. For the time being he would say nothing, and let them into the world of being a ninja before they would be better prepared. Better to get this part out of the way anyway.

Finally a clone came out of the hole and nodded to Naruto. Naruto knew that all the other clones had fallen into or for traps that had been laid expertly down in the hidden base. This clone was the one that had made it all throughout the base without dying. Naruto nodded and summoned two more clones to stay at the doorway and guard it from anyone but the Hokage and two clones to go to where Shino, and Hinata were hidden to keep them from using their powers to see the condense of the base. After this was done Naruto descended into the hidden torcher chamber.

Thirty minutes later one of his clones dispersed so that he knew the Hokage had come. He came to the mouth of the base and waved as if he had no care in the world. This was Naruto's full on mask, the one no one had truly ever seen. This was made the night his accident happened and had only been used when he cleared out his little hide away. The Hokage took one look at this mask and wanted to throw up.

"Hey old man I think you need to take a look into this, not to mention that I think that you may at least want to send a few anbu to guard it as my clones are not very effective from most hits." Stated the boy as the old man nodded and descended into the chamber as well.

"Naruto, what is this place?" asked the old man as he had never seen something like this before. It was a stone walled underground lair that looked like it had not been used in years.

As they both made their way down the stone hallway Naruto answered. "Well it seems to be a hidden lab. For what I would hate to guess but I know one thing that this is not the only one in the village. The base that you saw me in that day after the exams and Mizuki was another. I cleared it out so that I could have a place to hide on my birthday, I know where I put the stuff that was inside it, and I have already sent a clone to retrieve the scrolls. They should be in your office by now. I would warn you though that should you bring any anbu that do not have the world's strongest stomach than they will never be the same." Stated the boy as he led the village leader down the seeming less hallway. Just before the old man could say anything though he saw a light finally appear at the end of the hallway. Naruto had already sent some clones down to start cataloging and sealing all the items in the base but told them to leave the more graphic things alone for the Hokage to decide on what he wanted done with them. Naruto had many freaky moments where it was even hard for him to hold down his stomach, but he moved on. This, although gruesome, was nothing compared to what had been done to him as a child. He would have welcomed this if he had the choice between the two…at least this was over quickly for some.

As soon as the two walked into the room the Hokage wanted to die. "Welcome to the toy room." Stated the small boy with an evil glint in his eye. Inside the room it was just a room of stone wall. On the floor however and on those walls were weapons that even the Hokage, also known as the professor, had ever heard of. Why would this make the Hokage almost hurl his lunch up? Well in the center of the room were at least twelve corpses with chains and shackles on them to make sure they remained how they were left. There were many molds and disturbing flowers that grew on the corps' body's as if to say that they were there just for that purpose. This was proven when the old man saw the barrels overflowing with rotten mold and decayed flowers. Inside them were all different kinds of weapons that seemed to be actually pumping some type of liquid into the decayed bodies to make sure that the plants continued to grow. All this was taken in, in a little more than a minute and was to much for the old man. In an instant the Hokage, the greatest ninja in the hidden leaf village, the one known as the professor…was outside throwing up in front of the two genin, the two clones guarding them, and the old farmer who grew just as pale at the sight. Naruto came out right behind him looking almost too calm. It was unnerving both of his teammates but they both knew that they would talk later.

"Wow one room, I was betting you would at least get to the third before this Jiji. This is kind of sad to be honest." Stated the boy with a tense chuckle.

**(END)**

**Well I am going to leave it at that and let it be. Sorry for the late update we are having inspection at work and they are scheduling me to work almost constantly since I know how to work most of the stuff there. Well I got to say it, this chapter beats all chapters as it has the most words in this chapter than any other to date. To be honest I truly thought that this would be a small chapter but to my surprise this chapter had 8811 words to this point, and by the end it will have around 9k. **

**Now I am going to put this up soon, as I have thought hard about it. Should Zabuza live or die? The poll is up go vote. I will remove this one by the time I get to the end of the wave mission, basically the chapter that he will either die or live in. **

**Secondly I just want to thank all the people who have taken the time to review…by name…just kidding. Seriously though guys thank you…and girls if there are any idk and idc to be honest lol. It does not matter to me. Also thoughs of you who send pm's about how I am making Naruto to strong and so way out of character.**

**IT IS FANFICTION YOU IGNORAMUS OF COURSE HE IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT THAN CANNON. AND TO BE FREAKING HONEST NARUTO IS NO WHERE NEAR BEING TOO POWERFUL. HE IS JUST SUPER MATURE FOR HIS AGE. YOU WOULD BE TO IF YOU WERE TORCHERED AS A CHILD. AND YES I DANG WELL KNOW THAT THAT IS NOT HOW CANNON WENT AND THAT HE WAS ONLY SHUNNED AND IGNORED. RE-READ THE TOP SENTENCE AS I DO NOT HAVE THE PATIENCE OR THE ATTENTION SPAN TO WRITE IT AGAIN.**

**To all of you who have sent normal reviews and pm's that are not filled with stupidity I hereby thank you. Well review and tell me what you think about this chapter talk to you all later. –Jormander2012**

**PS vote as well so that Zabuza does not have to face the dreaded coin toss of life or death wooooooooooo.**


	16. Chapter 16 Saw Worse

**An. I want to say that someone has pointed out that the secret lab idea was from **_**'Naruto One Man Team'. **_**I have checked the story out and found that it was true I am truly sorry that I did not write the idea first and that a stole the idea from you as I have gotten nothing about another story having that idea. I hope that most of you all will look into that story though. Once I re-read the beginning it clicked at what had happened and I just got to say. I love that story because honestly I think that Naruto would be kick ass if he was on a solo team. With that being said I believe that this chapter will mostly resemble that one but other than that I believe that the resemblances will end. With that I can honestly say that I am sorry for copying. With that said I will now begin to write the story of an elf going to the magic forest of…shit sorry wrong story. Here's Naruto.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the shirt on my back (work shirt) so how in the hell am I the owner of Naruto? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!

It had been a few moments since Naruto and the old man had come back from the hide out and had the Hokage of the hidden leaf village toss his cookies all over the ground in front of three new Genin. This shocked Hinata and Shino as they had never thought that they could ever find something that would affect the man daubed the professor like whatever was down there did. Once more Hinata was tempted to use her Doujutsu once more to see into the base to find what was so disturbing. This however was thwarted by Naruto walking in front of her and narrowing his eyes with one eye brow raised to show that he was not happy with what he had sensed she was about to do. Throughout the years Naruto had gotten better and better with sensing chakra. It helped that he had used two different types of chakra at one point; this allowed him to better his sensing abilities when it came to non-demonic chakra.

Hinata saw the disappointment in her fiance's eyes and looked at her feet. She had never meant to make Naruto disappointed in her but she was just really curious as to what could make the Hokage act that way and not even seem to affect Naruto. She had never even seen Naruto this detached, it seemed as if he didn't even care as to what was going on.

"Hinata-Chan I will ask one last time, do not use your eyes to look down there. Shino trusts me enough to listen so why is it so hard for you to understand that I am ordering you to do this because I do not want you to see the things down there. I hope you understand by seeing the Hokage be affected by what is down there. What do you think would have happened if you had saw what was down there as you are now?" asked the blond as Hinata just looked even more ashamed at herself at what she had done to her love. With that Naruto turned from Hinata and looked at one of his clones that was guarding the doors to the base. "Go to the morgue at the hospital, I need about…" started the boy as he walked back into the base as the Hokage and the boys' team just watched him disappear and then reappear not a few moments later. "…93 body bags and a team from the Hokage to help me go through this shit." Stated the boy as the clone saluted and body flickered away to the hospital to carry out the orders.

"Naruto how is this not affecting you? " asked Shino as Hinata and the old man just stood there also wanting the answer to the bug boy's question.

"Shino, do you value your life?" asked the blond/red head, as he kept his back to the bug boy.

"Why do you ask?" asked the boy with a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Simple, if I told you why I can handle this when others cannot, you would never have the same life as you once had. Now to answer your question I will say that I have seen far worse, and leave it at that." Stated the boy as he descended back into the base.

A few moments after Naruto had left the group there was still silence as all three ninja were thinking hard on what the 12 year old had said.

'How bad was Naruto-Kun's life?' thought the indigo haired girl with sadness written all over her face.

'Who is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?' thought the Aburame clan heir.

'What did this village do to him and how bad is his hatred for us?' thought the old man with fear that his grandson figure could possibly hate him.

"Calm down all of you" said a female voice. All three ninjas turned around to come all but face to face with three scary looking ninjas. One was a woman with a large trench coat on her back like Naruto but hers was a tan color. Under the trench coat was what looked like fish net covering the smallest amount of skin Hinata thought possible, along with a skirt that looked two sizes to small for the woman. The bigger man had a trench coat as well but his was black and buttoned all the way up except when it got near his face. The face though was what scared everyone the most, as the man had many scars all up and down his face. The man wore a bandana that covered, at least to most guessing at the meeting spot, more scars on his temple. The last man was not really scary just intimidating if you did not know him. Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's Father, was also an interrogator and part of the information department in the village.

"Hello Hinata-Chan" stated the blond adult as he stepped forward and gave a one armed hug to the girl since she had come over with Naruto and Ino many times when they were in the academy. He had come to enjoy the girls company since she was a silent person when they first met each other. This changed though and she finally took an interest in the conversations Naruto and the blond man had. It turned out that Inoichi and Hinata were a lot alike so he sort of took her under his wing when it came to making ointments and medicines from flowers. "Hinata what is wrong?" asked the man since Hinata had not answered him.

"She upset Naruto earlier and he kind of ordered her to not do something. I think that she is upset that she disappointed him." Whispered the old man to the blond interrogator, this effectively made the man mad as he assumed that Naruto had went off on Hinata for no real reason and without another word he nodded to his fellow ninja that had come with him and all three of them descended into the hidden base. Once at the bottom of the stairs they were instantly startled as the blond boy of Inoichi's furry appeared from nowhere. At the moment Naruto still had his mask placed on himself so all of them got to see for the first time a completely serious Naruto.

"Hello Yamanaka-San, Anko-Chan, Ibiki-Sensei, what are you all doing here, I would think that my clone would have left the three best interrogators of Konoha alone and got some new guy or something." Stated the boy as if they were not in a hidden base with evil rooms filled with heinous things. Naruto had learned some of his skills when he played a prank on Ibiki back in the academy days and had gained his respect. Ever since then whenever Naruto successfully pulled off a prank on Ibiki, the man would teach Naruto a new trick in interrogation . Ibiki was especially put off by the boys mask since he had never seen the boy so heartless before.

"Well he was trying to but thankfully Anko happened to walk by and get the details from your clone and she came and got us. Here are the body bags he had on him. If you don't mind why don't you tell us what the hell this place is." Stated the scarred man as he studied the boy to see what was going on with him.

"Hmm I think it would be better to show you rather than tell you. I must warn you though if you had a lot to eat for breakfast or lunch I would not go past room three." Stated the blond as he turned and started to walk down the hall towards the door at the end.

"How badly did we destroy that boy?" asked the scarred interrogator as he started to follow the boy. Ibiki had not meant for anyone to hear him but both of his partners heard him. Before either could ask what the man meant by his words Naruto had already lead them to a door and turned around to face the three interrogators.

"Welcome to the toy room lady and gentlemen. Now I must inform you before we enter the room that this is the room I have spent the most time in trying to seal up as much as I can for an easy way to carry it all. Everything that you can tell is missing is in this scroll and is cataloged except for a few items that are in a separate scroll that I thought should be given directly to the Hokage. This scroll only contains things that are marked as s ranked items or above. It is my right to do this as I am the one that was assigned the mission in the first place." Stated the blond as all three grownups were shocked that he knew that law since almost ninety-nine percent of the ninja in the village did not know it. They all three nodded and walked in behind the boy as they entered the room. All three of them were thankful that Naruto had taken things out since the things that were left were enough to turn the stomachs of even the hardest ninja. Naruto just laughed when Anko's eyes got wide and Ibiki and Inoichi went pale.

"Hell this is nothing most of the equipment they had in this room is already sealed. Now that I have those body bags though I can finally get these people out." Stated the blond boy as he made ten clones that went about making what he said happen. Within a few minutes the twenty bodies were out of the first room. The only thing left were some of the large equipment that Naruto would need a bigger seal to put away and a few piles of weapons and fungus and other plants. Naruto held out his hand to see if they were ready to continue.

All three of the adults glanced at each other and said the silent question. 'What the fuck is wrong with this kid?' At the exact moment all three of them subconsciously nodded which Naruto took as the OK to continue. As the blond walked to the next door the three followed him, cautious for what may be next.

"Welcome one and all to the playground." Stated the boy with a chuckle as Ino's father threw up everything in his stomach at the smell in the room. Naruto had done the same thing but even worse since his nose was better than most ninja's. this time however he had been prepared and sent chakra to his nose to block any scent from coming in. at the moment it was like a filter and stopped anything from killing him by smell. Anko and Ibiki had covered their noses in time to get the chakra to them quickly enough to stop them from following their teammate.

Inside the room were so many corpses that you could not walk into the room without touching at least ten just to get to the next door.

"This room seems to be the testing grounds, like the playground at the academy since we usually had our Tijutsu matches and Ninjutsu training on the playground. Hence the name of the room. If I had to guess then I would bet that whoever used this base did human experiments and then he sent them into this room to find which one out of a handful or something was the strongest. They would fight to the death with no weapons and whoever was the last one standing went to the Hospital. That is the next room so I won't go any farther than that." Stated the guide as he made ten more clones to start on this room.

The corpses did not really do much to the adults and even the smell was finally aired out enough to loosed the chakra around their noses. The thing that was disgusting them were the walls of the room. It looked like most of the fights were just mindless jutsu throwing. The bad part about it was that their was claw marks running down the wall to a skeleton showing that they were trying to escape by clawing their way out.

"What animal could do this kind of thing to his own species?" asked Inoichi as they waited for the clones to take care of the bodies.

"I have a few ideas but I have no proof other than it looks like no one has been here in forever." Stated the boy as Anko just gave a hidden nod to the boy to tell him that what he was thinking was what she was thinking. They had talked once or twice when Naruto would work on a prank to get Ibiki to teach him something. Naruto had told her about some of his life and in return she had showed him her softer side and told him some of the things about her life. One of those things had been about her old sensei and some of the many things that he had done to her. This just made the boy think that the snake pedophile was even guiltier of all of these deaths and probably more since it looked like he had used this place quite often back then since there was a room and kitchen in the base.

"Let's continue now that the clones have us a path. It is getting late and I would like to get the hell out of here as soon as possible." Stated the boy as he walked forward and through the steel cased doors. The three adults prepared themselves and redid the chakra to the nose trick so that if it had as bad of a smell as this room then they would not be affected. This did not matter as the room was very clean. "Welcome Jonin one and all to the Hospital." Stated the boy with a grin knowing that they had missed the fun part.

The room was white tiled with multiple beds in the room. Next to the beds were doctors tables just like any doctor used. All around the room it looked just like a doctor's office.

"Well this isn't as bad as the other rooms. All they have is extra organs and things so that they can keep the experiments alive." Stated the blond Jonin as Naruto just laughed at him. "What?" asked the man as he started to get irritated at the boys attitude.

"I am sorry Yamanaka-San but I believe that the organs that you think are to keep the experiments alive are from the experiments themselves. If you look at them you will notice that they are all mutated and deformed. This shows that they are from experiments. This does not point me at the winning ones but towards the loosing ones. The only problem is that there is no reason to take destroyed organs, fix them, and then put them in other experiments. I believe they are the winners of the tournament because that shows that they are the strongest out of all of them so the person that used this place, probably used this room to learn the experiments anatomy. That and probably how the experiments organs and other parts of the body were affected by the mutations. If I had to guess I would say that the person who did the experimenting is trying to get these effects on him without the backlashes." Stated the blond boy as everyone just thought about what he had said. It made since, and they could not argue it.

"Well that might be answered later on by the Hokage or something let us continue." Stated Naruto's future father in law. They all nodded once more and Naruto set more clones up to clean out the hospital as well.

Naruto stopped at the door and turned around. "This is the last room but it is also the worst so if any of you all wish to wait here I will not thank less of you."

All the adults looked like they were about to yell at him for thinking that they could not handle something that a mere child could. That was when they thought about it though and realized, they couldn't. Naruto had not even turned pale in any of the rooms they had entered yet in all but the hospital the three Jonin ninja had to fight down there lunch. They all looked at the others and nodded, they had come this far and they were not turning back no matter what.

"Let's do this Gaki." Stated the purple haired snake lover.

"Common already Naruto." Stated the fellow blond.

"Eh." Stated the silent Ibiki.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…welcome to…the orphanage." Stated the boy with the first sign of emotion on his face that they had seen this whole time, sadness. They all prepared themselves for the worst as Naruto opened the door and they all peered into the room. Inside was a nice light blue room, with two lights coming from the ceiling. In the room were many soft and comfy beds with many pillows and blankets. That sadly was where the pleasantries ended as all four of the ninja walked into the room...and as one threw up where they stood. The only one that seemed to be unaffected by this was Naruto, who just stood there with the smirk he had placed on himself through the whole trip finally removed.

Laying on each bed was a skeleton of what could only be a child, some only large enough to be a few months old. Each skeleton was held down by straps and chains. On each skeleton was tubes coming from around the bones showing that they had been attached to the children. Naruto walked over to a bed and lifted the blanket to show cases full of liquids were at the end of the tubes. Naruto took the closest one to him out from underneath the bed and brought it over to the disturbed adults.

"Anko-Chan I believe that if you smell this liquid you will find that inside is Crytose, the poison of pain. It seems that whoever did this shit was poisoning the children. For what reason I cannot say as I have no clue. If I had to guess the person injected things into the children and then poisoned them to see if there was anything to be discovered by it. Like if the injection that he gave them, made them immune to the poison's." Stated the boy as he showed sadness in his face as the others understood that this was just something you could not push out of your mind. That was until the Genin opened his mouth once more. "Lucky. makes me kind of jealous that they got the one thing that i asked for back when i was that age."

At this the adults looked at the boy like he was insane. Finally Anko found her voice and spoke her mind as she regularly did. "What the fuck Gaki, that's not even right. What the hell are you talking about how could you want this?" None of them were ready for the answer, sadly Naruto got mad at her words and decided to tell them the trueth, or at least a portion of it.

"Easily answered Anko Chan. I am jealous that they were dead in the end. I did not get the release of life in hell. They finally got the mercy of death, as I wished for many times before. Their pain of living was released from them, I on the other hand have had to endure many pains and sufferings many times and yet here I stand. No matter how much I begged for the end to finally just come the villagers had no mercy to give me. They would put me right at the point of wanting death and then leave. Not like they could kill me if they even wanted to since my tenant can heal almost anything minus death." stated the boy as he lied about still having the Kyuubi sealed within him. Naruto knew that Inoichi knew the truth but the other two only knew about the sealing, and not the release. That was something Naruto just could not risk with some of his only true friends. Sure Naruto had people that wanted to hang out with the Fourth Hokage's son but none of those people gave two shits about Naruto himself. That was why he decided to wait until he could truly trust even his closest friend with the truth, as he did not want to loose his precious people. "Hell if it was just beatings I'd get over it but should a certain person disappear one day do not even try to find their body as there will be nothing left." Stated the small boy with a face that spoke loud and clear, 'do not dig into it or i will add you to the list.'

As one, all three adults just nodded their head at each other. one of the three knew what had happened and as for the other two? They decided that it would be best if that knowledge remained a secret. If the kid they all liked did not feel like sharing, then they would not pry into it. Not to mention that for the most part all three of the adult Jonin were now getting a glimpse into the life of Naruto as that was one thing he refused to talk about on a regular basis.

"Anyway I named this place the Orphanage because of the children for one, and for another reason is that if you look through that door you will find beds and machines to take care of the children that were to young to undergo experimenting yet, or to let the ones already experimented on to wait to see if the experiment was a success or failure. This is kind of like the type of thing that I saw in the orphanage in the village when I was living there. I thought it would be the best name for it." said the blond as he just stood there as all three members of the interrogation team went and opened the door and saw just what Naruto had told them they would find. Beds, technology for babies to be in to let them be raised on their own, and other miscellaneous things. There was even a toy box in the corner to show that whoever was doing these things was trying to make sure that the children was happy all the way up to the point when they died. This brought Inoichi to realize why Naruto had been so hard on Hinata earlier since Hinata would never be the same if she had seen these things...hell he wasn't even going to be the same after this day. Ibiki was so disgusted by the things that he had seen in the base, this was the day the Ibiki would make the mental vow to find this person and kill them in the most painful way possible. Anko was by far the worst off. She knew who would be able to do these types of things to ones so young... she knew because she had been there. Not in this base but she had been experimented on by the same man, and seen almost everything already. Anko, at the moment the door was opened, had fallen to her knees and started to cry her eyes out, all of the memories from her time as the snake pedophiles little test subject had resurfaced to the front of her mind and no matter how hard she had tried through the other rooms to suppress the memories, they just could not stay back at seeing this room.

"I did worn you, the fourth room would be where you all would finally break. I am extremely sorry Anko-Chan. I know how hard it is for you to see this." stated the blond\ redheaded boy as he walked to Anko and got down to her and hugged her while telling her to let it all out, which she gladly did. Inoichi and Ibiki just watched as one of the Ice Queens of Konoha was reduced to a blubbering little girl being comforted by a boy no older than thirteen. Naruto noticed their stares and gave them both a glare stating 'say anything to anyone about this and I WILL make you regret it.' Both older men just stood there and gave a look of understanding and nodded. Both men then turned their backs from the two and walked out of the room. Both stood outside the room until they were done.

ONE HOUR LATER

Inoichi had started helping seal things away with the clones until Anko and Naruto came out of the room. By the time Naruto stepped out of the room with a sleeping Anko in his arms, Bridal style, they were done with the first three rooms. Everything had been labeled, sealed into a very organized scroll, and then set in a wooden crate near the steps leading to the outside. When Naruto came out he instantly made a quite sign with his hand to show that if any of them were loud and woke the sleeping woman up would be in pain for a long time if not for the rest of their lives. Both of them got a look of happiness on their face and nodded. Ibiki had known Anko for a long time and this was the first time that Anko looked as if she could be in heaven right now, as she laid in Naruto's arms with a look on her face that the interrogator had never seen on the woman's face before, safe and secure.

Inoichi looked at the seen and smiled as he saw the boy his little girl had chosen to be her husband. He was not excited at first that she had chosen a boy who would have to marry more than one woman. This was until this very moment, looking at the seen before him. Naruto had this woman in his arms who, even to him, was very sexy and was making sure to keep his hands from inappropriate places. This made the man happy as he realized that Naruto would rather not 'cheat' on his daughter, but he was a loyal ninja of the hidden leaf village. As such he was ordered to do something and so he was going to do it even if he did not want to. This reassured the father that he would treat his daughter just like any husband if not better. Did that mean that he would not put the fear of Kami in the boy? Hell no but it meant that he would not do it as often...just every other day.

As one the four ninja exited the hidden base with Ibiki grabbing the chest of scrolls. Right as they got out they saw that Hinata and Shino were sitting under a tree with sweat running down their faces as Naruto noticed most of the work on the farm was done. What was left to do the clones were taking care of but Naruto assumed that they had taken it upon themselves to help out with the work to pass the time. Naruto dispelled the clones and then using one handed demonic hand signs that Kyu had taught him, summoned more to take their place. Naruto felt a small pang of knowledge hit him but other than that he was fine. Naruto and the others walked up to the two Genin and with a shushing sound and a jerk of his head all of them headed to the farmers house.

Once there the farmer came to great them, with one look though he could tell that he needed to keep his voice down so that he did not awaken the tired Shinobi.

"Thank you for your work son, are you all going to leave?" asked the man as he walked over to them with a slightly saddened face.

"Yes sir we need to get this stuff to the Hokage so that he can go through all the things that we found. I am leaving my clones to finish the work, once it is done one will come to have you sign the form stating the mission is done and then bring it to me. I would not suggest going down there until the end of the week at the latest as the Hokage will want to have some more teams go through there and make sure that we got everything of importance out of there. Even after that though you may think about just destroying the place as the smell of the thing will never truly be able to be removed. If you would like this done then just tell the Hokage that you need to see Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze for something I promised to do and when I get the time or when the Hokage is done with his inspections I will come and take the ting down for you. Free of charge." stated the boy as he shocked the people there with his manners and his way of doing things to the employer. Said man just smiled largely and nodded his head.

With that all of the Jonin and Genin walked to the exit of the farm with Naruto still in the lead with Anko still in his arms. Hinata saw this and her face looked like her birthday had been canceled.

"Hinata, I am sorry for snapping at you earlier but you must realize I did it for your own good. All three of these Jonin threw up or got close enough to it down there, now how do you think you would have fared? I can already tell you that you would never be the same, and I would hate for that to happen to you. As ninja there is going to be things that you will never want to see but will have to swallow it and continue when normal people would have ran away. Hopefully this will not happen anytime soon, but it will happen. As ninja we will be expected to kill or be killed. I just wanted to protect you from this kind of thing for a little bit longer." stated Naruto without even looking at Hinata, who now had a look that told everyone she was deep in thought. In less than twenty minutes the group arrived at their destination.

When the secretary looked up and saw Naruto holding Anko she instantly jumped up and started to try to go and get help, but Naruto stopped her. "She is fine mam, she is just tired. I will be taking her to her home after I finish my report to the Hokage so there is nothing to be frightened about." whispered the boy as the woman looked a little less freaked out and waved them into the office. Ibiki went first and gave the run down about Anko so that the old man would not be loud before he noticed her. With a wave of his hand after a few moments the group entered the room as well. Naruto walked over to the couch in the old man's office, and laid the beautiful woman down onto the couch and covered her with a light blanket the Hokage had in his office. Once done the boy went through a few hand signs and his hands glew a dark blue color as he dragged them onto the floor, walls, and ceiling until he had created a barrier around the couch to stop the noise from waking the sleeping beauty up. After that he made more hand signs and the whole room had a sudden blue glow to it and then it disappeared.

"Alright now we may speak freely for the moment, and we do not have to be quite because of Anko-Chan. Hokage-Sama team 10 reporting that the mission given to Naruto, and company a success. The hidden base has been inspected by these three Jonin, and myself. Everything that was in there is either in those scrolls or in this one that holds the most important things in it." stated the blond/ red head as he removed a scroll from his trench coat and handed it to the Hokage as the old man opened it up and started to inspect some of the contents. At certain items the old man's eyes grew wide but other than that the old man kept an almost perfect poker face.

Once he had done his initial inspection he put some chakra into the scroll and made a smaller scroll appear in a puff of smoke. Naruto knew that he was looking at the map that he had made one of his clones make of the base. After a few more moments of inspecting the smaller scroll he rolled it back up and stored it back into the larger one. Finally the Hokage decided to speak and when he did it was in a completely serious manner.

"Yamato you may come out now." stated the man as the sensei of the team before him materialized before them. "Team ten I asked Yamato to watch and observe you all today to see just how good you all are. This is why he was not there with you all today. From what he has told me about you three, you all are ready to be great ninja. Hinata, you took the dance class assignment and did it better than most female ninja's would do. The only thing he reported that you needed work on was chakra compasity, and stamina as they are larger than most female Genin but are still not up to Shino's level yet. Shino, you did the wood cutting job. You did great as well as you used your bugs to cut the wood while you yourself took up an ax and cut a portion of the wood. His report showed that your strength and speed need some work but other than that you were perfect. Naruto, Yamato had little bad to say other than you needed to work on your chakra control a little bit if you are to use your special chakra better. Other than that you used your appointment to team leader rather well. Hinata I want you to understand that had Yamato been the one you almost disobeyed earlier you would have gotten a lot worse than what Naruto gave you. On the battle field it is a must that you listen to the commanding officer, or the whole mission could be put into jeopardy. I know that you are new and young, curiosity gets the better of us sometimes. This time though Naruto was right, you should not be shown things like that at your age. The only reason that I allowed even Naruto to continue his mission was because he already proved he was more than ready to take it on. This is not to be mean to you or Shino but Naruto has had certain things that made him mature faster than most people." informed the old man to team ten as Hinata bowed her head in shame and Shino nodded to show that he understood.

"Now team ten I must say that I am proud of all of you. You all could have taken an easy mission today without me there but yet you all decided to do your best and take jobs that would best help you all improve. Good job on your first mission, all of you." stated the brown haired sensei. All three of the Genin bowed to their master.

"OK now for the other report, Hinata and Shino I would ask that you-" started the old man before he was cut off by Naruto.

"Stay. I did not want you to see these things guys but it would be better to at least hear what this world of ninja's are capable of. Is this OK with you Hokage-Sama?" asked the boy as the old man thought it over. He looked at the sensei of the group who nodded to show that he approved of the idea and so the Hokage nodded.

"OK then Hinata, Shino please stay and listen intently. Now who is going to give me the report?" asked the man as he looked at the four ninja that had went down and into the base. Finally Ibiki stepped forward and bowed to the Hokage before he started the report.

"Hokage-Sama, when the interrogation squad arrived on site we were instantly debriefed by the site leader, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, once done my colleagues and I descended into the base and started our inspection. This started in what our site leader daubed the toy room. Inside the room were many fungi and other plants. It was partially finished when we arrived but it seemed as if the owner of the base was growing the plants on the corpses of bodies to be self feeding plants. Had the person kept the people alive then they would probably still be growing to this day. Next came the 'playground' in which it seemed like whoever was in the base put his experiments into the room and had them fight to the death. It seemed like this happened many times as there was many scars on the walls an floors that could not have happened in most small fights. From there we entered the 'hospital', which was a room to study the experiments. We believe that the experiments that won the fight were then harvested for any perfected pieces for the person." reported the scarred Jonin as Shino and Hinata turned pale just from the images coming to their minds, it was for this reason that Ibiki stopped and turned to Naruto who just nodded with a sad look to Hinata, showing that he was going against his heart so that he could help his friends realize their lives as ninjas. "The last room however was the worst that we had seen in the whole base. This room alone made my colleagues and I throw up more than we had already. This room was daubed the 'orphanage'. The reason for this is because in this room were skeletons of children...some not being able to be older than a few months old. This room showed that the children would most likely be injected with poisons, among them was the pain poison Crytose, they would then be injected with certain types of cerium's in hopes that it would help fight off the poisons. This room also had an adjacent room to show living quarters so that the children that lived could be experimented on later." At that moment everything in the room grew silent. Hinata had covered her mouth with her hand and was trying to hold back the tears that were slowly falling from her eyes. Shino had turned a sickly green and had broken the all but stated Aburame law of showing no emotion. At that moment Shino even had tears in his eyes and a look of repulsion on his face. Ibiki just stood there but the air around him told everyone that this disturbed him just as much as the others. Inoichi was looking like at any moment he would toss his cookies for the umpteenth time that day, and the Hokage had a look of shock, disgust, and regret all over his face.

All turned to the blond/ red head and saw to the utter amazement of everyone that Naruto just stood there, cleaning his fingernails with a spare Kunai from his pouch behind his cloak. Every single person other than Yamato and Anko who was either asleep or just standing there with no emotion on his face. Yamato could show emotion but his training as an anbu captain, and his training while under Danzo had allowed him to keep any emotion that he did not want shown from coming onto his face.

"What?" asked the teenage demon, as almost all the people in the room made a look of shock on their faces as they heard his answer.

"Naruto-Kun how can you be so calm about this? Don't this kind of thing make you sick to your stomach?" asked the demon's fiance with a look of pure shock from the boy's actions. This was until she noticed her future husbands facial features. His face looked as if he had just been punched in the gut. This made Hinata go silent that even Yamato had a hard time picking up the sound of her light breathing.

"Hinata-Chan, what did I tell you and Shino before the Jonin arrived?" asked the boy in a voice that sounded so dead that Yamato almost ran up to him to check for a pulse...almost. Hinata was silent as the scene played in her mind of what Naruto had told them not to long before the Jonin had come. Finally it came to her and her eyes turned the size of dinner plates.

"You said that you have seen worse...b-but N-Naruto how could you have seen worse than children being torment so badly?" asked the girl.

"Do you truly want to know Hinata-Chan, make sure you answer truthfully because once I start I will not stop until I am finished." stated the boy with an even deader sound to his voice than before, something Yamato thought was not possible. After a moment of thought Hinata stared right into Naruto's eyes with determination as she nodded her head to show that she wanted to hear his tale. "Very well then. Know this though, what I am about to tell you is not the worst thing that I have seen before...to be honest this is one of my better memories of my childhood."

(FLASHBACK Naruto 5 years old)

It was a star filled night in the leaf. Today was the day of great celebration and mourning, because on this day five years ago the Kyuubi was defeated by the fourth Hokage, yet many had lost their lives defending the village. Naruto Uzumaki was walking in the shadows trying to hide from everyone in site. Today was his fifth birthday but instead of being a happy day filled with laughter, friends, and presents, Naruto was scared shitless. For some reason every year on his birthday, the village would attack and try to kill him. He had already been kicked out of the orphanage earlier this morning and was trying to find his secret base that he had came across one day while trying to escape the mobs of people trying to hurt him. He had done well so far since no one had spotted him yet but Naruto had a feeling that the peace would not last long.

Just as the thought interred his head Naruto was hit in the back of the neck with a perfect knockout chop. Just before he lost consciousness though Naruto was able to see his assailant. To the current day he would never divulge the secret that was this person as he wanted the piece of mind of getting pay back. Finally when Naruto came to he found himself strapped to a table with his chest bare. Next to him was the assailant and a few other men that Naruto did not recognize. 'Must be civilians wanting to be mean to me again. Why are they so mean to me? So what I played a few pranks every now and again but nothing to warrant getting beat on a daily basis.' thought the boy as he tried to break free from the ropes holding him down. Had he been healthy, he probably could have but the orphanage had made sure to only give him enough food and other essentials to live but other than that he had been completely on his own. With this being the case Naruto was to weak to get out of the drunken people's ropes.

With his escape plan out Naruto did what all children his age would do, he cried."W-Why are you doing this to me, I have never done anything to get this from any of you. Please just let me go I swear I wont say anythi-" cried the boy until a punch landed into his stomach effectively make the small child scream in pain. To the child's surprise it was the ninja that started to laugh before the others joined in as well.

"You have no right to scream or cry demon, if anything it should be us." stated the ninja as he landed another punch to the small boys malnourished body. As the boy tried to hold in his tears and screams the people took turns hitting him and telling him who all he had supposedly killed. This confused the boy as he had never killed anyone. As the beating continued more and more things happened. The villagers had started to take out weapons and other items and started to use them to cut, stab, and beat the five year old. The beating lasted for hours and yet Naruto still forced the tears and the screams down so that he would not provoke the assailants to harm him even more. Naruto knew that he had been there for a long time now taking the hits since there was a window not far from him letting in sunlight. Finally almost all the villagers were to tired to do anything else to him. As the small child looked down at himself he saw that his body had been mutilated to the point of non recognition. This did not shock him the most though since right before all of their eyes all the damage was starting to heal on its own.

Sadly this enraged the villagers to no end that all their work was being removed right before their eyes. As Naruto prepared himself for more beatings he was shocked to see that all of them started to separate to make a path. That was when the small child heard the unmistakable sound of lightning in the room. Before the boy could even see what was going on the ninja had shot forward in a blur of speed and ran some type of lightning jutsu through the small boys still injured body. At that moment Naruto could no longer hold in the pain and he screamed out, and had it not been for the silencing barrier that the ninja had erected around the room, all of Konoha would have been pierced with the bone shaking screech of pain. Finally Naruto found his voice after about thirty minutes of pure pain and torture from the effects of the jutsu.

"W-Why, ninja-san? I-I have d-done nothing wrong t-to y-you. W-why do y-you all t-torcher me s-so?" asked the crying blond child as he fought to keep consciousness. Never before had the child felt so much pain and even with the boy's tenant working behind the scenes to heal the damage done, there was a very good chance that he would die without outside help.

"Because you demon...you took my last precious person from me. You killed my sensei, and now I will kill you so that no one can ever be hurt like you have done me." stated the man as he started his hand signs again. Right before he could finish though, the masked man grabbed his head and screamed. Not as loud as Naruto had but still a parity good one. Once the screaming stopped the man looked up to see the boy that he was just about to kill and his single, visible eye grew wide. He then ushered the villagers out of the abandoned house that they were using and sealed the door so that no one could enter.

In a split second the man had pushed his headband up to reveal his other eye staring right into the poor blonds eyes and said, "You will forget what has happened hereon this day. If anyone questions you about what happened you will tell them that the villagers got a hold of you and that is all. You will not mention ever seeing me and you will forget what I have done..." stated the man as Naruto finally lost consciousness and didn't here the last words spoken by the man who whispered it in a tone that even a person next to him could not hear. "...cousin."

After that day Naruto would wake up with that memory sealed away forever...that was until a few weeks ago when Kyuubi had finally found the blocked memory and had broken through. This had effectively released the sealing that the ninja had done to repress the memory, and allowed Naruto to remember the ninja. Sadly the jutsu had already destroyed the face and most of the other defining characteristics that the man had used. Naruto knew of course who the man was but for the time being, he would tell no one, not even his fiances, the secret of the man.

(END FLASHBACK)

The room fell deadly quite as the story came to a close. Naruto just stood there with an uncaring look on his face that freaked out his teammates and the two awake Jonin. The Hokage was outraged though as he knew of only one last relative of Naruto that fit the description that Naruto had just given. He knew of the accident of which he spoke of since he had not left the boys bedside the whole time he had been unconscious and demanded to know who had done this to his adopted grandson. Sadly the boy just said that he could not remember anything and now he knew why.

"Jiji please calm down it may seem bad but it was not the worst this village has done to me and it surely will not be happening again. Please Jiji I beg of you to just let me handle this in my own way." stated the blond as he broke the silence. Finally Naruto looked around and saw that his grandfather figure was not the only one mad. Inoichi looked ready to kill the man and enjoy doing it slowly. Hinata on the other hand looked like she had just been told she would be adopted into the Uchiha family.

"N-Naruto, how can you say that? These people deserve to be punished for their crimes. You were a damn child for Kami's sake. What monster could do something like this to you. I know that they believed that..." started the girl before she looked at Shino and then at Naruto who inspected the insect user. Shino had a look of pure disgust on his face at the thought of what Naruto had, had to endure as a child. Naruto smiled at this and then turned back to Hinata and nodded to tell her that it was OK to talk about it in front of their teammate. "...you were the Kyuubi since it was sealed inside of you but that is just going to far." at her words Shino's eyes widened and he just stared open mouthed at Naruto.

"Shino I understand that this is hard to understand but I was once the Kyuubi's jailor. To put it short since I know you do not like long speeches and even longer stories, I am a demon. My mother, Kushina Uzumaki was actually a fox demon from the same realm of the demon world as Kyuubi. When she came to this world she messed up a jutsu and was forced into Human form until she died. She could not kill herself though because that is a great dishonor where she is from so she became a Shinobi. When she came to this village she met my father and they fell in love. Once they were married she did a ritual to turn him into a half demon, half human crossover. This was so that when they died they would be together forever in the demon realm. It also insured that I would be a full demon. I had the Kyuubi sealed in me so that my father could also seal away my demonic energy until my body was ready for them. When I released my demonic energy I also released my old friend I told you about. Kyu-Chan is none other than the Kyuubi who was forced to take on the age of her jailor, me. I understand if this changes our friendship but I would rather my best man at our wedding when we are older...that is if you are willing to be it." stated the boy as Hinata blushed despite the seriousness in the air.

"Naruto-San, my family is ostracized by everyone because of our close relationship to our insects. We of the Aburame clan also know that friends do not betray friends. So on that note I am going to tell you that I do not care about the Kyuubi or that you yourself is a demon since you did not judge me for my insects back in the academy. We were not friends back then but that was because you slept so much that we could not talk to become more than just a nod or smile when passing. Now though I know that we are friends and as such I will stand beside you no matter what. As to your request for me to be your best man...i would be honored. Besides if you picked someone like Kiba then the bachelor party would be nothing but naked girls trying to mate with you and I know that Hinata would not approve and I would shudder at the thought of what Ino would say if she found out about something like that." stated the boy as Naruto turned pale white and started to sweat as he stole a glance at Inoichi to see him scowling.

"Shino you may be half mute but when you do decide to speak up people need to listen. I find what you said very true (and also terrifying). I believe that Kiba will understand since he will still be one of the best men for one of the ten wives that I will eventually have to marry." stated the scared blond/ red head as he tried to avoid the glare from Inoichi. "Anyway, we are getting off topic."

"Right you are Naruto. As the site leader do you have anything to add to the report?" asked the old man, as Naruto got into a thinking position and just shrugged while shaking his head. "In that case you may go to the mission hall." stated the Hokage as he reached down and got a scroll from inside his desk and handed it to Naruto who then rose an eyebrow. When he looked into the scroll he found that the only thing written in it was 'S-Rank mission completed by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his team. Pay for the job is to be placed into each Genin's account . Amount for the job is listed below along with the Hokage's seal of authentication a problem arises please feel free to send a messanger to come and collect me and I shall sort it out." under the message was the seal of which the Hokage had stated and the amount for the mission. Once Naruto got to that point of the paper his eyes grew three sizes larger and his mouth dropped. The amount was enough to at least triple the Uzumaki-Namikaze banking account if not more.

"Jiji we do not deserve this much all we did was investigate a deserted base." stated the stunned boy as he looked at te old man like he was crazy.

"Naruto, you and your team went above and beyond the call of any other Genin that I have ever seen. Not only did you discover the base but also helped an interrogation squad speed up the search. Not to mention that you also sealed everything neat and orderly so that the items could be studied. I am the Hokage so I decide how much to pay for these missions and I believe you and your team have earned every Ryo. Now go on as will not take the scroll back. Please make sure to return Anko-San to her home as you said you would anyway."

With that all three Genin bowed to their leader and walked out of the office. Naruto had picked up Anko once more and headed to the front door so that they could go and grab a few things at his house before they went to turn in their mission scrolls. Once they arrived at Anko's apartment Naruto quietly picked the lock and ushered the sleeping wonder into her room. He made sure to take off her coat and hang it up but that was as far as he was willing to go. He left a note saying what all had happened and then with one final glance at the woman departed for his own home. Once there he was met with the happy Kyu as she ran to greet them. After a quick run down of the day Kyu and Hinata both kissed Naruto on the cheek and allowed the red man to enter the house while they stood outside and talked. Naruto made his way to the kitchen table and sure enough all the scrolls he had sent his clones to do were now sitting there completed. With a storage scroll Naruto sealed them all away and then headed outside. Once the goodbyes were made the trio made there way to go and finally complete their first missions.

Once there they handed over all their scrolls. Thankfully the ninja had changed and now an old man who knew Naruto's father from when he was a Genin. With that in mind he seemed to expect that Naruto would have accomplished. What the man did not expect was a completed S-Rank scroll. Although he was curious as to how these Genin had doe an S-Rank on their first day, the man gave them no real problems. With the deposit to his teams accounts verified the team finally split up for a good nights rest.

**(The end)**

**thank you all for being patient with me as work has been hectic. Post should be a bit faster and probably a little longer like this one. I make no promises but I will do my best.**

**The wave mission will start after this chapter, and for those of you who think you know who did that to Naruto I have one thing to say,,,THANK A FUCKING GAIN. MOST WILL THINK IT IS Kkashi but I am not at liberty to neither confirm or denied that idea.**

**Well that is all for now since im out of things to write about. Bye -Jormander2012**


	17. Chapter 17 An A-Rank Mission

**AN. well here is the next chapter remember that by the end of this chapter the pol will be closed, depending on where I end this chapter. Right now though Zabuza live-5 coin toss of fate-3 and death is 0. for those of you wanting Zabuza to die you might want to vote quickly before I shut it down. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto Universe.**

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had been on his second S-Rank mission, since he had been informed that the whole scroll issue with Mizuki was counted as Naruto completing his first mission. In that time Naruto had already completed over seventy nine missions just with his clones and another 23 with his team. Yamato had for the most part only been around to help train them but for missions he usually allowed them to pick their own and go on them however they wanted to. This usually was done with Naruto, Shino, and Hinata doing about five missions per day.

It had been almost a month when Naruto and his team, minus Yamato, walked into the mission hall and met their very best friends in the whole wide world...team seven. The two teams had seen each other a few times since graduation and every time they did Sasuke would scream about wanting to challenge Naruto, Sakura would shriek about Sasuke's eminent victory, and Kiba would try to cover his ears from Sakura. Their sensei, Kakashi, was just standing behind them with chakra blocking his ears to stop his ear drums from busting, as he reads his little orange porno.

Today however Sasuke, and Sakura were screaming but not at Naruto. They were screaming at the third Hokage.

"Hokage, give us a better mission than these wasteful D-Ranks! How am I supposed to get stronger if I cannot go on missions that push my limits!" yelled Sasuke in a fit of rage. Sakura for once stayed silent as she felt the anger between the Hokage and the Genin rise. Kiba, although he surprisingly agreed with the Uchiha, kept silent as not to incur the wrath of the old man. Kakashi was just standing there trying to hide so that the anger did not get thrown at him.

"SASUKE, IF I EVER HEAR YOU YELL AT JIJI LIKE THAT I WILL END YOU!" yelled Naruto as they made their way over to the mission counter. Shino and Hinata were silent but were sending Sasuke death glares for yelling at the village leader. Kakashi looked at Naruto and something came across his face, Naruto just barely saw this and got confused. 'What was that? Sadness, anger, hope? Who is this guy? I recognize him from way back when Kyu-Chan pointed him out but who is he?'

'Well Naruto-Kun, that is Kakashi Hatake, or the copy sat ninja. It is said that with a sharingan eye that his old teammate gave him when he died, he has copied over a thousand jutsu. He is also not to be trusted.' said a voice in the back of Naruto's mind.

'Kyu-Chan?' thought the blond/ red head, as he had not talked to his red headed Hime since she left on an S-Rank mission that she would not tell him about. She said that it was nothing for him to worry about but she had blocked her mind from the him so that he would not see what it was. For a long time though he had not heard from her and it was starting to scare him.

'Yes Naruto-Kun, sorry I have not talked to you very much. My mission has kept me on my toes and I just barely heard what you were thinking at the moment. Sorry but I must go but remember what I said Naruto-Kun. Do not trust that ninja.'

'Yes, Kyu-Chan, talk to you later, I love you.' thought the blond/ red head.

'I love you too Naruto-Kun, I hope to see you real soon.' said Kyu as she cut the mental connection to him. Naruto looked sad for a moment at not getting to talk to one of his first friends and first loves very long. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Hinata put her hand in his. For the most part they had kept their relationship on the down low so they did not cause a big scene but Hinata had saw that Naruto had gotten a sad look on his face an knew he needed to get his mind off of things.

Naruto came back to the rest of the world to hear Sasuke still arguing about wanting a higher rank mission. Naruto saw the old man looking ready to kill the last Uchiha and he knew that the old man would not want to do that...to much paperwork, and council meetings out the ass. Finally Naruto decided to intervene since Kakashi didn't seem like he was going to stop his student.

"Old man just give him a damn C-Rank for Kami sake. No offense but Sasuke was the second best ninja in the academy and Kiba was pretty good in a pinch. Not to mention that they have Kakashi of the Sharingan eye with them. To be honest if you replaced Sakura with an actual Kunoichi then the team might not be so bad." stated the blond and with his words the unthinkable happened. Sasuke actually blushed...and then passed out.

"Hmm...so weird to be on the other side of that." stated a deadpanned Hinata. At this the silent room burst out laughing.

"Well I am not giving their team any C-Rank mission until I can see that they are ready." stated the Hokage once everything had been calmed down. "They just do not have the experience to take on and handle a C-Rank mission by themselves."

"Well then..." started the blond/ red head as he stole a glance towards his team who begrudgingly nodded their heads for him to continue. "Since we have done a few higher ranked missions, then why don't you allow us to accompany them on a C-Rank and then when we come back we can discuss if they are ready for more." stated the boy.

The old man looked at them for a moment thinking. Sakura looked as if she was wanting to yell about them not needing them to go on higher missions. Kiba just kept silent since he wanted to go on the mission, not to mention that he would be able to spend time with Naruto and his other friends instead of stuck with the Banshee and the closet Uchiha. Kakashi just looked at Naruto as he had been doing for quite some time.

"I think that this would be acceptable." stated the old man as he dug into the C-Rank box for the last scroll that they had in it. "This is a simple escort mission. Your two teams are to escort a bridge builder to his home village and protect him from whatever it is that he believes he needs protection from. Most likely bandits and some common thieves. At the most you may run into another Genin rank ninja but it is very unlikely as most missing nins are at the very least Chunin level when they desert their village. Now once you get him home you are to guard him until the bridge he is working on in the village of waves is completed. After that is done you are to return here. That is all now for your client." with that he hit a communicator on the table and asked for a man named Tazuna to come in. within a few moments an old man walked in holding a bottle of sake in his hand. Right next to the man was team ten's sensei Yamato. He had been informed when he had come to check on his teams stats, that they were going to go on a C-Rank and decided to go with them.

"Hello Yamato-Sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata who had not seen their sensei since their last training day.

"Well I came to see all of your stats when I heard you yell at Sasuke. Heard everything and to be honest I was wondering when you all would ask for a higher rank mission again. I was thinking of joining you but before I could come in an Anbu stopped me and told me that tomorrow I have a very important mission to do. That means I will not be able to come with you. Naruto I now promote you to temporary leader of team ten. Shino, Hinata you know what that means, Naruto is your superior officer. Naruto, that means that you do not have to obey Kakashi but do remember that he has more experience and that you should work with him on this mission and not against him. Those who fail the mission are trash..." started the teams sensei before all three of them answered him.

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. We know sensei." stated the three Genin together. At that moment the nice sight of student and teacher bonding was ruined by a drunken old man.

"What the hell is this? I asked for ninja not some snot nosed kids. Pinky looks like she'd piss herself at the first sign of a fight. Dog boy over there don't seem to bad but if I see him humping my daughters leg ill kill him. Girly boy down there passed out just because he was even gave this mission for Kami sake. At least these three look like they know the right side of a butter knife, but they still look like they would die in any kind of fi-" started the drunken man slurring his words every now and again. That was until a three pronged Kunai flew passed his head and Naruto appeared behind him with another Kunai pressed against his back. Shino's bugs had already started to come out of his sleeves of his jacket. The bugs then came out and with them his weighted down chain and Knife, which he started to swing in circles next to him. Hinata was holding a hand seal as a miniature sized air dragon flew around her ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Tazuna-San, I do not think that you need to insult my team, or Kiba again since I have seen him fight before and I know that he is very capable. Besides you have not only us with you but the Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi. Now not to be rude but if you wish ninja to help you than I suggest that you do not underestimate them as it may be the last thing that you ever do." said the blond/ red head as he removed the Kunai from the man's back, Shino retracted his bugs and weapon, and Hinata dispelled the air dragon she had made. The Hokage watched this and fought hard not to laugh, as did Kiba and Kakashi since the old man looked ready to shit himself. Sakura on the other hand was pissed.

"You idiot what the hell about Sasuke and me? Are you going to let him talk about the us like that when you defended the-" shrieked the pink haired girl before Naruto appeared behind her in a body flicker and put his hand over her mouth. And shut her up.

"Sakura for one, SHUT THE FUCK UP. Kiba, Kakashi, and I have very acute hearing and as such you are twice as annoying as you are when you yell. Second, yes I am going to let the client insult you two since he is our client, not to mention that he hit the nail on the head with you and the closet fag over there. Lastly, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled the irritated boy as he uncovered her mouth.

"OK, team lets meet at the North gate in..." started Kakashi before looking at Naruto.

"30 minutes. Pack enough for about a month, and Sakura that means ninja gear not frilly dresses to impress/nauseate Sasuke with. Kiba make sure that if Akamaru needs a certain type of food to eat that you bring it. Hinata pack a few of your medicinal ointments just to be safe. Shino...stay calm there is no reason to freak out." laughed the group as Shino kept his emotionless face turned towards his squad leader.

"Naruto," started the quite bug user as he got everyone's attention,"make sure to pack gay repellant as I like my ass virginity in tact."

...Silence..."Did...Shino actually just tell a joke?" started the dog user.

"I am not dead Kiba I can tell a joke when I believe that it would be fine to do so." stated the bug user as everyone burst into laughter...well all but the banshie and the cyclops.

"OK everyone you have your orders dismissed!" yelled the blond/ red head once everyone had finally calmed down once more. In an instant Naruto had picked up Hinata and used his fathers teleportation jutsu to appear at the Hyuga mansion, which he had marked not to long ago. Once the guards had finally allowed them to enter Naruto and Hinata walked straight to the elders chambers where they were informed to go as soon as possible.

When they arrived to the elders' temple area they were informed right away to come into the room. This surprised Naruto greatly as he had thought that this room would be for Hyuga only. He was surprised however to see that almost all of the elders were smiling at them when they came in holding hands.

"Hello Namikaze-San, Hinata-Sama, please do sit as there are some important things that we must discuss." stated Hinata's father with an angry look on his face.

"Sir not to be disrespectful in your sacred temple but Hinata and I have a very important mission with our team in a few minutes that we must get prepared for. If it will not take much time then we will be able to stay and listen but if this conversation takes more than 30 minutes than I will please ask of the Hyuga Council that we resume this conversation at a latter date." requested the Clan heir as he bowed politely to them.

"Naruto, this will only take a moment. Please just listen for the moment and then you may give us your response." asked Hiashi as they both just sat down and nodded their heads for him to continue. Finally one of the older council members stood and addressed not only Naruto, and Hinata but the whole room.

"Hinata Hyuga has now been engaged to Naruto Namikaze. I for one agree with this pairing as they seem to not only be very happy together but they also seem to draw strength from one another. The problem I see though is that she is not of the main branch side of the family. This means that we would loose full control of the Byakugan, something that we have stopped from happening for as long as I can remember. We understand that now that you and Hinata are engaged, we cannot place the caged bird seal on her without your consent. we-" stated the old man before Naruto cut him off.

"Sorry to interrupt honorable councilman, but I am going to say right now that Hinata will not get the seal placed on her. Before you sit there and freak out on me for saying this please understand why I say this. I have used my shadow clones everyday since I was given my family house. In one of the scrolls shows all the dealings the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan had with other clans. One of these dealings was the Uzumaki clan and the Hyuga clan when your clan bought the cage bird seal from my mothers clan. With it was the original seal that was made. I understand the changes you have done to it through the years but to put it bluntly the seal you have now is little more than a slave seal. With that said myself and one of my future wives have been working on a new seal. This seal does everything that the old one does except for the more crude things. It will destroy the eyes from a dead body or when the eye is removed from the body. It also makes it where it cannot cause pain or kill the Hyuga in anyway. If you all will agree to this I can place this seal on ALL the members of the Hyuga clan, including the main branch. This seal is not placed on the forehead but on the back of the neck. There is also another piece that might appeal to most of you. I have looked into many things about the village and have found that most if not all Hyuga members cannot go undercover because of their eyes, and the veins that pop out when in use. The new seal will actually make the users eyes colored instead of piercing white. It will also hide the veins from being noticeable when they are in use. It is a very simple seal and easy to conceal but will make many anti-Hyuga people lessen their hate. Not to mention that the branch members will hate the main branch a lot less since they will no longer be completely controlled by the main branch. This will allow you all to control them through happiness instead of power. I understand that this seems like a bad idea but please think hard about it as I do not wish to prove that the seal you have now is not as good as you now think." finished the blond as most of the counilmen looked like they had been slapped.

"Naruto, what do you mean?" asked the leader of the Hyuga clan.

With a big sigh and a look of depression and finding a branch member in the room. "I am sorry...Neji." was all that he said before he did two hand seals and said "PAIN". In an instant Neji, Hinata's older cousin who had the most hatred for the main branch, started to writhe on the ground and scream. Naruto quickly stopped the seal and Neji just slumped onto the floor breathing heavily. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Hyuga council, I am a non-Hyuga member and yet I have found a way to activate this Hyuga branch member's seal. As you have probably realized that there is no way that my family added that part to the seal since it was you yourselves that added that. Now I am only a slightly above average seal user and have found out how to do this. What is stopping an enemy from doing this to all of the branch members and killing them? My seal does not have this downfall." stated the boy as he got up and went over to the downed Hyuga and helped him up. "Neji I am so sorry I did this to you, but I had to prove to them that the seal is no good." whispered the boy as the older boy just looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"It is OK Naruto-San, I would take more than that if it meant an end to this enslavement." stated the boy before he walked over to the council and bowed. "Councilor's please listen to this boy as he speaks the truth. When I met him I thought about how he had it so easy, being the child of a Hokage. That was until Hinata told me his story and made me see that his life has been twenty times worse than mine. I have hated the main branch of the Hyuga clan ever since my father died for my uncle. This day, this boy has given me hope that things will change. If anything that I have said or he has said means nothing to you then think of this...most branch members hate you, their family, just as much if not more than I did. Now if they were to turn that hate to love than do you think that you would have to control us through a seal. Most of us just want to be treated better and as equals. In every clan of Konoha the clan works together with all its members and they prosper. If the Hyuga clan, the best clan in this village, next to the Namikaze, and Sarutobi clan, were to do this then we would be better in more ways than one." stated the pained boy as he huffed out his speech through gritted teeth as some of the pain was still leaving his body.

Finally Hinata stood up to do her part,"families should not be divided. If anything you can just look at the Uchiha clan. They made it where anyone without the Sharingan was unable to be anything more than a merchant. Are we no better than the Uchiha clan, because if we are not then look at what has happened to them. Is that what this council wants to happen? What if one of those clan members that hate us found a way to remove the seal? What do you believe they would do if they got the chance to do whatever they wanted to do? They would either leave this clan, which would mean that we would loose complete control of the Byakugan, or they would attack the main branch which has happened before. Not only did we loose a few of our main branch members but we also lost a possibly great seal user. Had he been happy with the Hyuga main branch then that would not have happened and we could use that man to create seals that might eve be able to match the Uzumaki clan's. Now that you have heard our words what is your choice?" finished the lavender haired girl as she put her hands to her eyes and pulled out the contacts that Naruto had given her. Behind the contacts were light lavender eyes. She then deactivated her Byakugan and her eyes turned darker to be piercing lavender instead of a lighter color. This made all of the council members shocked at a Hyuga with colored eyes.

"The day we officially got engaged I placed this seal on Hinata with her permission with full knowledge that could remove it at a moment notice. That was over a month ago and this seal is completely undetectable to fellow Hyuga without the seal and any other person in the village. This will allow the Hyuga to take on more missions and increase your clans money intake. This will also help any Hyuga on any mission because they will not be targeted by the enemy for being a Hyuga. This also allows the branch members to remove their hate for the main branch members. It is a win win situation." finished the blond/ red head with conviction. Most of the main branch looked convinced but one just had to hate it.

"What is the price of this seal and how do we know that there is nothing faulty with it? Asked the old woman as she stood up "If we are to go along with this ridiculous idea then how do we know that you are not lying?"

Well because Hiashi over there, as he has had his Byakugan activated the whole time to see if I was lying...right Hiashi?" asked the Namikaze as he turned to the clan head.

Sure enough when Hiashi looked up to reveal his eyes they had the veins popping out to tell that his eyes were activated. "Councilors, I am here today to tell you that what this boy has told us is the complete truth. There is only one way to remove this seal and that is with death, at which time the eyes will be destroyed. He means this clan no harm." announced Hiashi as everyone looked like they were going to accept the proposal.

"You have failed to inform us of what the price is Naruto-San." stated the same old lady, as many of the council members looked at him to find that part out.

"What I would like is simple, for my family to be whole. When I am older like it or not, I will technically be apart of this family and I do not wish for one of my new families to be separated by a seal that my mother's clan created. The only true thing that I ask in return for the seal is that you do not tamper with it. I have put a safe code inside the seal that will destroy it and kill the holder should anyone try to tamper with it, other than an Uzumaki or a Namikaze. This is so that if there is anything that should be changed then only this side of the family can do it. As such the branch half cannot hate you all for anything later on down the road. I will tell you this now though. My family shall not work on this seal for the Hyuga family without good reason, and we will never make a slaves seal again. Now since we have little time I will ask what is your decision?" stated the boy as everyone talked in hushed voices together until finally after a moment of talking Hiashi stood up to address everyone.

"We...Accept Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. How should we go about the sealing procedure?" asked the clan head with a big smile on his face.

"Well Hinata and I have a mission that will take a month at least to do...when we return I will personally come and do the sealing as it does not take long but I want to make sure that it is done right. For now the seal shall stay in my possession until then. Now I am sorry to cut this short but Hinata and I have little less than a minute or two to make it to the south gate and we are still needing to pack. Good-day ladies and gentlemen." finished the boy as Hinata and him stood up and bowed before leaving the room.

Neji just stood their before he felt something wet hit his hand. As he looked down he realized he was crying...his dream of being free was going to come true.

(At the south gate)

"Where are those two? They had better not stopped to make out or something because if Naruto does not make it in the next 2 minutes I will pound him!" yelled the pink haired banshee.

"Sakura, you couldn't lay a finger on me if you tied me up and glued me to the floor." said a voice as the pink haired girl swung around to look right at Hinata and Naruto. Hinata still had her arms around him and he still had his around her showing that they had just flashed there.

"When, how, what, why, where?" was all that Sakura could manage to stutter out before Naruto laughed in her face.

"When is right now since I am guessing that you want to know when we got here. How was by my fathers thunder god jutsu. Why is because we can. Where is my house. And what is that you could not land a punch on me if you tied me up and glued me to the floor. Hell no offense Shino but he is the slowest one out of the three of us and I still bet that you could not land a punch on him either. Even if you could I'm more than one hundred percent sure that he could take thousands of hits from you and still barely feel anything. You need to start taking training more seriously Sakura or you or one of your teammates will die because of you." finished the boy as Sakura just huffed and went to stand by 'her' Sasuke-Kun. Sasuke had just stood there glaring at Hinata through the whole conversation.

Within a few minutes Kakashi and Tazuna showed up at the gate and the teams started to talk.

"Kakashi-San I think it would be best if Hinata and Kiba took point, since Hinata's eyes would be useful and Kiba's nose is only surpassed in this group by me and you, Sasuke and Shino should take rear to cover our asses with Shino's bugs and Sasuke's hand to hand skills. I think Sakura should guard the back of the cart with you so that if they get passed those two you can help and Sakura can get those two to safety. I'll take next to Tazuna to be safe. Ill use my clones in a small radius around us to better protect us. What do you think?" asked the blond/ red head.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment before he nodded giving the OK. Once everyone was in position they started to leave.

(Three hours later- half way to the border of fire country)

everyone was walking at a good pace talking for the most part with the person beside them. Hinata and Kiba talked about what had been going on since they had become teams, Shino and Sasuke were for the most part silent when Shino refused to talk about Naruto to the Uchiha, Sakura and Kakashi were silent since Kakashi was to busy with his book to talk with the pink haired girl. Naruto and Tazuna however were constantly chatting about anything and everything. Naruto saw though that Hinata signaled him that there was trouble. Naruto acted as if he was stretching and saw it. Near the edge of the road was a puddle of water.

'It hasn't rained in weeks and yet they are wanting us to believe that there is a puddle on the side of the road...idiots...well two can play at this game.' Naruto then opened his mouth and said "Stop". Once everyone had stopped Naruto shouted to Shino and Sasuke that it was time to switch positions since they had been walking for some time. Shino instantly knew what was happening and switched places with Naruto. Sakura was about to say something about why they were changing but Kakashi silenced her with a glare. Before they started to walk again Naruto whispered in such a light voice that Sasuke could barely hear "Sasuke, we have...two enemy's up ahead inside a water puddle. I'd say they are around high Genin low Chunin level. We are going to try to walk right past them so that they attack us. When this happens we will take them out, but do not kill them I want them for something so only knock them out. Grunt if you understand."

Sasuke grunted and the caravan continued. Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Tazuna, Shino, and Kakashi were already past, when Sasuke and Naruto got near them. Once they had gotten about a few feet from the puddle two ninja popped out of the puddle and attacked. In an instant Naruto and Sasuke had turned around and ran at them. Sakura screamed and everyone turned to see two men in the hidden mist Chunin garb, with their headbands having a slash through the symbol and a gauntlet on each hand with a chain attaching them together.

Naruto met his opponent and jumped right over him. With a spin in midair he was able to land a well placed kick into the attackers head and sent him to the ground. Sasuke had also tried this but had been a few minutes to slow and was punched away by his opponent. Naruto ran at the other attacker and took out one of his Kunai and thrust it into the chain and into the ground. In a poof of smoke Naruto's swords were in his hands, Riptide in the left and the Red Death in the other one. In an instant Naruto was in front of his opponent and had knocked the man out. This is when Naruto felt a chakra signature behind him and tried to evade it. Sadly Naruto was to slow and got stabbed by one of the mans claws in the arm. Sasuke saw this and saw red.

"GET AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN ASS WHOLE!" yelled the enraged Uchiha. Sasuke ran at his opponent until he saw Naruto jump up behind the man and deliver a strong chop to the back of the head knocking that man out as well. Sasuke ran towards the blond/ red head when he saw Naruto fall to the ground holding his arm. By the time Kakashi and the rest of the group made it to him Sasuke had also been knocked out.

"...What he tried to 'kiss my boo boo'." said the boy as he looked at all the questioning faces...which turned to disgust...and then to laughter. Only Hinata didn't laugh, although she had a smile on her face,as she checked the wound that was already sealed and mostly healed. "Thanks Hinata but I am fine good healing powers remember?"

"I know but I just wanted to make sure that my future husband was alright and that it wasn't poisoned." stated the lavender haired beauty.

"Oh it was but like I said great healing abilities." laughed the boy. A while back Kyu and Naruto had sat down and talked about them. Almost no poison could effect him as long as he did not have constant exposure to it.

"Oh OK then I think you are OK to move around then." said the girl as she helped him to his feet.

Once standing he looked at Kakashi who nodded his head and Naruto shook his. "Kakashi-San I will do the interrogation. Ibiki-Sensei and Anko-Sensei both taught me well." stated the blond/ red head as he made a shadow clone and took the two men into the forest around them. Before he went though he said over his shoulder, "You may want to cover your ears guys cause I have a feeling they wont last long." his voice sounded depressed like he did not want to do it but knew he needed to as he headed deep into the forest. Once he was far enough away he tied both men up after taking the gauntlets and sealing them into a scroll he had on him along with any other weapons that they had on them. Once that was done the real fun began.

Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed what looked to be medical supplies. Once he was done he took out a few needled and put some of the liquid he had in a jar into the needles. Finally he woke the two ninja up.

"What? Where are we?" said one as he looked around.

"Your in hell." said the boy with a dark look in his eyes. "How long you stay in it depends on how long it takes you to answer my questions."

"Ha like some snot nosed brad could make the Demon Brothers talk. Don't make us laugh." said the one on the left.

"Well that answered my first question dumb ass..." laughed Naruto, "now why don't you tell me who you were aiming for back there?"

"Fuck you Konoha scum" stated the one on the right as his partner nodded.

"Oh how I was hoping you would be stupid enough to try and be quiet. Now I get to test out my new toys." stated the boy with an evil smile. "do you know what this is?" started the boy as he held up a needle. "This is called syprus, it is one of the many pain poisons that exist. This one however has one little thing that I just love in it. It makes it where you cannot die from it. No matter how much I inject you will only feel pain. The more I put in the more pain you will feel but for now im just going to give you a small dose of what is to come." stated the boy as he injected one needles worth into each of their arms. After a few minutes both started to scream loudly from the pain that the poison caused. Naruto just sat their and watched as he leaned against a tree with the evil smile on his face.

Finally after a few minutes the screaming stopped to show that the tester was done. Both men were breathing heavily and sweating from the pain that they had been in. "Now do you want to talk or do I need to give you more, and trust me I can do this all day and night if I have to. Now tell me who you are after." ordered the demon child.

"Kiss my ass"

"Sit on it and rotate bitch"

"More fun for me then" stated the boy as he injected twice as much poison in their system as he had done before still having the evil smile on his face,

(Back with the group)

Hinata and Shino were both pale but otherwise fine as the first set of screams finished. Sasuke, who had woken up to hear the start of the screams had his eyes wide and face turning green. Sakura was literally shaking in fear, as was Kiba and Tazuna. Kakashi was the only one not effected by the screams.

"Well I guess he wasn't lying. Anko and Ibiki taught him great." said the one eyed man as everyone just looked at him as the next set of screams pierced the silence once more. This time louder and longer.

(Naruto)

"huff...huff...huff is...is that...all you...huff...got?" stated the one on the left as the one on the right was to busy trying to breath to speak

"Oh definitely not, I have just gotten started." said the blond as he put the next set of needles in and then sat back to watch the show. As they screamed their heads off Naruto started to read a scroll. After about thirty minutes the poison finally finished and both were left begging to tell the boy who their target was.

"The bridge builder, he was our target, our master Zabuza, the demon of the mist, made us come ahead to attack you guys. He is under contract by a man named Gato in Wave country. He is up their now waiting for us to return just off the dock of Wave. His other partner is a girl named Haku, she has the ability to use ice jutsu and dresses as a hunter ninja from Mist. She uses senbon to hit the nerves of her opponents. That is all we know I swear!" the man on the left all but yelled to their interrogator. Naruto looked at them and finally nodded...before he cut off their heads with his two swords.

He gathered their heads and sealed them into a scroll before placing it into his trench coat. He then stood back a few feet and ran through hand signs before yelling "FIRE STYLE: BONE BLAZING JUTSU" and shot a red flame onto the bodies. He kept it up for a few minutes and then finally released the jutsu to find that there was nothing left but ash from the tree and the bodies.

(Back with the two teams)

the screaming had just stopped for the third time and all the Genin had at least thrown up ones, Sakura had thrown up three times. Kakashi was finally a little paler but for the most part just standing there reading his book. Tazuna had passed out from the killing intent washing over the place.

"What is he?" asked Sakura as she wiped her mouth clean of any vomit that was left over from the trip she had just made behind a tree.

"I'm Naruto." Stated the boy as he came into the clearing. He walked up to Kakashi and whispered to him for a few minutes and Kakashi's eye went wide. Once done Kakashi nodded along with Naruto.

"Tazuna you lied to the hidden leaf." stated the cyclops as the man sweated bullets at being caught. Before he could say anything though everyone turned to see Naruto run into the woods and the tell tale sign of throwing up echoed through the trees. Hinata went to the boy as she found him holding his stomach and barfing what little bit of food in his system that he had.

"Oh...that's gross." said the boy as he looked at the half digested food now below him mixing with the dirt. As Hinata just knelt down and rubbed his back to try to comfort him. She knew that this would probably happen just like the first time he had interrogated almost four years ago.

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha with a saddened face, almost as if he was disgusted by something. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not even hear his name being yelled three times.

Finally he was forced to stop when three hands fell on his shoulders. As he turned around he saw Kyu, Ino, and Hinata there with their hands on his shoulders and a sad look to their face.

"Naruto-Kun, what is wrong we yelled your name like three times?" asked Ino.

Naruto just stood their as if he had not heard her with a dead gaze. Kyuubi could not read his thoughts ever since he had went for his training with Ibiki, as he had closed his mind to her. For this reason she had sought out Hinata and Ino as she had guessed what they had him do and knew he would need a friend to talk to.

"Naruto-Kun, talk to us please." begged the still shy Hinata, she had been working on talking more but was still not the best at it. Naruto looked at them and then nodded before all four of them vanished in a yellow light.

They all appeared on top of the Hokage monument, right on Naruto's dad's head. He then went and sat down near the edge while the girls followed him. "I had to interrogate a missing ninja today for my interrogation training. I did things to him that just...i don't know made me feel sick to my stomach. Ibiki-Sensei told me that this feeling means that I am still human but I still don't like it. I guess im just a little confused right now." whispered the blond boy as the three girls managed to wrap their arms around the boy as he just sat their. After a few moments more of thinking Naruto turned pale and jumped to his feet and then ran behind a tree to throw up. All the girls tried to comfort him the best that they could but it had still taken days to get him completely normal again.

(End)

"I'm fine Hinata-Chan. It is getting easier to handle but I'm still not quite their yet." said the blond as they both stood up and grabbed each others hands as they made their way back to their group. Once there the group just looked at Naruto with a look like 'who the hell are you'.

"Sorry about that, not used to interrogating just yet. Kakashi-San did you find out what was going on?" asked the boy.

"Yes, and now we will turn back and return to Konoha. This mission has now went up to a B-Rank mission borderline A-Rank."

everyone looked mad about this until Naruto spoke once more. "It definitely is an A-Rank, Zabuza Momochi is down the road waiting for us. For those who do not know who he is, Zabuza is an A-Ranked missing ninja from the mist village. He is Jonin level, and also one of the old seven swordsmen of the mist. Nickname is the demon of the bloody mist, he got this name because to graduate the academy in the mist village you had to kill one of your class mates...he killed every last one of them which in turn stopped that way of graduating."

Everyone looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head. Finally Hinata asked the the question that was on every bodies mind, "Naruto-Kun, how do you know so much about this guy?"

Naruto chuckled at the look on everyone's face, as everyone prepared themselves for his answer. Naruto did not say anything as he reached into his back pocket and drew out a little blue book. At the sight of the book Sakura got mad thinking that it was one of the same books that Kakashi reads everyday. She rushed at Naruto but when she swung her fist to hit him on the head he was gone.

"Sakura, what did I tell you before? You would be lucky to land a hit on me." stated the blond from behind her with a Kunai at her neck. Team seven's members (Besides Sasuke) got scared thinking that he was going to kill the pink banshee. Finally after a few awkwardly silent moments Naruto removed the knife from the annoying girls neck and stepped away. "Now before you all jump to conclusions, I will say this here and now. I am not a pervert, and I hate perverts of any extent. Now with that said I will explain this book."

"Back a few years ago ninja started to abandon their villages thinking that they could make more money by themselves, or that they did not like the government that their village had. With this came the hunter ninjas that we have today. Sadly the Hunter ninjas did not get their prey before they got away from the village's borders, and they had to stop their searches so that they did not cause a major problem with the other elemental nations for going into their territory. That is when this book started. This book is called the Bingo Book, created by the third Tsukage. He created it so that the other nations knew what ninjas had become missing ninjas and could apprehend them for a bounty. Soon almost all the elemental nations followed suite with this idea since they had missing ninjas themselves. I got this not long after we started our teams so that if I ever ran into a ninja from another country I could see if they had any bounty on their head."

"So basically it tells you who missing ninja are and where their from?" Kiba stated with a thought, not really thinking to be honest.

"Not entirely, Kiba." Started the boy's sensei as everyone turned to the one eyed man. "Take the fourth Hokage for instance. He was in that book because of his feats in the third great ninja war. He killed many rock ninja with the flying thunder god technique, and as such the village leader put a bounty on his head. Now a days the Bingo book is basically a bounty book, it holds not only missing ninja in it but it also contains any ninja that are deemed dangerous by someone in power."

"Kakashi-San is correct. He himself is in their on page twenty three." stated the boy as he turned to the page and began to read:

**Kakashi Hatake (AKA the copy cat ninja)**

**Age: 34**

**Village: leaf**

**Kekkei Genkai: posses one Sharingan eye in the right eye.**

**Rank: S-Rank**

**Team: Minata Namikaze, Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha.**

**All deceased **

**Summery: with his Sharingan he has copied and mastered over one thousand jutsu. His signature jutsu (Chidori) is an A-Rank assassination jutsu in which the user gathers lightning chakra in ones hand and thrusts it into the opponent at speeds almost undetectable. If alone run on sight, if with a team of Jonin rank or higher proceed with extreme caution.**

Once Naruto was finished every single person other than Naruto was staring at the Jonin as he just stood their reading his porn acting like nothing happened.

"Well with that said I am going to say this: my team will continue with the mission." stated the blond/ red head. "We have never failed a mission before and we will not start now. Besides Kakashi I am almost one hundred percent sure you know of my...special abilities so I thank that with a Jonin, 5 Genin and one of me, who can create an army of shadow clones at a moments notice are more than enough for Zabuza and his helper. Besides from what I understand from all of this, this man, Gato, has enslaved this whole village by buying out all of the ports going into and from the island. I will help these people one way or another...with or without a team. Now who is with me?"

Hinata and Shino both walked behind Naruto at that very moment to state that they would follow him. Sasuke also joined with Kiba right behind them. Soon after the fan girl followed her closeted crush. Kakashi just looked at Naruto and stared,to which he stared back. Finally he nodded and sliced his finger on a Kunai before he did a few hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground while yelling "Summoning Jutsu" and a small dog appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi, what do you need?" asked the dog freaking out Sakura as she had not figured that the dog would be able to talk.

"Go to the Hokage and tell him that we are about to meet Zabuza Momochi on our mission which will bump this mission to an A-Rank. We all know that this mission could go from bad to worse but we are going to continue with it anyway since my team and Naruto's team believe that all of us together will be enough to take down the enemy. After that you may return to your realm."

"Sure...*Sniff...Sniff*...Kakashi you do realize that that kid over their ain't normal?" asked the dog as he pointed at Naruto with his paw. Everyone just stared at Naruto as he smirked and his eyes turned red for an instant effectively scaring the shit out of the dog. "Oh, sorry lord Naruto." said the dog as he bowed to the blond/ red head effectively confusing even Naruto.

"Pakune, why did you call Naruto, Lord Naruto?" asked the Jonin in confusion, something everyone wanted to know.

"You are the...boy...that is engaged to a red head correct?" asked the dog as it tried to not say the true name of the queen of demons.

"Um...Yea but what does...SHIT!" yelled the boy as it finally hit him. Kyuubi is the queen of the demons and as such since he was engaged to her he would technically be the King of Demons. Kyuubi had told him that things would be slightly different around other peoples summons since they were usually at the very least half demon, so they would technically have to answer to him when summoned around him since even though they have a summoning contract with that person Naruto was a higher rank than them. Basically it would be like going to the Hokage with the Daimyo in the room. The Hokage is your village leader but the Daimyo is the village leader's boss, so you would take orders from him no matter what the Hokage said.

"Naruto-Kun, what is wrong? Why did that dog call you lord Naruto and bow to you?" asked the boy's fiance as she was confused greatly at what the dog had done. She knew of only one red head that Naruto was engaged to, and that was...the Kyuubi...the queen..."HOLY SHIT" yelled the girl shocking everyone around her at hearing her curse like that.

"I see you have got the idea Hinata-Chan but I am not going to explain it right now. To many ears that I do not want to hear are around right now. Kakashi we will discuss this later but for right now...Pakune was it?" asked the new demon lord as the dog just stayed bowed and nodded it's head. "Very well then, Pakune, please do as Kakashi-San has requested and please inform your people that when I am around Kakashi when he summons you, unless I give a direct order not to, you will still listen to him. OK?" asked the boy as the dog nodded and bowed once more and took off to follow his masters wishes. "Now if I am not mistaken I believe that we need to continue this mission as we have already agreed on. Back in formation and lets head out." yelled the boy as his team got into position and Tazuna just shook his head and got in front of the wagon. Kakashi just nodded his head to his own team and they all got into their formation and started their journey to wave country.

(Few hours later after they had taken the fairy to Wave)

"OK everyone lets get ready. If what those two said was correct then Zabuza should be around...GET DOWN!" yelled the boy as he tackled the bridge builder to save him from the flying meat cleaver of a sword that came soaring over everyone's heads. They had talked about this on the ride to Wave about how they would handle the meeting. Kakashi, and Naruto would fight Zabuza unless his partner was their at which time Naruto would fight the partner. The rest of the ninja would guard Tazuna.

"So the brat was able to sense my sword that quickly. Hmm at least Konoha has not let all of their ninja go to hell. To bad we meet like this since I am going to kill you all...even you Kakashi." Said a strong voice from atop of the blade that was now dug into a near by tree. Up on top of the blade stood a tall man with a black muscle shirt with wrapping over the bottom half of his face. He wore gray camo pants with black ninja sandals. Naruto sensed that this man had at least as much chakra as Kakashi which meant he had about half the amount of Naruto, but probably ten times better chakra control then the demon.

Kakashi got out a Kunai and lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. This instantly infuriated Sasuke. He had heard Naruto say that Kakashi had one but he had been...distracted during most of the speech and had not heard everything that he had said. Now that he had seen it though there would be hell to pay. Only an Uchiha could have a Sharingan, that was final. Now however was a time for fighting not talking. As they were told the Genin on each team jumped into a small circle around Tazuna. Naruto however just stood his ground though in front of the demon of the mist and got ready to fight. He was slowly releasing his gravity seals so that they did not pain him later to re-apply, as he knew he would need them off to beat someone of this caliber.

All of a sudden however there was a mist that had come out of no where which meant only one thing, the hidden mist jutsu. As Naruto looked around he could tell that his eyes were going to be pointless for this fight at the moment so he took his headband and covered them as not to be distracted by them. With his eyes no longer trustworthy Naruto opened his other senses and started to track the mist ninja through his chakra. Since only two people had that level of chakra it was easy to pinpoint Zabuza...or Zabuzas. Zabuza had created clones inside the mist to fool Kakashi and Naruto but what Zabuza did not know was that Naruto was the expert on clones, so he could pinpoint which one was the real one in a millisecond. This however worried him as he did not sense Zabuza heading for the bridge builder...that was when it hit him. In an instant Naruto ran around the group and prepared his tag. He would probably only get one shot but hopefully he could make it count.

Kakashi watched what little he could as Zabuza appeared out of the mist inside the defense the Genin had made. In an instant he had taken his Kunai and rammed it into the head of the man only for it to turn into water, and for Kakashi to fell a blade at his throat. This scared the Genin until Kakashi turned into water as well and then appeared behind Zabuza once more with a Kunai at the man's neck.

"This is over now Zabuza said the man as he held the knife. That was until once more Zabuza appeared behind him and kicked him out and into the lake where Kakashi knelt trying to catch his breath. Zabuza was about to finish the job by encasing the man in his water prison jutsu but like he had done Kakashi, Naruto did to him.

Naruto had been waiting in the mist for the right moment to strike and when Zabuza had attacked Kakashi had been it. He quickly ran at the man and kicked him in the back of the head with his right foot and then again with his left foot to the taller man's back...right out of reach. He had placed his tag on the bottom of his foot and it now was attached to the unbeknownst man and kicked him out into the water as well. The kick had been enough to make the man loose his hold on the mist jutsu and released it. Now the whole group looked to find three Zabuza clones without the cover of the mist to protect them and Kakashi standing up looking angrily at the real Zabuza, who also stood up.

While both of the men had a stare off Naruto used that time to put his speed to good use. Without the mist he was able to use his eyes, which he quickly uncovered. That mixed with the fact that he had removed all twenty six levels of his gravity seals made him a blur to all but the two older men. In little over a few seconds he had appeared behind each Zabuza clone and sliced a vital organ on them to make the turn back into water.

During those few seconds however Kakashi and Zabuza had started fighting once more. How he was Naruto knew he could not beat Zabuza but should Kakashi fail to beat him then Naruto would have to use his trump cared he had set into place already. Naruto watched as both Kakashi and Zabuza matched jutsu after jutsu. Each attack destroying one another. This went on for a few moments until finally Kakashi could not hold it anymore. With his Sharingan out and active Kakashi knew that he would not be able to last very long, since it took a lot of chakra to use it. Finally through all the jutsu that he had copied and used from Zabuza and the Sharingan being active for the whole fight Kakashi fell underwater and slowly rose to the surface to show he was down from chakra depletion.

Naruto searched out Zabuza's chakra levels and found that he was almost on empty as well. This made him a little more comfortable since there was no way that he could have defeated him if Kakashi had not made him use as much chakra as he had. Naruto smirked before he flashed away to the tag that he had placed on Zabuza earlier when he had kicked him...only to hit a clone, which dissolved into water. In Naruto's rush he had not checked to see if this had been the real Zabuza or if he had changed out with a clone after Kakashi had passed out. This had been his downfall. In an instant the real Zabuza had appeared behind Naruto and hit him over the head with his giant sword making him fly into a near by tree. That was when it all went dark.

(Naruto's mind)

it had been months since he had last used the mind scape that had held Kyuubi. Naruto slowly rose to his feet to be knocked right back down with a strong punch.

"Naruto, what the hell were you thinking? You rushed into that fight without even thinking and now look at you. Had you not been you then you would have died right then and there. What would happen to Hinata-Chan then? Do you think she would just let Zabuza kill the bridge builder so that she could help you or something? No she would try and get revenge for her dead fiance and would be killed as well. And what about Ino-Chan? How would she feel knowing you and Hinata had died because of your own stupidity? I taught you better than thi-" yelled an irritated Kyuubi,as she had been called into the mind scape when Naruto had been hurt so badly. Sadly she did not get to finish her sentence since Naruto had gotten up and slammed his lips onto her mouth to get her to be quiet.

"I know Kyu-Chan, I am sorry." stated the boy as he released the demon from the kiss. This made the woman look at him and realize that he was truly sorry that he had rushed into the fight, and with that knowledge she forgave him.

"You just scared me is all Naruto. Now get up, wake up, and go kick that bitches ass." said the woman with fire in her eyes trying to encourage him. That was when she saw Naruto look down in defeat.

"I...I can't Kyu-Chan. He is too strong even with Kakashi tiring him out. I just can't beat him." said the depressed boy before he was slapped hard across the face.

Above both of them smoke drifted, inside the smoke was what was going on outside in the real world. Hinata was crying to Naruto to get up from over by Tazuna as well as Shino, and Kiba. Sasuke was crying but stood his ground as he prepared himself to face the demon of the bloody mist. Sakura had feinted from the mass amount of killing intent that Zabuza was giving off and Tazuna just stared death in the face as it slowly walked towards them.

"This is what they face out their. Now get your ass up and help them or they will die." yelled Kyuubi as she forcefully pushed Naruto out of his own mind and back into the real world. "By the way you can thank me for your gift latter." was the last things he heard before he opened his eyes. Everything seemed to slow down as he saw Hinata about to be sliced in half by Zabuza's great sword. Everyone was scared to move as Zabuza had released even more killing intent than he had been moments ago, and none of them could find the strength to move.

That is to say all but Naruto. Just before the blade hit Hinata their was a clang of metal. Everyone opened their eyes to the most unbelievable sight they had seen yet. Naruto had subconsciously dropped the demonic henge and now stood before both teams in his demonic form. Pitch black hair with only some red streaks inside of it, with ears on the top of his head like a foxes. Teeth elongated to about three inches long, and nails about the same. His eyes were no longer blue, or even red for that matter but almost completely black except for two dots in each eye which were white. His clothes had stayed the same but there was a new hole in the ass to allow his nine black tails to come out. In Naruto's hand was his mother's blade and in the other was his own. He had caught Zabuza's blade matching edge for edge and sending a crack up throughout the massive blade. This made Zabuza freeze as he noticed his blade had been damaged as it was widely known that a swordsman of the mist's blade could never be damaged if it had been made right.

While Zabuza was stunned about his blade, Naruto took Riptide, which had turned black as well as his mother's sword, and stabbed Zabuza in the only place he could reach from the point he was at. Zabuza yelled out in pain as he felt Naruto's blade pierce his knee cap all the way to the hilt. With him side tracked again Naruto took the opportunity to kick Zabuza away and appear right behind him as he had done to the clone. Since Zabuza had created the clone after Naruto's first attack it had also copied the seals on it so Naruto had no reason to doubt that it had been the real one, but now he knew. For some reason it was like his eyes just knew that this one was the original. Without even thinking his hands went to hand signs he had never seen before and as if he was on auto pilot Naruto yelled out "**KITSUNE STYLE: THE NINE TAILS OF FATE! FIRST TAIL: UCHIHA STYLE GRAND FLAME OF DESTRUCTION JUTSI!"**

Everyone was shocked to hear the demonic voice that Naruto had used but none as much as Sasuke. He had heard the boy yell out the name of his jutsu and although he did not recognize the first part he knew, the grand flame of destruction jutsu. It had been in one of the scrolls that was in his estate on the Uchiha compound. It had been written down as one of the strongest Uchiha clan techniques to ever be made. He himself had not even begun to try it yet since it warned of the amount of chakra one needed to have to even pull it off.

Naruto was all about massive amounts of chakra though as a river of blue flames shout out of his mouth and ran into Zabuza who just barely had time to put a water wall up between them which had stopped most of the flames, but had still allowed some to burn him greatly on the sides and torso. Naruto fell to the ground as he had used up most of his chakra on that move that he was more than sure he did not know. "Later" was all he heard from Kyuubi as he felt some chakra be pushed into the seal inside of Naruto so that he could replenish his chakra. With the new chakra in him he was able to slowly reapply his demonic henge, and his gravity seals. He looked around and found that Zabuza was gone and that he was surrounded by his friends, and Sasuke, and Sakura along with Kakashi who was using Sakura as a crutch at the moment. As he opened his eyes fully he heard everyone gasp and saw their eyes go wide.

"What? What's wrong?" asked the confused boy in a tired voice.

No one said anything as Sakura dug into her bag and pulled out a small mirror, making everyone get a deadpanned look on their face at her idiocy. She rushed back to Naruto and handed him the small mirror in which he looked into.

Naruto dropped the mirror which shattered into glass as he was staring blankly at the place where the mirror had just been. "No way." he whispered as he ran to the water's edge and looked at his reflection. There staring back into his eyes were the reflection of eyes that Naruto knew did not belong on him. He knew because he never had Sharingan eyes before that fight.

"Holy shit" was all that came out of his mouth as he slumped over and feinted right then and there.

(END)

**Now for all you people out there that think that this will be a Sharingan only Naruto fanfic. Hehehehehe think again. No my plan is more insane then that. Now Naruto did not beet an A-Ranked ninja all by himself as it explained above. Naruto waited to see who would win between Zabuza and Kakashi. Had Kakashi won like in cannon then Naruto would not of had to interfere with the fight. Since Kakashi had feinted before he had won, unlike cannon, Naruto had to step in and as you can see he is not god like since he lost to Zabuza. Had Kyuubi's gift not kicked in then both teams would be dead right now. Also Zabuza is not dead as all of you can probably tell since that would make this mission pointless. Basically cannon happened after that part but Naruto was to tired to notice Haku come and take Zabuza away. More will be explained on that next chapter. Now like I said at the top the poll will close next chapter instead of this one since I decided to add in some of the other things like, Hinata having the new seal, and Naruto finding out about his new position as the king of the demons, again more next chapter about that. Kyuubi is on a top secret S-Ranked mission so that is why she had not been in the past couple of chapters, she will be returning though, possibly sooner than you think, will she be alone? Hmm important questions, all to be answered...next time.**

**Review, PM., Vote, and Fav. Please and thank you JORMANDER2012**

**PS longest chapter so far but please do not expect them all to be this long, they are steadily going higher and higher but this is already 11000 words so I don't know if there will be another to match or top that one. I guess we will just have to find out later down the road. laterz**


	18. Chapter 18 Awkward Parties

**AN. im sorry for the delay of this chapter but my com. Froze when I was at around 5000 words and everything got deleted. Then I finally got god of war three after wanting to play it for like ever and got side tracked a little bit. Now I do not have much to say today so I am just going to start the chapter. There may or may not be a finishing note at the end, depends on if there is anything that pops into my head throughout the story. Without further ado here is chapter eight teen.**

Hinata had been laying beside Naruto in Sakura, and her room that had been assigned to them by Kakashi when they had arrived at Tazuna's house. They had been there for almost an hour now and still Naruto had not woken up. Many people had many questions that they wished to ask him but refrained from it until he had woken up. This however did not stop Sasuke as he regularly stopped in to see if he was awake. He only stopped when Hinata threatened to Jyuken him in the balls if he interred the room one more time.

With him out of the way Hinata just laid there with her head laying on Naruto's chest. Thanks to the rhythm of his beating heart she fell asleep instantly.

(Naruto's mind scape)

Naruto was just waking up when he felt the grass at his hands. He could tell he was in the mind scape, since he sensed no one around him. In his mind no one had chakra. They could do jutsu sure, but here you didn't need to use chakra for it. If you thought it, it would happen.

Naruto kept his eyes shut because he hoped that he could just lay there for a little while longer...sadly even in the mind scape Naruto had to use the restroom. With a heavy sigh Naruto reached behind him to kick himself up. With his mind in a fuzzy state he had not realized that their was someone in his mind with him...or that his head was in her lap...and that his hand now had a hold of a round item on the woman's chest area.

"What the hell?" yelled the boy as he sprang to his feet and spun around. He saw Kyu sitting there with a massive blush on her face at the touch that the young boy had done. She had finally gotten some down time off of her mission, to finally relax so she went to the mind scape of her former jailor since she knew he was passed out from lack of chakra after the fight. She had not expected him to wake up and grab a certain part of her body as he had done.

"Oh, Kyu-Chan, sorry about that I didn't realize you were there." said the boy with a strong blush on his face. Kyu saw this and laughed.

"You're cute when you're blushing Naruto-Kun." stated the woman as she just continued to giggle at his even darker face.

"Ya well so are you Kyu-Chan. In fact you get so cute that I just want to hold you down and kiss you like never before." stated the boy knowing it would make her blush. When it did Naruto took Kyuubi's hands in his own and pinned them above her head and smashed his lips to hers.

Kyu loved the feeling of his lips on her own but yearned for something more. She loved Naruto, and always will, she just wished that he would let her help him with his trauma. She knew that if he would just tell someone he could move on and allow himself to be close to someone...very close.

Finally Naruto same out of his small piece of heaven and looked at one of his princesses. He found himself doing this more and more often now a days. He knew that he could soon tell someone about what had happened but it was not yet the time. After he does it though he hoped that he would be able to give his future wife the release she yearned for. Sadly though as he thought it was, he had other things to think about.

"You got some explain-en to do." said the boy in a sing song voice, as he looked deeper into her eyes. With a nod they both rose to a sitting position with Kyuubi sitting in her future husbands lap.

(A few hours latter)

Hinata was still beside Naruto as he had not woken up yet. He had been blushing a few hours ago but other than that he had not moved a muscle, besides to move closer to his lavender eyed Hime. Finally she had gotten up to go get something to eat only to come back after scarfing her food down in a few minutes.

Hinata walked into the room to find her fiance getting on his trench coat. She was so shocked to see him awake that she could not speak for a few moments until Naruto turned around with a smile on his face.

"Just going to stand there? What no hug?" joked te boy with his arms wide open. In less than it took for his heart to even beat a second, Hinata was in his arms crying.

"Don't scare me like that ever again Naruto-Kun." was all the happy girl could get out before the door was opened to reveal the rest of both team members, standing there. Kakashi just stood their, somehow managing to read his book while holding a crutch. Sakura stood beside him with no emotion to her face since she did not care. Kiba and Shino walked into the room with smiles. Sasuke just stood their glaring at Hinata as if she was the plague. Next in came Tazuna, a young woman about the age of Naruto and the others, and a small boy about the same age as the Hokage's grandson. They all had finally entered the room after Hinata and Naruto unglued themselves from one another.

"Dobe start talking! How the fuck do you and Kakashi have the Sharingan?" yelled the Uchiha boy as he entered. Most in the room sweat dropped, sure they wanted to know as well but were not going to be so blunt about it.

"Well Sasuke,first off, you have no right to order your sensei to tell you anything. Secondly, since I am temporary team captain of my team then that means I do not have to answer you as well since that would place me as a sensei as well. Not to mention the fact that even if I wasn't temporary team leader that we are of the same rank so that means I still wouldn't have to answer you." finished the blond/ red head, while everyone who liked the boy smiled at him for one upping the Uchiha once more. Said Uchiha was furious that someone would deny him something, especially something that he, a Uchiha wanted.

Finally Sasuke seemed to accept defeat and tried a different approach. " S-Sorry, it is just that if there is a chance that you two are really Uchiha...i won't be alone anymore...please Naruto, Kakashi. I beg you to tell me how you got the Sharingan..."

...silence...everyone was shocked...the last Uchiha had actually begged for something. Everyone looked between the two non-Uchiha Sharingan users and stared. Both men were silent for a moment until finally Kakashi broke the silence.

"Sasuke, my eye is not my own. My teammate Obito Uchiha, my best friend, gave it to me on his death bed. He did this to allow me to help the one he loved. That is all I will say. I am not an Uchiha." stated the sad man as he went back to reading his book. Sasuke just nodded his head. Although it was rare, and looked down on, some Uchiha would give their eyes to others for reasons that they would not tell later on. Sasuke was sad but knew that Kakashi at least had not stolen his families eyes.

Finally Naruto stepped forward and told them that he too would tell his story. He started as he had done the council all those years ago. He told them about his mother and how she was a demon from Makei. How she had come to this world, fallen in love with his father, and had him. He then told them about the villagers treatment of him and how he had finally found out about his tenant/fiance, and how he released her to gain his inheritance. At that moment he released his henge for them to prove his point and all were shocked. Kiba and Shino were shocked that one of their friends was a demon and they had never guessed it. Sakura...had feinted when he had released his henge. Kakashi, and Hinata were normal since they already knew. Sasuke was confused on how this was related to him having the Sharingan. And Tazuna, and his family, who had been introduced to him, were silent and wide eyed as he told his tail.

"Well that is all fine and dandy, but how does that explain how you got the Sharingan?" asked Sasuke, effectively pissing more than one person off, at his rudeness.

"Well, to put it in a way that you all would understand...i do not have the Sharingan." stated the boy as the whole room went silent. Finally it was Kiba that broke the silence.

"Bro, not to be mean or anything, but we all saw the Sharingan in your eyes after we were attacked by Zabuza. If it wasn't the Sharingan, then what was it?" asked the dog boy, as everyone just nodded their heads, showing that they were curious as well.

"Well Kiba, let me ask you this. What color are the eyes of the Sharingan?" asked the boy.

"Well I think they are red and black, right?" answered the boy as Sasuke nodded to show that he was correct.

"Well are these eyes red and black?" asked the boy as he closed his eyes and activated the first gift from his fiance. Everyone looked at Naruto's eyes and saw that they were pitch black with two white comas in the center, just like the Sharingan, but different.

"Hmm...well then what are they?" asked the Uchiha, he was shocked to see his eyes be so different.

"Well through the connection that I have with Kyu-Chan, I talked to her when I was out. She told me about my eyes. You see Kyuubi has the power to gift Kekkei Genkai to people she believes worthy of them. Before any of you say anything, she is no longer able to do this since she used all of her powers to grant me the ultimate Kekkei Genkai. It is called the nine tails of fate. When I use this power I am able to copy the kekkei genkai that I have seen. Well...not exactly. More like the first nine that I find useful. I chose the Sharingan in our fight because I needed something to allow me to see Zabuza's movements. The upside to this though, is that I do not copy the exact ability, but a better version of them."

"Dobe! The Sharingan is perfect there is no better version of them!" yelled the arrogant Uchiha.

Naruto just looked at him...and laughed his ass off.

"Right, Sasuke, tell me have you ever seen the evolved form of the Sharingan, called the Mangekyo Sharingan." the boy asked the Uchiha as even Kakashi wondered what it was. " it is a level above the Sharingan that only a certain type of Uchiha could get. It has the power to create the ultimate Genjutsu, the tusukuyomi. This genjutsu bends time against the opponent and makes it where the person caught in it believes that they are in it for tree days as they are torchered in their minds. These eyes also allow you to use the Amaterasu, in which the user shoots eternal flames out of their eyes. These black flames will burn for one week before finally going out, unless the user cancels the jutsu. There are other things that these eyes can do that are just as powerful, if not stronger than that." stated the blond/ red headed demon boy.

Sasuke's only thought was that he had to get these eyes so that he could kill his brother. "And just how are you supposed to get these eyes?"

"...oh that? Oh nothing big, you just have to kill your best friend." stated the boy as everyone's eyes went wide. Sasuke looked as if Christmas had been canceled, he did not have a best friend and if he did he did not think that he would be able to kill them just so that he could get revenge on his older brother.

"Oh..." was all that the Uchiha could say as he looked down.

"Sasuke, you would not want these eyes anyway. Because of the extreme amount of chakra that must be used to use the jutsu that come with these eyes, they will eventually go blind." reassured Naruto as he just stared at the saddened face on the Uchiha.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Kiba as he just watched his friend.

"Well that is because Kyuubi was the demon to grant the first Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, the Sharingan." stated the boy once again shocking everyone in the room. That is why she gave me these eyes. She realizes her mistake with the Sharingan as it has caused many pain. My eyes however are the revised version. My eyes have all the strengths and none of the weakness'. I basically have the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan but I will never go blind. Mostly for the fact that I have excellent healing abilities as a demon. Put it this way, say I decided to make the second ability the Byakugan. I would have the better version of it. I would not have the weakness that comes along with it but have more advanced eyes tan the Hyuga...no offense Hime." stated the boy as Hinata just grinned at her fiance.

"Non-taken, Naruto-Kun. To be honest the council would have a field day and that is something that my father would love to see." stated the girl.

"That's awesome man, no downfall to the perfect power." stated the dog user.

"Not exactly there is one small downfall, but I have already been given a way around it." stated the boy as everyone looked at him. "I can only pass on one Kekkei Genkai to my children, I cannot pass down them all to them. But the council has me under the CRA, so I have ten girls who can inherit all ten of my Kekkei Genkai."

"Wait ten? I thought you could only get nine?" stated the Uchiha.

"That is correct the final one is my mother's ability." with that Naruto made a hand sign with his left hand that no one had ever seen before and yelled "UZUMAKI STYLE: CHAIN BEHOLDERING JUTSU" and thrust out his hand in a grabbing motion towards Kiba. When he did this chains made entirely of chakra sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Kiba as they started to suck out Kiba's chakra. Wit a flick of his hand the chains disappeared and Naruto continued. "Kyuubi told me about this a little while ago, but that is the only jutsu wit them that I can do right now. Apparently my mother was so good that she could summon the chains and use them as whips to kill her enemies. That is my tenth and final kekkei Genkai. Chain release."

"So let me get this straight. You get to have ten woman to be your wives. Hinata, Ino, and the Kyuubi have already been chosen to be three of those ten. You have ten kekkei genkai at your disposal, and are going to make your clan be able to have ten branches of it. Your mother was a demon, and now so are you. Anything that I am missing here?" asked the awed Kiba.

"Well technically I have two other girls in the line up. One from Kumo, and one from the hidden waterfall village. Both of which are holder's of a demon. If, when I meet them, we are OK wit each other, we will be engaged. I am supposed to go with my team after this mission to bring one of them to the village with us." stated the boy as if it was no big deal.

Kakashi on the other hand found this a very big deal. He hobbled over on his crutch until he was right in front of Naruto with a glare on his face. Naruto thought something was about to go down, until Kakashi threw himself to the floor and screamed "PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS! OH REAT MIGHTY MAN OF THE MANY FEMALES PLEASE I BEG OF YOU TEACH ME!"

Everyone in the room just stared as they saw an elite Jonin ninja start to beg a thirteen year old to teach him how to pick up woman.

"I seriously have nothing right now, what am I supposed to say to that?" asked the boy as he turned to see Kiba, Tazuna, and surprisingly even Shino doing the same thing. "What in the fuck is wrong with you people." was all Naruto could say before he walked out of the room and down stares to relax away from the weird people upstairs.

"This is just great. Now not only do I have a closet Uchiha wanting to 'kiss my boo boo's'" shudder "I have got one elite Jonin instructor, and two clan heads, along with their client wanting lessons on how to pick up chicks from a thirteen year old. Oh not mention a screaming banshee who is so dumb that she cannot even realize that the guy she likes wont ever love her unless she magically grows a third leg. Kami why me?"

(Heaven)

"Hmm...oh it's time again to play my favorite game, how to fuck with the cute blond boy." stated a deity. She looked down to see the boy yelling about how she had fucked him once more. "Aww no fare...someone started without me...oh well I guess I better step up my game for the competition."

(Wave)

It had been almost a week since Naruto had woken up. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba were all being trained by their sensei to prepare themselves for the highly probability that Zabuza would attack once more. They had all discussed it with one another a few days ago and came to the realization that Zabuza was more than likely alive. Kakashi, was training his students on tree climbing while team 10 guarded Tazuna. Kakashi had offered to teach them the same ting but they all demonstrated that they could easily do the oversize. Naruto was having Hinata and Shino spar on top of the water to better chakra control while he helped with the bridge. He would grab things that needed to be done that normal people could not do. Like welding the bottom of the bridge better with one of his fire style jutsu. He also made many clones to go and chop down trees in the forest and then start repairing houses while they were their. That did not mean however that he was not training. He had made about one hundred clones go out and do water walking, balancing on top of a Kunai with his fingers using only chakra while he stood on water. He was doing this to try to get his chakra under control, and little by little he could see that it was working.

"Naruto time to go home." yelled the lavender haired beauty as she shocked him out of his thoughts and started to run towards her. He thought...no he knew that tomorrow would be the day. He had this feeling in his gut that tomorrow would be the day that Zabuza would attack. He should be recovered enough to attack them by now, so there was no doubt in the young boy's mind that tomorrow would either end the Genin or end the missing ninja.

He still remembered is meeting that he had, had with the 'boy' Haku.

(Flashback)

Naruto had been working on a new jutsu of his own creation when at the fringes of his mind he felt another chakra source coming towards him. He did not recognize the chakra so he decided to play it safe. He laid down in the grass and 'slept'.

A few moments later Naruto heard the tell tail signs of a person coming before him. That was when he felt the chakra and noticed that he had felt this chakra once before but just barely. He had sensed this chakra right before the hunter nin had taken Zabuza, while he was to tired to stop him. At this point Naruto also smelled blood. Not a lot of it but enough to verify something. This was no boy.

While this was going through is mind he felt a foot land right next to him and stall.

"You know if you are trying to kill me, you need to put that foot on my throat before you hesitate. Here." said the boy as he picked the persons foot off the ground and placed it on his throat. Naruto knew the girl would not harm him just from how badly the foot was shaking. 'She can't do it, she is terrified to kill me.' thought the boy as he finally opened his eyes revealing his Shinigan to a beautiful girl with black hair, black eyes, and a black choker around her throat. She wore manly clothes that hid her more feminine features quite well. She had a look of utter shock on her face that she had been caught.

"Ninja-San I was not trying to kill you. I was just going to wake you up to get you out of the cold morning air." stated the 'boy' as 'he' removed 'his' foot from Naruto's neck.

"If you say so Hunter-San." stated the boy. 'there right when I said it she tensed slightly. She has to be the Hunter ninja from before. Hmm she is kinda cute like that.' thought the boy before finally the girl spoke.

"Well i guess that you figured it out." stated the girl in defeat. "What now though? Are you going to take me hostage?"

"The thought had crossed my mind" stated the demon as he stood up off the ground. He was a few inches taller than the girl so he had to bend his head a little bit to look at the girl. They were less than a few inches from one another now but Naruto made no move to harm her. "Tell me Hunter-San, do you have a name. I would hate to call you Hunter-San constantly."

Te girl hesitated for a moment until she just said "Haku, but that is all you will get out of me." stated Haku.

"Hmm... Haku...nice name, mines Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Nice to finally meet you. Care to tell me why you are out all this way, when my clones tell me that your hideout is farther back the way you came. Don't worry I am not going to hurt you, just curious how what is so important to a girl like you to come all the way out here."

"I am a boy Naruto, not a girl. How did you find us?" asked Haku.

"Please lets just agree to not lye to one another Haku-San. I have great senses, and when I lifted your leg to put it on my throat I felt them. Smooth as a baby's new skin. You must be about my age and I can tell you all boys my age have hair on their legs. Not to mention that I can smell the blood on you. Not strong enough for a stab would but not strong enough to just be a cut or something. That would leave only the fact that you are on your monthly. If you are a boy then I am the descendant of Kami herself." stated the boy as Haku just blushed. Many ninja never could tell that she was a she and not a he. Yet this kid about the same age as her had been able to tell just from a small touch, and smelling the air.

"You are good Naruto-Kun I will give you that. Alright I guess I will tell you as you seem to know a lot already. Zabuza-Sama is still recovering from the battle and I am picking herbs to help him speed up the process." explained Haku.

"Hmm, that is very nice of you. Mind if I help. I love gardening and so this is a perfect chance to learn about the plants here." asked the boy as he removed all his weapons he had on him and sealed them away in a scroll to show he meant her no harm.

"Umm... I don't know you might to hurt Zabuza-Sama by giving me the wrong herb." Haku said as se got a questioning gaze on her face.

"Well problem solved, you just have to check the plants I give you. I am honestly not going to hurt him though. I want to fight him again." stated the boy as Haku looked shocked.

"Do you just have a death wish?" asked the stunned girl. "Had Zabuza-Sama not been taken down by Kakashi Hatake then you and your teams would be dead."

"What are you talking about? Zabuza did fight Kakashi, but Kakashi lost. I stepped in and finished the fight with my ultimate jutsu. Hahaha Zabuza's afraid to admit that he got taken down by a Genin...that's rich...whoo." laughed the boy.

"What are you talking about there is no way that Zabuza lost to you. No jutsu alive can take him down." said the girl with absolute conviction.

"Is that so?" asked the grinning blond as Haku crossed her arms and nodded, that was wen Naruto did a few hand signs and shouted "KITSUNE STYLE NINE TAILS OF FATE: FIRST TAIL UCHIHA STYLE GRAND FLAME OF DESTRUCTION JUTSU" and shot his grand flames across the forest destroying everything in its path. He turned around to see a stunned Haku just staring at where the trees had been. Naruto chuckled as he stared at her pretty face. "Now do you believe me?" asked the boy.

"H-h-how d-d-did you d-d-do that? I thought you said you were just a Genin." stuttered the girl as she continued to look at the destruction the boy's juts had made.

"Well since we will probably fight one another I will not tell you that. To be honest I probably will only use that if I absolutely have to. Haku, I wana ask you something." asked the boy.

"Well you just did but I'll let you ask another something." joked the girl as Naruto smirked.

"Why do you fight?" asked the boy. "I could tell that you don't like to kill just by the way you were trembling when I acted to be asleep. If you don't like killing, why do you fight?" asked the confused boy.

"Before I answer let me ask this, do you have someone precious to you in your life?" asked the black haired girl.

"Well yes, I have Iruka-Sensei, all my friends, my three fiances, and-" started the boy.

"Wait three? What te hell you pervert." yelled Haku before she looked at the boy. His eyes had grown cold and he looked ready to kill.

"Haku, I will say this one time and one time only. I hate perverts. I am not a pervert. I am the last member of two clans in Konoha, as such I was forced to undergo the Clan Restoration Act. This act makes me have ten wives so that I can make my clan once more. I did not wish it, but am working with what I have. If it helps know that I am in love with all three of my future wives and will not except anyone that I am not or at the very least could not love. Now since you did not know I will forgive you this time for calling me that, but I request that you never do so again, should we ever speak again." stated the boy.

"We won't...one of us will have to die in our next fight...i am sorry but I must go and collect the herbs. It was truly nice talking to you Naruto-Kun." said the girl as she started to walk away.

"Haku-Chan hold on a minute...i have an idea." stated the bpy with an evil smile he reserved for pranks on his face.

"Really and what is that?" asked the girl as se faced Naruto once more.

(END FLASHBACK)

Te next day had arrived and it had been decided that everyone would go to the bridge since it was almost completed. Naruto had placed his clones, like he had done so many times before, around the house to protect Tazuna's family as he had come to care for them. They had not treated him differently knowing that he was a demon, unlike Sakura who would not even be in the same room with him.

Naruto and the others arrived at the bridge to find all of the workers knocked out and Zabuza and Haku, now in her Hunter ninja outfit shrouded by a light mist.

"Remember the plan everyone. Kakashi has Zabuza again, Sasuke and I will fight the Hunter ninja. Kiba, you and Shino will stay back and be back up should Sasuke or I die. If Kakashi falls I will take over that fight and Kiba will join Sasuke. Hinata, and Sakura, you two are to guard Tazuna, since Hinata has Kaiten, and Sakura...well...you can cover Tazuna with your body if worst comes to pass." stated the blond red head. This made Sakura angry but her yelling was stopped by the massive wave of killing intent coming from Zabuza.

"So Kakashi, still have the runts with you? I'll give you this the blond/ red headed one was pretty good but he is no match for me at full strength. Haku, take them out." stated the masked ninja, Haku hesitated for a moment before he charged at Sasuke.

Haku's speed was amazing, she quickly got right in front of Sasuke and punched him away from the group. At this moment Kakashi vanished and in a blur of speed was behind Zabuza. Naruto just waited for a moment, no need to rush in carelessly and get hurt. Sasuke was giving it his all but Haku was just to good. Every time Sasuke punched or kicked, it was instantly blocked or dodged by the masked girl. Naruto watched until Haku played her trump card when Sasuke and her got their hands caught together. While doing one handed hand signs, water rose into the air and turned to needles and punctured the boy. Everyone stared wide eyed, except for Naruto and Sasuke as they both ran at Haku together.

Naruto had used the substitution on Sasuke with a clone he had henged into Sasuke. He then hid Sasuke in a genjutsu he had made with his eyes that made something all but invisible. This had thrown Haku off as Naruto appeared behind her and punched her in the back, making the girl fly a few feet before flipping in the air and landing on her feet. Naruto knew that Haku was strong enough to take the hit but was still impressed. Sasuke on the other hand, who had been on the receiving end of those kinds of punches, was shocked to see them barely faze the masked ninja.

'How strong is he? How is he still able to move after that? Look at that ass!' thought Sasuke as Haku ran at them once more. Naruto however had no time to relax. One of his clones had just told him that their visitors had arrived. With a flick of his thoughts Naruto vanished in a red/black flash and appeared behind Haku. Earlier when he had punched the girl he had placed his father's tag on the small of her back so that his plan would work. He had not expected them to come so soon but what the hell? Better late then never.

(Kakashi)

Zabuza and Kakashi had been fighting for a few moments now. Kakashi had not been able to land a hit on the man because of the dense fog that the missing mist ninja had used. Zabuza on the other hand had been able to land a lot of cuts on Kakashi, but that would end soon.

"Summoning jutsu: dog hunting hold."stated Kakashi as he did a few hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. Seals spread out from his hand and nothing happened.

Zabuza was about to laugh at his failed attempt to find him, that was until multiple dogs popped out of the ground around him and latched onto him with their teeth. The pain was enough for Zabuza to drop his mist jutsu. "H-how did you find me?"

"Well, simple really, I saw most of your attacks right before they hit me with my Sharingan. I allowed a few cuts to land on me so that you would get my blood on you so that my ninja dogs would be able to sniff you out. After that I had them hide underground and then pop out and old you while I finish you." stated Kakashi as e grabbed his right hand and started to focus chakra into it. Lightning started to dance across his hand as he just stood their for te moment.

"That damn brat, he fucking lied to me I knew better not to trust Konoha Ninjas." growled Zabuza as he was forced to stay in that spot as Kakashi just looked puzzled.

(Naruto)

Naruto had appeared behind Haku and chopped her neck. This made the girl pass out as Naruto picked her up and started to walk towards Kakashi's team and his, who were still guarding Tazuna. Once their he had made a few shadow clones as he laid the girl down. "If any of you try to kill this ninja without proper reason I order my shadow clones to kill you...even you Hinata-Chan. I am sorry but this ninja could turn out to be a great asset to the village. If this ninja wakes up and attacks my clones will stop the ninja from harming you guys. Shino, Hinata-Chan, and Kiba, as your superior officer I order you to stand down from this ninja. Sakura...well to be honest I doubt you could hurt this one if you tried but either way, if I find out that you harmed Haku in any way shape or form I will not hesitate to petition the council in Konoha to arrest you and strip you of your ninja title. Me being the last Uzumaki-Namikaze, well to put it bluntly, they will do it in a heartbeat. Now to go help a missing ninja find a new home." stated the boy as e poofed into smoke revealing that he was a shadow clone. Everyone just stared as te fog began to lift.

All the Genin were speechless as they saw Zabuza held by dogs, and Kakashi with lightning in his hand charging forward. The thing that really shocked them was Naruto also running with a blue sphere in his own hand...toward Kakashi.

With a yell of "Rasengan/Chidori" both men thrust their attacks at one another. Kakashi aiming for Zabuza and Naruto aiming for the Chidori in Kakashi's hand. Right before they struck their target, realization struck Naruto, he was not going to make it in time. Without a second though Naruto grabbed a Kunai with his free hand and threw it right in front of Zabuza. He then teleported to the spot, the teleportation however had screwed his concentration up, as he had not thought to continue the spinning ball in his hand.

That is why when they both thrust their arms at one another Kakashi's hand went right past Naruto's and struck him square in the chest. Kakashi's eyes went wide when he saw that he had attacked his sensei's son. He quickly canceled the jutsu and stood before a wavering Naruto. He had a hole in his chest where Kakashi had hit him, which was bleeding badly. Once the jutsu stopped holding him in place he instantly fell onto his hands and knees and spat up a whole river of blood.

It was at this moment that Kakashi looked behind the blond/ red head at his would be target to find Zabuza wide eyed. "I-I t-t-told y-you Z-zabuza...-san, should K-Kakashi-san go t-to far i-i-i'd take the f-f-fall for i-it." grunted the boy everyone was looking at. Haku had woken up a few seconds ago and saw through the lifting mist Kakashi and Naruto charge at Zabuza. She had thought that Naruto would kill him but at the last second proved his words by taking the hit for her master.

Hinata, on the other hand was a different case. She had tears running down her eyes at the sight of bravery and selflessness her Fiance had just shown. That is not to say she was not mad that he might die noow, but she was still proud of him. He had once again shown that he kept his word no matter the cost, something she admired greatly.

Sasuke looked as if he was ready to kill Kakashi, for daring to strike 'his' Naruto-Kun. He had not even realized that the stress he was under, seeing the boy get hurt so badly, had awakened his Sharingan.

Kiba was speechless as he just stared at his best friend as he once more spit up a load of blood. Shino was much the same.

Tazuna was worried for his new friend as he had done much for him and his village since he had arrived. He had made Inari believe again, Tsunami had learned to trust once more. Even he had learned to quite getting drunk all the time. As he stood their he also joined the party of people with tears coming down his face.

The only one who seemed happy was the pink haired banshee. She was all but shouting in joy that the demon was dead. She had learned to not insult Naruto, or call him a demon in front of the others after Hinata threatened to Jyuken her in the vagina so hard that her whole reproductive system would explode. In her head a mini-Sakura was dancing around yelling "THE DEMON IS DEAD CHAAAA"

the dogs holding Zabuza could hold out no longer and disappeared back to their own world. This allowed Zabuza to fall to his knees beside Naruto. "Why the hell did you do that you idiot? You didn't even know if I would except your offer to come with you to Konoha." said the man. In the silence everyone heared what the missing ninja had said and went wide eyed. The thought 'Naruto did what?' crossed everyone's mind as Naruto just laughed a little.

"Exactly, how could I have let you die if there might have been the chance you would accept. Besides I will live. My healing abilities are already kicking in at the moment. Give me about another minute and ill be able to stand." stated the boy to the shock of all.

Before anyone else could speak however, another voice rang out. "In which time, you will be dead kid" stated a man everyone turned to see. He was small in size and had a black tux on. He was using a walking stick but one of his arms was in a sling as if it had been broken. At this Haku snickered knowing that he was the one to do the breaking when he had tried to kill Zabuza when he was injured still. This brought the mans attention and he instantly scowled at the girl.

"Well isn't this sweet. All my enemies in one place. Hello Zabuza, seems as if my thoughts were true, you are not strong enough to beat these ninja. Oh well at least you and the other strong one are tired now. Now my men will kill you, the other ninja, and Tazuna. Not like I was going to pay you anyway. Your just to expensive. Oh well men are you ready?" laughed the injured man as the mist completely disappeared finally, revealing hundreds of men with assortments of different weapons. Enough to make certain weapon lovers cum over.

(Leaf village woods)

"Oh yes...achoo." sneezed a Genin with two buns in her hair. "Dammit people quite talking about me when I am having my alone time...now where was I?" stated the girl as she pressed the end of a sword deeper into her swollen canal. As she shrieked with pleasure a green suited boy was being fought off by another boy as he tried to get around him to save his teammate.

"Ten-Ten I must save her! Neji get out of my way you should also help me protect the youthfulness of your teammate!" shouted the green clad boy, as he again tried to get passed him.

"Trust me I am saving a 'youthful' teammate right now. If you go in there...*Shudder*...Knives lots and lots of knives." stated Neji as he held the boy back. This went on for hours as Ten-Ten pleasured herself.

(Back on the Bridge)

"Gato, you swine I will kill you all!" yelled the downed mist ninja as he tried, and failed to stand up. His fight with Kakashi had been fierce. It had been going on long enough to make the man to tired to move but didn't stop one Genin from rising to take on the challenge.

"You and what army Zabuza? From what I can see, your partner has been captured and you are all but dead right now. Something that will be changed soon enough I might add." taunted the man as he stared at Haku and her master with hate in his eyes. MEN ONE THOUSAND RYO TO THE PERSON THAT KILLS THE ICE BITCH, ONE MILLION RYO FOR THE ONE TO KILL THE MISSING NINJA, AND TWO THOUSAND RYO FOR EACH OF THE LEAF NINJA THAT YOU KILL. NOW GO AND DO IT!" yelled the small man as all the hired killers started to advance on the tired ninja. Sakura was no match for them, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba prepared to fight. Sasuke was still tired from trying to catch up to Naruto earlier when they ran. Kakashi was kneeling on the ground with his Sharingan covered to tired to move with Zabuza almost the exact same way. Haku, was tired as well from using her ice jutsu earlier but could probably take out a few goons before being completely wiped.

The only one left with a smile was everyone's favorite blond/ red headed demon. Naruto was still in pain from the Chidori getting rammed into his chest but he had already healed most of the damage, with his demonic chakra. He still had most of his chakra since he had used only a hand full of jutsu, and most cost about the amount of a pencil compared to his reserves.

Naruto slowly stood up shocking everyone, as they thought that the boy would be out for a little bit after having Kakashi's own home made jutsu shoved into his chest. Now however it seemed like he was fine.

"This is his army you dumb ass." stated the boy as he dropped his henge to scare the on coming fighters and to get into his fox fighting stance. This worked on many of the fighters but some knew about ninja and their tricks so they thought it was only an illusion. With a cross of his fingers and a yell of "Multi-Shadow clone jutsu" hundreds, if not thousands appeared right in front of the stopped army and stood there with their arms crossed. This added to the fact that all his men were staring at multiple demon looking Naruto's staring at them, unnerved some enough to run away...not like they would get far anyway his clones being look outs were stationed everywhere. In an instant all of the clones had summoned their copies of the red and black blades. His mothers blade in the left, his own blade, riptide, in the other.

"Now who has the army, ass hole?" stated one of the clones. "Zabuza, let me borrow your sword." yelled the real one. This surprised everyone as Zabuza just chuckled.

"Kid your good but there is just no way you could lift my sword. Even Kakashi would have trouble would have trouble lifting it." stated the man as he fell back onto his knee.

Naruto just laughed as he made his way over to the sword. Everyone was wanting to see what would happen, including Gato and his men. When Naruto made it to the giant sword, that had fallen to the ground when Kakashi had caught the mist ninja in his dog hold attack. Once in front of the blade, Naruto grasped the handle and started to pull on it. As everyone stared Naruto started to sweat. After a moment he let out a big breath and started to breath hard from his attempt. Gato started to laugh and Zabuza was about to say something until Naruto grinned.

Naruto made a hand sign and seals started to appear throughout his body and started to glow. In an instant the glowing stopped and Naruto was giving off an aura of pure strength. He once more laid his hand on the blade's handle and got ready to lift. Gato was still laughing when the blade was lifted off the ground with a look of horror now on his face.

Naruto lifted the blade with his right hand without any look of effort at all. He then rest the big sword on his right shoulder and laughed in everyone's faces as they were all shocked. Without his gravity seals he was able to lift the blade. It was heavy but nothing the boy could not handle. Gato on the other hand was afraid once more. With a scream of "CHARGE" Gato's men started to advance once more.

"Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke, do not get involved." stated the demonic clone next to them. Naruto knew that eventually he would need back up but he wanted to end as much as he could by himself. Not because he was a show off or anything but because he knew what that man was responsible for. He had torchered the people of this village just as the villagers had done to him when he was younger. He would be damned if he allowed that to go on. He may not be able to finish off the people who had tormented him but he could end the people who dd it to this village. And he would do it.

As the men came near Naruto and his clones ran forward to meat them. In a loud clash of sound the killing started. Clones popped from over exerting themselves but they all made sure that before they were taken out that they took out two in their place. Naruto was swinging, stabbing, and slicing men up left and right with his giant sword. His strength was great but he knew he would not be able to keep it up for very long. He could already feel his arms getting tired as he sliced a man cleanly in half. He had already decided that these men had allied themselves to Gato, which meant there would be no mercy and that he would kill every last one of them if it killed him to do it then oh well.

Naruto was running through the men like a knife through butter. About half his clones were gone and his arms felt like mush but he kept it up. He had taken a few hits but nothing life threatening. Around three fourth's of the small man's 'army' was dead or dieing. Then one man stood out from the rest. He was big with muscle and carried a sword around the same size as Naruto now carried.

"My name is Reaper, I will be your death child." said the man in a dead voice.

"Your the smart one right?" laughed the child as he threw the big sword towards Zabuza. It clattered to the ground in front of the missing ninja and stayed there. Naruto then made his swords appear in his hands in his fox sword style. He had yet to use his jutsu, so he had enough chakra in his system to kill the rest of the small man's men, but he had decided that he would end this as a man and not a ninja.

"Joke all you want puny ninja but I will be victor of this fight." said the man as he ran at Naruto. Naruto was shocked at first at the speed that the man had shown but that disappeared and was replaced by excitement. This was a fight that he could be tested with.

Naruto ran at the same exact speed toward the man and met him halfway as they crossed blades. Naruto was surprised that he was not stronger with his muscles unbound by his gravity seals, but this did not do anything but excite him even more. Soon they were clashing blades for blade. Anytime Naruto thought he saw an opening it would be soon covered by the massive sword that the man held. The same could be said for Naruto as he covered his openings with his mother's old blade. Their was cracks throughout the mans blade but it was so big that his blades could not cut through it. Given enough time he could but Naruto knew that he was to tired to do it at the moment. Had he not had to fight already and at one hundred percent he would have ended the fight already but as he was now it would be close.

With a roar the man ran at Naruto once more out of anger that he could not kill the child. That was when Naruto saw the opening and went for it. With a slice and a splatter of blood the combatants past each other and stood their for a moment.

"Ugh" was all Naruto could say when he fell over holding his stomach which had been cut pretty deeply. When Naruto had tried to take the opening he had found that it had been put their to catch him in a trap. He had already ran to far to avoid it so he took the Kunai that the man had secretly drawn across his stomach. He had also been able to block Naruto's attack that had wavered when Naruto noticed the trap.

It was not a serious wound for Naruto since it had almost sealed itself up with his healing powers. The man laughed not seeing this. Any other opponent that he had been put up against would have died from that trick so he assumed that Naruto would be soon enough. That was until Naruto appeared crouched in front of him as he jumped into the air.

As Naruto jumped he twisted and brought our his swords and cork screwed the man. His blades sliced him into six pieces and slowly the pieces fell off of his body. Naruto was just standing there now. His chakra was dangerously low from healing him and allowing him to use the flying thunder god jutsu twice that day after all the fighting.

"Ha, guess you didn't figure it out then did you?" laughed the blond at the dead body. "When he attacked he didn't notice that I had placed a tag on his foot for my father's jutsu. I took the hit to win the fight. Now for the grand finale." stated the boy as he turned to the man who had caused all of wave villages problems. As he had fought the muscle bound man his clones had taken care of the rest of Gato's men and had surrounded the man with the remaining clones. Now Naruto turned to him.

This alone had made the man piss himself as he stared at the demonic glare that Naruto used on him. As Naruto walked slowly towards him the man started to plead with him.

"Stop, p-please. I-i'll give y-you anything y-you want. D-do you want money? The village? Woman?...Men?" asked the small man further enraging the boy at the thought of being gay like Sasuke.

"Hmm...Money? Nah I got that. The village? Why get it by not killing you if I can take it from your dead fingers? Besides it is not yours to give away. Woman? Hmm...nah I got my loves already, and the ones I will meet latter on will not be from you. As for your offer of men...DIE YOU NASTY FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" yelled the boy as he sliced and diced the man into multiple pieces. Had Kakashi not known Naruto and had Naruto not had blond in his hair, he would have thought that Kushina was right before him once more.

This went on for a good few minutes as Naruto was going to town on the dictator of wave. Halfway through the slaughter the villagers showed up and saw how the man that had cursed them died. Some were grossed out by the display but none of them thought that the man did not deserve it in any way shape or form.

Once Naruto had completed his mauling of the small man he collapsed. His eyes were shut and it looked as if he had died other than the fact for him breathing. Both Jonin wobbled over to the boy with their teams, with Hinata leaving them in the dust. When they got their they all saw Naruto bleeding from many cuts and bruises. This shocked the teams since they all knew that Naruto would normally heal himself in an instant. This just showed how hard he had fought and how week he was at this moment.

"You got at least one good Genin Kakashi." stated the ex-mist ninja.

Kakashi just looked down and looked depressed. "I am not Naruto's sensei. On this mission Naruto was the sensei of Hinata, and Shino over there. His normal sensei trusted him to lead his team while his sensei did a higher rank mission for the Hokage." stated Kakashi with a sigh of sadness. "When Naruto and the others became Genin I petitioned for the right to train Naruto, since my sensei was his father. For some reason though the Hokage would not allow it. I venture to guess that it is because Naruto knew his sensei already. Either way I would give both Sakura and Sasuke up to train Naruto had the council and the Hokage let me. Sadly since I had the Sharingan I was forced to train Sasuke. The only real student I feel is worthy of my training in my team is Kiba, and that is only because he strives to learn things and does not expect it handed to him on a silver platter."

"A Genin, leading his own team for a C-Rank mission is not unheard of but is still very rare usually only the best Genin can do it and not get their team killed in the first fight that they encounter. That boy will go places." whispered Zabuza.

"Yes, yes he will" was all Kakashi could say as the village came to congratulate their savior. For the next three nights Naruto would be out and on the fourth night they would throw a festival in his name. Hinata and him would dance and even Haku talked Hinata into allowing her to dance with the boy for a few dances. Kiba danced with a few villagers in Wave since the only other ninja girl who he would even look at was Sakura and that was not going to happen. Nothing against Haku of course it was just that he could see she was into Naruto so he made sure to see where the penny falls before he tries his luck.

Speaking of the pink haired banshee, she had been trying to get Sasuke to dance with her but he just kept his scowl focused on Hinata, who was dancing quite...close to Naruto. This made the Uchiha angry as he went up to the two. "Naruto can we talk?"

"...about what?" asked the cautious boy, he had been getting tired of Sasuke's advances and wished he would stop but no end seemed near.

"Something important, Hinata could you give us a minute?" asked the Uchiha respectfully as Naruto just let go of Hinata and nodded to her. He knew he could take Sasuke in a fight so if anything happened he would live.

"Now what the hell do you want Sasuke?" asked the blond/ red headed boy, with venom dripping from his words.

"Why them?" asked the Uchiha with hurt in his eyes. When Naruto got a confused look on his face Sasuke evaluated his statement. "I mean Hinata, Ino, Kyuubi, and Haku? What is so special about them that you would hide your true self to be with them?"

"My true self? Sasuke I don't know what the fuck you are on but this is me i love them and that will never change. Now I don't know what the hell is going through your mind right now, and to be honest I truly do not give less that two shits right now. Now if you will excuse me I am going to my fiance and going to go dance with her." stated the boy I a calm but finalizing voice.

As Sasuke watched the boy go something snapped inside of him. Naruto had not been the only one to have a mask and at that very moment Sasuke's mask broke. In an instant he was back at the party with his pants at his ankles yelling "I AM SASUKE, THE SEX KAMI! BRING ME YOUR ASSES AND BEND FOR THE MIGHT OF GOD! COME KIBA WE SHALL DO DOGGIE STYLE TO PLEASE YOUR MUTT. COME Naruto LET US LATHER IN OUR SEXUAL TOXINS. KAKASHI AND ZABUZA COME GIVE ME A TAST OF WHAT THE COPY CAT AND DEMON OF THE MIST CAN DO. HAKU COME ALLOW ME TO GRASP THE ICE BETWEEN YOU THIGHS AND PLEASURE YOU AS I SHOW MY WIND STYLE GREAT SUCTION TECHNIQUE."

At this point Naruto was completely pissed. He quickly body flickered to the de-pantsed Uchiha and attempted to know him out cold. Sasuke however saw this maneuver and side stepped the boy and got a good hold on Naruto as he pressed his minor package against Naruto's exit only area.

"YES DO YOU ALL SEE Naruto-KUN WILLINGLY GIVES HIMSELF TO ME, THE SEX KAMI. WATCH AS I MATE AND MAKE HIM MY OWN." with this Sasuke tried to get Naruto's pants down but found an ice belt around his drawers.

"You are not going to touch Naruto-Kun you nasty pervert, Hinata, Ino, Kyu, and I are the only people allowed to even look at that ass so back the fuck off." yelled an irritated ice used as she held a and sign in one hand to keep Naruto's pants up and with the other did more hand signs to completely freeze the Uchiha. She had made it where he would not die but it would keep him at bay for a moment. No ne would speak of the darkness that happened that night until they made it home, which they were leaving for the next day, with Zabuza and Haku. They had decided to join the leaf village under Naruto's protection. The Hokage would allow them to become shinobi after a small testing period to make sure they would try no funny business. Sadly no one, not even himself, knew what Naruto's new nightmares would be about, and just how much trauma Sasuke had put him through.

They would soon find out though.

**(END)**

**Muhahahahahaha I love this shit when I get to end it right there. Maybe next chapter, or the chapter after that will have the big secret, even though I am going to just say, if you have not figured at least what the hell happened out yet then you must be stupid or something. No offense but I don't think I could have done it in more of a way to tell you all, besides for just coming out and yelling it out loud with a big sign on my back saying it with neon lights to go with it.**

**Now poll is over, Zabuza lives and they are going to the leaf. To all of you who thinks that I rushed this mission a little, or a lot, well to be honest, I did. I am trying to get to the better parts and if I miss something then I plan to go back to it latter on as a flashback. But right now I want, very badly, to get to the Chunin exams, in which are still a little ways away. They still have one last major mission to go on before that can happen. Sadly there is no way around this as this will have to happen to make way for the Chunin exams.**

**Now new poll time, I want to know who your most hated character is. The option is Kakashi, the old man, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Kyuubi, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Ten-Ten, or Lee. Nothing is going to happen in the story by the outcome but I was just curious who was most hated in this story.**

**Well I will let you go please read review and or pm me. Also please vote so I can know which is hated most lol. Bye laterz -Jormander2012**

**after thinking about it i am just to tired for now to actually post the poll so for now just review or pm the answer to me. i will try to put it up later. thanks -Jormander2012**


End file.
